Past Secrets
by mT Shadow
Summary: You ever have that high school love? You know; the first love of your life. What would you say if I told you he was the one and only for you and no matter what you would be together forever? But all you had to do was stay with him till the end to make it happen. Would you take the chance of what lays ahead? Or will you move on to something else? Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 1 - New In School**

It was the first day of school at North End High, Sonic and his gang Rouge, Tikal, Wave, and Knuckles were all hanging out at Sonics locker waiting for the homeroom bell.

" Sonic were is Amy? She should be here by now, it's not like her to be late on the first day of school." Said Knuckles.

" I don't know she probably slept in or something." Replied Sonic.

" Hey you guys hear about the new guy in our school?" Asked Rouge.

" Yeah I heard he was some kind of geek." Replied wave.

" Ha, sweet a new guy. Where is he Rouge? We can welcome him to our school." Said Sonic sarcastically.

" I don't know, why?" Asked Rouge.

" Your not going to tease him are you Sonic?" asked a voice coming from behind Sonic.

Sonic turned to see who the voice was.

" Oh, crap where did you come from Amy?" Asked Sonic.

" I missed the bus, so I got a ride from Silver." Replied Amy.

" Silver! What is he doing giving you a ride?" Shouted Sonic.

" It's not like that Sonic, Silver saw I missed the bus so he offered me a ride, that's all." Replied Amy.

Sonic was getting mad at the thought that silver might have tried something with his girlfriend.

" Forget about Silver, I want to know if your thinking of messing with the new student?" Asked Amy.

" No, of course not. Only if he gives me a problem." Replied Sonic.

" Well good, because it's his first day of school and he looks like he won't take any of your shit if you try to bully him." Replied Amy.

" Wait. You saw him already. How?" Rouge interrupted.

" He's close friends with Silver and Tails, And when Silver picked me up this morning he was in the back of the car with Tails." Replied Amy.

" So he's in school already, what homeroom?" Asked Sonic.

" He didn't say anything, he looked really mad this morning." Replied Amy.

" What about?" Asked Tikal.

" I don't know. Silver said he lost someone dear to him a few weeks ago." Said Amy.

" That's plenty of time to get over a death in the family." Said Wave.

" Still, some people don't recover as fast as others when it comes to that type of thing." Added Knuckles.

" It sucks he lost someone, but this new guy must be a real pussy if he hangs out with Silver and Tails." Said Sonic

" Wait tell you meet him Sonic, maybe you will change your mind about him." Said Amy.

" Whatever. Come on lets go the bells about to ring, and I don't want to be late meeting him." said Sonic

Ring! Ring! Ring!

" Come on lets go that's the bell." Said Sonic

The gang of friends collected their belongings and Began making their way to homeroom.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Secrets **

**Chapter 2 – Shadow the Hedgehog**

Sonic and his gang arrived at homeroom and found their seats. Sonic of course sat right next to Amy, while the others found seats around them. There teacher Mr. Shepherd being to address the class.

"Welcome to high school again all you sophomores .I see we still have some familiar faces among us this year. Hello rouge. How are you?" Asked Mr. Shepherd.

"I'm fine Mr. Shepherd. How are you?" Replied Rouge.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you Rouge. Awwww, Knuckles I'm surprised your back from all those suspension you got last year for beating up students." Said Mr. Shepherd.

"Aww come on Mr. S you know I'll always stay here." Laughed Knuckles.

"Yeah I can't seem to get rid of you. Haha just kidding son." Smirked Mr. Shepherd.

"And look who we have here? Amy and Sonic. Amy you look beautiful as always, you really out did yourself for the first day of school huh?" Said Mr. Shepherd.

"Well I had to, I want to make a good first impression." Smiled Amy.

"Wooo! Hold yourself back there Mr. S that's my girl your talking to!" Yelled Sonic.

"Huh Sonic, Ohh did I miss you, you look like you haven't changed one bit over the summer break." Said Mr. Shepherd.

"Where are you getting at Mr. S?" Asked sonic in a confused but ignorant tone.

"Nowhere son, just nowhere." Laughed Mr. Shepherd.

"Now Amy, why do you wish to make a good first impression, we already know you just fine?" Asked Mr. Shepherd.

"Ohh, I'm not dressed up for you guys, its for the new student." Smiled Amy.

"Ahhh the new guy, he should be here soon. I'm sure he doesn't want to be late on the first day of school." Said Mr. Shepherd.

"Ohhhhhhh. Looks like you got some competition on your hands Sonic." Laughed Knuckles.

"Shut the hell up! Amy's my girl Knuckles! Not like he will ever have a chance with Amy!" Yelled Sonic.

"Sonic I will not stand for that type of language in my class. Watch your mouth!" Shouted Mr. Shepherd.

"Sorry Mr. S…" Mumbled Sonic

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Ahh, looks like our new student here." Said Mr. Shepherd while walking towards the door.

Mr. Shepherd opened the door as the class eagerly went silent.

"Well welcome to my class Mr. ahhhhhh?" Said shepherd waiting for a response.

In walked a pure black fur hedgehog, he had red streaks in his fur going down his arms and legs and he even had one on the top of his head. He also wore a black jacket with blue loose jeans, and he had these weird golden ring type cuffs on his wriest and on his ankles.

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

His voice was deep and fierce. He was also a very muscular, yet very intimating kid to the class.

"Well Shadow, take a seat where ever you want and we will proceed, ok?" Said Mr. Shepherd.

"Whatever." Replied Shadow.

The new hedgehog looked around the room and found a seat next to Amy's right side.

Shadow put on his black iPod and stared directly at the teacher as if he was ready to kill someone. What was going through the other student's minds were a mixture of feeling towards him.

Sonic – {"This guy looks like a faker. He tries to act tough on the first day of school. Who does he think he is? He better not even look at Amy."}

Amy - {"Wow he's pretty hot, maybe even better then Sonic, but I can't tell him that or I'll be in big trouble."}

Knuckles – {"Ahh a tough guy. I can't wait to fight him."}

Rouge – {"He's fucking sexy. I'm going to like him."}

"Alright class, here is your class schedules, learn your rooms and enjoy your first day back to North End High." Stated Mr. Shepherd.

Shadow looked at his schedule and read to himself the classes he had for today.

A day – Gym, Math, History, English.

B days – Science, Woodshop, Computers, Team Sports.

Ring, Ring, Ring!

The bell rang and the class filed out the door.

Sonic was the first out of class so he waited for his friends and lastly Shadow.

Shadow walked out and Sonic stepped in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meets you." Said Sonic as he stuck out his hand towards Shadow.

Shadow looked at his hand and hesitated, but eventually after evaluating Sonic he shook his hand cautiously.

"Come on, you can walk with me and my friends. Where is your first period?" Asked Sonic.

"I have gym." Replied Shadow.

"Cool you have class with me, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge. Let's go it will be fun." Said Sonic as he took Shadow's shoulder and begin to guide him to gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 3 – His Abilities in Life **

The gang of friends arrived at gym class and got changed. In a few minutes the class assembled by the track. Their gym teacher Mr. Simons was in charge.

"Well, well, well I have all my badass kids from last year again great." Said Simons sarcastically.

Simons looked around at all his kids and finally shouted.

"Is everyone ready for the first activity!"

The class was pumped. Gym was the best class, it was always competitive.

"Alright then let's begin. First up the three hundred meter dash. First to go is Sonic. Get ready son." Said Simons while pointing to Sonic.

Sonic made his way onto the lane and got into his ready position.

"Ready….

Sonic being to tense up.

"Set…

The class knew right when Simons said go; Sonic would beat all their times. After all; Sonic is the fastest person in the world, no one beats him.

"Here he goes again; I swear he enjoys being a cocky punk." Said knuckles.

"No one ever beats his time." Added Rouge.

Shadow sat next to Amy, as he overheard what Sonics' friends said about his speed. Shadow didn't care, as far as he's concerned; he only cares about his own personal improvement.

"Go!"

Sonic burst out of the gate and speed of like a bullet.

"Stop!"

"Sonic your time is 6.57. Good job." Said Simons.

Sonic was tired but he still had enough energy to finish his lap. When he was done showing off, he walked back to the bleachers where the class sat as Sonic caught his breath.

"Next up Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shouted Simons.

Shadow looked at Simons and nodded then stood up and started making his way to the starting line. While getting into his starting position he heard Sonic shouting at him.

"Beat that Shadow hahaha!" Laughed Sonic trying to mock Shadow.

"Dude he can't he's emo! Hahahaha." Laughed Knuckles.

'Knuckles!" Yelled Amy

"What, look at him. Come on." Said Knuckles back.

Shadow ignored the comment and got ready.

'Ready….

"Set….

"Good luck Shadow!" Shouted Amy.

Shadow smiled at the faith she had in him.

Sonic stared at Amy as if she better not say that again.

"Go!"

Shadow burst into some sort of golden light and smashed open the staring gate. It was a instant; all you really could see is shadow burst out of the gate and stop at the finish line.

Simons and the Class looked in utter shock.

"T…Time!" Shouted Simons while stuttering his words.

"Shadow your time is 2.06." Said Simons.

"Umh whatever, I could have done better." Shadow thought to himself. So Shadow only nodded his head at Simons in approval and made his way back to the bleachers where Amy and the Class waited in amazement he beat Sonic. Shadow took a seat next to Amy.

"Oh my god Shadow how did you do that? Like holy shit your fast." Said Amy.

Shadow looked at her and said. "It not hard to run as fast as your boyfriend, if that's what you mean."

Amy smiled and giggled at his response.

Sonic was sitting below them on the bleachers trying to figure out how he was beaten by this faker. Until he overheard Shadow's comment. Then Sonic stood up and made his way to Amy and Shadow.

"What was that Shadow?" Asked Sonic

"I said it's not hard to run as fast as you Sonic." Replied Shadow.

"You have something you want to tell me!" Shouted Sonic.

"Only that your slow." Said Shadow while giving Sonic this wicked smirk

"Ohhh! And that's payback for calling me emo." Added Shadow.

Sonic was pissed and he was not going to let him talk to his girlfriend after that comment, so Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and attempted to take her away from him, but Amy fought back trying to stay near Shadow.

"Awwww! That hurts Sonic let me go!" Yelled Amy.

"No bitch! I don't care lets go NOW!" Screamed Sonic

Amy was fighting not to go, then Sonic out of nowhere raised his arm and slapped Amy in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 4 – The Start of Something Bad**

Shadow's eyes widen and he was trying to figure out if that just happened and even more so, why is no one stopping him? As Amy struggled to stay on her feet she still fought back and kept trying to pull away from Sonic. Sonic was getting madder by the second and he went for another swing at Amy's face but Shadow was not going to let that happen. Shadow smacked Sonics' arm to his side and used his opposite hand to grab him by the trout and slam him into the bleachers with ease.

"Don't you ever lay a fucking finger on your girlfriends' face you fucking blue piece of shit!" Yelled Shadow as he choked sonic to death.

Amy stood up and put her hands on Shadow's shoulder and shouted for him to stop chocking Sonic. Shadow looked at her in disgust and dropped her abusive boyfriend to the floor. As soon as Sonic hit the floor he slide his way towards knuckles, so Shadow could not attack him again in case he was going to.

Shadow gave Amy one last glare, then collected his iPod and bag and made his way to the exit with Amy chasing after him. As Sonic struggled to his feet with the help of Knuckles and Rouge.

"Dude are you ok?" Asked knuckles.

"That fucking faker just choked me out in front of Amy!" Shouted Sonic.

"What are you going to do?" Asked rouge.

"I have an idea." Replied Sonic.

**With Shadow**

"Shadow! Hold up!" Shouted Amy

"Shadow what's wrong; come on; talk to me for a minute." Pleaded Amy.

Shadow exhaled and stopped to look at Amy.

"What Amy?" Asked Shadow

"Why did you attack Sonic back there?" Asked Amy.

"He hit you, and when he just bluntly did that in front of the class and no one did anything to stop him. I had to step in for you. I'm not going to stand by and watch some punk hit his girlfriend in the face because she did not want to leave someone's side." Replied Shadow

"Shadow I'm grateful really, no one ever stands up for me like that, especially in front of Sonic. Everyone's scared of him." Said Amy

"Well not me. I may be a geek to some people in this school but I'm never going to stand back and watch a beautiful girl get abused, no matter who it is in my way." Said Shadow.

"Aww… thank you Shadow, but you do realize Sonics going to want to get you back for that right?" Wondered Amy.

"Don't worry about me Amy, I'll be fine." Said Shadow.

"I will worry. When Sonic wants revenge he always goes over the line with it. I don't want you getting hurt Shadow." Said Amy.

"Thanks Amy, but I will be ok, you just watch yourself ok?" Asked Shadow sincerely.

"I will, bye Shadow." Said Amy.

As Amy was about to leave to go to her next class she turned around to run back to shadow. Shadow turned and was startled when Amy gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for Amy?" Asked Shadow while beginning to blush.

"For watching out for me, you're a good guy Shadow. I'll see you soon, ok?" Said Amy while turning around again to leave.

"Ok, bye Amy." Shadow smiled and walked to his second period class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Past secrets**

**Chapter 5 – Tail's and Silver's Idea**

Shadow arrived at his math class, still happy from the kiss he received from Amy. In his second period there was no Sonic or knuckles, but there was no Amy either. The only people Shadow knew that were in this class happened to be his two best friends Silver and tails, who were waiting for his arrival.

"Hey Shadow, over here!" Shouted Silver.

Shadow came over with a huge grin on his face and he was chuckling

"What are you so cheery about "Mr. Emo" Laughed Silver.

Shadow's grin instantly left his face and he stared at Silver with a deadly expression.

"What's wrong Shadow? Are you ok?" Asked tails.

"I'm Fine. But Listen Silver if you ever call me emo again I put you in the hospital. Got me." Said Shadow in a fierce tone.

"Wooooo calm down Shadow I'm only joking bro." Said silver while watching his tone.

"Good because I don't want to hurt you like I hurt Sonic." Said Shadow.

"What did you do to Sonic?" Asked Tails.

"That dick and his friends called me emo while I was getting ready to run track. When I was done running Sonic got pissed because I beat his time on the three hundred meter dash. After th…" Shadow was interrupted.

"You beat Sonic in a race!" Shouted Tails.

"Yeah and after the race I was sitting next to Amy and I told her its not hard to ran as fast as him, She giggled at the joke but Sonic overheard it and came over and tried to take Amy away but she refused then Sonic slapped her." Said Shadow.

"What! He hit Amy!" Shouted Silver.

"Yeah straight in the face and get this; he was going for a second hit." Said Shadow.

"Did anyone stop him?" Asked Tails

"I did when I saw him going for the other hit." Replied Shadow

"What did you do?" Asked Silver.

"I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the bleachers and told him to never hit Amy like that again." Said Shadow.

"Wait you did that to Sonic?" Wondered Silver.

"Yeah. Why?" Asked Shadow

"Dude I'm happy you protected Amy but Sonics going to get you back hard for doing that to him." Said Silver.

"I know, Amy already told me to be careful Silver; you don't have to worry about me." Said Shadow.

"No bro you don't understand; when Sonic is mad he always gets his revenge and goes way too far with it." Said Silver.

"So what should I do?" Asked Shadow.

Tails and Silver thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"I know bro you should totally prank him. I'll help prank me once before and I want some payback." Said Silver.

"No, I'm not going to prank him Silver. Thiers no reason for me to dig my hole any deeper then it already is." Said Shadow

"Alright, alright Shadow I understand." Said Silver upset that he won't get his payback on Sonic any time soon.

"How did Amy react?" Asked Tails.

"She said she was grateful that I stood up for her in front of him and she also gave me a kiss." Replied Shadow.

"She kissed you bro. Nice Shadow." Said silver happily.

"She has a boyfriend Silver; I'm not going to ask her out if that's what you're going to ask me next." Said Shadow

"Yeah but she has a abusive boyfriend Shadow; and your one of the nicest people I know and I think you two would work well together that's all." Said Silver

"Maybe, but she's out of my league Sliver. There's no way in hell I would have a chance with her." Said Shadow.

"Maybe she will ask you out." Replied Silver.

"Maybe." Replied Shadow.

Shadow thought about it and he does kind of like Amy. But he can not afford to have anyone in his life again that he care too much for, ever since Maria died for him.

"Don't worry bro i'm sure you have a chance. Hell if I was gay I would ask you out. Hahahahah." Laughed Sliver.

"Shut up dumbass." Laughed Shadow.

"Alright class lets begin shall we." Said the teacher

The class fell silent and the teacher began to teach. As Shadow Sat; he began to think about what Sonic had in store for him, But a school bully is nothing compared to what Shadow has already face in his past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 6 – Sonics' scheme**

After the fight Sonic got into with Shadow; Knuckles took Sonic to the nurse to be looked at just in case Shadow did any serious damage.

"Your ok Sonic just some Bruising around your neck. You have nothing to worry about." Said Mrs. Swong.

"Thanks Mrs. S." Said Sonic

"Come on Knuckles we need to talk." Said Sonic as he took Knuckles arm and drag him out of the nurse's office and toward the bathroom. Sonic and Knuckles entered the bathroom and Sonic pushed knuckles into a wall.

"Listen knuckles; why didn't you fucking help back in gym class? You know I'm about to kick your ass!" Shouted Sonic

"First off Sonic; If you even think of throwing a punch at me, I will shove my foot up your ass. Secondly; I thought you had it handled, it's not like you to be chocked out by some geek." Replied Knuckles with a serious tone.

"I couldn't do anything! That punk was going to kill me it hurt that bad!" Shouted Sonic

"I thought you would at least break free or something." Said knuckles.

"I tried, but that faker has a grip I couldn't move and it felt like if did; I would have had my neck snapped." Said Sonic.

"Well dude you kind of dissevered that." Said Knuckles.

"What are you fucking serious Knuckles? You think I dissevered to be choked like that?" Yelled Sonic in anger.

"Dude; you hit Amy in the face." Responded Knuckles.

"I don't care she wouldn't listen." Said Sonic.

"She'll never listen to you Sonic if you don't start treating her right." Said Knuckles

"I treat that bitch fine. I just don't want her hanging around Shadow." Said Sonic

"So make sure Shadow knows not to go near Amy." Said knuckles.

Sonic thought for a moment and found a idea.

"Wait Knuckles; remember when that fag he hangs out with dated rouge and then had sex with her. Then that one day in class he just dumped her out of nowhere?" Asked Sonic

"Yeah. I wonder why silver did that. But what does that have to do with what shadow did to you?" Asked knuckles.

"Well; when we found out; we went over to his house when he was away and we trashed it. Then when he came home he was too scared to return to school because he thought we were going to prank him again." Said Sonic

"You want to do that to Shadow?" Asked Knuckles.

"Yeah but we need him to leave his house so we can do it." Said Sonic.

"I could get Amy to get him out if you want." Said Knuckles.

"Hell no. Amy is not going to know about this. I don't want her part of this." Said Sonic

"Ok, what about Rouge?" Asked Knuckles.

"That will work. We will figure out the rest later." Said Sonic.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Shit we missed all of second period, I'll see you later Sonic." Said knuckles as he ran out of the bathroom.

"Bye." Said Sonic.

Sonic turned and looked into the bathroom mirror and thought to himself.

"I no longer see any need to trust this geek, I'm going to get my revenge on you Shadow. I will break you until you turn into the dog you are."

Sonic then turned and did not look back, he had one goal on his mind and that was to destroy Shadow the Hedgehog. If this plan didn't work then one day he will find one solution that will.


	7. Chapter 7

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 7 – 3****rd**** period "care"**

The bell to end second period rang and Shadow made his way into his third period class, history. When Shadow arrived to class he found his seat in the back of the class, he likes to be alone. Shadow put in his Black iPod and listened to his favorite band "Three Days Grace." While listening to his music; someone tap the back of his shoulder. Shadow was startled but when he turned to see who it was, he relaxed himself.

"Hi Shadow. May I sit next to you?" It was Amy.

"I guess so." Replied Shadow

Amy took a seat right next to Shadow.

"Are you ok Shadow? You seem all mad after what happened at 1st period." Asked Amy.

"I'm just worried I guess. Silver got my hopes down is all". Replied Shadow.

"Don't let him get to you. Silver a douche like that, but so is Sonic. But hey, don't worry Shadow I promise to make sure Sonic doesn't Prank you or anything. You have my word." Said Amy

"Thanks Amy. But I'm also worried about you. Are you ok?" Asked Shadow sincerely.

"I'm fine Shadow. Sonic hit me like that before. I'm used to it." Replied Amy.

Shadow took out his iPod and put it on his desk in anger then turned to look into Amy's Green eyes.

"See I ought to teach that asshole a lesson." Said Shadow.

"Shadow I'm fine really, its no big deal." Said Amy while putting her head down.

Shadow then grabbed Amy's shoulder.

"Look at me Amy." Said Shadow.

Amy looked into Shadow's red crimson eyes and began to blush.

"Amy; If your fine being treated like that, then Sonic has complete control over you, mind and body. A beautiful rose like you should be treated like a princess not a dog. Amy I care for you. If you ever need to talk please come find me. I'm not afraid of Sonic. Come see me whenever you want, I will be there for you." Said Shadow Sincerely.

"Shadow thank you for caring about me. But I'm a little worried about you. It seems like you have something else on your mind." Said Amy while looking into Shadow's eyes.

Shadow put his head down and Amy noticed Shadow beginning to cry. Amy was shocked to see Shadow cry.

"Shadow what's wrong? Please tell me." Asked Amy.

Shadows put up his wet face and notice most of the class and even the teacher watching him in suspense. Shadow then looked into Amy's eyes and said "Amy I have a past that haunts me forever; no one can save my lost sole. I'm just an empty vessel waiting to die." Shadow began to cry heavily. " Amy I'm a useless hedgehog with no one in my life to love anymore; ever since…." Shadow couldn't handle it anymore and grabbed his belongings and made his way to the door, but before leaving he turned to face the class.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry for this. Bye." Said Shadow still crying.

"Shadow don't leave!" Shouted Amy.

But it was too late. Shadow turned into a golden light and vanished from the school. Leaving Amy and everyone stunned by what just happened. The class turned to look at Amy. Amy who was standing took her seat once again and the class resumed. As the class continued; Amy thought to herself.

" Ahhh Shadow, I'm so sorry."

But two words kept buzzing through her head.

Ever since. "Ever since what Shadow?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 8 – Amy Puts Her Foot Down**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Time for 4th period, there has been no sign of Shadow anywhere, he even missed lunch.

"I wonder where Shadow is." Said Tails.

"I don't know tails, I thought shadow would be here waiting for us but I have no clue where he ran off to." Replied Silver

"We better get going or we are going to be late for class." Said tails

"Yeah let's go." Said Silver

Silver and Tails ran to the English class to run straight into Sonic and his whole gang of friends waiting for them.

"Where's Shadow Silver?" Asked Sonic.

"I don't know. Where's Amy?" Asked silver

"We don't know." Replied Knuckles.

"Maybe they ran off together." Said Rouge.

"She better not have otherwise I fucking kill her and that faker!" Shouted Sonic.

"Hey don't call Shadow a faker!" A voice came from behind the mob of people. Sonic and everyone turned and it was Amy.

"Amy were did you come from babe, I missed you." Said Sonic while attempting to give her a hug.

"Get the hell away from me you asshole!" Shouted Amy as she pushed Sonic away.

Everyone stood in complete shock as Sonic grew angry.

"What did you say to me?" Asked Sonic in anger

"You heard me Sonic; and I heard you, calling Shadow emo, a faker, and a geek. Saying that if I was even with him you were going to kill me! So you just sit there and think about what I'm about to tell you, you blue fuck!" Shouted Amy.

Sonic and everyone went silent as Amy spoke to Sonic.

"First off I was with Shadow; he left school very upset about something personal; something so bad he started to cry. Secondly; Shadows a great guy and he just told me that feels like a lost sole, that no one can save him, and he said he's just a empty vessel waiting to die, and lastly Sonic I'm done with you treating me like shit, ever since I was with you all you have done is hit me, make fun of me, and pick on me in front of everyone, and treat me like I'm your maid. Well I'm done with it, and you. Its over Sonic go find another punching bag you abusive hedgehog!" Yelled Amy.

Sonic sat there upset for a minute, then was over taken by a wave of anger. Sonic threw his desk across the room and grabbed Amy by the trout and slammed her onto the ground.

"I swear to god you better not ever talk to me like that you dumb bitch!" Yelled Sonic.

Sonic then slapped Amy across her face leaving a bruise after his hand made impact and causing her lip to bleed. Amy looked at Sonic and spit in his face. Sonic was now in a blind rage and he was going to severely hurt Amy. Sonic clutched his fist and punched Amy in her cheek. Sonic went for another hit but Silver and Knuckles tackled Sonic off Amy onto the ground pinning him under there legs so he couldn't move.

"Sonic, calm down!" Shouted Knuckles.

"Get the hell off me!" Screamed Sonic.

"Dude its over; you did your damage. Amy's not going to take anymore." Said silver.

Sonic was trying to get free but couldn't. In a few moments Sonic lossed all his energy to keep struggling and gave up.

"Are you done?" Asked Knuckles.

"Yeah; now get the hell off me." Said Sonic.

Knuckles and Silver got off Sonics' back and helped him up but it was obvious he was still pissed off. The teacher Mr. Reedin was mad at this display in his classroom and approach Sonic and Amy.

"Can you boys take Sonic to the Principals office?" Asked Mr. Reedin.

"Yes sir." Said sliver

"And girls; take Amy to the nurse's office." Added Mr. Reedin.

"Yes sir." Said wave.

The gang left class and went their separate ways.

**{With Amy}**

After Amy left with Rouge and the others; Amy didn't want to go to the nurse and decided to only go to the bathroom.

"You still have some blood on your cheek." Said rouge

"You're a dumb girl Amy." Blurted out Wave.

"Why, why am I a dumb girl?" Asked Amy in anger.

"Well first off; why did you talk to Sonic that way?" Asked Wave.

"I dumped him because I'm sick and tried of being treated like shit. All he does is abuse me and hit me like this. Are those good enough reasons?" Asked Amy in raged.

"But you should be grateful to be with a guy like Sonic. He's the most popular guy in school." Said Wave.

"You know what Wave? Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Said Amy

Wave went silent.

"It's over between me and him Wave. Hell, you can have him if you want him. Cause I already have a new boyfriend." Stated Amy happily.

Amy's friends were stunned.

"What Amy! Are you crazy! Who is he?" Asked Rouge.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow in class." Replied Amy.

"Amy not only are you putting yourself in danger but your putting this guy whoever he is in danger as well, I hope you know that." Said Rouge

"We do trust me. He can handle himself." Said Amy.

"Can you give us any hints Amy?" Asked Wave.

"Only that he's a lover not a fighter, and he's smart. Kind of like me in ways." Said Amy.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The bell to end fourth period rang and school is over. The girls; still curious on who Amy's new boyfriend was, began to leave the bathroom.

"Bye Amy. Be careful." Said Rouge.

"Thanks Rouge, I will don't worry." Said Amy as they left the school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 9 - Shadow's Inner Despair**

After school let out; Amy was trying to figure out a way to even approach Shadow after today's events. Sonic on the other hand was no where to be found. Maybe it was for the best. Not even knuckles or any of his friends where in sight. On the way to Shadow's house Amy stopped at a cute little store filled with all sorts of gifts meant for "your lover." Amy entered the store and picked out a super cute black and red teddy bear, it looked just like Shadow. She also bought a little rose that she attached to the bears chest.

"I hope this will make Shadow feel better." Said Amy to herself.

Amy walk only about half a block from the store to reach Shadow's house; they lived fairly close to each other. As Amy walked down the street she finally found Shadow's house. His house was a two story Victorian that was painted black but had white detail. Amy walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Knock. Knock. Knock." Amy waited for a response.

"I'm coming. Be there in a sec." She heard someone say behind the door.

**Shadow's POV**

"I wonder who's there. No one ever visits me." I thought to myself as I looked through the peep hole in the door.

When I looked in the peep hole I was staring at bear. A stuffed bear.

"What the hell." I said out loud.

When I opened the door Amy came flying towards me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Shadow." Said Amy.

"Woooo Amy; what are you doing her and what's with the bear and the rose?" I asked her.

"It's for you Shadow. I bought it as a cheer you up gift. I wanted to make you feel better after what happened today in class." Said Amy.

"Wow thanks Amy." I said as I took the bear in my hands.

"No problem." Replied Amy.

I was nervous having Amy at my front door. But in a way I was curious as well.

"Do you want to come in and take a seat Amy?" I asked her.

"I'd Love to Shadow." Said Amy as she entered my house.

"Just sit on the couch I'll be right there." I told her as I went up to my room to put the bear she got for me on my bed.

After I was done putting the bear away; I went back down stairs and took a seat next to Amy.

"So Amy, if you don't mind me asking; what are you doing here? Won't Sonic be mad if he finds out you're here and that you bought me a present?" I asked her.

"No, not anymore. I broke up with Sonic." Replied Amy.

Those words shocked me.

"Why?" I asked her. Why did I ask her that? I can already guess why she dumped him. But I had to be sure.

"I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit all the time Shadow; and just being with him made me feel stupid, worthless, it's like when I was with him I was nothing to anyone." Said Amy.

I put my hand on her shoulder. She blushed and stared into my eyes. God am I not use to that.

"Amy your not stupid, or worthless, and you mean a lot to everyone. Especially me." I said to her.

"Awww, thanks Shad." Replied Amy.

"Shad." I thought to myself as I blushed.

"What's with the nickname?" I asked her.

"Well….. I think it suite's you." Replied Amy.

I laughed.

What's funny? Asked Amy.

"Alright Amy; what's going on?" I asked her.

Amy put her head to the side as she continued to blush. When she turned her face I noticed she had a cut lip and a really big black and blue mark on her cheek. I put my hand on her face and she blushed extremely hard.

"Who did that to you Amy?" I asked her in anger.

"Ohh the marks, it's nothing Shadow really." Said Amy.

"No Amy; if someone hurt you I need to know who." I said to her in a serious tone.

"Well, today in class when I dumped Sonic, he didn't take it well and he …" I cut her off.

"Did that blue piece of shit hit you Amy!" I Asked her in rage.

Amy nodded and I was pissed off now.

"He will pay for ever hurting you. I told him earlier today not to ever lay a hand on you again or I would kill him." I said in anger.

"Shadow don't worry it's ok." Said Amy as she tried to calm me down.

"No Amy, it's not ok." I said

Amy took my hand and I stared into her emerald green eyes.

"Shadow, I left Sonic for that very reason, that's why I'm here." Said Amy

"Why are you here?" I asked her softly.

"I wanted to know if you would be my boyfriend?" Asked Amy.

My eyes widen and heart race. I guess Silver was right; I do have a chance with Amy. I thought I would never hear those word come from her mouth. I sat there speechless and in a way insanely happy. But I knew I had to be careful with what I'd say next to her, if I said yes then I would have to protect her from my past, I couldn't let her get hurt because of some dumb mistakes I made. But on the other hand if I said no; I would be sure she would not get hurt at all in anyway but ….. I like this girl a lot maybe even I love her… Love what a silly thing to think about ever since the first person I loved died saving my life.

"What do you say Shadow?" Asked Amy.

"I…..I'd…I'd love to be your boyfriend Amy." I finally came up with my response.

Amy's eyes widen and she put her hand on my cheek and moved her face towards mine. I was startled when she began to move in.

"Amy…" I stopped once our lips meet. I kissed her back with great passion as she did the same to me. We kissed for a few moments and soon she pulled away and stared once again into my eyes.

"Shad?" She started.

"What is it my beautiful rose?" I said now in a complete love filled trance.

"If it's not rude of me to ask. Earlier in class what did you mean by "ever since?" asked Amy.

I put my head down.

"Silver mentioned to me that you lost someone a few weeks ago, did you mean…" I cut her off by taking her hand and guiding her upstairs into my room. When we entered the room; I sat Amy on my bed and went to my closet and pulled out my photo album of her. I took the album to Amy and put it on her lap, as she looked at me confused.

"That's her in the photos." I said as I let her explore my childhood.

**Amy's POV**

I looked at the album and read the title to myself. " Shadow and Maria Forever." I opened the book and went through ever photo witnessing a timeline of Shadow's childhood with this one girl, I think this is Maria. I went through ever photo almost tearing up at some of the photos, I noticed a different Shadow. He was a energetic hedgehog with all the love for this one girl. I wonder what changed him; but when I got to the last page I knew what had happened. I looked at shadow and he was crying while looking at the photo. The picture was Maria's opened casket with a signature under it signed " From EI." Shadow was unable to handle it and he took the album away and put it back in his closet. I stood up and went towards him and gave him a gentle hug. He began to sob on my shoulder.

"It's ok Shad, I'm so sorry about her." I tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Amy; it's just so hard to see that picture, I loved her so much but she died saving my life." Said Shadow.

"How did she save you?" I asked him.

Shadow hesitated then finally said. " I used to live on a space station called ARK. One day the owner of the cooperation that ran the station decided to get rid of all useless assets and I was to be killed along with my… Ahhh never mind but Maria got me to an escape pod and ejected me to earth. She was shot while ejecting the pod and the leader who knew I escape sent that photo to me. I don't know why he sent it but it broke my heart and I have never been the same since then." Said Shadow while wiping his face.

"I'm so sorry Shad. I had no idea that ever happened to you. Is there any way I can cheer you up?" I asked him sincerely.

Shadow took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"How about this?" Said shadow as he gave me a kiss on my lips.

I kissed him back slowly and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he held my waist. I looked at my watch as we kissed and it was 11:00 pm. I pulled away from his lips slowly and said " I need to get going Shad."

Shadow looked at me with a big smile and took my hand.

"Come on Amy I'll walk you home." Said Shadow as he took me outside.

**Shadow's POV**

I walked Amy home and as I held her hand; I realized I had someone in my life again that I knew for sure I loved. We finally reached Amy's house and I let her walk up the front stairs by herself. When she reached her front door, she turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the bus stop Shad." Said Amy as she entered her house.

Alright I'll be waiting for you my beautiful rose. I said.

Amy gave me one last sweet smile and shut the door to her house. I turned around and began the trip to my house once again. I couldn't believe that all this happened on my first day of school. I already have friends and enemies, and even better I have someone to love again. I promise for as long as I live I will always protect you my beautiful rose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 10 - School Shock**

**Shadow's POV**

Ahhhhhh. I woke up with a new kind of feeling for once in my life. I felt like I had a reason for wanting to go somewhere other then train. Today was hopefully going to be one of the greatest day's of my life. I was so exited to see my new girlfriend Amy. I was even more exited to see Silver. I wonder what he will do once he finds out me and Amy are dating. I looked at my watch and it was 6:45 ughhhh! No matter what type of a mood I'm in; I will never get used to waking up this early. When I finally found the strength to roll my self out of bed, I made my way to the bathroom. I needed a shower and there's no way in hell I'm seeing Amy smelling like a used pair of underwear. I began by taking off the black tee I wore to sleep and taking off the black pajamas I slept in as well. When I was nearly ready I turned on the water and took off my boxers. The water was soothing and hot it felt really good. In about five minutes I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel and walked back to my room. When I entered my room, I went to my closet and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes to ware for today; my black jacket with a new pair of jeans and don't worry I put on a black shirt underneath it. Then I toke out my album off Maria and me. I always had one picture that no matter were I went I always kept it on me no matter what was happening. I looked at the photo and it was a full face shot of Maria. I gave it a gentle kiss and put it in my front pocket then put the album away and shut the closet. After my usual routine, I walked down stairs and grabbed an apple to snack on before school; then I left my house toward the bus stop.

**5 minutes later.**

I reach my bus stop and as I expected Silver and Tails were waiting for me. Silver sometimes doesn't take his car to school, it saves money on gas.

"Hey Shadow!" Shouted Tails.

I gave him a small wave and nodded my head while looking at Silver who looked at me suspiciously.

"So Shadow." Started Silver.

"Yeah what's up Silver?" I asked him Curiously.

"You seem all distracted this morning. You usually give me a hand shake and you always rub tail's head when we greet you, what's on your mind?" Asked Silver.

"To be honest Silver; I'm really happy this morning." I said.

"Why?" Asked Tails.

"I had a good time last night is all." I said.

"You got laid!" Shouted Silver.

"Hahahahaha. No; not that type of a good time." I said while trying not to laugh my ass off. Sex was the last thing on my mind.

"Then what happened?" Asked Silver.

I was going to answer him but out of no where, she appeared. Amy came walking her way up the street in the most beautiful dress. It was like a prom dress it was that nice. I was completely shocked and I was getting turned on and sweaty all at the same time. As she approach us; Silver and Tails stared at her mouth a gap. As she drew closer; I was drifting more and more into a love full trance, I couldn't help it. She was just so incanting. Amy walk right up to me not even looking at anybody, just me. As I stared at her. Silver and Tails notice who she was staring at as she approached. They watched as I stared into her eyes. She finally stopped a good foot in front of me and reached out taking my hand.

"Hello Shad. I missed you. I had a wonderful time last night, and I wanted to show you how much I care for you; so I wore this to show it to you. Do you like it?" Asked Amy.

"I Love it Amy. You look like a angel sent down from heaven. I missed you too; and I will always cherish ever moment I spend with you." I said while putting my hand on her waist.

"Awwww Shad." Amy giggled as I put my other hand on her waist. She began to wrap her arms around my shoulders. We slowly slipped into a deep romantic kiss. As we kissed Silver and Tails Watched in utter shock with their mouths hitting the floor. {Not literally} We retracted from each other and we turned to face Silver and Tails who were by far the two most stupid looking guys on the planet just by the faces they were giving us trying to find words to approach this new couple.

"Hi Silver, Hi Tails." Said Amy breaking the silence.

"Ahhh…. What just happened their?" Asked Silver still so confused.

"Last night Silver; Amy came over to my house and asked me to be her new boyfriend. I said while hugging Amy from behind." Amy blushed and giggled.

"So that's why your so happy." Said Tails.

"Yeah but hey guys we want to keep this a secret tell homeroom ok?" Asked Amy.

Even I was confused why she wanted us to remain unknown tell homeroom, so I asked.

"Why?"

"Were going to surprise all my friends." Said Amy.

"Are you sure?" I asked while thinking about how Sonic would react.

"Positive." Replied Amy.

I was confused. I hope she's not using me to make Sonic jealous.

The bus came and interrupted my thoughts. Me and Amy got on the bus and sat next to each other. Knuckles was the only other kid who knew us that was on the bus. He watched as Amy and me sat down. He was shocked to see this all happing in front of him. But I think he doesn't know were dating, so the secret kept still.

"Hey Amy?" Shouted knuckles. He sat in the back with the rest of the cool kids.

Amy turned and looked at him. "Why are you so dressed up today?" Asked Knuckles.

"It's for my new boyfriend." Replied Amy.

Knuckle's eyes widen.

"Who's the guy?" Asked Knuckles.

"He coming to our homeroom so you can meet him." Said Amy.

"Better tell him to watch out for Sonic; he might beat him up." Said knuckles while at the same time warning me in a way.

"I will don't worry, but he can handle Sonic." Said Amy.

I smiled. I could handle more then him; Maybe even a small army if I had to.

"Alright cool. Can't wait to meet him." Said Knuckles.

Knuckles was a good guy; I could tell. It seems he acts like a jerk if he's with Sonic.

**5 minutes later.**

We arrived at school in time for homeroom. Amy had to stop at the bathroom so I just went straight to homeroom to wait for her. I sat down with Silver and Tails who knew what was going to happen already as soon as everyone got to homeroom. They were super exited for me and Amy. As I listened to my iPod, Sonic entered the room with the rest of his friends. Knuckles was with them too; so I guess he told Sonic about Amy's dress. Surprisingly he was not suspended due to the fact he was the school's greatest track and football player because of his speed. Sonic approached me with this happy look on his face.

"So Shadow, did you see Amy. She looks super fucking hot today. I bet you wish you could have her for yourself huh?" Asked Sonic while at the same time mocking me.

"I bet you wish you keep her." I replied

Tails and Silver felt the burn on that comeback. Sonic got mad.

"At least I'm not a crybaby like you." Said Sonic in anger.

"At least I'm not some fake hedgehog who abuses a innocent rose like Amy." I said in force.

Sonic went quiet then clenched his fist. I was going to rip of his arm if he threw a punch. Then Amy walked in and approached Sonic and me. Sonic turned and instantly began to spill bullshit out of his fat blue face.

"Hey babe listen, I'm so sorry for how I treated you yesterday, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Amy. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Asked Sonic sincerely.

"Well there are two things you can do to make it up to me." Replied Amy.

"What are they?" Asked Sonic all happy she was cooperating.

"For starters can you stop calling me your baby. You obviously don't give two shits about me and if you really did I still wouldn't accept your bullshit apology because your still a mean, immature, abusive, blue asshole." Said Amy

Sonic was upset to hear his "baby" say all that to him so he pretended to cry.

"Sonic please, you don't deserve to cry." Said Amy while putting her hand on Sonics' face.

Sonic looked up at her and Amy wiped a tear off his face. Sonic then tried to recover himself but was hit by a cheap shot.

"What was the other thing you want me to do?" Asked Sonic.

Amy looked into Sonics' eyes and said.

"Can you move aside so I can give my boyfriend a kiss."

Sonic's eyes widen in disbelief and Amy pushed him aside and came walking towards me. Just like at the bus stop Amy wrapped her arms around me as I held her waist. We kissed for a good five seconds then pulled away to see a once blue hedgehog now covered in red clouds of anger but dripping tears of sadness at the same time. Everyone else watched in total awe. Sonic approached me and Amy. I was ready to defend her if I must but he did something I never saw coming. Something that changed the rest of me and Amy's relationship. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. We all knew this was the real deal.

"Amy….I….I don't know where to begin but to say I'm sorry. God Amy I thought this was just a phase; I thought you were going to come back to me. But instead you show up with the intention of hurting me. Shadow please if you are going to date this wonderful girl please protect her and never hurt her. I've made that mistake so many times. But Amy I can change if you only give me one more chance. God if I could stop all that I have done to hurt you I would but I can't. I'm sorry Amy." Said Sonic.

Sonic then put his hand on my shoulder and he looked into my eyes.

"Shadow I swear to god if you ever make the mistake of hurting Amy I will make sure you pay. Understood." Said Sonic in a most serious tone.

I nodded my head at him in approval. Then Sonic gave Amy one last look and left the classroom covered in tears. With all his friends behind him trying to catch up.

I looked at Amy and I could tell what she thought, she still has hopes for that hedgehog. I didn't want to believe it but Sonic may have convinced her enough to give him another chance.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" The bell for classes began.

"Come on babe, lets get you to class. What's your first period?" I asked her getting no response.

I knew for sure something was up when she didn't respond. I taped her shoulder and she broke from thought.

"Ahhh what Shadow?" Asked Amy.

"I said what's your first period?" I replied.

"Ohhh ahhh Art." Replied Amy.

"Alright then; do you want me to take you?" I asked her.

"No, I'll be ok on my own Shadow. Bye" said Amy as she left me without even a hug goodbye.

I stood there; silent. I knew this was too good to be true. Amy still loves Sonic I just know it and I'm not going to stand for it. Later on today when schools over, I will ask Amy if she still loves him, just to be sure. I don't know what I would do if she still loves him. I would be broken and hurt in so many ways. Amy's the only person since Maria I have opened up any of my past to. It would be such a betrayal if she left me for him again. But we won't find out till after school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 11 - Dropping Bombs On Souls**

It was 2:30 when I finally reached my house; school was a exhausting day. The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about Amy and if she's still in love with Sonic. But now's the time for me to ask Amy that question. I left my house under a lot of stress. God if I get there and Amy tells me it's over and she's going to be dating Sonic for now on; I will be crushed. But its not the first time my hopes have been stepped on. As I walked I notice Silver and Tails in front of Silver's house playing basketball, and of course Silver's cheating by using his powers on the ball, poor Tails he's so short. I would help him but I have more important things to deal with right now. I continued along the sidewalk until I came to Amy's house. I stopped at the front steps and took a deep breath.

"Ahhh…. Here we go." I said to myself quietly. I then walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" I waited until I heard the door unlock. Then it opened and she stood before me with the same face I had; I face that said "I don't know how to put this." I looked into her green eyes while she stared into mine. We both took a deep breath then I started the show.

Hi Amy.

"Ahhh hi Shadow; I was going to call your cell and tell you to come over but, I guess I don't have to any more." Said Amy.

"Why did you want me to come over?" I asked her.

"I needed to talk to you about something." Said Amy while putting her head to the side.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Ahhhh. This would probably be better if you came inside and took a seat." Said Amy as she moved aside so I could come in.

"Ummm….ok." I said to her as I walked towards her living room.

"Just sit on the couch." Said Amy as she shut the front door.

I sat down on the couch and after Amy was done with the door, she came over and sat next to me. It was weird sitting there waiting for her to say something. I was growing nervous by how long it took her to begin. But when she did it started off on the bad side.

"Ahhh…Shadow.." Amy stopped.

"What is it Amy?" I asked her.

Amy began to cry. I watched in shock. Now I knew something was seriously wrong. I put my hand on her shoulder and guided it until I reached her soft cheek. I moved her face so that she was looking at me and not the floor. If what she was going to say to me was true then I would want her to say it to my face. Amy wiped the tears off her cheeks and started over.

"Shadow…I…. Do you love me?" Asked Amy.

That one word "LOVE" threw me off so bad. I didn't know what to say. She was the first girl I meet in a long time that I can talk to about anything, she's a girl that I can trust with anything. So to cut my feelings short I said what any hedgehog would say in that situation.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't be here now."

Amy smiled and continued.

"So you would trust me in the choices I make, no matter how bad or wrong they are?" Asked Amy.

"Of course." I replied.

Amy took a deep breath.

"Do you remember what Sonic said today in homeroom about how much he loves and cares for me and about how he wishes he could take everything he ever did to hurt me back?"

I nodded at her.

"Well…. After he said all that I was getting really nervous." Said Amy

"Nervous? About what?" I asked her while beginning to get upset.

"Nervous that I might still have feelings for him; feelings that he can change. Feelings that this time he really meant what he said" Said Amy while getting upset again.

I looked away and I knew how this was going to play out now. Amy put her hand on my leg and I looked back at her. I had a few tears in my face. She knew I figured out what she was going to say.

You think he can change? I asked her in a serious tone.

"I do Shadow. I remember the first time I fell in love with him. He was the nicest guys I ever meet, until you. I saw what he was truly like back then and even now; I still believe he's that guy I first fell in love with. He was my first true love Shadow." Said Amy sincerely.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I felt my heart breaking in two. I finally found the courage to ask the question.

"Do you want to be with him?"

Amy put her head down and said in a quiet voice.

"I still love Sonic Shadow. I think he'll be that guy I once loved again. I'm so sorry Shadow." Said Amy beginning to cry once again.

I took her hand off my leg and rested it on hers. Amy looked at me curiously.

I stood up off the couch and I swear when I did, my broken heart hit the bottom of my stomach. I wiped the tears off my eyes and looked at the little pink hedgehog.

"So it's over between us Amy?" I asked her while trying to hold back my tears.

Amy stood up and tried to take my hand but I pulled it away. Amy knew how I felt so she didn't attempt to take it after that.

"I'm… sorry Shad but…." I cut her off.

"I understand Amy. But wow, one day is all it took for you to dump me."

"I'm not dumping you!" Shouted Amy.

"Ohhh my bad let me rephrase that. It took you only one day to leave me to go back to that abusive blue hedgehog." I said.

"Sonics not an abusive hedgehog; he just needs someone in his life who can help him." Said Amy.

"So you called him a abusive blue asshole in homeroom, but now he's a misunderstood hedgehog that needs someone in his life who can help him. Let me guess Amy; when you leave after this conversation to go back to Sonic, and he hits you for dating me and for all the stuff you said to him in homeroom; are those punches now considered "love taps" to you? Or is he just still a innocent hedgehog who is misunderstood for the way he treats women?" I asked her in a small rage.

"Shadow he's not like that anymore. He loves me and he'll never hurt me again. I don't care what you think about Sonic, your not my boyfriend anymore, Sonic is." Amy covered her mouth, she couldn't believe she let herself say that.

I turned away and headed for the door with a caravan of tears ready to pour. I opened the front door and before I could leave Amy grabbed my arm.

"Shadow I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Pleaded Amy.

I ripped her grip from my arm and made my way down stairs toward the side walk. Silver and Tails were still playing basketball but stopped when they saw me exit Amy's house. Behind me I heard Amy shout.

"Shadow! Where are you going?"

I looked back at her and said.

"Somewhere I can go to cry in private."

I didn't look back after saying that to her, I just made my way down the road; crying and hoping that someone would destroy what was left of any hope I had for loving anyone again in this sad world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 12 - Eggmans' Proposal **

**Shadow's POV**

I walked away from Amy's house and cried my way down the street. I took a quick look through all the tears in my eyes to notice Silver and Tails rushing over to me. I didn't want to be bothered, but I guess I appreciate their concern on what they might have overheard. As they made their way across the street; I wiped my face hoping they didn't see me crying. Silver was the first to reach me and he immediately put his hand on my left shoulder as Tails ran to my other side staring at my face.

"Shadow what the hell just happened?" Asked Silver in a confused tone.

I didn't respond. Silver stared at me noticing a few dried up wet spots on my chest fur.

"Shadow are you crying?" Asked Silver.

I looked at him slowly and nodded my head in approval.

"What happened Shadow?" Asked Tails.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied in a sad voice.

"Come on Shadow, we are you bro's. you can tell us." Said Silver.

I didn't respond again.

Silver stepped in front of me and stopped me in my tracks. I looked at him and waited for him or Tails to say something.

"Wait Shadow. Did you and Amy get into a fight?" Asked Silver.

I began to cry a bit more and Silver put his hand on my cheek and wiped up my tears. That's one reason I like Silver, he can be a jerk sometimes but, he's one of the nicest people I have ever meet. I looked into his eyes and said.

"Thanks Silver."

"Hey its no problem Shadow. Now come on what happened? It must have been something really bad in order to make you cry." Said Silver.

"That's why I don't want to talk about it." I said

"But shadow it will make you feel better to talk about. Getting what's bottled up inside you out will help you so much." Said Tails.

I didn't reply. I was getting mad that they kept pursuing this matter. When I say I don't want to talk about; it means I don't want to talk about it. But they kept going.

"Shadow you need to tell us, we can help you." Said Silver.

"No! I don't want to talk about it ok! Fuck! Just leave me the hell alone!" I shouted at them.

Silver and tails backed up in utter surprise I just yelled at them like that. I was letting my anger get the better of me. Silver approached me and asked again.

"What happened between you and Amy?"

In my mind I really was admiring this silver hedgehog, he has some balls to be asking that again. I was going to hit him but he's my best friend and I didn't want to make this any worse then it already was. But I was pest off at everything that was happening, I couldn't take it any longer. So as they waited for a answer, I finally shouted out.

"Amy just left me for Sonic!"

Silver's and Tail's eyes widen in shock. As they were going to say something I was growing furious at the thought of it. I put my hands in my pockets and thought about something that could attempt to make me feel happy and in a split second I disappeared. I was heading somewhere I could blow off steam. When I used to live with Maria and my…Never mind it hurts to bad to think about him. But when we used to get mad, and that was a lot. We always used to blow off stress by fighting. Boxing, Kick boxing, wrestling, anything physical. So I went to the one place I knew in North End I could get a good fight. The gym.

**The Gym **

I Appeared at the front entrance to go inside the gym. I went here might I add because I knew someone special would be here training and I can guess he probably wants to fight me from the first day he saw me.

I walked up into the gym looking for this one specific person. I found him beating up a punching bag. I walked up behind him and moved him aside. He was surprised and when he was moved aside I swung at the bag and gave it such a right hook I knocked it off it's hanger. I then took him by his arm and guided him towards the ring.

"Woooo. Hold up Shadow. What the hells going on?" Asked Knuckles.

"I want a good fight; so come on; me and you, right here, right now." I said to him while jumping into the ring.

Knuckles looked at me in disbelief.

"What's got into you Shadow?" Asked Knuckles.

"I just had a fight with Amy and I need to relieve some stress and I always fight when I have to do that; and I heard you're the best fighter in North End, so you'd be the best challenge for me." I said while heading to my corner.

Knuckles looked at me and smiled and then jumped into the ring and went to his corner.

"Alright Shadow, I'll fight you. It will be fun." Said Knuckles.

"I hope so. I need something fun to do to get my mind off things." I replied.

"What happened between you and Amy?" Asked Knuckles.

"Ahhh… I'll tell you after the fight, ok?" I asked him.

"Alright I'm not forcing you to tell me or anything." Said knuckles sincerely.

"Thanks." I said back.

"No problem Shadow." Replied Knuckles.

"Ring!" The bell went off and it was time to fight. but first we have to shake hands. Knuckles is a nice guy so I have no problem shaking his hand. I took his hand and said.

"Good luck."

Knuckles Smiled and shook back then replied.

"You to, it will be a honor fighting you."

I smiled and backed up and then in a few seconds we came out fighting. Now even though I'm pissed right now, I'm not letting my anger kill Knuckles. So I will go easy on him, unless he proves to be more of a challenge then I thought.

We went center ring and Knuckles started throwing the first punches. He was fast and powerful: a very good combo for any fighter. He threw five quick jabs and I put up my arms to defend myself. After I blocked them; I battled back and threw two more jabs and then I threw in a right hook. Knuckles didn't see the hook coming and it connected to the side of his head. Knuckles staggered and came back up and tossed a strong hook at me connecting to my side. It sting, but it wasn't over yet. Knuckles threw three more jabs and again I blocked them. He tried next to come in with a hook but I grabbed his hand and uppercut his chin, knocking him on the ring floor. Knuckles tried to get up but couldn't in time and the bell rang.

"Ring!"

I helped him up and tossed him in his corner. It was a gentle toss nothing mean like.

As I took a breather; Knuckles looked at me and his lip was bleeding a little.

"Sorry Knuckles. I did not mean to hurt you." I said sincerely.

"It's ok, I like getting into a good fight and getting hurts the best part. Haha." Laughed Knuckles.

I chuckled back and the bell rang again for the last round to commence.

"Ring!"

Me and Knuckles came out fighting again. This time I was the first to make the move. I jabbed him seven times and went for a hook but Knuckles blocked it the same way I did and hooked me in my cheek. I was dazed and I noticed the spike on his glove cut me on my cheek and blood began dripped on the ring floor. I was getting mad. I went back to him and we continued to fight. After a few seconds of useless jabbing; Silver and Tails came into the gym finding me fighting Knuckles. They rushed ring side and took away my attention.

"Wow Shadow, what are you doing fighting Knuckles?" Asked Tails and Silver shouted at the same time. "Go Shadow! Yeah! Kick his ass!"

I looked at them for too long and Knuckles took advantage. He punched me in the back of my head and made me fall to the ground. I looked up to see Silver and Tails laughing.

"Thanks guys." I said while standing up.

I was pissed now. When I got back up I was ready to obliterate Knuckles with all I had. I Ran at him and threw fifteen jabs connecting seven to his chest. My strength broke right through his defense and as he caught his breath, I sent the biggest right hook and decked him in his face sending him into the corner. He completely got KO. Knuckles passed out hitting the floor. While Silver and Tails looked in extreme amazement.

"Yeah! Shadow! Where the hell did that came from!" Shouted Silver.

"Yeah were did you learn to fight?" Asked Tails.

I didn't reply. I walked up to Knuckles and picked him up and put his body in the corner of the ring. I didn't want to knock him out, but it just happened. I grabbed his water bottle and poured it on his face. He woke up after the cold water hit his face.

"Ahhh! God that's cold!" Shouted Knuckles.

I smiled and took his arm and helped him up.

"Thanks." Said Knuckles.

"No problem, are you ok?" I asked him

"Fine. That was awesome Shadow. Were did you learn to fight?"

I jumped out of the ring and sat on the bleachers. Silver, Tails, and Knuckles came over and sat next to me.

I didn't want to tell them where I truly learned to fight, so I just told them.

"Maria; she was my old friend. She taught me."

"A girl! Damn I want to fight this girl." Said Knuckles.

"Too bad you can't." I said sadly.

"Why?" Asked Knuckles.

"Ahh Maria's the family member Shadow lost a few weeks ago." Replied Silver.

"Ohh my bad. I'm so sorry Shadow." Said Knuckles sincerely.

"Its ok." I replied.

We sat in silence for a while then Knuckles asked.

"So what happened between you and Amy?"

"Amy just left me for Sonic." I said beginning to get upset.

"What! Why? Sonic abused her. Why did she go back to him?" Asked Knuckles Shocked.

"She said he was her first true love and that he could change. Saying that he also doesn't mean to hurt her, he's just a misunderstood hedgehog." I said in a mad tone.

"That's bullshit! Sonics as mean as it gets and he'll never change." Shouted Knuckles.

"Don't you like Sonic?" I asked him

"Were buds sure. But I seen what he is and all he has done to Amy. I know he'll never change." Said Knuckles.

"I know, but she thinks he can and she loves him more then me." I said.

"I'm sorry Shadow. But Amy's going to find out the hard way that Sonic can't change." Said Knuckles.

"I told Sonic if he ever hurts her again I would protect Amy." I said.

"Just like how you protected Maria." Said a voice coming from the entrance to the gym.

We all looked to see who it was. Who would ever say that to me? I asked myself in anger. But when I saw who it was I was not surprised.

"Hello Shadow long time no see. How have you been?" Asked Eggman.

I growled at him.

"Ohh come on shadow. I know you missed me." Said Eggman

"Of course I did." I replied.

"See I knew you did." Said Eggman.

"Good cause now that you're here I'm going to kill you!' I shouted.

"Shadow are you crazy!" Shouted Silver.

"He's right dear boy, you must be if you think you can handle all of us." Said Eggman

"All of who?" I asked.

Then in came at least thirty Guards all ready for a fight.

Silver And Tails were scared, while me and Knuckles were ready to fight.

"I did not come here to fight." Said Eggman.

"Then what are you here for?" Asked Knuckles.

"I'm here for Shadow. He's coming with me." Said Eggman.

"No chance in hell! I will not let you hurt my friend!" Yelled Silver.

"Yeah! Shadows our friend, you'll have to kill us if you want him!" Shouted Tails.

"No!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"Get out of here! All of you! Now!" I shouted.

"What!" Asked Silver in a confused tone.

I walked up to him and gave him my most prized possession; my red Chaos Emerald. He looked at it in shock.

"Where did you get this!" Asked Silver.

"Maria gave it to me, use it and get everyone out of here." I said quickly.

"Why?" Asked Silver.

"He wants me, not you guys. If you trust me, then do as I say and leave. He'll kill you if you stay." I said to Silver.

"But we can't just live you Shadow. You'll be killed if we go." Said Silver.

"No I won't. I promise. I'll be back as soon as I'm done dealing with Eggman." I said.

"But.." I cut him off.

"Go! Now!" Silver used the emeralds power and teleported Tails and Knuckles and himself out of the area. As they left Silver was crying. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. They don't know this, but I can handle myself better than anyone else in North End. When I make a promise I keep it. I looked at Eggman and he was smiling.

"Nice job Shadow, getting rid of those friends of yours. You just saved their lives. Now I want you to cooperate and go with my guards to my base in white acropolis." Said Eggman.

"What if I refuse?" I asked confidently.

"You can't refuse." Said Eggman.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

But before he could answer, I was hit in the back of my head. One of his guards creped up behind me and knocked me out cold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 13 - Eggman's Proposal Part 2**

**Shadow's POV**

Ahhhh…. I woke up in some chair. I barely remember anything that happened before I woke up, but I knew I was being held by Eggman. My head felt really bad. Like as if someone cut me open and went in my skull. Ahhh… the pain was unbearable. As I sat in the wooden chair, I listened in to see if I could hear anyone talking but it was as if the place was dead. Not a sound anywhere. I decided it was time to attempt to escape. I remember Eggman being one hell of a integrator; but at least he's not as brutal as some other people I recall. I first had to try to get on the floor, it would be easier to get free if I was lying on my side. So I started rocking the chair I was in side to side attempting to knock myself over. It worked, I put enough strength into it that when I fell over on the floor; I rolled a good five feet away from it. I then begin to slip my hands free, but then just as I was getting my hands free, Eggman ran in with a guard and they picked me up off the ground and threw me into the nearest wall slamming my face into the concrete. The guard held me tight as Eggman pulled up the rope that held my hands together and tighten them to the point were I was about to lose circulation.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Eggman sarcastically.

The guard reset the chair and put me back in it. This time they made sure it was not going to happen again. The guard had a M9. I could tell just by looking at it; While Eggman took a set on another chair he brought in as the guard set me in my chair. When they were ready; the guard stood behind me watching to make sure I tried nothing. Eggman smiled at me then laughed.

"What's so fucking funny!" I screamed at him.

Eggman stopped and stared at me still smiling like a creep.

"Your one smart hedgehog aren't you Shadow?" Asked Eggman.

"Smarts have nothing to do with it. Its all common sense." I replied.

"Sure it is." Replied Eggman.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

Eggman looked at me in disgust then said.

"It's a real shame you left Shadow. You could have been such a "Asset" to my corporation." Said Eggman.

"Screw you! I know if I would have stayed I would have been gunned down by your guards!" I shouted back

"Just like Maria." Said Eggman.

That piss me off big time. I tried to jump up out of the chair, but the guard hit me from behind forcing me to stay down.

"Calm down Boy. I see your anger still gets the better of you." Replied Eggman.

"So what?" I asked in pain.

"Well I can't have your judgment clouded when I ask you a few question." Stated Eggman.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"How about we start simple?" Said Eggman.

I nodded and he continued.

"Now Shadow, Its been a few weeks since you left. How has life been treating you?" Asked Eggman.

"Just swell." I replied.

"Ohhh now I know that's a lie. Didn't you just get dumped by that pink bitch a few hours ago." Said Eggman.

"Fuck you!" I screamed in rage.

"Calm down, Its ok Shadow I'm not judging. But you lasted only a day, that must sting, and didn't she leave you for that blue hedgehog who used to abuse her?" Asked Eggman.

"Yeah she did. How do you know all this?" I asked him in a confused manner.

"I have spies everywhere shadow; you should already know that." Said Eggman.

"Whatever." I replied.

Eggman sat up and began to the pace the room.

"What have you been up to since your escape?" Asked Eggman.

"None of your business." I replied.

The guard hit me in my head again with the butt of his gun and shouted.

"Answer the question!"

I heisted, then said.

"I've been attending school."

"Really! That's new. It must be different considering I never allowed you to be taught such bullshit. I always taught you what was needed in order to survive. I taught you who to love, who to trust, who to look up to, but it seems you decided to go against that and attend such stupid children classes." Mocked Eggman.

"Its better then you think." I told him.

"Oh please; you ran out crying on your first day, if I recall." Said Eggman.

I put my head down. Eggman approached me and put his hand in my front pocket. I was startled But he pulled out my picture of Maria and handed it to the guard.

"Get your fucking hands off my picture!" I yelled at him.

Eggman didn't like my tone, so he hit me in my face.

"Ahhhh….." I went silent.

"Good now. Shadow I did not want to have had to drag you here, but it seems you gave me no choice." Started Eggman.

Eggman went back in front of me and sat down in his chair.

"Listen shadow, me and you have always had a good time together. You were one of the best. I would like you to come back and work for me." Said Eggman.

My eyes widened. I looked at him shocked that he would ask me to do this.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him

"No I'm not. Shadow I want you to come back to work for me and continue were we left off." Said Eggman.

"Hahahahahahha!" I screamed out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Eggman.

"Haahaha… ohhhh my god!" I stopped laughing

"What!" Shouted Eggman.

"I think it so fucking priceless that you want me to come back to work for you. I can't believe after all you have done to ruin my life, You tried to kill me, my family, And you did kill Maria. I swore after the escape I would never work for you. I made that mistake once and I'm not doing that again. So…. Can you kindly go fuck yourself?" I said in force.

Eggman made some kind of hand movement towards his guard and the guard took my photo and put it in front of me on this little stool that was set in the middle of the room with us. He put down the photo and pulled out a match. My eyes widened as he struck the match on the table causing it to ignite.

"Don't you even think of fucking doing that!" I yelled in rage.

"You are too attached to this Shadow. We are only trying to set you free." Said Eggman.

"I swear if you do anything to Maria." Eggman interrupted me.

"It's a photo Shadow. Nothing more. Guard!"

The guard picked up the photo and slowly put it on the tiny flame.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed.

The photo slowly went ablaze and began to turn into ash.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm going to fucking kill you!" I Screamed in a blood thirsty rage. My body turned jet black and my streaks turned into a blood red color. I was growing into my dark form and as it happened, my muscles grew and I ripped my way out of the ropes that kept me restrained. I stood up and grabbed the guard and slammed him into the wall. He dropped my photo and his gun. I strangled him on the wall until his neck finally snapped in two. His head fell off his body and hit the floor leaving a puddle of blood were it laid. I turned around and picked up his gun and I was going to kill Eggman, but by the time a got the gun up; he was already too scared and he ran his fat ass out the door. I stood there and breathed in the pure hatred I wanted to release on anyone that got in my way. I looked around before pursuing Eggman and found what was left of my photo of Maria on the ground still somewhat burning. I blew it out gently and put what was left of it in my pocket. My eyes filled with rage and I burst through the door in the hopes of catching that fat slime ball. While making my way to the exit; some guards tried to intercept me but failed. I ripped them to shreds and sent their bodies across the rooms in which I ended their worthless lives. I made it to the exit and Eggman was already on his helicopter and flying away.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" I growled at the helicopter in anger as he flew off. As I stood there and watched; what was left of Eggman's security force came running, armed to the teeth with Armor to boot. They surrounded me and tried to convince me to surrender. I never surrender. I was a cold blooded hedgehog who wanted to see some revenge. I charged the small force and they opened fire. The guards were to scared by that point and their aim proved to fail miserably. I killed them with no mercy, no remorse, I wanted them to experience the pain I felt everyday at the thought of Maria's death and the thought that her killer is still alive and laughing at how he did it. Their bodies lied in the snow that once used to be white. I stood there and looked at what I have done; realizing that if I could do this then someday, I would kill Eggman with the same amount of mercy I showed to his fellow followers.

"Ahhhhh…Ahhhhh...Ahhhh." I breathed out the rage and relaxed my body. I turned back to normal slowly, but when I did I was glad. I never wanted one of my old forms to came back. In a way I felt it was something that had to be done, and I knew that if I ever got the chance to avenge Maria this would be necessary. I looked around once more and made my way home. North End is a good four hours from here and I looked at my watch knowing I would be home around midnight. When I get home I should stop by Silver's and let him know I'm ok but, I was worn out and I was going to go straight to my room and pass out on my bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 14 - Surprise I'm Back**

**Shadow's POV**

I was right, I got home around Midnight. I walked the empty streets approaching my house with little attention. As I neared my house I felt like I was going to pass out right on the sidewalk, I could not wait to go and fall asleep in my soft bed. I entered my house and as I said I went right up to my room. I immediately got undressed and took a pair of black pajamas and went to the bathroom to get a shower before bed. There was no way in hell I was going to school covered in blood.

I was in my boxers when I entered the bathroom. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I had a cut lip and a few scratches. All in all; I was ok, but something was hurting me really bad. Every time my brain pulsed I wave of pain went through my entire body. It wasn't lethal, I could manage with it for a while. I think its from when that guard I killed hit me in my head. I began checking the rest of my body and I happened to find a few more scratches and a nice sharp slit. I examined it and it was most likely from a bullet that I guard nearly missed me with. After I was done admiring my own battle scars; I turned on the shower. I took of my boxers and to be stupid I made sure everything was ok done there. Cause knowing how Eggman did feel around my front pocket during our conversation, I can't be too sure. But to no surprise everything down there was in tip top condition. So I entered the shower. The warm water made all of my cuts sting a lot, but it felt relaxing still. As I was bathing I looked at my hands and I started to think about my past. Going dark form made me remember my old true form; the form of someone who wants to kill anybody who gets in the way. I hated my old form. I never want to be that again. So I decided it was for the best to watch my temper. Because if I go past the point of no return, I will be back in my old form before I know it.

**15 minutes later**

I was done with the shower and got into my pajamas. I was beat and I only had around six and a half hours of sleep before I have to be at the bus stop. I laid down on my soft black queen sized bed and went under the covers to rest my head on my soft white pillows. I was planning to go to school and tell Silver, Tails, and Knuckles what had happened between me and Eggman but I didn't want to tell them in front of Amy or her friends. So tomorrow I'll have to keep it a secret, maybe I'll tell them to come over after school so we can discuss it in private. I slowly drifted into sleep while at the same time fighting the pain coming from my head. I'm starting to think it might be more then a bruise.

**6:45 am**

"Ahhhhh….. Owwww my head." I said as I wake up from a sleep that I needed.

I stood up off my bed and got on my clothes for today. It was my usual get up. My black tee and my black jacket along with my jeans and my shoes. I'm never getting rid of my shoes. After I was dressed I walked downstairs and picked up my schoolbag and began making my way to the bus stop. I forget to do my usual routine but, after what happened yesterday I think I can make a exception. I approach the bus stop to find Silver and Tails along with Amy talking with each other. I wonder what their saying. I approach Silver from behind as Amy stared past him to me giving me this face. Her expression was sad but I honestly don't care I'm still mad at her.

"Hi… Shadow." Said Amy.

Silver and Tails turned around instantly and found me in their faces.

"Shadow!" Yelled Tails as he gave me a hug.

Silver looked in utter shock at me.

"Wooo. Hi Tails." I said as I tried to release his grip from my waist.

Silver approached me and said quietly.

"How are you here?"

I looked at him and said.

"We will talk about it later." And I nodded at Amy so he knew why I didn't want to talk about it now. Silver picked up my hint and nodded at me in approval.

"Shadow. How are here? Me and Silver thought Egg…!" Silver slapped Tails in the back of his head and Tails was sent staggering across the sidewalk.

"Silver! Why did you hit Tails?" Shouted Amy.

"Ahhhh…. We always mess around with each other like that Amy. He'll live." Replied Silver.

Amy approached Tails and helped him steady himself.

"What were you saying Tails?" Asked Amy.

Tails looked at Silver then at me. I nodded trying to tell him not to mention it. Tails picked it up and knew why Silver hit him. But he had to come up with a excuse.

"Ahhhh…. I don't remember." Said Tails.

Amy stood up and Approached Silver.

"Look Silver you hit Tails so hard he lost his memory!" Shouted Amy.

"Amy it's ok." Said Tails.

"No its not Tails. You should never let a friend hurt you like that." Said Amy.

"You have no room to talk here Amy." I said to her in a mad tone.

Amy looked at me and realized what I meant when I said that.

"Shadow that's not fair." Said Amy sadly.

"Fair! You left me for Sonic! That's not fair! Hell you didn't even spend one whole day with me before you decided to dump me!" I Shouted.

Silver and Tails backed away not wanting to participate in this conversation.

"I didn't dump you!" Shouted Amy.

"Then what's it called in your mind!" I shouted back.

"I broke up with you because I still love Sonic!" Shouted Amy.

"Broke up with, really!" I said in anger.

"You know what Shadow? Just shut up! I don't care!" Yelled Amy.

"You will care when that hedgehog hurts you! Then you will understand the mistake you made!" I yelled back.

"He won't hurt me! Sonics not abusive Shadow! I don't need you."

"Wait till he does hurt you, then you'll wish you never said that." I said back.

Silver finally stepped in and got between us.

"Calm down, both of you! You two need to put this aside and act like adults. Shadow I understand why your mad, but yelling at her won't make this any better. And Amy; its really wrong how you left him to go back to that abuser but I'm positive you left for a good reason. Fate will play out how this will end up, but until then stop arguing and forgive each other!" Shouted Silver.

Silver looked at me first. I love Amy still but I can't believe she betrayed me like this. I still vow to protect her even after this, but I hope she will learn a lesson why to never go back to that blue Hedgehog again.

I walked up to Amy and took her hand. She looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy." I Said in the most sincere voice I could muster up.

Amy smiled and took my other hand.

"I'm sorry too Shadow." Said Amy.

We hugged and then the bus came.

Silver smiled and so did Tails. We then turned and made our way onto the bus. Silver and Tails went in first and found seats together, then Amy went up and sat by herself. I didn't want to sit next to her it would feel weird. So then I made my way onto the bus and took a seat in the back next to Knuckles who was so distracted with his iPod. When I sat next to him, he didn't even realize it, so I snatch his iPod. Knuckles immediately turned and yelled.

"Hey! Give me back my…." He stopped once he saw it was me.

"Shadow." Said Knuckles.

"Hey what's up knuckles? I missed you." I said while giving him back his iPod.

"How are you….. How are you here?" Asked knuckles.

"I broke out." I replied.

"What happened?" Asked Knuckles.

"I'll give you the short version, if you want to here the whole thing I'm having Silver and Tail's come over my house after school your more then welcome to come if you want." I said.

"Totally." Replied Knuckles.

"Cool, but the short version is when I was being held by Eggman he underestimated my metal and I killed some guards and chased him off and then I ran back here." I said quickly.

"You killed guards? How many?" Asked Knuckles happily.

"I would have to say around fifth teen." I replied.

"No shit." Said Knuckles.

"Ha." I chuckled.

"Damn Shadow your one crazy bitch you know that right?" Asked Knuckles.

"I know trust me, but it's not the first time I had to kill a few guys." Ahhh. I didn't mean to say that.

"Wait you killed before!" Asked Knuckles in shock.

"Ahhhh…. Once but a long time ago back when Maria was still alive." I said cautiously.

"Who?" Asked Knuckles.

"Just some people." I replied.

Knuckles looked at me as if I was hiding something, which I was, but I can't tell anyone about…..! My thoughts were interpreted by the bus driver.

"We're here! Have a nice day."

I looked out the window and we were at school.

"Ahhhhhh!" I shouted out as everyone stood up to exit the bus.

"What's wrong Shadow!" Asked Knuckles in surprise.

I put my hand on the back of my head and said.

"Ahhh… nothing, don't worry I'm ok."

"Alright if you say so but that sounded painful. You may want to see the nurse." Suggested Knuckles.

"I'll be fine don't worry." I said again.

It's not like the nurse will help me, I hear from Silver they only help if your missing a limb, anything but that and you get a ice pack and a cough drop.

I stood up and exited the bus with Silver and Tails waiting for me and Knuckles. I noticed Amy hugging Sonic; it looks like they got back together after I left yesterday, I knew it wouldn't take her long to get back with him. But I swear I'm watching him closely. Cause if he hurts her in any way, I will kill him. I said to myself.

"What were you two talking about? It sounded awesome to have Knuckles and you both laughing." Asked Silver.

"I told Knuckles if he wants he can come over my place after school and I would tell him what happened between me and Eggman." I replied.

"Woooo wait! Me and tails better be invited." Said Silver.

"What did you think I meant when I said we will talk about it later?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I thought you meant in school." Said Silver.

"I don't want this mention in school guys ok?" I asked them.

"Why?" Asked Tails.

"I don't need everyone knowing what happened." I replied.

"Ok Shadow, you have our word we won't tell anybody." Said Silver.

"Good. Especially Amy. She would overreact." I said.

"No problem." Replied Knuckles.

"Come on we better get to class." Said tails.

"Alright come on." I said while heading toward the school.

Everyone followed and knuckles went to his so called friends who were laughing at me as Sonic kissed Amy to mock me. I was mad, but I could kill them all if they pushed me enough, so as they mocked me I shouted.

"Hey Sonic!". Sonic turned and looked at me.

"What do you want Shadow?" Asked Sonic.

"Come here real fast." I said.

Silver and Tails looked at me with scared faces.

Sonic left Amy's side and approached me as everyone watched. When Sonic was close enough I put my arm around his shoulder and started to take him a few feet away from all the attention. When we were out of listening distance I said.

"We need to talk real quick about something important."

"About?" Asked Sonic.

"Amy." I replied.

Sonic nodded his head and said.

"Alright what do you want to talk about?"

"She just left me to go back to you and trust me I'm pest don't get me wrong but if she's going to stay with you I need your word that you will not hurt her, because if you do I hope you know I will protect her." I said in a serious tone.

Sonic looked at me and said.

"Shadow I understand why your concerned and I appreciate it. Your not a bad guy. It's just I love Amy and you have my word that I will never hurt her again I said that yesterday." Said Sonic.

"I just needed to be sure you meant it and if you do mean it then right here, right now, Shake my hand and promise me." I said while sticking out my hand.

Sonic looked at my hand and grabbed it with joy.

"You have my word that as long as she's with me I will never make the mistake of hurting her again." Said Sonic.

His word doesn't mean much to me but it was all I had to work with, so I just smiled and said.

"Sonic, I swear if you ever break that promise we just made here today I will kill you. Do you understand?" I asked in my most serious tone.

Sonic let go of my hand and said.

"Alright Shadow, I understand. Does this mean were friends?" Asked Sonic.

I hesitated then said.

"Yes were friends."

Sonic smiled and gave me a hug.

I was shocked when he did that. Ether he's really good at playing off his bullshit or he meant it. I hugged back and noticed everyone watching us in total shock. Silver and Tails looked at me giving me this look that said." what are you doing!" I ignored them all and felt the back of my head.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted. Sonic let go of me and asked. What's wrong?

I put my hand in front of me and It had a lot of blood on it. Sonic didn't notice it.

"What's wrong Shadow are you ok?" Asked Sonic in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, just a headache." I replied.

I began to walk away when Sonic stopped me.

"Where are you going? School just started." Asked Sonic.

"Home, I have a few thing I have to take care of." I replied.

"Ok." Replied Sonic.

Sonic walked back to his friends who were still waiting in shock from him hugging me.

**Sonics POV**

"What the hell was that about Sonic?" Asked Rouge.

"Shadow was just wishing me and Amy luck in our new relationship." I replied.

I do not want to tell anyone about that deal we just made.

"Wow! Shadows one forgiving guy." Said Wave.

"He's actually pretty cool." I said.

"What the hell changed your opinion about him Sonic?" Asked Wave.

"I guess we had to get past our differences sooner or later. I think I misjudged him to early." I said.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Come on everyone let's go, we don't Mr. Shepherd giving us detentions for being late."

Everyone began to enter the building. We went to our homerooms and waited for class to begin. I wanted to know why Shadow was leaving so soon. I decided after school I would take Amy over there and we would find out for ourselves.

"What is Shadow hiding?" I asked myself.

**Please review and PM me if you want to talk I'm always available.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 15 - Headache**

**Shadow's POV 7:30 am**

I rushed home as soon as my friends lost sight on me. I have no clue what's going on but the pain is becoming unbearable. As I ran home, I noticed I was leaving a small trail of blood on the sidewalk. The back of my head began to bleed more and more, I was getting drossy.

"Ahhhhhh! Bang!" I smashed open my front door and ran straight up to my room. As I made my way through the hall I was staggering all around hitting my body against anything I came in contact with. I knocked over a few photos that I hang on the walls and I smash a vase that was not harming anyone. By the time I reach my door I had blood all over my floor and on my hand because I was still leaking and holding the wound. I stumbled through my door and fell on my bed. I could not move really. I tried to get up and fight the blood loss but every time I tried to get up it felt like I was lightheaded.

"Come on Shadow! Get up! Ahahah the painnnn!" I yelled to myself.

I used almost all the energy I had left to make the attempt to stand but I didn't last long. I fell straight on the floor; smashing on the ground like a boulder. I made a huge thud. When my face made contact with the cold wood floor; I passed out into the void that was my mind.

**Shadow's Mind**

I woke up in this pitch black room, I could not see anything. The only thing I remember is the pain and me hitting the floor. Now I'm here. Is this my Mind or is this the place you go when you die, cause I'm pretty sure this isn't heaven. Maria said Heavens a place were angels live and if you are a really good person or hedgehog in my case, you would be sent here and you would spend your afterlife in selfless joy and goodwill. But this place is dark and cold. This might be Hell.

I stood up and felt around as if there was going to be a light switch or something on one of these cold walls. The walls felt like concrete, Strange. As I felt around I ran my hand across a chain. At least that's what it felt like and sounded like as I tugged on it. I pulled on it with all the might that I possessed. After my third pull on it a light came on exposing a horrific sight.

The chain that I so eagerly yanked on was connected to me. Not me but a clone of some sort. I stared at myself and I had a few dozen chains and locks all across my body. My legs were spread apart and so were my arms, They were being separated by a chain on each one of them. The clone had all the cuts and bruises that I had. It looked just like me. I stared at it and realized I was still holding the chain. I freaked out and let go of it and stumbled backwards in fear.

"Oh my god! What the hell!" I asked myself while tiring to find out what I was exactly looking at.

I got the courage to approach the clone and look at him up close. His eyes were close and he wasn't breathing. Was he dead? Was I dead? I put my hand out and ran it across his face. His eyes opened and he screamed. God the voice was mine. My clone screamed in Pain. He was scared and hopeless by the look of him. As he screech, I put my hand over my ears. His scream was piercing. Blood began to drip out of my ears. It was that loud and painful. The clone screamed for a good ten seconds and then stopped. His eyes closed and body fell motionless on the chains. I let go of my own ears and the blood ran down my arms. I was scared and stunned from all that was happening. I felt my clones cold face and I reached around to the back of his head; I felt a sharp slit. It was a fresh wound and it was open. I put my hand in the clones head and I felt around. To my surprise there was no skull, just a empty vessel. Then it hit me.

"I'm just a empty vessel waiting to die. Is that what this meant?" I asked myself.

I felt around in the empty void of my clones head and suddenly I felt a metal object. I pulled it out and it was a chip of some sort, a small silver chip. I looked at it and flipped it over, on the back read the curse initials "EI" and after the initials read "Control Chip". I dropped the chip when I read it to myself. When the chip hit the ground; a bright light flashed and I was overcome by its brightness.

**Shadow's house 2:00 pm**

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted as I awoke from that nightmare.

I still lied face first on the wood floor. I looked around the floor noticing I was face first in a pool of my own blood. I was scared. I slowly lifted my head and made my way onto the bed. I was lightheaded beyond belief. I slowly got myself into a sitting position and examined my head. I felt the front of my face first and I had blood on half of it due to the fact I was lying in the pool of blood on the floor. Then I made my way around back. My eyes widened in shock. I had that same slit on the back of my head; just like my clone in that dream. Does that mean I have it in my head as well? I asked myself. I looked at my watch and it was now 2:05. I slept through the day, Silver, tails, and Knuckles will be here soon. God I can't let them see me like this.

"Ahhh…" I stood up slowly and walked towards the door. I crossed my hallway into my bathroom. I looked at the back of my head slowly and I saw the slit, god was it nasty, but to my fears it was open; just like the clones. I had a bad feeling that the chip was in there and I had to find out. I looked around my bathroom and found a pair of tweezers. I was scared to do this, but it had to be done. I use my left hand to stretch open the slit so I could fit my right hand in it. I used the tweezers and felt around. My blood spilled onto the floor while going down my body in hot waves of red. I was becoming drossy again and stumbling across the slippery floor. I held my ground and made contact with the chip. When I put the tweezers around it and began to pull; my brain began to suffer from the stress of all this pain. I felt like I was going to die. I gave it one last yank with everything I had and the chip disconnected from my skull.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud that I might have alerted everyone in the town. I fell down on my butt and looked at the chip in utter happiness.

"Ha…haha….hahahahah!" I laughed.

I was happy it was out but I can't believe it was his. I don't know how he did it, but EI stands for Eggman Incorporate. The terrorist organization. Eggman went psycho after the escape and went rogue with the corporation. Eggman now kills all who oppose him and without mercy. North End has been terrified by the corporation for the past few years. The corporation has always been made of terrorists but now its gone to far and no one tries to stop them. Until me. You thought you could control me Eggman, but no one but me determines my own destiny. If I somehow live through this, I promise I will end your rain of terror. You have my word. I then passed out from blood loss. Before I faded away I heard my front door open.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 16 - Tragedy**

**Silver's POV**

School let out, all in all it was one hell of a day. I had a few presentations and I couple projects to turn in. It was also crazy to see Shadow and Sonic hugging. Are they friends now or something? I guess I'll find out when I get to his house. Tails, Knuckles, and me were walking to his house when on the sidewalk we noticed a red trail.

"What's that?" Asked Knuckles.

"I don't know." I replied.

Tails being the smartest one out of the three of us, approach the red liquid and examined it closely. Tails looked at it for a good ten seconds and knew instantly what it was.

"I think it's blood guys." Said Tails.

"Blood?" Questioned me and Knuckles.

"Look. It leads all the way down the street." Said Tails while pointing at the trail.

"Someone may be hurt. Lets follow it." I said.

"Alright. I hope whoever bleeding is ok." Said Knuckles.

"I don't know, A trial that wide and long is only made from a serious wound. Whoever's hurt need a hospital and fast." Said Tails.

"Then lets not waste time." I said while running after the trial.

Knuckles and Tails followed me close and we followed the trial down the whole sidewalk till the trail made a turn into Shadow's house. We stopped.

"Shadow…" I said quietly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" We heard a wicked scream come from inside Shadow's house. We panicked.

"Shadow!" I screamed. While running up the front stairs up to the front door.

The door had a crack in it, as if it was hit. I slowly opened the door and walked inside. Tails and Knuckles were behind me.

"Spread out and find him." I said.

"I'll check the basement." Said Tails.

"I'll look on this floor." Said Knuckles.

"Alright, I'll go look upstairs. If you find him and he's hurt; call 911." I said.

Everyone nodded and we went our separate ways.

As I walked up stairs I noticed the trail getting wider. It was hard to see because of Shadow's dark wood floor. I got to the top of the stairs and it was a maze. There was glass on the floor from pictures that have been broken and there was a destroyed vase. The trial of blood is what confused me the most. It lead in two directions. The first lead into Shadow's room and the second one lead to the bathroom. I had a fifty fifty shot on guessing what trial lead to Shadow. I went into his room first.

The room was a bloody nightmare{ No Silver's not British. It only means there was a lot of blood.} The bed was covered in it and the floor was the worst. There was a huge pool of blood right next to Shadow's bed and by the look of it, he might have been lying in it, I could make out half his face imprinted in the pool. But there was drips in the imprint; Meaning he somehow managed to get up and go somewhere else. Shadow was not in his room, that was for sure. The only place left was the bathroom.

I followed the trial once again and approached the bathroom door. The doorknob had blood on it. Shadow has to be in here. I wrapped my hand around the blood covered doorknob and slowly twisted it open. I shut my eyes. When I knew the door was open all the way I opened them.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Silver!" I heard Tails and Knuckles yell from down stairs.

I ran up to shadow's body and kneeled down besides him. I put my hand on his face. Half of his face was covered in blood. I guess I was right about the pool of blood and him lying in it. He was cold and unmoving. I took his motionless arm and felt for a pulse. I put my head down and began to cry. I moved my body so that I was now sitting against the tub like he was. Shadow had no pulse. He was dead. As I laid next to his body I heard footsteps coming up the stairs into the bathroom.

Knuckles came in first with Tails behind him. They stood there motionless just like Shadow's body. Tails put his hands around his mouth trying not to gasp. Knuckles with widened eyes approached me and looked at Shadow's body in shock. He took a good look and kneeled down next to me. I stared at him not knowing what to say, and that's a first for me. Knuckles looked into my eyes then at my hand. I had it around Shadow's. Knuckles slowly moved mine aside and took Shadow's hand for his own. He felt for a pulse but had the same luck I did. He too put his head down and for once I saw him cry. Knuckles was letting his feelings out and it surprised me to see him act this way. I cried with him, while Tails slowly got the courage to approach us. I lifted my head. Tails stared at me, I had blood all over my fur; and all this blood belonged to my best friend. We spent the next few minutes crying, Tails still stood and was examining the scene. It took him a good minute but I think he found out what had happened to Shadow.

"Tails…?" I hesitated.

Tails looked at me and he too had a few tears in his eyes.

"What happened Tails?" I asked sadly.

Tails started to walk around and pace but stopped in the middle of the room. While looking at Shadow's head. His eye's widened and he ran up to me and my best friends body and moved Shadows head forward towards him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"He's not bleeding from the front and the tub has blood dripping behind his head, so the wound has to be back here." Said Tails.

I watched as Tails moved his head exposing the most gruesome slash I have ever seen in my life.

"Oh my god…" I said quietly.

Shadow had this huge gash in the back of his head. It was so big we could see part of his skull. I almost puked but I held it in. Tails looked around and found shadow's other hand, he lifted it up and found between his cold fingers was a chip, a small silver chip. Tails took the chip in his hands and handed it to me. I looked at it through my tear covered eyes and it read two things. The first was EI and we all knew who that was. And the second was control chip. I looked at Tails and he had picked up a pair of tweezers that was next to Shadows left leg.

"I think that was in his head and he took it out himself." Said Tails slowly.

"What!" Shouted Knuckles.

"It all makes sense." I said.

"What does?" Asked Tails.

"If Shadow somehow managed to escape Eggman, Eggman had this put in his head as a secondary way to get what he wanted out of Shadow." I said.

"That makes sense." Said Knuckles.

"I didn't think Shadow would get it out himself." Said Tails.

"Me ether, but he did." Said Knuckles.

"What do we do know Silver?" Asked Tails.

I pulled out my phone and handed it to Tails.

"Call the police." I said.

Tails dialed the police and they said they would be here in five minutes. Then Tails handed me my phone back and I put it away. Knuckles stood back up and helped me off the floor. I didn't want to leave his side but I had to. We took one last look at Shadow and the whole time this was happing we didn't hear someone behind us.

"Shadow!" We turned and it was Amy and Sonic. What were they doing here? I asked myself while catching Amy as she tried to rush to Shadow's body.

"No! let me go Silver! Shadow! Shadow!" Screamed Amy.

I held her back as she tried to break free.

"Amy… I'm so sorry." Said Tails.

Amy stopped and looked at him.

Tails approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Amy began to cry. Sonic took Amy from my arms and put her in his, giving her a comforting tight hug as she cried in his chest.

Sonic looked at Tails then at me.

"What happened?" Asked Sonic.

Tails looked at Sonic and he knew he could not hide the Eggman secret anymore.

"Yesterday Shadow was taken." Started Tails.

"Taken? By Who?" Asked Amy.

"EI." Said Tails.

"Eggman!" Shouted Sonic.

We all nodded are heads and let Tails continue.

"He wanted to interrogate Shadow. But Shadow somehow escaped and Eggman being one of the smartest people in the world had a back up plan just in case that happened." Said Tails.

"Which was?" Asked Amy.

"He somehow planted Shadow with this." Tails took the chip from my hands and handed it to Amy. Amy read it as Sonic did the same.

"A control chip?" Asked Amy in confusion.

Tails nodded his head and said.

"Shadow somehow managed to get it out and he…." I put my hand in front of Tails to get him to stop.

"Don't tails, they can figure out what happened next." I said.

Tails nodded his head and left the room heading back downstairs. Knuckles wiped his face and went behind him. I walked towards Amy and Sonic and I gave her a hug. She needed someone nice to comfort her. She hugged back. I let go a second later and made my way to the door. I took one last look at my best friends body and then went downstairs. I knew Amy would be up there with Sonic for a few minutes to say her goodbyes so I promised not to disturb them.

**5 minutes later.**

The police arrived and took Shadow's body away in a ambulance. Before the medic who was examining Shadow's body left' he declared Shadow dead, but we already knew that. I guess he said that just so we were sure. Amy cried out in sadness, as all us dudes stood by ourselves contemplating what we were going to do without Shadow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 17 - Agent**

**Shadow's POV**

"Clear!"

"Damn it! Try it again!"

"Clear!"

"Sir its not working!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Do it again!"

"Yes sir!"

"Clear!"

"Fuck!"

"Sir the body's been cold for around ten minutes. I'm sorry sir, but we may be too late."

"Ahhh….ahhhhh…ahhhh…" I slowly awakened. I was weak and cold, really cold. I looked around slowly blinking my eyes. I saw three paramedics with their heads down. I felt my points between life and death slowly colliding against each other every time I took a faint breath. The men sat in silence, I hope they did not declare me dead yet. I slowly lifted my right hand and brushed it against the paramedic's back who was facing away from me at the time. The man jumped and looked at me with excitement.

"Shadow!" Yelled the paramedics.

"Please…do…something….please…" I pleaded.

"Come on, help him men!" Yelled the medic.

The men stood up fast and rushed the stretcher I was laying on. I slowly began to drift away.

"Stay with me Shadow!" Yelled one of the paramedic's.

"Quick; get him stabilized we can't lose him again!" Yelled the one medic. I'm guessing this was their boss.

The one medic held my arm, while the second man put a needle in it. It pinched but I don't care I just want to live. They were trying to keep me alive using blood packs. It was working but they did not have the blood needed to keep me alive for long. Thank god the ambulance we were in came to a stop at the local North End Hospital.

"Sir were here." Said the one medic.

"Alright, get Shadow prepared for extraction. We have a long flight to White acropolis so make sure there's enough blood to keep him alive during the trip." Said the main medic.

"What….?" I asked faintly.

The main medic came to my side and took my hand.

"Shhhh…. Shadow. Its ok just sleep…." Whispered the medic.

The medic put this breather on my face and I slowly breathed in the gas that made me pass out.

**4 Hours later 6:00 pm**

I woke up next to the same medics who cared for me in the ambulance. I was restrained in the stretcher still. I looked at the main paramedic and he was talking to his workers.

"Alright ladies, I hope you enjoyed the flight but now we get back to work. Get Shadow ready for " Operation Decisive." Said the medic.

I was so confused on what they were talking about, "Operation Decisive?" what the hell are they talking about? I asked myself.

The medics came to my side and readied the stretcher. One medic held the stretcher while the other held the IV with the blood pack on it. The man who was calling the shots approached me and noticed I was awake.

"It's ok Shadow. Your home now. Everything will be alright. We are going to help you. I promise." Said the man.

I gave him a soft smile and noticed as he turned to get the ramp to the helicopter down, he was wearing a small badge on his belt. The badge had a skull with crossbones on it and it said "Agent Paul." I began to struggle against them but the agent held me down as the ramp lowered.

"Shhh… calm down Shadow. Its ok, we are only trying to help you." Said the agent.

I was trapped with nowhere to go but I still tried to break free, but I was still to weak to do anything against the restraints. The ramp lowered and I was rushed out of the helicopter into this big building. It was weird, this place felt familiar as if I had been here before. The second I was rushed into the building I learned I was a very important Hedgehog. Around six doctors rushed besides me doing examines, as about ten nurses followed from behind. I could make out a sign on a door we past through and it read "ER." I was being rushed to the emergency room. The whole time we going through all this; I was waiting to see the him.

The doctors took me off the stretcher and put me on a operating table. They began to take off my jacket and tee so they would not get in the way of what they had to do. The doctors got on their scrubs and ganged around the table I was on. The weird thing is; as I was dieing on this table, they wouldn't do anything. It was as if they were waiting for someone. Then I found out who. He came in through the only door in the room and took his stand behind my head. He looked at me as I stared at him.

"Alright Shadow, you just relax and let us help you ok?" He asked me.

I looked at him and I knew I could not trust him, but I didn't want to die. I could only nodded my head to let him know I was ready.

"Alright here we go Shadow. I need to knock you out for the operation to start. Are you positive your ready?" He asked me.

I took one last look at him and then thought about my friends. They think I'm dead. If Amy found out about what had happened, I could only imagine how upset she is. I know we had that argument, but I could tell she still cared about me. I hope I will have the chance to see her again. Her and everyone. I promise Amy I will not die. I promise I will be back home to have you in my arms once again. I love you Amy. I said to myself.

After that final thought I nodded my head once again and the doctors gave me a shot of morphine to knock me unconscious. I past out as soon as I saw him grab his scalpel. All I can do now is sleep and pray I might open my eyes once again. I just pray I don't see him if they ever open.


	18. Chapter 18

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 18 - Old Enemies, New worries**

**Shadow's POV 8:00 am**

I opened my eyes and to my pleasure he was not there. It was weird as I looked through my blurry vision I saw this person, she wore a white dress with black high heels. She had long hair and she had a face that sent me into awe.

"Maria…." I said faintly.

The girl turned when I mumbled that name. She sat down on the bed I was placed in and put her hand on my cheek.

"Shhhh Shadow… its ok…just relax. I'm happy your ok." Said the women.

I smiled and lifted my hand and put it on her leg. She put her hand on mine.

"Thank you Maria." I said faintly.

"Your welcome Shadow. I hate to do this but you just had brain surgery, I need to give you a big dose of morphine to help your body recover from the damage. This shot will put you asleep for awhile Shadow." Said the girl.

"It doesn't hurt that bad Maria; I'll be ok." I said while trying to sit up.

The girl who I thought was my Maria forced me back into the bed when I tried to move. She got really close to my face and my vision cleared. She wasn't Maria but she looked just like her in more way then one. Inside I was mad that I was played with like that, but I was happy to see someone who reminded me of her.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but Eggman told me your not aloud to get up for a while. I have to do this please forgive me, but I'll be here when you wake up; and I promise that when you do, I will help you get back on your feet till your ready to leave, ok?" Asked the girl.

I was confused.

"I can leave when I'm ready?" I asked her.

"Of course you can, but not now. You need to rest up." Said the girl

I smiled and was surprised I was aloud to leave when I was in better condition. Its not like Eggman to be this generous. He has to have something up his sleeve and when I get the chance to talk to him in private, I swear I'm going to have one hell of a conversation.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My names Amber."

"Amber…that's a beautiful name. Its too bad your human…Heheh." I laughed softly.

Amber smiled and laughed with me. I began to slowly drift into sleep once again. The whole time we were talking I didn't even feel her put that needle in my arm. I put my head down and closed my eyes. I don't know how long I'll be out, but I hope Eggman doesn't do anything to me.

**Amber's POV**

I hope Shadow won't be mad when he wakes up. I sneak in that needle, but it had to be done. I stared into his closed eyes as he slowly fell into a coma. He still had his hand on my leg and slowly took it off me and put it on his chest hair. I did my first job and that was to put him to sleep. Now I have to make him comfortable. Shadows wearing jeans and he will be out cold for a while and I know that's not comfortable. I made my way down his body till I reached his pants. I began to unbutton them and I slowly pulled down the zipper. Once that was done; I carefully pulled them down. Shadow didn't react the whole time that was happening, thank god. As I was about to get them off completely someone entered the room behind me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have going on in here Amber?"

I turned around fast and it was Eggman who stood there.

"Ohhh… ahhh….it's not what it looks like sir." I tried to say in a hurry.

Sure, I know you wouldn't take advantage of him while he's in a coma, but it sure seems smart. Said Eggman.

"Oh please sir. He's a hedgehog and I'm a human. It would never turn into what he used to have with Maria." I said.

Eggman laughed and took me by the hand.

"Come on, you have done all that was asked of you for today." Said Eggman.

"Are you sure?" I questioned as we left the room leaving Shadow asleep in bed.

"You have something more important to think about." Said Eggman.

"Yes sir." I said while shutting the door to Shadow's room

Before the door closed Eggman said.

"Now Operation Decisive can begin."


	19. Chapter 19

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 19 - Time-lapse**

**Shadow's POV 2:30 pm**

"Amy!" I screamed her name as I woke.

God that was horrible. Amy…. She …god. That was one hell of a nightmare. I was walking Amy home one night after doing something really important, I don't know what, but it was important. I let her go into her house alone and out of no where just as I was about to leave; I heard her scream my name. I quickly reacted and ran in her house and someone shot her. I don't remember who, but its enough to wake me up and I'm glad I did. I hope that never happens, but why would I dream such a thing. As I wiped my face of sweat someone ran into the room.

"Shadow; are you ok?" Yelled Amber

I quickly looked at her and then down at my covers. Amber rushed me and came to my side.

"Shadow what happened?" Asked Amber.

"It was just a nightmare." I said.

"Are you ok?" Asked Amber.

"I'm fine but I haven't had a nightmare since I was with Maria." I Replied.

"Who's Maria?" Asked Amber.

I looked at her

"Maria was one of my best friends." I said

"Was?" Said Amber in a confused tone.

"She was killed a few weeks ago." I said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Shadow." Said Amber.

"Why; Eggmans the one who should be sorry." I Said.

"Wait, what?" Asked Amber confused.

"You don't know? That's surprising. I could have sworn he would have told you and everyone that works for him that he killed her." I said in anger.

Amber looked at me with anger.

"What?" I asked her.

"That's wrong Shadow." Said Amber.

"What's wrong?" I yelled.

"Eggman didn't kill Maria. Why would he kill his own granddaughter?" Asked Amber.

"Because he's a cold hearted prick, who's only goal in life is to take over the world and kill anybody that tries to stop him." I replied in rage.

"How dare you talk about him like that! Eggmans one of the nicest people in the world and his only goal in life is to bring peace to the galaxy and all who inhabit it." Said Amber.

"Is that what he told you? His true intentions weren't in the brochure you got when you were hired to work here?" I asked.

"First of all; I had no choice but to work for him. Secondly; where did you even get the idea that he would kill your best friend and his only granddaughter?" Asked Amber.

"He killed her right in front of me and my…. Ahhhh never mind I'm done talking about this. If you don't believe me then go ask him yourself." I said to her.

"I will when I'm done taking you to where he wants you to go." Said Amber.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Eggman wants you to come and see him, and I suggest you try not to anger him or you'll be sorry." Said Amber.

"Is that a threat?" I asked in a hostile attitude.

"Ohh I'm not going to hurt you, but the security will if you cause trouble." Said Amber.

"They can try." I said.

Amber put her hand on my hand.

"Shadow, I'm sorry" Said Amber sincerely.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"I didn't mean to yell at you it's just… I've worked with Eggman since I was a girl and it's hard when someone makes that kind of an acquisition about him. I trust Eggman. He has helped me my whole life. I was just angry that you said that about him. I don't know if you have ever met him but…" I cut her off.

"I was created by him Amber, and I was betrayed by him."

"What?" Questioned Amber.

"Eggman made me. One day on his old space station he decided it was time to get rid of all useless assets and he along with his men tried to kill me and my family. Most of us made it off and went to earth to find a home; but Maria and my…. Well let's just say they died in the escape." I said while trying not to cry.

Amber stood up and headed for the door. I grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see Eggman; I want to know if that's true." Said Amber.

"I'm coming with you." I said while leavening the room with her.

"Good because he wants to talk with you too." Said Amber.

"Amber? What are going to do if he admits what he did to me?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Said Amber.

We approached Eggman's office and opened the door to find him sitting behind his desk.

I looked at him and he was staring at Amber. When I looked at Amber I could of sworn I saw her wink at him.

"Amber; thank you for bringing Shadow to see me. You can go now." Said Eggman.

"No. I have a question to ask you." Said Amber.

"Which is?" Asked Eggman.

"Did you try to kill Shadow before?" Asked Amber.

Eggman smiled and stood up out of his chair.

"A long time ago." Said Eggman.

"Why?" Asked Amber.

"Shadow was useless to me and it was only proper to clean out anything that was of no use." Said Eggman.

"Shadow said you killed his only friend and you're on granddaughter. Is that True?" Asked Amber.

"Of course not Amber. Yes Maria was killed but it was not by me. Listen; Shadow has tricked your mind into turning on me and I will not stand for, from neither of you." Said Eggman.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I yelled.

"Shadow you were always a stubborn hedgehog ever since you were born. Even after leaving the family that raised you and taught you everything you know you still are stubborn and a very disobedient little brat." Said Eggman.

"You killed Maria and ruined the only life I ever had and I promise you I will avenge her!" I yelled at him.

Eggman's security ran in and aimed at me.

"Shadow even if you wanted to avenge Maria and you somehow managed to kill me. It would all be for nothing because I didn't kill her." Said Eggman.

"I know you did you son of a bitch I watched as you pulled the trigger!" I shouted.

"There was so much going on then. How could you be sure it was me?" Questioned Eggman.

"I'm positive it was you and I swear you will die for what you have done you cold hearted terrorist!" I shouted in rage.

"The corporation you used to work for Shadow is now considered a terrorist cell? You lived by the same reasons everyone else lived by and that was to protect the galaxy." Said Eggman.

"Stop lying! You only want to rule the galaxy not save it." I said.

"Eggman? Is that true?" Asked Amber.

Eggman hesitated then walked to her.

"Amber, you have worked for me for years and yes I have been lying to you. Yes I want to rule but it's only because of shadow here that dream almost became a reality." Said Eggman.

"It would have happened if you were smart enough to wait." I said.

"Yes it would have, but I make mistakes too." Said Eggman.

"The biggest one you made was to let me live. Now I'm going to kill you for it." I said while about to charge.

"Guards!" Yelled Eggman.

The guards prepared to fire. Then Amber jumped in front of me.

"Don't you dare!" Yelled Amber.

"Amber. Get out of the way!" Yelled Eggman.

"No!" Yelled Amber.

"Hold fire!" Shouted Eggman.

Everyone relaxed.

"Shadow I'm giving you this one chance only. Leave now or I will kill you and put an end to the Shadow family." Said Eggman.

I thought about it and this was my chance to kill him, but I would be killed in the process and so would Amber. I will not let another innocent girl be killed because of me and my dumb decisions. I looked at Eggman and finally said.

"I will kill you trust me on that Eggman." I said while taking Ambers hand.

"Leave now before I change my mind." Said Eggman while sitting back down behind his desk.

I took Amber back to my room and I sat on my bedside while putting my hands on my face.

"I'm sorry Amber but I will not let you get hurt because of me." I said.

"Thank you Shadow. I'm happy you decided to leave." Said Amber.

"I will be back and the next time I do; Eggman and all his men will die." I said.

"I hope your not planning on killing us." Said a familiar voice coming from the door.

"Ohhh Paul. Did you hear that…?" Paul cut her off.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm sorry Shadow about everything." Said Paul while approaching me.

"Thanks and to answer your question; no I'm not going to hurt you two." I said.

"Why?" Asked Paul.

"You two seem like you don't trust Eggman anymore then I do now that you heard the truth and you two also helped me, and Paul you saved my life I owe you one. Same go's for you Amber; if you didn't jump in front of those guard when you did I would be dead." I said.

"Eggman's the one who preformed the operation Shadow. I only took care of you." Said Amber.

"That means a lot to me trust me." I said.

"Why are you so quick to trust me?" Asked Paul.

"I just have a feeling that me and you will be good friends and call it a favor for saving my life." I said while standing up and sticking out my hand for him to shake.

Paul took my hand and we shook.

"Amber I need to get Shadow back to North End." Said Paul.

"Alright;. Bye Shadow." Said Amber as she gave me a hug.

I hugged back and said.

"I'll be back soon trust me and when I do, I will protect you."

Amber smiled and backed up.

"Come on Shadow, get dressed before we leave; its cold has hell out there." Said Paul.

"Hey at least I have fur unlike you two." I said while getting back on my cloths which were surprisingly clean.

"I forgot to mention I washed your cloths while you were asleep. Ohhh and here I almost forgot. I took it out before I put the cloths in the washer, I didn't want to ruin it, it seemed important." Said Amber while handing me my picture of Maria.

I took it and looked at her with joy in my smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome Shadow; now you better leave before Eggman..." I cut her off.

"I know, come on Paul." I said while looking back at him.

"Alright then follow me." Said Paul while taking me to the garage.

"Your not going to be able to walk home it would take to long. So I have something to get you there faster." Said Paul while turning on the light.

In the center of the garage was something covered by a sheet. I stared at it with surprise.

"Shadow, I remember you." Said Paul.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Back on ARK; I used to work up there. I remember you and your brother." Replied Paul.

"How?" I asked.

"You don't remember? I was the one guard who watched after you and your brother and Maria. I was always following her around as protection." Said Paul trying to jog my memory.

"Oh my god; I remember you, you the medic." I said.

"Yes. Anytime you and your brother got hurt you guys always came to me for help." Said Paul.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"After the escape you and your family pulled, I went to earth considering you blow up the station." Replied Paul

"Have you seen him?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Not to long ago." Replied Paul.

"Where?" I asked with joy.

"He wanted to screw with you so he told me to give you this when I found you." Said Paul while handing me an envelope.

I took it and opened it up and pulled out a note and a picture.

The note read. "Hey brother if you're reading this then Paul has found you. Listen I miss you so much and I hope you still want to kill Eggman for what he did to us. I can't go after him alone and it would seem weird to kill him without you by my side once again so to find you I need you to go back to North End. Yeah I remember what you said about where you would be heading if you ever had to leave ARC, I'm not dumb. So as I was saying go to the high school which I know you would enroll in and go to locker 259 I placed a phone in there that you can use to text me the location to where you live so I can meet you there. My numbers the only one in the contacts list, so even you can figure it out. The key to the lock is under the chair in cafeteria A, chair number 48. I don't know why your school puts numbers on chairs, but whatever. Make sure once you head back home none of your friends if you have any don't follow you. We don't need anyone knowing what we plan on doing. I'll explain how I got the key and stuff in the locker when we meet so don't be confused. I love you brother. Don't get into any trouble. Love your brother, Dark."

I smiled at the note and looked at the picture. It had me and Dark wrapping are shoulders around Maria. I think this is from the first time we went to have a birthday party for the two of us. I put the picture and the note in my back pocket and looked at Paul.

"Dark told me to give this to you." Said Paul while taking the cover off.

My eyes widen in disbelief. Under the cover was my bike, Dark rider. It looked as I'd remembered it. It had my custom paint job and my chrome rims and it had my added side pouch with my initials on it, STH. Dark has the same bike but with a side pouch with his initials on it, DTH. I slowly approached my bike and got on it then looked at Paul.

"Thank you, Paul." I said.

"Don't thank me. Your brother dropped it off at my house one night. He said he barley got it out before the station blew up." Said Paul.

"I'll be sure to thank him." I said.

Well, I'll see you and your brother soon. Now you better be on your way. Said Paul while opening up the garage doors.

I smiled at him and said.

"Make sure you protect Amber." I don't want her getting hurt.

"I will don't worry." Said Paul.

I looked back at the exit and started the bike and drove out into the cold snow. I could not believe all that has just happened. My brother's alive and I got my bike back. I can't wait to see him, but when I go to school tomorrow I need to avoid my friends. I don't want any of them to get hurt. But everyone's going to want some answers and it will be hard avoiding them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 20 – Past Secrets**

**Amy's POV 4:00 pm**

I can't stop crying anymore. It was hard before when me and him broke up but now he's gone forever. Dead….every time I think about that word I can only see Shadow's cold body lying in front of me. God if he could somehow be alive and still with me; I swear every day I would hug him and never let him go. Why…why did Eggman want my Shadow? Shadow hasn't done anything wrong to deserve what happened to him. Why did he want to control him, it doesn't make sense, and I'll never know why. Shadow…. I miss you so much as I lay here in my bed. I miss you with all my heart but I know wherever you are, your in a better place looking down upon me smiling, guiding me through this tough time, protecting me.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Who's calling me? I told Sonic I didn't want to talk to him right now; and I hope he's not trying to get back together with me because I told him after what had happened to Shadow I didn't want to be in a relationship right now until I was feeling better.

"Hello." I answered my phone.

"Hey; Amy." It was Silver.

"Ohhh hi Silver. What are you calling me for?" I asked.

"I wanted to know how you're keeping up." Replied Silver.

"It's hard Silver." I said.

"I know I miss him too." Said Silver.

"Is there something else you were calling for Silver, because I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone?" I asked him.

"Well everyone wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house for movie night? Maybe it would take your mind off things." Asked Silver.

"I don't know Silver. What time?" I asked him.

"7:00 if that's ok with you." Said Silver.

"Alright Silver I'll be there." I replied.

"Awesome; don't worry Amy you'll have a great time." Said Silver.

"Maybe; Listen Sliver I have to go; I'll talk to you later ok?" I said.

"Alright Amy; I'll see you soon." Said Silver.

"Bye." I said while hanging up my cell phone.

Great I hope at the least Silver picks out a good movie and I hope it's not a romance. I would cry all night long thinking it was about me and Shadow. I said to myself while looking for an outfit to wear.

I decided I was going to wear my usual pink dress. I had nothing special really to get all dressed up for. After I was done getting my cloths out I went back to bed to get a few hours of sleep. I didn't want to be tired when I get to Silver's house.

**Shadow's POV 7:15pm**

The drive home was amazing. My bike still runs great. As I drove home it was getting a little dark. Around 7:15 I entered North End. My house is around ten minutes away so I had some time till I reach it.

**10 minutes later**

I was nearing my house. As I grew closer I past Silver's house and he had one of his usual movie nights going on I guess, because I saw Tails and Knuckles through his living room window. I even saw Sonic and Rouge there. I'm surprised that they came to Silver's house they usually go out and eat on nights like this but I guess Sonics with Amy and Amy loves movie nights with Silver and Tails, so I guess she dragged them along with her. Well I guess that's a good thing because that means I can slip into my place without having any of them finding me.

I continued to drive when out of no where I saw Amy leaving her house. What is she doing there? Why isn't she with Sonic? Amy walked out onto the sidewalk and quickly glanced my way to instantly turn in shock. I pulled over and settled across the other side of the street. Amy began to approach me as I got off my bike.

"Shadow!" Screamed Amy.

"Amy! Look out!" I yelled as she went into the middle of the street.

Amy turned to see a car bolting down the rode about ten feet from killing her, but that was not going to happen. I quickly ran and tackled her out of the way. We landed on the grass in front of her house; I rolled on top of her as she stared into my eyes.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble don't you?" I said sarcastically.

"Only when; you're around." Replied Amy

I stared into her eyes and slowly I moved in on her soft lips. Amy closed her eyes and we began to kiss. As we kissed she slowly stopped and looked at me.

"Do you want to come inside Shadow?" Amy asked me.

I looked at her with interest, but I had some where to be.

"I'm sorry Amy. I wish I could but I have to go." I said.

"Ok Shadow. I'll see you later." Said Amy as she got up and approached her front door.

Amy gave me one last smile and entered her house while I began to walk home. As I walked I suddenly heard her scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

I quickly ran back and smashed open her front door to find her held at gun point by an unknown figure.

"Stop!" I yelled while charging the man.

As I ran at him he pulled the trigger hitting Amy in her head killing her instantly while her brains splattered against the wall.

**Shadow's POV 12:00 pm**

"Amy!" I yelled as I laid in bed.

Again I had that nightmare. "Why?" I asked myself.

I was sweating and scared all at the same time. I wiped my face and looked around my room. My bike keys were next to me on top of the nightstand I had set next to my bed. Besides them I had my clock and it read 12:01.

"Ughhhhh…. I'm late for school." I said to myself as I stood off the bed.

I had my cloths in my closet. So I opened it up and pulled them out. I put them on and looked back at the clock. Behind the clock I put the M9 I took from the guard I killed when Eggman was interrogating me. I decided to leave it there. As I put on my pants my picture of Maria and the picture of Dark fell out. I picked them up and slowly put them back in the pocket. Maria's picture is already burned up pretty well; there's no point in me making it worse.

I grabbed my keys once I was dressed and decided to go down stairs. As I exited from my room I kept staring at my floor and to my surprise the blood was all gone. I guess Paul and his boys cleaned it up before they left. I'll have to thank him. When I was downstairs I made my way into my garage and got on my bike. Then I opened the door and pulled into the street.

I don't have a plan on how to avoid everyone yet but I'm sure I'll think of something. I hope they will all be in class so I can just enter the cafeteria and get that key.

I started my ride to school with no traffic and I would be there in no time.

**Amy's POV 12:15pm**

I decided to let Sonic walk with me to lunch, I was starving. Last night at the movie night Silver forgot to put out food. I swear everyone was ready to kill him. At the least the movie was good. It was a comedy. I'm just happy it wasn't a romance. I still can't get Shadow off my mind. Every time I think about him I cry and it doesn't matter what anyone does I don't stop.

"Amy, stop crying its ok." Said Sonic.

"I can't." I said while in tears.

"Come on, lets get something to eat it will make you feel better." Said Sonic.

I nodded and went in line with Sonic and we got lunch. I don't know why Sonic thinks this food will make me feel better school food always sucks and it makes me sick to my stomach.

After we got our lunch Sonic and me sat down with Rouge, Knuckles, and Wave. Who were enjoying their lunches.

"Hey. Amy." Said Knuckles.

I gave him a quick glance and put my head down. Knuckles gave Sonic this look.

"She still upset about Shadow." Said Sonic.

"Ohhh. My bad Amy if you don't want to talk." Said Knuckles.

I didn't respond.

"Amy. Knuckles said hi. Say hi back."Ordered Sonic.

"Shut up Sonic. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." I said.

Everyone at the table looked at Sonic who was trying to calm himself.

"It not my fault your still upset over some black hedgehog's death." Said Sonic.

I instantly grabbed him but his trout and shouted.

"Don't you dare talk about Shadow as if his life was worthless you asshole!"

I choked him harder and harder as he began to turn purple. Knuckles stood up and ran to our side of the table and pulled me off him. Sonic was shock to have me manhandling him like that and he had to catch his breath.

"Calm down Amy." Said Knuckles.

Sonic you better watch your mouth the next time you say something bad about Shadow. Because next time I'll be sure to rip off your balls instead of your trout! I shouted at him.

Across the cafeteria I heard Silver and Tails laughing really hard, Sonic gave them a stare and they stopped laughing at him. Sonic stood up and took my hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he meant that much to you." Said Sonic.

I looked at him and I knew he meant his apology so I said.

"It's ok."

Sonic smiled and brought me in for a hug. I hugged him back. In about five seconds we let go of each other and Sonic sat back down to continue eating. I stared at the entrance to the cafeteria. Silver and Tails watch and noticed me staring into space and followed my eyes. Once they saw what I saw they stood up.

"Come on Amy; Sit and eat before the bell rings." Said Sonic.

Sonic noticed my stare too and also looked at what I saw. His mouth dropped as Knuckles and Rouge and Wave also stared in shock.

**Shadow's POV 3 minutes before appearance.**

I parked my bike outside in the school parking lot and entered the school to find the guard waiting for me.

"Are you late?" Asked the guard.

"You could say that." I replied.

"Well just sign in and we'll get you where you need to go." Said the man.

The guard handed me his clipboard and a pen. I signed it and handed it back to him. The guard looked at my name and gave me this weird face.

"You're Shadow? Shadow the hedgehog?" He asked me.

"Yes; is there a problem?" I asked him in a confused tone.

"It's just… well the news had you in it and they said you died about a week ago." Said the guard.

"They got the wrong information. I'm alive and well. I just had a medical problem that seemed too severe to recover from." I said.

"What?" Asked the guard.

"Something was wrong in my brain but the "doctor" got it fixed." I said.

"Well I'm happy you're alive. It was sad to hear a teen such as yourself die because of a silly thing like that." Said the guard.

"Thanks. Now where am I supposed to be?" I asked him.

"Ahhhh…. Lunch cafeteria A." Said the guard.

"Thanks." I said while walking down the hallway.

"No problem Shadow. You be carful now you hear." Said the guard.

"I'll try." I replied while searching for the cafeteria.

I now have a problem. Amy and all my friends have the same lunch as me and in the same room. How am I going to be able to get that key and leave without them seeing me? It seems I don't have much of a choice. I entered the cafeteria and looked around to find Amy standing at her table. She turned and looked at me and then began to stare. I have no chance at being sneaky now. I began to approach her and I had to find chair number 48. The tables in the cafeteria have numbers. One to ten. Each table has ten chairs at them and the chairs are in order. Table one has chairs one to ten. Table two has chairs eleven to twenty. So I need to find table four and then locate chair 48.

I grew closer to Amy as everyone realized I was there and they too stared at me in silence. Amy looked at me with her mouth wide open completely stunned. I was about two feet in front of her and I slowly gave her a hug. She hugged back extra hard.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm here." I whispered in her ear.

Amy pulled her head out of my chest and stared into my eyes. She then smiled and began to cry. I was shocked. A tear rolled down her face and I slowly wiped it off her soft cheek and I then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Amy looked at me in complete amazement.

"What was that for?" She asked me.

"It felt right and it was to show how much I missed you." I replied.

Amy smiled then felt my face.

"How are you….."Amy stopped and felt the back of my head to find not even a scar from the slit that used to be there.

"Alive?" Asked Amy finishing her sentence from before.

"I promised myself I would see you again and I always keep my promises." I said.

I glanced at her chair and it was number 47. The chair next to hers was 48 and it was empty. I took Amy's hands and sat her in her chair while I sat in number 48. I instantly made my move and quickly grabbed the key that was taped under the chair, the whole time I was doing that I held Amy's right hand with my left and stared into her eyes.

"Shadow…. I missed you so much. I thought you were dead! We all did!" Shouted Amy.

"Shhhhh… I know and I'm sorry you had to see me like that, but I had no choice." I said while trying to calm her down.

"Why does Eggman want you Shadow?" Asked Amy.

"I…. I can't say." I replied.

"What?" Questioned Amy.

I stood up and slipped the key in my pocket.

"I'm sorry Amy but I can't talk about this right now." I said while turning towards the exit.

"Shadow where are you going?" Asked Amy in confusion..

"I have some thing to do Amy. It's really important." I said.

"More important then you just explaining how your even alive!" Shouted Amy.

"Amy I promise I will tell you and everyone the miracle about how I survived, but not now." I said while walking toward the exit.

"Shadow!" Yelled Amy.

I began to run to locker 259; I had to contact my brother.

It took a good minute but I found the locker and as dark said there was a lock on it. I used the key and took off the lock. Inside the locker were two things. One was the cell and the other was a M1911. I looked at the gun and put it in my jacket. I then took the phone and as Dark said I found his number alone in the contacts list. I sent him a text with my address on it; then I took the phone and put it in my pocket as well. I then shut the locker and ran to the exit. To my surprise everyone was waiting for me. I stopped in front of them.

"Shadow where are you going!" Shouted Amy.

"I can't say." I replied.

"What do you mean you can't say?" Questioned Amy.

"It means I can't tell you." I said back.

"Why?" Shouted Amy.

"I don't want you getting hurt." I said.

Amy looked at me in confusion.

I walked by her and everyone else and said.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." I said while opening the door.

Amy grabbed my arm before I could leave and said.

"What do you mean?"

I looked at her and said.

"I'm going to get my life back and if I must I will die in the process of avenging someone dear to me."

"What are you talking about Shadow?" Asked Amy.

I rolled my eyes and released her grip from my arm. I ran to the parking lot and got on my bike. I made sure this time I was putting on my helmet, but before I could Amy, Sonic, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles all rushed to my side.

"Shadow; don't go!" Yelled Amy.

"I'm sorry but I must Amy. It's our destiny." I said while referring to my brother.

"What?" Questioned Amy.

I took Amy by the arm and brought her in.

"I love you Amy." I said while giving her a deep kiss.

Amy kissed me back and I slowly pulled away. When I did I gave her one last look and slowly pulled out into the street.

**Amy's POV**

As Shadow drove off; I watched as if that was the last time I would ever see him. In my head I knew he would be ok and the one thing that kept me believing that is the fact that I love him.

"I love you Shadow the hedgehog."


	21. Chapter 21

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 21 - The Reunion **

**Amy's POV**

I stood there along with my friends as Shadow drove off. In my mind all I could think about is how much I love him. I made the mistake of letting Shadow go before and I'm not going to do that again. I have no idea what Shadow meant when he said it was "our" destiny; was he talking about me and him or someone else. I need to figure out what my shad is up to and why he doesn't want any of us following him. He said we would get hurt but I don't care. As I stood in silence. Sonic approached me.

"Amy…. Come on. There's nothing we can do." Said Sonic.

Sonic grabbed my arm and tried to turn me away but I surged off his grip and said.

"No. I'm not going to stand by and watch Shadow leave without at the least telling us what's going on."

Sonic looked at Silver and Tails. Then Silver approached me.

"Amy; Shadow said we shouldn't follow him." Said Silver.

"I don't care!" I shouted.

Silver backed off and Sonic took my hand.

"You really care about him don't you." Said Sonic.

"Sonic; I don't care about him. I love him. He's Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog and I will make sure nothing bad happens to him." I said

Sonic put his head to the side and glanced back at Silver. Silver gave Sonic this sharp look and said.

"Amy… if you really feel that way about him then I will help you if you want to go after him."

I looked at Silver. I was surprised to hear him say that. I nodded my head slowly and Silver nodded back then looked at Tails and Knuckles who were both on board with the idea of finding Shadow. Then Silver looked at Sonic and Sonic too nodded his head in approval. I can understand if Sonic hurt by what I said but its true. I love Shadow and it took me this long and one dumb mistake later to realize it. Silver looked back at me and took a deep breath.

"Ahhhh…. Come on guys; lets go find Shadow." Said Silver.

I smiled and started heading to Silver's car which he had parked only a few spots over. Everyone followed me and we all piled into the car. I sat in the front with Silver while everyone else went in back. Silver started the car and looked at me.

"Do you have any idea where he would go?" Asked Silver.

"I honestly don't." I replied while feeling sad. I mean seriously; I want to find him but I don't have a clue where he would go, the only place that popped into my head was his house.

Silver glanced at me and said.

"How about we check his place?"

"That's the only place I think he would be." I replied.

Silver put his hands on the wheel and said.

"Well lets go see if he's home."

I smiled and Silver began to drive. As we drove I remember I forgot to ask Shadow before how he got the bike. It was a gorgeous ride don't get me wrong but how can a teenager like Shadow afford a bike like that? I asked myself.

We sat in Silver's car in silence as we drove. I hope Shadow went to his house because if he's not then I'm out of places of where he could have went. I just prey that Shadow's not planning on doing anything crazy. I can't afford to lose him again.

**5 minutes later**

"Yes! Shadow's motorcycle is at his house. That means he must be home!" I said to myself in joy.

"Alright Amy; it looks like we got lucky." Said Silver.

"So how do you guys want to handle this?" Asked Tails.

"We can't just walk up to his front door and ask. He doesn't want us knowing what he's up to; so we'll have to do some spying." Said Knuckles.

"Here Tails." Said Silver while popping the trunk to his car.

"Yeah Silver?" Wondered Tails.

"Go get my binoculars out of the trunk. We'll get heading across the street and set up a watch position by those bushes." Said Silver while pointing at the bushes.

Tails nodded his head and we all got out of the car witch was park a couple of houses down from Shadow's place. As Tails got the binoculars, we creped up behind the bushes and got a good look at Shadow's house. The bushes were right across the street from his house so we could get a nice front row seat. In about ten seconds Tails came over and handed Silver the binoculars. Silver took them and began a sweep of the house.

"Perfect! We can see right through Shadow's front window." Said Silver.

"Can you see anything?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can see Shadow. He's sitting on the couch." Replied Silver.

"He's just sitting there?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I think he's waiting for something by the look on his face." Said Silver.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know." Replied Silver.

"Here let me see." I said while taking the binoculars from Silver's hands.

I put them up to my face and it was true; Shadow was just sitting there waiting, but for what? I asked myself.

We waited for about five minutes then out of nowhere someone came driving down the road. He was driving a motorcycle, it looked just like Shadow's. The man finally came to a stop in Shadow's driveway.

"Who's that?" Asked Sonic.

"I don't know." I replied.

The driver took of his helmet and reviled himself. It was a black hedgehog. He looked just like Shad. He had purple eyes and his hair was parted in front of his face. He looks just like Shadow except no red streaks in his fur. He wore a gray jacket with blue jeans just like Shad also. The mysterious hedgehog put his helmet on his handle bars and reach across his bike to pick up this black duffle bag he had hanging on the side. As I watched I noticed on the side pouch he had set on his bike it had three letters on it DTH. As I wondered what that meant the hedgehog began to approach Shadow's front door. I quickly looked at Shadow who began to stand up once the other hedgehog started knocking on the door. I watched as Shadow neared the door. What is going on I asked myself. All I can do is sit here and watch as it all unfolds.

**Shadow's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I sat on the couch as someone knocked on my front door. I knew who it was and I was excited as hell to finally see him again. I stood up and started making my way to the front door. As I neared all my past memories of him came flying at me full force. After the escape I thought he was dead and gone forever; but now he's alive and he's right outside waiting for me. I smiled to myself and grabbed the doorknob.

When I opened the door; we instantly stared into each others eyes. I didn't know what to say, it was a miracle to see that face once again. Slowly I began to smile. He started to smile as well. I looked at him with such happiness my heart couldn't take it anymore, I began to cry. He also began to cry as well. In about a second as soon as tears rolled down both our faces we lunged at each other wrapping both our arms around each others backs. We cried freely. I ran my hands across his fur feeling him just to be sure it was my brother. After I was done feeling him; I quickly dislodge from his arms and said.

"I can't believe you're here brother."

Dark looked at me and smiled then said.

"Me ether." I thought you were dead Shadow.

His voice was as fierce as mine but you can't be surprise because we're twins.

"I thought you were dead." I said.

"I never saw you reach the escape pod, I thought Eggman gunned you down along with…" Dark stopped.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know." I said sincerely

Dark looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad Paul found you Shadow." Said Dark.

"Paul's a nice guy, I forgot he was the medic who took care of us back on ARK." I said.

"There was a lot going on after the escape; I'm surprised you remember me." Said Dark.

"You're my brother, my partner, you're the only one I have left in my family. I will never forget you." I said.

"Partners huh?" Said Dark.

"Of course. We have always worked together." I said.

"Yeah but those were easy assignments. This one we have to do together and we can't afford to fail." Said Dark.

"We won't as long as he still lives." I said with confidence.

"This is going to be tough brother, I hope you have been training as much as I have since the escape." Said Dark.

"I have been training. I stopped about a week ago because my two friends convinced me to give high school a try." I said.

"You have friends." Joked Dark.

"Haha, I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." I laughed.

"Heh, never. One of the twins has to be the funny one." Chuckled Dark.

"Hey, I'm funny too." I said.

You have your moments. Said Dark.

"Never mind Dark. Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." said Dark.

I moved aside and guided him towards the living room. Once he found his way he took a seat on the couch, I sat besides him.

"Nice place Shadow." Commented Dark.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Your house reminds me of mine up in South End." Said Dark.

"It looks like yours?" I asked.

"Almost exact." Replied Dark while putting his duffle bag on the coffee table.

"What's that?" I asked him.

Dark gave me a small smile then he suddenly stopped and glared out the window. I was going to look at what he was staring at but as I was about to turn he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't look." Said Dark.

"Why?" I questioned.

Dark took out his black sunglasses and put them on.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

Look into my eyes real fast. When you see it you'll understand. said dark while adjusting his head.

I looked into the glasses and out of nowhere my eyes were blinded by a sharp glare. I could barley make it out but their was a bush across the street that had someone standing behind it. I could make out who it was and it was Silver. I swear sometimes he's so stupid. If your going to spy on me; make sure your smart enough to keep your head down.

"Ahhh…" I mumbled in anger.

Dark took off his glasses and put them back in his pocket.

"Friends of yours?" Asked Dark.

"Yeah. Trust me brother; I told them not to follow me." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll lose them." Said Dark.

"Amy's must be so confused." I mumbled.

"Amy? Who's Amy?" Asked Dark.

"Ahhh…." I heisted; then Dark put his hand on my face.

"Is it someone special?" He asked me.

I looked at him and pushed his hand away.

"She just some girl." I replied.

"No, there's more to it then just that." Said Dark.

"What?" I questioned.

"You like her don't you?" Asked Dark in joy.

"Ahhhh…." Dark cut me off.

"Shadow you found yourself a girlfriend!"

"We're not dating… I mean we used to for about a day when she left me for her old boyfriend who abused her." I said in sadness.

"You dated for a day! Damn bro that's a hell of a record when it comes to speed dating hahahahah!" Laughed Dark.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted.

"I'm only messing with you; but do you want to date her?" Asked Dark.

"Of course. I think she's the one." I said.

Dark's eye's widened when I said that.

"The one? Wow; I totally need to meet this Amy chick, if she has actually made you my cold hearted killer of a brother fall in love with her." Said Dark.

"You'd be surprised. She's one of the nicest girls in the world and I trust her and the good thing is; she actually trusts me, and I know she'd never break that." I said.

Dark nodded then began to unzip the duffle.

"Well if we're going to pull this raid off we're are going to need some equipment." Said Dark while pulling out a M1911.

Dark took out another one and two MP5's and placed them on the table in front of us.

"Nice gun's." I said to him while taking one of the pistols.

"Thanks, I bought them with what money a had left from all the jobs we used to do." Said Dark while handing me a MP5.

"Do you have any slings?" I asked.

"Yeah their in the bag along with the body armor." Replied Dark.

I reached into the bag and pulled out the slings and I took out the body armor. Dark also had pads. Shoulder pads, knee pads and elbow pads. Two pairs for both of us.

"Nice." I said smoothly.

"Not as good as our old gear but it will do." Said Dark.

"Hey, if it means I don't get shot I'm perfectly fine with it." I said while attaching the sling to the MP5.

Dark began to get undress till he was down to his boxers.

I looked at him.

"I'm wearing it under my cloths, I don't want everyone seeing it." Said Dark.

I then stood up and did the same. After we were dressed and protected, we started putting the guns in place. I had my MP5 under my jacket and I had the two M1911's in separate places. One was in front of my pants next to my right pocket while I had the second one next to my butt near my right back pocket. Once we were all set dark pulled out three C-4 charges with a detonator.

"Shit, where did you find these?" I asked while examining them.

"My buddy owns the gun depot in South End, he had a few on sale, but because I'm underage I had to pay full price, so that's where the rest of my cash ran to." Said Dark.

"Who's carrying?" I asked.

"I will. I'll be placing them around the building while you go after Eggman." Said Dark.

"Just me?" I asked stunned.

"I need to get Paul out safely and plant the charges; I know you want to kill him more then me anyway after what he did to your brain." Said Dark.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked.

"Paul called me about a week ago and told me they had you in a coma recovering from the surgery. Paul told me where you were going to school and the area in which you lived so I dropped off your bike so you could have it when you decided to leave and in the mean time I sneak into the school and slipped that gun and cell in as a way you could tell me where you lived exactly." Said Dark.

"Smart." I commented.

"Thanks." Said Dark.

I remembered I had to get Amber before we blew up the building.

"Ahhh brother?" I Started.

"Yeah?" Wondered Dark.

"I need to get a girl out of the base before we blow it up." I said.

"Who?" Asked Dark.

"Her names Amber. She took care of me." I said.

Dark knows how I feel when someone takes care of me when I'm hurt so he understood.

"Ok, well just be sure to get her out after you kill Eggman. We can't let him get away." Said Dark.

"Won't be a problem." I said.

"Good. Oh hey. Do you have your emerald?" Asked Dark.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about that. I kind of gave it to my friend Silver." I said.

"Is he that Silver looking retard behind the bush who still hasn't sat down?" Asked Dark.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How'd he get your emerald?" Asked Dark.

"When Eggman kidnapped me at the gym." I said.

"Ohh. Paul said that's how he got you the first time. When you were fighting that red guy right?" Asked Dark.

"Yeah, well I didn't want them getting hurt, so I gave Silver the emerald to teleport him and the other two friends I had with me at the time out of there." I said.

"Risky; giving that to someone." Said Dark.

"I know, but I had no choice." I said.

"I understand." Said dark while taking the C-4 charges and putting them in his duffle.

"What's the plan?" I asked while heading to the door.

Dark followed and slowly pulled out his purple emerald and said.

"We're going to get yours back first; then we'll head out." Said Dark.

"They won't like that." I said.

"Would you rather have a huge argument with them or just go and avenge Maria?" Asked Dark.

"Point taken." I said.

Dark smiled and shouted.

"Chaos Control!"

Time stopped a good mile out from what I could make out the window. I opened the front door and me and Dark walked to our bikes. While Dark got on; I ran over to the bush to find not only Silver spying on me but Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and to my surprise Sonic. They looked so silly. They were frozen in time and I took my chance to get what was mine. I walked up to the standing Silver and reached into his front pocket. It felt weird at first, but I don't care. I'm not enjoying the reach around. I pulled out my red emerald and started the walk back across the street. Before I was about to cross I looked back at Amy and turned around to approach her frozen body.

"Come on Shadow! We have to go before Chaos Control runs out!" Yelled dark from across the street.

I pulled out a piece of paper that was in my pocket and I began to jot down a few things on the note. After I was done I slipped it in Amy's pocket then gave her one last kiss on the cheek and made my way across the road once again to get on my bike.

"Ready?" Asked Dark.

I nodded and we started our drive to white acropolis. As we speed down the rode I looked back and notice the chaos control stop.


	22. Chapter 22

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 22 - The Promise**

**Amy's POV**

"What!" Shouted Silver.

We all looked around and it was so weird; Shadow and that guy that looks like him were gone. Just gone. How? I asked myself.

As we stood in complete amazement, suddenly I felt my cheek began to get cold. I quickly felt my cheek from the spot the coldness was coming from and to my surprise there was water on it. I quickly looked up to see if it was raining but it was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. As I tried to figure it out; everyone else was trying to find Shadow and that guy.

"What happened? One second we were clearly staring at them going to the front door and the next their just gone! How is that possible? Shadow can't stop time can he?" Asked Knuckles.

"No of course not. He can only do that with a chaos emerald and I already have his right he…." Silver went into his front pocket and stop talking once he began to feel around.

I looked at him as he started searching in a panic.

"Silver did you lose something?" I asked him.

Silver was spinning around checking the ground but finding nothing. He then looked at Tails and said.

"Tails; I don't have Shadow's emerald."

Tails ran up to Silver and shouted.

"What!"

Tails began to search with him.

"Oh man…. Shadow's going to kill me!" Shouted Silver.

"Shadow has a emerald?" Asked Sonic in shock.

"Yeah." Quickly replied Silver.

"How?" Asked Sonic.

"His best friend gave it to him…ahhh her name was….Maria!" Shouted Silver.

"And you lost it?" Asked Sonic.

"It was in my front pocket a second ago then when those two vanished it was gone." Replied Silver.

"Maybe that other hedgehog has one." Said Tails.

"Could he?" Asked Silver in a frighten tone.

"We all saw what else he had." Said Tails.

"Yeah; He had all those guns." Said Sonic.

"Why?" I asked.

"Who knows. Maybe Shadow was buying one." Said Sonic.

"Theirs no way my shadow would buy a gun!" I shouted.

"What else could it be then Amy?" Asked Sonic in a annoyed tone.

"I don't know." I replied.

On the inside; I kind of like the idea of Shadow owning a gun. It was actually a turn on, now that I think about it.

"Who was he?" Asked Tails.

"I don't know; but he looks just like Shadow." Said Silver.

"Could that have been his brother?" Wondered Tails.

"No he can't be. Shadow never told us he had a brother." Said Silver.

I began searching my pockets because for the strangest thing, I felt like something was in there that wasn't a second ago.

"We'll never know if we just sit her and talk about it. We need to find Shadow and that other guy and ask them ourselves!" Shouted Sonic.

Silver nodded at Sonic and then Tails and Knuckles did the same. I pulled out this white piece of folded paper that was in my pocket and then Sonic took my arm.

"Come on Amy, lets go find them." Said Sonic while trying to take me towards the car.

"No!" I Shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What do you mean no!" yelled Sonic.

"I mean no!" I yelled back.

"Why?" Asked Knuckles.

I looked at the paper that was in my hands and began to unfold it while everyone watched in silence. Except Silver who was still afraid Shadow would kill him if he found out he lost his emerald. I began to read the note out loud.

"Hey Amy. Sorry I had to do this but we had to stop time in order to make sure you guys wouldn't follow us. Trust me; we knew you guys were there, its not hard to see Silver's spikes over the bush. Also I know Silver's probably looking for my emerald and tell him not to worry because when we stopped time I came and took it from him. Listen Amy I need to go and handle something, I will be gone for a day or two. When I get back I'll explain to everyone what I have been hiding, and I'll have a little surprise for everyone. I'll call you when I'm done with everything and we'll meet up to talk. Amy; I love you and I promise I will be back. Please don't worry about me. I gave you a small kiss goodbye; I hope you don't mind. Ohh and by the way I had to leave in a rush so tell Tails to get that spider off his back before it bits him. Love Shadow."

After I was done reading the note Tails began to freak out. Silver and Knuckles tried to keep him calm but Tails kept running around screaming.

"Hold still Tails!" Yelled Silver.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Screamed Tails.

Silver then used his psycho kinesis to stop Tails from running. The spider was big. It was slowly crawling up his back and it was just about to bit his neck; when Knuckles swung and smash the spider with one of his glove spikes causing it to die on impact. After it was dead, Silver let Tails go and Tails began to check himself for anymore.

"Better?" Asked Silver.

Tails ran up and hugged Knuckles.

"Thank you so much Knuckles!" Shouted Tails in joy.

"Woooo… haha ok… no problem buddy it what friends do." Said Knuckles while trying to shake Tails off him.

"Ohh, so my effort doesn't count for shit I see." Said Silver in frustration.

Tails let go of Knuckles and went to grab Silver but Silver picked him up with his psycho kinesis.

"Hell no! You had your chance and I don't want to be squeezed to death." Said Silver while tossing Tails through the air as if it was fun.

"Hey put me down!" Shouted Tails.

"Ok." Said Silver while dropping tails.

"Wooooo!" Shouted Tails as he hit his face straight on the ground.

Silver walked up to him and helped him up.

"Next time be more careful with what you say." Said Silver.

Tails smiled and jumped Silver with the hug he dissevered.

"AHHHH! Damn it! Let go of me!" Shouted Silver.

"Hahah!" Everyone, even Sonic began to laugh at him.

Tails finally let go about ten seconds later and Silver had to catch a breath.

"Ahhhh….Ahhhh….Ahhh.." Silver could barely breath.

"Sorry Silver." Said Tails.

Silver wrapped his arm around him and said.

"It's ok Tails." We're best buds.

Tails Smiled and then everyone looked back at me.

"So where do you think Shadows going?" Asked Sonic.

"I have no clue, but we'll find out when he comes home." I said while walking back towards the car.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sonic.

"School." I replied.

"Don't you want to go find him?" Asked Sonic.

"Not anymore. Shadow will be ok, and I trust him." I replied.

"But…" Sonic tried to say something but I cut him off.

"He'll be home and when he gets back he promised he'd tell us what's going on. We have no need to worry. If I can trust Shadow, so can you guys." I said.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails Looked at me and smiled then began walking to the car. Silver still tried to find the emerald.

"Silver!" I shouted.

Silver looked at me.

"Shadow has he emerald. There's no need to worry anymore. Come on!" I shouted at him.

Silver smiled and shouted back.

"I wasn't looking for the emerald!"

"What were you looking for then!" I shouted back while getting in the car.

"Shadow's balls. He must have lost them to have the will to go into my front pocket as deep as he did to get his emerald back!" Shouted Silver while running to the drivers side of his car.

Everyone laughed at the joke; while Silver started to drive us back to school. In my heart I wish I knew what was going on with my Shad; but I trust him and nothingwill ever break that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 23 - The Checkpoint**

**Shadow's POV**

Me and Dark were going to be on a strict timetable for now on. I looked at my watch and it was 5:00 pm. Me and Dark are not dumb; this attack we were going to try and pull would be much easier if we waited till it was dark outside. We drove side by side on the road so that we would be able to communicate without fighting the ongoing wind as we speeded along.

"Dark!" I shouted.

Dark turned and looked at me.

"What's up bro?" Replied Dark.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Were going to find a nice place to do some recon on the faculty before we attack." Said Dark.

"Do you have a place in mind?" I wondered.

"Yeah. Do you remember before when you first got your bike from Paul?" Asked Dark.

"Yeah. What about it?" I replied.

"When you pulled out of the checkpoint to get onto the main road, Do you remember that overpass along side the checkpoint?" Asked Dark.

I nodded at him.

"We'll sneak up there and see what's going on around the base." Said Dark.

"Any security patrols to worry about?" I asked.

"Nah, the only patrols will be inside the perimeter; so it shouldn't be a problem." Replied Dark.

"Will we be able to keep the bikes?" I asked.

"No." Replied Dark.

"So where do you want to put them?" I wondered.

"The overpass we are going to will be a good enough distance that no one will hear us coming; so we'll just park them up there with us." Said Dark.

I nodded once again.

I was impressed on how much better my brother has gotten on these types of jobs. Before I was always leading, but it seems I don't have to worry. I thought to myself.

"We'll be at the overpass in about ten minutes Shadow!" Shouted Dark.

I gave dark another nod of my head, I really was kind of worried about this attack. I mean if I die here and Dark manages to escape; what will he tell Amy and my friends. Oh Shadow was gunned down by Eggman. Shadow had no chance of living when one of his guard domed him. I said to myself.

I thought about it and all I could picture was Amy crying at my grave.

"Come on Shadow, get yourself together." I said to myself.

Dark looked at me with curiosity.

"You ok?" Asked Dark.

"I'm just a little worried is all." I replied.

"Does this have anything to do with that Amy girl you like?" Asked Dark.

I nodded my head. Dark looked at me.

"Hey don't worry brother. I'm scared too; but we have to do this for Maria." Said Dark.

I smiled and then it hit me about what I was fighting for.

Maria I'm sorry I'm doubting myself, but it hard when I have you and someone else riding on me to come home safely. I love you Maria, but I also now have Amy in my life and I promise I will not die, but Its hard not to lose faith in yourself. Especially against something like this.

"You ok?" Asked Dark.

"I'm fine. Lets go end this once and for all. For Maria!" I shouted in confidence.

Dark smiled and shouted back.

"For Maria!"

We had about five minutes till we reached the overpass; so until then we continued to drive and as we drove both our hearts were be powered by the love we have for someone special in our lives. Darks was for Maria and I don't know if he loves someone, but mines for Maria as well and I very special pink hedgehog. My beautiful rose.

**Five minutes later 5:10 pm**

Me and Dark found the overpass and pulled over our bikes along side the trial leading up the hill towards the checkpoint. Dark bent over his bike to reach the side pouch and he began to search around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Ahhhh…hold on a sec." Said Dark.

It took him around a minute to finally pull it out. When he did he handed them to me.

"Here Shadow take this." Said Dark as he handed me a pair of binoculars.

I took them in my hands and looked at him.

"Go find a nice camping spot to eye down on the whole base." Said Dark as he pointed me up the hill.

I smiled and said.

"Its weird having you giving the orders. Huh?"

Dark smiled and replied.

"I'm not used to it; so give me a break."

"Hehe." I chuckled and began my march up the hill.

The thing about recon is you always want to be aware of your surrounding. If me and Dark get spotted we need a way to book it out and fast. Also you want a position that is basically concealed with the color of clothing your wearing. Lastly and the easiest rule that everyone should know is find a spot that's not facing the enemy your spying on directly.

It took around a half an hour of searching to finally find a spot; but I got a nice one. The checkpoint which was our main concern at the moment was right below us, so no one would see us unless they pointed their heads straight up. I mean it was still bright out, but I could see one hell of a storm coming from the north. That might come in handy later. My spot was simple but effective. Until it was pitch black out me and dark would need to remain embodied in some sort of surrounding; I found a large pair of snow covered bushes that had enough room for me and Dark to squeeze into. The snow was fully on and in the bush it would protect us from detection. I lied down in the freezing cold bush and got a great view on all below in the checkpoint and I could make out something's around the base that was at least two miles out from the checkpoint.

I began my evaluation of enemy forces first. At the checkpoint was first off the gate which had a guard standing by in case someone was leaving or going in the perimeter. On each side of that guard was two separate watch towers; each with a guard in it. The next thing in the checkpoint was a communications building. I could only look through the windows of the building and by what I could see; their was around four guards and an officer making it five. That's all that was in the checkpoint surprisingly. I would think Eggman's main base would be a little better protected from intruders, but I guess he can't afford proper security measures. As I sat and waited I began to hear someone creping up on me from behind. I played along with the poor sap who was attempting this and when he was close enough I turned around as fast as I could and grabbed his leg making him fall to the ground. As soon as the man fell I reached and pulled out my M1911 that was in my front pocket and I put it to his head while putting my spare hand on his mouth.

I looked at my prey and just as I was about to pull the trigger; I stopped, realizing it was Dark who I caught. He was scared shitless. I let go of his mouth so he could breath.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that." I said quietly.

Dark began to smile and I helped him up off the cold floor. When he was up I put back my gun and said.

"What did you think you were doing?"

Dark chuckled and replied.

"I wanted to see if you were still as sharp as before."

"We've been taught this sort of thing since we were born brother, I'll never forget how to defend myself." I said.

"I know, but it was fun right?" Questioned Dark.

"Yeah it was fun; until I would have put a bullet in your head." I replied.

Dark smiled and slowly walked towards the bush I had set up shop in.

"Brother I know you and you would never shoot a friend." Said Dark.

"I would never point a gun at people I care about. Shooting them is completely a different matter." I said.

"Yeah pretending to try and sneak up on you wasn't my best idea." Said dark.

"When have you ever had a good idea." I said jokingly while punching him on his shoulder. Dark smiled and said.

"Come on. Is this where we'll be for a few hours?"

"Yeah, at least until it gets dark then we can move around in the open." I replied.

"Got to love being a black hedgehog." Said dark while getting into position in the bush.

"Girls seem to think blacks more of a turn on the any other color." I said while smiling.

"Trust me I know bro. Back at South End I always had the ladies on me." Said dark while smiling back.

"I never really looked around for a women's attention." I said.

"That's the good thing about us being twins. Me and you Shadow are probably the two sexiest looking guys around. So the girls will come right to us without a problem." Said Dark.

"I know, but Amy already found me so I'm off the market." I said in a happy tone.

"I used to have someone after the escape, but I had to leave her." Stated Dark.

"Really? Who?" I asked him in curiosity.

"She's my neighbor back at home." Replied Dark.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I went to find you." Replied Dark.

"I hope you miss her." I said while looking into his eyes.

"I do; but I have no idea if she likes me. I mean I like her, but she never made a move so I don't know." Stated Dark.

"You won't know till you go and make your move." I said.

Dark nodded at me and we refocused and began our recon.

I looked at my watch and it was 6:00.

**9:00 pm **

During our time up doing recon in the bushes; I was able to inform Dark about what I have already learned about the checkpoint. Dark also found out that Eggman has a chopper on site that will evacuate him out of the area, so we have to be extra quiet during our infiltration.

"Ready?" Asked Dark

"I've been ready since the escape." I replied.

Dark nodded his head.

"Do you want to go all the way down the hill here or just improvise with a way to get into the checkpoint without being detected from here?" Asked Dark.

"Let's improvise." I replied.

We looked around and we were on the side of the checkpoint about midway on it's side as well.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked.

Dark looked at me and went in the back of his gray jacket.

"Quietly." Said Dark while handing me a combat knife.

I took the knife and slowly shimmied my way along the edges of the overpass. As I placed my self along its edge; Dark came and took my hand.

"You go and kill the men in the communications building, but what ever you do don't let them get the alarm raised or will be screwed and make sure to get rid of the officer." Said Dark.

"They will spot me if I make my way to the building." I said.

"I'll deal with the towers don't worry. When your on the ground don't move until I give the signal." Said Dark.

"Alright, good luck." I said while beginning my descent.

"You too. Be careful." Said Dark.

"Always." I replied.

I slowly reached ground floor and I immediately went prone along side the road. I signaled Dark that I was set and he began his move on the towers. Both towers were a good distance apart from each other, I don't see how he'll be able to take them both down by himself.

**Dark's POV**

Shadows in position I better get this over with. The towers were reachable if I moved a bit further down along this overpass. I slowly and cautiously moved along the edge of the overpass till I was in place directly on the side of the first tower I had to neutralize. The guard was facing the road so I was on his left side and if my idea goes the way I hope it does; I will be able to kill him quietly without alerting tower number two. I backed up from the edge and got a running start. When I reached the edge of the overpass I jumped. I sailed through the air as quiet as a ghost and I was heading right where I wanted to go. Right above the guard.

I watched as the guard turned to see what was going on and when he saw me flying towards him, god was he shitting himself. I sailed right through the window of the tower and jumped the guard. He was going to try and shoot me, but it was to late for him. I pulled out my other knife that I had and stabbed the guard in his trout. He dropped his rifle and slowly died without a sound. I got off the body and looked to see if anyone heard that and thank god no one did. That was the loudest thing I was going to do till we made it inside the base itself. After I knew I was safe from detection; I quickly patted down the dead body and found a suppresser in one of his side pouches. It was meant for a handgun.

I pulled out my M1911 and attached the suppresser to the end of it. Back when I was a kid; me and Shadow were pretty good shots so I had faith in what I had to do next in order to clean tower number two. I aimed at the guard and focused the sight on his head. I held my breath and pulled the trigger. The round was unheard and sailed through the air drilling the guard in his ear. Note the guards side is towards me so the round made contact with his brain killing him instantly. The body hit the floor of the tower making a big bang. The guard manning the rode post was curious on what that sound was.

"Roger? What's going on up there?" Shouted the guard.

He began to approach the ladder, but I had to do something before he saw poor Roger's corpse. I took aim at the moving target and waited for him to stop. As I was going to shoot; Shadow ran across the road towards the guard and since Shadow is one of the best the guard didn't hear him. Shadow had the knife and as the guard began to climb up, Shadow pulled him down by his waist and stabbed him in the neck and watched as he died. I took away my aim while smiling on how my brother just killed that guard. Shadow looked at me and signaled me to come down. I climbed down and regrouped with him next to the dead guards body.

"Alright that was interesting." Said Shadow.

"Sure was. Nice work on him." I commented while pointing at the body.

"I couldn't risk you missing that round." Said Shadow.

"Hey I had him, I consider that a kill steal. You owe me one." I said while chuckling.

"I'll remember, but we still have those guys to deal with." Said Shadow while pointing at the communications building.

I began to pat down the body in front of us and he too had another suppresser. I handed it to shadow.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much. Is that where you got that one?" Asked Shadow.

"Yeah it's a good thing he had it." I replied.

Shadow nodded.

"Come on lets finish." I said to him while guiding him to the back door of the building.

Shadow attached the suppresser to one of his handguns and readied the weapon.

Next to the backdoor was a window that was open with a guard sitting in a fold up chair talking to another man. I looked at Shadow and made a hand signal pointing him towards the window as I approached the door. I placed my hand on the knob and signaled Shadow to neutralize the first guard.

**Shadow's POV**

I wrapped my arm around the guard who was in the chair and stuck my blade in his neck while holding his mouth. The guard who was talking to this guy I was killing was surprise and tried to lift up his weapon, but before he could Dark opened the door quickly and shot him in the head. The man began to fall back, but he was going to fall and land on some crates that were behind him. Dark slid behind the man and caught the body slowly placing him on the floor. I finished my kill and laid him against the window. After he was placed I hopped through it and took cover on a wall that lead a turn into the last three guys. Dark went behind me.

"Got a plan Shadow?" Asked Dark quietly.

I looked at him and smiled.

Dark looked at me with suspicion.

I handed him my silent M1911 and he looked at me confused.

"This will be fun." I said while standing up.

"Shadow! What are you doing!" Whispered Dark.

I turned the corner and the two guards and the officer were facing away from me.

"Hey I'm lost. Do you guys know how to get back to the main road from here?" I asked them.

The men turned around quickly. They were surprised to see me creep up behind them.

"What are you doing here!" Shouted one of the guards.

The officer knew who I was and shouted.

"It's Shadow! Open fire! Kill him!"

Dark turned the corner and shot the two guards in their heads as I pulled up my knife fast and threw it at the officer hitting him in the temple.

Their bodies hit the floor with no one left to hear it.

Dark approached me and handed back my gun.

"I can't believe that worked hahahahah!" Laughed Dark.

"Hahaha!" I laughed with him.

As we laughed I looked around and found two ear pieces on the guards. I handed one to Dark and said.

"Set the channel to private so they can't hear us."

Dark did what I said and we continued to look around.

We found nothing useful and exited the building. Dark ran to move that bodies out of the way; so just in case anyone came to visit they wouldn't see it. I ran to the checkpoint gate and waited for him to regroup. One he did we climbed the gate and started our pursuit towards the base.


	24. Chapter 24

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 24 - The Infiltration **

**Shadow's POV 9:20pm**

Me and Dark climbed over the checkpoint's security gate and began our descent into the base. It was night time now and that's a really good thing. As we slowly took our time to reach the base it became clear that Eggman had a lot of rookies in his forces. The patrols thickened as we advanced and it was becoming more and more difficult to proceed as we came closer to the base. Dark and me had to take cover for about a good forty five minutes because we were cut off and we had to wait for the guard shift to change. Once the patrol that was blocking us was moved to a different area we proceeded into the base's perimeter. All that was left for me and Dark to slip by was the entrance.

"Shit." Said Dark quietly.

"Yeah, that's a problem." I said back.

"How do we get by that?" Asked Dark.

I looked around and it was pretty clear we couldn't get by this. The front door was blocked by two patrols. Then as I looked for a plan another patrol regrouped with the first two we already had to deal with.

"Fuck." I said in anger.

"Brother; we can't fight that many. Theirs at least twenty of them." Said Dark.

"I know." I replied.

I was trying to find a way through and then it hit me.

"Hey look at that Dark." I said quietly while pointing at a ventilation shaft above the front entrance.

"What about it?" Asked Dark.

"I remember their were multiple shafts around the base leading to the outside. So…." Dark cut me off.

"We can find one and slip in."

"Exactly." I replied.

"I'll go look around." Said Dark while getting up to go.

I grabbed his arm and he looked back at me.

"Be careful." I said in a sincere voice.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just wait here for a few minutes and I'll be back ok?" Asked Dark.

I nodded my head and released his arm. Dark smiled and ran towards the other end of the base.

In mind my mind I was a little overprotective of him. I thought he was gone forever, but I was wrong. He's alive and were back together again. If I lost him now I would wind up…well let's just say…my life would end sooner then I imagined.

As I waited for Dark to return I watched the three patrols closely and thanks to the ear pieces we took off the guards bodies at the checkpoint I was able to hear what they were saying.

"So how long are we posted here for anyway?" Asked one guard.

"How should I know. Eggman's the boss. We stay out here for as long as we our told." Replied another guard.

"I wish I was working at the checkpoint with Roger and the others. At least they get the chance to rest up there." Said the one guard.

I smiled and to myself I said.

"You may want to rethink what you want in life."

The guards continued their conversation.

"Did you hear what happened to Roger?" Asked the guard.

"No. what happened?" Asked the other guard.

"I know what happened to Roger. Hehe." I chuckled to myself quietly.

As I laughed quietly the guards continued again.

"His wife just had their first baby girl." Said the guard.

My heart sank and I stopped laughing.

"That's great. They have been trying for months. After we get off work I think we should celebrate." Said the guard in joy.

I was heart broken.

"Did they come up with a name for her yet?" Asked the guard.

"No not yet. She wants to wait till he comes home to think about it." Replied the guard.

"That's good. Roger will be a great father for that kid." Said the guard.

"I know he will. I hope nothing bad happens to them in the mean time." Said another guard.

"Yeah it would be a tragedy to for that kid, if she lost one of them." Said the guard.

"My god. What have I done?" I asked myself.

I began to cry. I just ruined a starting family. Now that poor girl will never know her father. She will be raise by a single mom who will wonder everyday what had happened to him and they will never know the truth behind it. This is exactly why I stopped doing this sort of thing after the escape. I knew this would happen, but I didn't see that coming. I lied there with a tear rolling down my cheek. As I watched the patrols someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey brother come on I found a way into the base." It was Dark.

I wiped off the tear and looked at him. It was pretty dark so he didn't notice my red face.

"You ok?" Asked Dark.

"I'm…fine." I said while standing up.

"Well lets go; the vent is behind the base and I found a way over the wall." Said Dark.

"Good." I said while beginning to run with him towards the back of the base.

When we got there we couldn't see over the wall, because it was a little bit taller then us.

"How do we get over this?" I asked him.

"Easy. Over here." Said Dark while taking me towards a couple of boxes stacked up next to the wall.

"You first Shadow." Insisted Dark.

I nodded and jumped up the boxes. When I was on top of them I helped Dark up. When he was up we were able to see over the wall.

"Are you serious?" I shouted at him.

"How was I suppose to know?" Replied Dark.

Over the wall was at least four patrols and a shit load of tanks and armored personal carriers. I looked back at Dark.

"So how do you want to get by this?" Dark asked me.

"I thought you had a plan." I replied.

"I got us this far. It's your turn." Said Dark.

"Alright watch and stay right behind me." I said while hopping over the wall.

Dark followed and stayed on my tail.

We slowly hide behind cover after cover as we neared closer to the base itself. Until a patrol almost spotted us on a bad turn; then we rolled onto the floor under one of the tanks.

"Nice Shadow." Said Dark quietly.

"Shut up. Do you have a better idea?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Dark then pulled out his MP5.

I quickly pushed it back towards him.

"No. We can do this without going loud." I said.

"How?" Asked Dark.

"Where's that vent you saw?" I asked him back.

"In that room over there." Said Dark while pointing at I small building in front of the tank we were hiding under.

"Your sure theirs a vent in there?" I asked.

"I would think so." Replied Dark.

"Then come on follow me." I said as we crawled out from under the tank.

The patrol who almost found us went in the opposite direction and we ran quickly toward the side of the building. On the side of the building was a ladder leading to the roof. I looked at Dark who was watching in case of a guard who would happen to find us.

"Cover me real fast." I said while climbing the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dark.

"Just hold on for a minute I'll get that door open." I replied.

"Theirs guards in there." Said Dark.

"I know. Hand me your knife." I asked him.

Dark tossed me his combat knife and I went to the roof.

On the roof was a window that looked down on anyone below. I slowly peek my head in and found six guards in the room. Their was one right below me and two playing cards to the right and another two checking a weapons locker to the left. In front was the last guy who was looking at the security monitors. I slowly took a deep breath and quietly leaped behind the first guard.

When I landed the two guards playing cards saw me and tried to draw their weapons, but I quickly threw both my combat knives and hit each one on in their necks. They dropped and the guard in front of me turned and I punched him in the face then to spin him into a shield. By then the two checking inventory had their guns up and they aimed at me. I pulled out my silenced M1911 and really quickly shot them in the head. They couldn't react fast enough. When I went to finish the last guard I turn and he was in my face. He rifle butted me off his friend and I fell back hard onto the floor. I pretended to be knocked out, but it will take a lot more then that to drop me for real. The guards approached my body and the one who hit me had his rifle on my right side and he began to poke my side. I quickly pushed his rifle to the side and lifted my left hand which still held my gun. I shot up and hit his friend in the face killing him instantly. Then I as the last man tried to hit me again; I grabbed his hand and bent it completely backwards breaking it in two. He screamed but I held his mouth. I lifted my gun again and shot him in the head. He fell and landed on his friend.

"Ahh…ahhhh…ahhh" I breathed heavily and I felt my mouth which was dripping blood from the hit. I wiped it on my chest fur and opened the door for Dark who quickly ran inside to see the body count. I shut the door and locked it behind him. Dark looked at me in amazement.

"Holy shit brother." Said Dark.

"It's nothing." I replied.

"Nothing doesn't explain it." Replied Dark.

"Then how would you explain it?" I asked him.

"I'd say that this is one hell of an old you." Replied dark.

"Let's not talk about the old us. I never want to be like that again." I said in force.

"Me ether, but you have to admit we were pretty good at this sort of thing." Said Dark.

"We were killers and brutes. We didn't care what happened. We just did what we were told. Nothing more." I replied.

Dark nodded his head and said.

"Your right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just happy that's over." I said in a quiet voice.

Dark smiled and walked over to the inventory the previous guard were checking. He pulled out two flash bangs and handed one to me.

"Might come in handy." Said dark.

"Thanks." I said while attaching it to my pants.

"Hey here's the vent." Said dark while running to the shaft.

"Get it opened and lets go before more arrive." I said in a hurry.

"Calm down bro; I got it handled." Replied Dark.

Dark reached into his duffle he carried and pulled out a screw driver and began to take off the blots. After they were off he unlatched the cover and put it on the floor.

"I'll go first." Said Dark while squeezing into the small shaft.

I smiled and went in behind him. Before I continued I lifted the cover back up and placed it back. So no one would know where we were. After it was in place; I went behind Dark and we slowly began our travel into the base's ventilation system.

"Dark; get your butt out of my face." I said.

"Ohh, I know you like it." Joked Dark.

"Always. Because there's not a day that goes by that I say to myself. I wish I could be right up on my brothers butt hole." I began to chuckle.

Dark laughed back at my joke and we finally found the place were we wanted to go. My room. We were right above my old room that I was placed in when I was recovering from the surgery.

"We're here Dark." I told him.

"Alright then let me place charge one here." Said Dark while pulling out a C-4 charge.

Dark placed it on the vent system's ceiling and activated it.

"Ready?" I asked him after he was done.

Dark nodded and I began to push down on the shaft.

"Wait. What are you doing? Ahhhh!" Shouted Dark.

I pushed hard enough to make the shaft break open and when it did; we fell into my room. I landed on my bed while Dark landed on the floor hitting his head.

"Owwww." Said Dark in pain while rubbing his head.

"What happened to you?" I asked him as a joke.

Dark glared at me and said.

"See; you have your funny moments." Dark began to chuckle and then after he was done rubbing his head he looked at me.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"Now the fun begins." Replied Dark.


	25. Chapter 25

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 25 - The Attack**

**Shadow's POV 10:30pm**

I looked into Dark's eyes and we stared at each other for a few moments realizing that our moment of revenge is nearly here. I stood up off the bed and reached my hand out for him to take. Dark looked at it and smiled then took it with ease. Once he was up I brought him close. I tightened my grip on his hand as he did the same to me.

"Let's finish this." I said with confidence.

"Let's finish this." Repeated Dark.

I loosened my grip on him and let him go.

"When we leave this room brother; that's it. We're going to avenge her." I said.

"We know what to do and we can't fail." Said Dark.

"We won't." I said.

Dark approached me and took my shoulder.

"I wish I could be there when you kill him, but at the least do me this favor." Said Dark.

"What?" I asked.

Dark put his hand on my butt and pulled out my M1911.

Dark held the gun in front of my face.

"Kill him with this." Said Dark.

I gave him a evil filled smile and said.

"It would be my pleasure."

Dark smiled and gave me back my gun. As I put it back were it was dark pulled out his silent M1911 and took out the clip.

"Shadow; do you have a spare clip on you?" Asked Dark.

I took out my other M1911, the one with the suppresser and took out my clip. I then realized mine too was nearly empty. I then looked into my pocket and I had three extra mags from when I searched those bodies at the checkpoint. I took out two and threw one at Dark. He caught it and loaded his gun. As I did the same.

"Thanks." Said Dark happily.

As I pulled back on the chamber I replied.

"No problem."

After we were both locked and loaded; we discussed the next phase of the plan.

"Where do I go from here?" I asked Dark who began to pull out his MP5.

"You make the left out this room towards the mess hall. From there you go to Eggman's office and end this." Replied Dark.

I nodded my head.

"Where are you going to be?" I asked while taking out my MP5.

"I'm making the right out of this room and I need to find the main reactor room and place charge two. After that I need to get back into the depot and place charge three on the main gas pump and then I need to find Paul." Replied Dark who was checking the clip on his weapon.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"More then you think I am." Said Dark while smacking the receiver on the MP5.

I smiled and smacked mine back as well; then headed for the door. Just as I was about to open it; Dark grabbed my shoulder once again. I looked into his eyes. Then he hugged me. I hugged him back with all the passion I had.

"You make sure to come back to the bikes alive. You hear me?" Asked Dark.

"I'll be there. Me and Amber. Then we'll watch as this place burns down in flames." I replied.

Dark smiled and let go of me.

I gave him one last glance and ran out the door making a sharp left towards the mess hall.

When I got there the door was closed, but left unlocked. I was now aloud to open fire. I opened the door and peered inside. In the mess hall was a patrol of seven men all eating their lunches. I had to reach the other end of the room to get to the door that lead into the VIP hallway which held Eggman's and all the officers personal quarters. I held my MP5 in my right hand and prepared to enter.

"Ahhh…." I took one last breath and kicked open the door. The guards instantly turned to see who it was. I opened fire spraying half my clip at them. I connected four headshots leaving only three guards remaining. They ducked under the table and readied their weapons. As they tried to load their mags; I rushed with my knife and hopped over the counter at them. One guard saw me rush and pulled out his blade and as I jumped he slashed down missing me completely. I grabbed his arm and forced him to drop the knife. The knife fell onto the floor. I took my blade and my advantage and shoved it into his neck. I pulled it out and turned for the second guy as he fell onto the floor draining his blood onto the ground. The second guard had time to load his rifle and began to open fire. I quickly slid at him and swept him out from under his legs. He fell onto his stomach as the rifle slide along the floor. I took my blade and quickly shoved it into the back of his head killing him instantly. I tried to pull it out fast, but it was stuck and the last guard knew that. He rushed me with his blade while catching me off guard. I fell onto my back as he applied pressure. The blade was drawing closer to my face and just as it was about to hit; someone shot him in the head. His brains splattered on my face and I quickly tossed his body onto the floor. I stood up to see who it was and it was Paul.

"Looks like you needed help." Said Paul while putting back his gun.

"Thanks Paul." I said while trying to pull my blade back out from the dead guards head.

"Let me guess you're here to kill Eggman, right?" Asked Paul.

"I told you I was coming back." I replied.

Paul took a breath and asked.

"How do you think you can pull this off?"

"I'm going for Eggman while Darks planting charges around the base." I replied.

"Wait, Dark here?" Asked Paul in surprise.

"Yeah. He's planting the charges and looking for you." I said.

"Me?" Asked Paul in confusion.

"Yeah. He's going to get you out before we blow this place and I have to find Amber." I replied.

Paul looked away.

"What?" I asked sensing something.

"Eggman has her." Replied Paul.

"What!" I asked in shock.

"He found out about how she knew about this attack and he took her away for interrogation." Said Paul.

"Where?" I asked in a hurry.

"To his office but if he knows your coming for her he would be heading to the roof." Replied Paul.

"Why the roof?" I asked.

"His chopper will extract him to safety." Said Paul.

"Not if I can stop him." I said in force.

"You won't be able to save her or stop him. Eggman has a small army in there waiting for you to even give it a try." Said Paul.

"They won't stop me." I said while putting my foot on top of the dead guards head.

"Please think about this for a second Shadow." I pleaded Paul.

"No! I couldn't save Maria before, but this time I know I can save Amber and I will!" I

shouted.

Paul hesitated.

I put force on the guards head and pulled my knife free from his skull. I then put it back under my jacket and began my march to Eggman's office. Before I was about to open the door towards the VIP hall; Paul stopped me.

"Shadow please be careful." Pleaded Paul.

"I will don't worry about me. Go find Dark. He should be heading to the reactor room." I replied.

Paul nodded his head and said.

"I'll see you soon."

I smiled and replied.

"I'll see you soon as well. Me and Amber both."

After I said that Paul turned and ran off to find my brother.

I opened the door and entered the hallway to find a few officers aiming at me.

"Put down your weapons and surrender!" Shouted a captain.

I smiled at them and began to reach into my back pocket.

"Don't move!" Shouted the captain.

I pulled out my red emerald.

"Drop it!" Yelled the captain.

"Chaos…!" I stopped once the guards opened fire. They shot me twice hitting the vest thank god. I slowly lifted my head and my teeth were exposed in a gnarly expression. The officers were terrified and began to shake. My body turned into a red orb and my energy was turning into hate. I charged it for a good five seconds while the officers panicked.

"Run!" Screamed the captain.

The men dropped their guns and ran for the nearest piece of cover behind them.

"Blast!" I screamed.

My energy was too powerful for anything to withstand. The blast threw the small barricade the officers had set to stop my advance, flying all around the hall. The energy went right through cover ripping the officers into pieces. As the men were overcome by the pain all I heard was.

"AHHHH!"

"Oh my god! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"My Arms!"

The men were dying in such a gruesome way it was in a sense pretty barbaric. Their limbs come off splashing waves of blood on the walls and on the floor. The blood cover everything in the room. I was even splashed by some of it. Once the blast stopped and the screams ceased to exist; I began walking by the mess. I had to kick past some body parts to get a clear path to where I was headed. Legs, arms, torsos, you name it. They were all over the floor. In an evil sort of way; I enjoyed their demise. It made me feel unstoppable. I walked through the blood getting it all over my shoes. I was looking for Eggman's office and I have found it. It was the last door on the left and I didn't hesitate to kick it open leaving a blood stain on the door. I rushed in the room to find it completely empty.

"Fuck!" I shouted out in anger.

I looked around and went to Eggman's desk. I felt around and found a button under the desk along with a keypad. I got on my back and looked at the pad. I thought for a moment on what his password is and it came to me.

"That fat fucker." I mumbled to myself.

I typed in Maria's birthday and not to my surprise it was correct. The button turned green and I pressed it. On the wall exposed an elevator behind one of the bookcases. I stood up and approach the elevator. I slowly clicked the call button and the door opened. No one was in it. I entered the elevator and looked at the floor panel. I clicked on the button labeled roof and waited for the door to close. When it closed I looked around and noticed a shaft on top of the elevator ceiling. If what Paul said about Eggman having a small army up their was true; then I better take this more tactically. I reached up and pushed open the covering. Once I knew I was ready; I jumped up. The elevator was cramped but I didn't care. In about ten seconds the elevator came to a stop and the door opened and not to my surprise the guards immediately opened fire hitting the walls of the elevator.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" Screamed a familiar voice.

"You two check it out!" Ordered Eggman.

"Sir!" Questioned the two guards.

"Don't sir me! Just go and check the elevator for that piece of shit black and red hedgehog!" mYelled Eggman.

The guards obeyed and ran to the elevator. They checked the sides making sure I wasn't hiding. Once the corners were good they entered the elevator itself.

I smiled and unclipped my flash bang.

"Sir it's clear!" Shouted the guard.

The men all lowered their guns and relaxed.

I tossed the flash in front of the guards and as I waited for it to go off; I pulled out my MP5 and prepared to leap.

"Bang!" The flash went off. I leaped down behind the stunned guards and wrapped my arms around the first guard's neck and snapped it. I pushed his body aside and went for the second.

"Open fire!" Yelled Eggman

The guards unloaded their mags at me. I wrapped my arms around the second guard and held him as a shield and turned him towards the action. He was begin bombarded by round after round.

"Ahhhh!" The man I held screamed in pain as each round hit his body. He only stopped once a round drilled him in the head. I pushed the body forward and leaped to a pillar that was in front of the elevator. The guards stopped to reload as Eggman screamed.

"Shoot him!"

I ran out off cover towards the nearest piece that was closer to them. As I ran I sprayed my MP5 and took down six guards. I slid into the cover and peered around the corner to find at least fifteen men left along with Eggman aiming my way. The guards opened fire again spraying my cover into shreds. I quickly unloaded my gun and checked the mag and it had no ammo.

"Damn it." I mumbled.

I tossed my gun aside and the guards reacted.

"He's out of ammo! Get him!" A guard yelled.

I pulled out my silenced M1911 and aimed around the corner.

I pulled the trigger rapidly, hitting every round in my clip. I killed with that clip; at the most seven guards. It seems I was still one hell of a shot. I tossed the gun aside and went for my spare. As I reached for it a guard caught me off guard and shot me in my left arm.

"AHHHH FUCK!" I shouted as I fell back into cover.

My arm oozed blood all down my body as I held it tightly.

"I hit him!" Shouted a guard.

"Don't just stand there! Finish him!" Yelled Eggman.

"Yes sir!" Shouted the guard.

I heard the man come running over with his assault rifle at the ready. When he turned the

corner I was no longer their.

"What the fu…!" I switched cover with a wall that was behind the pillar I once stood by and when he came over I quickly stabbed him with my knife in the back of his neck and held him in front of me as I shield. I took out the knife and used my hand to guide his rifle. I made him pull the trigger on his own friends and he sprayed down four of them. After the gun clicked meaning it was out of ammo; I took a grenade off his side and tossed it at the remaining men.

"Grenade!" Shouted the remaining guards.

Eggman ran out to the helipad once I threw the grenade.

"Boom!" The grenade went off sending the men flying.

I tossed the body I held aside and made my way forward. I held my arm applying pressure to the wound. As I made my way down the hall as fast as I could; I noticed I guard was still alive and crawling away from me. I stepped behind him and pulled out my last M1911. The man heard me and turned really fast while pointing his M9 at me. I was surprise and lifted my gun and we both shot at the same time. He got one round off hitting me in my vest which absorbed the impact. I got off two rounds hitting him once in the chest and once in the face. He fell back and died without trouble. As I recovered from the round; I realized Eggman was escaping. I rushed my way onto the pad and found him waving for his helicopter. Amber was being held in his arms.

"Eggman!" I shouted at him.

He turned and saw my gun pointing at him.

Amber smiled and shouted.

"Shadow!"

"Go pilot!" Yelled Eggman.

"Sir?" Questioned the pilot.

"You heard me! Now go!" Yelled Eggman.

"Ahh… yes sir." Replied the pilot.

The helicopter turned away from the pad and flew off; leaving Eggman behind.

I held him at gunpoint.

"You know what Shadow?" Asked Eggman.

"No, what?" I replied.

"It only took you and that piece of crap brother of yours to take down this base. that's really something. I guess I taught you well huh?" Said Eggman.

"Sure you did; but you couldn't stop us." I replied.

"Ohh don't believe that. I always have a plan B." said Eggman.

"Oh yeah." I replied in worry.

"I have you at the disadvantage." Said Eggman.

"Really? How do you get that?" I asked curiously.

Eggman walked to the edge of the roof and moved Amber towards the drop.

"I know you won't let her die because of you. So put down the gun." Said Eggman in joy.

I looked at Amber and I saw how I couldn't let her die because of me. I slowly dropped my gun and kicked it towards him.

"Shadow don't!" Screamed Amber.

I put my head down as Eggman threw her aside. Amber fell onto the ground as Eggman picked up my gun and approached me.

"Good boy Shadow." Said Eggman while putting it to my head.

"Now don't move." Said Eggman as he took off my bulletproof vest.

I growled in his face and Eggman didn't like that one bit.

"Bang!"

"AHHH!" Eggman shot me in my leg. I fell onto my knees while staring at him with anger.

"Don't you ever fucking growl at me you fucking piece of shit!" Shouted Eggman.

I growled again and Eggman picked me up off the ground and pistol butted me in the mouth.

"Your not so tough." Said Eggman.

"As you said, you have me at a disadvantage." I replied with blood in my mouth.

Eggman let me fall back onto the my knees and began to back up towards amber while still holding me at gunpoint.

"Don't you move Shadow." Said Eggman.

I slowly stood up and began to approach him.

"I said don't move!" Shouted Eggman.

I began to move as fast as I could towards him. Eggman backed up towards the edge of the building.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Eggman.

"I promised you I would avenge Maria and I don't care if you have me at gunpoint; I will end your life even if it ends mine in the process!" I shouted as I ran at him.

Eggman opened fire and shot me three times in the chest, but it was too late for him and me. I tackled him off the roof and we were sent falling through the air towards the depot below. When we went off the roof I heard Amber scream my name. I closed my eyes and waited for the ground. We fell extremely fast and hard and the last thing I heard before we hit was my brother.

"Shadow no!"

When I heard his voice I saw him running towards where we were falling to. I closed my eyes again and smiled. Then me and Eggman smashed through a roof that held a few transport trucks. We landed on one. I fell through its soft back cover, while Eggman hit the hood.

"Ahhhhh…." I was in extreme pain and shock that I survived that fall. I slowly made my way out of the back of the truck and walked towards Eggman who was laying on the hood. When I got to him; I grabbed his neck and threw him onto the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Eggman.

My gun fell onto the ground when we landed. I found it next to the truck's tire. I picked it up and helped Eggman onto his knees. When he was leveled I stared into his eyes.

"It's over." I said while putting the gun to his head.

"No it's not. You can't kill me." Said Eggman with blood in his mouth.

I pulled the trigger and the gun didn't fire. It was out of ammo.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Eggman.

I looked at him with rage and pulled out my blade and stabbed him in the stomach. Eggman stopped laughing and before he fell onto the ground he said.

"I promise you Shadow I will kill you and your brother, and when I'm done killing and burning your bodies I will kill that pink whore you call your love."

I pushed the blade into his stomach as far as it could go and smiled as his eyes close. Eggman's body hit the ground and I stood there triumphant. I slowly remembered how wounded I was and I put my hands on my chest. I could feel the holes in my body. I slowly limped over to the front tire of the truck and sat down beside it. I watched as my blood rolled down my body and I slowly closed my eyes and put my head down and drifted away.

"I'm sorry Maria. I'm sorry Dark, I'm sorry Amy…." I said quietly as I drifted into death.


	26. Chapter 26

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 26 - The Attack [Dark]**

**Dark's POV 10:35pm**

I smiled as I let go of my brother. In a spilt second he ran out the door towards the mess hall. I love my brother and I know he can handle himself, but I just have a feeling he'll get himself into trouble. I just can't wait till this is all over. We've been fighting and running all our lives and I just want all of this to end. I have my part to play in ending this though. I looked at my MP5 and then up at the door.

"Let's finish this." I said to myself.

I then burst out the room to the right and began my search for the reactor.

I have no clue where it is, but its probably down on the engineering level. First things first though, I need to find a way down there. As I proceeded down this long corridor; I noticed a staircase that lead downstairs. I looked at the sign and the stairs lead down to the basement. I would have to guess that the reactor would be down there somewhere. So I began to rush down the stairs and into another problem. As soon as I made it down the stairs I noticed a patrol rushing my way. I had to hide. I quickly looked around and found a pipe above the doorframe that lead into the hallway were the patrol was coming from. I quickly leaped up and grabbed the pipe with my hands and swung my legs up and wrapped them around the pipe as well. The patrol came running right under me and they quickly rushed up the stairs shouting.

"Go! Go! Go! We need to get to the mess hall before the intruder kills echo team!"

I guess Shadow began the attack and that means we both need to rush now. I hope Shadow gets out of there before the guards catch up with him. As soon as the patrol was up the flight of stairs I let go of the pipe and ran down the long hall in hope I would find the reactor soon.

"God damn it! Where the hell is it!" I shouted to myself.

I was growing nervous. If I couldn't find the reactor; then that means I couldn't blow up this place. I began to run extremely fast while looking all around and just as I was about to turn a corner into another hall, I smashed into a lone guard who was immediately thrown into the wall. I fell about a foot across from him and by the look of it this guard was an officer. I stood up and as the officer tried to find out what just happened; I grabbed him by the trout and pushed him against the concrete wall.

"Ahhh! What the fuck? Who do you think you are! Wait till Eggman hears about this! I will have your job!" Yelled the officer.

I quickly pulled out my silenced M1911 and put it to his head.

"Do I look like I work here." I said with force in my voice.

The guard flinched and looked at me.

"Ohh fuck! Your….your." I cut him off

"I'm Dark. Dark the hedgehog, and your going to help me with something."

The officer was scared.

"I heard of you. You and your brother. You used to work here." Said the scared officer.

"You have a good memory. Now come on! Up on your feet!" I ordered the officer.

The officer looked at me with angry.

"Maybe if you still worked here I would listen to you, but I don't and I won't take orders from a snot nosed punk like you!" Shouted the officer.

I looked at the officer with evil in my expression and as hard as I could I pistol butted him in his mouth. Two of his teeth came flying out of his mouth and he began to bleed. I then put my hand on his chin and lifted his head up till he was looking at me. The officer closed his eyes then reopened them. I guess he thought I was going to hit him again.

"Are you going to help me now?" I asked him.

The officer then spit in my face getting his blood all over me.

"Hahaha! Sure I will." The officer said sarcastically.

I was enraged by what he just did to me and his sarcastic response. So I clutched my fist and as hard as I could I punched him straight in the balls.

The officer's eyes widen in shock and pain. He then fell onto the floor clutching his area. I smiled at his pain and laughed in his face. The officer looked up at me and I took his shoulder.

"I was taught how to interrogate any prisoner, but this is nothing compared to what I should be doing to you and unless you want that to happen; you will help me find what I'm looking for. Now; what's it going to be?"

The officer stared into my eyes and realized what I said was true. He took a deep breath and gave me a smile.

"What is it your exactly looking for?" Asked the officer.

"The reactor." I replied.

"I know were it is. Come on I'll take you there." Said the officer while standing up.

I held him at gun point as he got on his feet. Then he started to lead me down the hall towards a steel door that had a keypad next to the lock. The officer then put his face on the pad and a blue wave of light scanned his face. As soon as it was done it's evaluation of the officer the lock snapped back and the door began to open slowly. As we waited for it to open the officer turned and looked at me.

"Looks like it's a good thing you caught me because it seems you would have failed at completing whatever it is your doing without me." Said the officer.

"Shut up and keep moving!" I shouted.

"I swear if I get the chance I will kill you." Said the officer.

"Keep dreaming because if I have it my way I will kill you before that happens." I replied in angry.

The officer smiled and continued to lead me into the room.

When we got there, their was a huge room filled with all sorts of computers and machines. I ordered the officer to stop.

"Which ones the reactor?" I asked him with force.

The officer looked at me and then pointed at the large turbine looking machine in the center of the room.

"That one." Replied the officer.

I looked at the area suspecting a trap.

"Shouldn't their be workers down here guarding and working?" I asked the officer.

"Their should be, but you know, people our unreliable." Replied the officer.

I nodded my head while playing along. I know this is a trap and I have to do something before I fall for it.

The officer is standing in front of me and I took advantage. I wrapped my arm around his neck and put my gun to his head.

"Come on out or else!" I shouted.

No one responded.

"Come on out right now or else he gets killed! You have till the count of three!" I shouted.

No one responded again.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The officer closed his eyes and I clutched the trigger. Just as I was about to pull it a guard come out from behind one of the machines in front of me. I put my gun away from the officer's head and pointed it at him.

"Wo! Wo! Wo! Calm down." Said the guard.

"Come on! Everyone come out of hiding!" I shouted.

The guard signaled around the room and to my left and right guards and workers came out of hiding with weapons to boot. I quickly looked around aiming at everyone and as the drew closer I began to back up with the officer still in my arms.

"Put him down." Ordered a guard.

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him.

Their was guards and workers all around me. At least a good twelve guys. All with rifles and handguns at the ready.

The guard that was ordering me to put the officer down was wearing a pair of black sunglasses and I could see my reflection in them.

"I'm giving you one chance. Put him down now!" Ordered the guard.

"I'll say this one last time. Fuck you!" I shouted.

The guard began to smile and that threw me off. I stared into his eyes and noticed someone coming up behind me. He was armed and I couldn't do anything to stop him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I let go of the officer. He slid forward towards the guards. The man put his gun to my head and whispered in my ear.

"Relax dark. I'm here to help." It was Paul who was pushing my butt with something.

I looked at him and he nodded his head slightly. I slowly moved my hand behind me and it was a MP9. I took it with my left hand and held it in place behind me.

"Thanks Paul." Said the officer I once held hostage.

"No problem." Replied Paul.

The officer approached us and slapped my face.

"That's for being a stupid hedgehog." Said the officer.

I smiled and then Paul said.

"Yeah Dark. What were you thinking? I thought you were better then this after all you have done." Said Paul.

"I guess I'm losing my touch." I replied.

The officer turned my head towards him.

"Now I'm keeping my promise and I'm going to kill you." Said the officer while putting his knife to my stomach.

I smiled and Paul shouted.

"Now!"

I threw my body upward and pushed the Officer with my legs. He fell down and the knife he once held was falling down right onto of him. The knife landed and went right into his chest. Paul pulled back and let me go and as soon as we separated we opened fire. I sprayed the MP9 Paul gave me left to right while Paul used my MP5 he took from me while pretending to hold me hostage from right to left. It didn't take much until the remaining men were dead, they were caught completely off guard. Their bodies spread across the floor as their blood made pools around them. I toss the MP9 aside and looked at Paul.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" I shouted at him.

"Saving your ass that's what!" Paul shouted back.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah!" Screamed Paul.

I then smiled and gave Paul a hard ass hug. He hugged back and just as hard. We always used to act this stupid. After the hug fest; Paul handed me my MP5 again. I took out the clip and it was empty.

"What use is this to me now? You used the whole mag." I said.

"Hey whatever. Your just lucky I caught you in time just like your brother." Replied Paul.

I looked at him confused.

"What about Shadow?" I asked him.

"He was in some trouble in the mess hall and I had to help him out." Replied Paul.

I chuckled. "Is he heading to Eggman's office?" I asked.

"No. He heading up to the roof." Replied Paul.

"The roof! Why!" I shouted in confusion.

"Eggman took Amber and he's going to be making an escape via helicopter." Replied Paul.

"Shit!" I shouted.

"I told Shadow it was useless to try and Save her, but he didn't listen. Eggman has a small army of guards up there protecting him. He'll never be able to get to him." Said Paul.

"No! He'll be able to get him. I know my brother and I'm positive he won't let him get away that easy." I said in confidence.

"He told me to come find you down here and it looks like I found you right on time." Said Paul.

"Yeah, remind me to thank Shadow for that." I said while walking to the reactor.

"He told me you were planting Charges." Said Paul.

I pulled out charge two and began placing it on the reactor while Paul continued to speak

"I heard you were looking to get me out of here before you decided to blow up this place."

"Your one of the only people me and Shadow can trust anymore these days, so of course we need to get you out." I replied while I pressed the button to activate the charge.

"I'm honored." Said Paul sarcastically.

I turned and said

"Shut up Paul. I swear your….." I stopped and saw that the officer that got stabbed was still alive and aiming at Paul. Paul turned when he saw my expression and it was too late. The officer shot and I jumped in front of Paul taking the round in my side. It missed the vest completely.

I fell onto the ground as Paul finished the officer. Paul pulled out his G17 handgun and shot the man in the head, while I began to bleed out on the floor. Paul turned and rushed my side.

"Come on Dark stay with me!" Shouted Paul.

I had the wound covered with my hand and Paul moved it aside to get a better look.

"Shit Dark! Why the fuck did you do that?" Asked Paul in a hurry to get a med kit.

I began to cough up blood.

"Because I love you so damn much. Why the fuck else would I take a bullet for you!" I shouted back.

Paul began to relax and smile at me.

"Your so god damn lucky I'm a medic and your lucky the round didn't go deep enough to penetrate an organ." Said Paul.

I smiled as Paul extracted the bullet. As soon as it was out, I pulled out my emerald and sealed up the wound.

"You ok?" Asked Paul.

"Fucking dandy." I smiled.

"Come on Dark, lets get you out of here." Said Paul while taking my hand to get me up.

"We need to get to the depot so I can place the final charge." I said while standing up.

Paul nodded his head and we began to exit the basement.

"This way Dark we need to go through here to get outside." Said Paul.

We went up the stairs to reach the first floor then made our way down another long corridor to reach and emergency exit that lead into the depot. Surprisingly when we went into the courtyard their was no one there.

"Were is everyone?" I asked Paul.

"Anyone who didn't run; is up on the roof waiting for your brother." Replied Paul.

I began to realize how outnumbered Shadow would be up there and began to worry.

"I'm sure he's ok." Said Paul sincerely.

I smiled and handed Paul my duffel.

"Hold this while I plant charge three. Ok?" I asked him.

Paul nodded his head and I ran over to where they had the fuel marked. It was a good distance across from where Eggman stored his trucks. Once I was there I began activating the charge.

While I placed the charge I heard a helicopter arrive and it was heading to the roof. I quickly finished the charge and ran over to Paul who had taken out my binoculars that were in the duffel and he was staring up at the roof with them.

"It looks like Eggmans leaving." Said Paul.

"No come on Shadow. You can stop him. I know you can." I said out loud.

After a few seconds of the helicopter hovering over the roof, it randomly took off without Eggman.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"It looks like Shadow might have got him." Said Paul in surprise.

"I knew he could do it." I said in a ecstatic tone.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Paul.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's Amber!" Yelled Paul.

"What?" I shouted again.

"Look!" Shouted Paul while handing me my binoculars.

I took them and looked up at the roof and Eggman had Amber held on the edge.

"Oh shit." I said calmly.

"We have to stop him!" Shouted Paul.

"We can't. We wouldn't make it in time. Its all up to Shadow." I said while trying to calm him down.

We stared at Amber for a few moments and suddenly she was pushed aside. Then Eggman walked forward out of my sight.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

About ten seconds later after I lost sight on Eggman I heard a gunshot and it definitely came from up there I could tell.

After a few more moments; Eggman came back to the edge but this time with a gun. Shadow's Gun. It was his M1911.

"Eggman has Shadow's gun!" I shouted.

"You don't think he shot him do you?" Asked Paul scared.

"I hope to god not." I replied.

I continued to watch as Eggman suddenly backed up towards the edge of the roof,. "But why?" I asked myself.

As we watched Eggman began to shoot. He got three shots off and as the third round went off; I saw my brother tackle him off the roof.

I watched in utter shock. My heart sank and my brother was going to die right in front of me like this. I threw down the binoculars and began to run to where they were falling. They were going to land right through the truck depot.

Just as they were about to land I shouted.

"Shadow no!"

"Smash!"

Eggman and Shadow crashed through the truck depot roof and I fell to my knees.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Paul rushed me and took my shoulders as I tried to crawl towards the building in hopes of my brother somehow being alive.

"Come on Dark! We need to go! He's gone! There's nothing we can do!" Yelled Paul.

I continued to fight my way to the building as he held me back.

I didn't want to do it but I elbowed Paul in his side and he let me go. As soon as I was free I rushed the entrance to the truck depot and bashed the door down. When I broke through the door, I couldn't believe my eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 27 - Triumph**

**Shadow's POV 11:30pm**

"It's for you Shadow. I bought it as a cheer you up gift. I wanted to make you feel better after what happened today in class."

"Do you want to come in and take a seat Amy?"

"I'd Love to Shadow."

"So Amy, if you don't mind me asking; what are you doing here? Won't Sonic be mad if he finds out you're here and that you bought me a present?"

"No, not anymore. I broke up with Sonic."

"Why?"

"I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit all the time Shadow; and just being with him made me feel stupid, worthless, it's like when I was with him I was nothing to anyone."

"Amy your not stupid, or worthless, and you mean a lot to everyone. Especially me."

"Awww, thanks Shad."

"Who did that to you Amy?"

"Ohh the marks, it's nothing Shadow really."

"Did that blue piece of shit hit you Amy!"

"Shadow don't worry it's ok."

"No Amy, it's not ok."

"Shadow, I left Sonic for that very reason, that's why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know if you would be my boyfriend?"

"I…..I'd…I'd love to be your boyfriend Amy."

"Amy…" I stopped once our lips meet.

"Shad?"

"What is it my beautiful rose?"

"I love you Shadow the hedgehog."

**End of flashback**

"Shadow!" I heard a voice scream.

I was barely alive and I could feel it. I didn't lift my head to see who it was, I was just in too much pain. I should be dead right now I just know it. But I wouldn't let that happen to me, not right now. I promised Dark I would live for him and I still no matter what; will not ever leave Amy's side. I love her and I promised myself and her that we would be together again once this is over.

I sat back against the front tire of the destroyed transport truck with blood slowly oozing

down my body. For what I can conclude; I've been shot around five times and the pain was just too much. I know now that if I am to survive this encounter it will take a lot more then a simple med kit.

"Shadow!" The voice screamed again and I heard the person running at me. I began to drift back into the afterlife as this figure reached my body.

The man grabbed my chest and applied pressure to wounds as he screamed my name.

I slowly faded away into darkness once again.

**Dark's POV**

"Shadow!"

I held my brothers chest as I screamed for him to awaken. My voice did nothing to bring him back to me. He may have been dead as I ran to him a second ago.

"No! I'm not losing you! Not now!" I yelled as I took his body away form the tire and laid it down on the ground.

I put my hands to his chest and began CPR.

"One. Two. Three. Ahhh…" I quickly opened my brother's mouth and breathed into his

lungs, then did it again.

"One. Two. Three. Ahhh…" I put all the effort I had into reviving him but nothing seemed to work.

I put my hand on the side of his neck and felt for a pulse. I couldn't feel one. Shadow's blood began to spill onto my fur as I held his wounds tightly.

"Shadow!" I screamed again.

I tried CPR once again.

"One. Two. Three. Ahhh…" I was getting the same results. Not even a movement out of his cold body.

I've work so hard in finding you Shadow and I will not accept the fact that you could be dead.

"No, no, no, no, no! Come on Shadow, please for the love of god please wake up! I love you Shadow! Please don't do this to me! I don't know what to do without you!" I screamed at my brother's growing cold body.

I looked into my brothers closed eyes. His face had no expression as he lied there. He was

the only thing in this world I had left. I slowly lowered my head and connected my forehead to his. I began to cry and drip my tears of sadness across his face. As I mourned for him, Paul came up behind me slowly and rested his hand on my shoulder. I didn't react; I just continued to cry on my brother's face.

"Dark, I'm so sorry." Said Paul very sincerely.

I didn't respond. All I could do was to continue crying.

Paul knelt down beside me and slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"We can't stay here any longer Dark. We have to go." Said Paul as he slowly detached me from Shadow's still body.

I couldn't just turn away from him. He's my brother and I will stay by his side until the end, even if it means I fade with him in the process.

Paul tried to take me away and I refused to budge.

"I know it's hard, trust me I'm upset too. But we can't do anything for him. He's gone." Said Paul.

"How can you say that? You're a medic. Can't you do anything for him?" I shouted.

Paul had sympathy in his eyes and began to look Shadow's body over. As he was examining him, he put his hand on the side of his neck and felt for a pulse. After a few seconds of useless feeling he lifted his head and looked back at me. Just to give me a swing of his head in disapproval.

I continued to cry heavily as Paul stood up and comforted me.

"I'm sorry Dark, but his wounds are too severe. He's gone." Said Paul while taking my shoulder.

I began to fill with anger. I slowly lifted my head and focused my attention on the dead

Eggman. I quickly stood up and began to approach the body. When I was close enough I

began to kick him heavily with everything I had. I kicked him in the stomach a few times

and I gave him the hardest kick I could attempt right in his face. I was going to kick him

again but for some reason Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back away from his body.

"Dark stop! That's enough! Their both dead and gone! Theirs no reason to hurt yourself over this!" Shouted Paul.

"He's my brother and that's the fat piece of shit that ended his life! Shadow had so much to live for and he was only sixteen. Eggman killed him and has ruined our future together. We were family and we were going to be able to do great things once this was over. Shadow promised me he would reach us alive and he said once this was over we would make up all that we have lost because of Eggman. Paul, you don't understand! I have no idea what to do without him! I love him! He's all that I had left and now I have nothing!" I shouted at Paul.

Paul let me go and I tried my best to calm myself but I was just too angry and upset. I could feel my old form coming back. I had to keep calm or else it would take over.

As I tried to control myself; Amber came into the building to only find the two dead bodies in front of her. I don't mean Shadow and Eggman. I mean Shadow and me.

"Oh my god." Said Amber carefully.

I looked at her with tears still in my eyes as she approached us.

"Shadow." Said Amber as she knelt down next to him.

Amber put her hand on his cold face and then on his chest. Shadow wasn't bleeding anymore.

His body shut down. Amber then looked at Eggman's body and then at me.

"At least he accomplished his mission." Said Amber.

"When Shadow sets a goal, he always gets it done. No matter how hard or dangerous it is." I said while cracking a soft smile.

Amber then looked back at Shadow and let a tear hit his nose.

My eyes widened when I saw his nose move.

"Shadow…." I waited for a response.

**Shadow's POV **

I could feel the sympathy. The hope. The faith. I could feel my brother's despair without me. I could feel even Amy's despair without me. I could feel all the love people had for me and all the faith people had in me. I will not die. I will not let death claim me this early. I will live and I will survive.

I felt a drop of water hit my nose and when it began to run down; I wiggled my nose.

"Shadow…." I heard my brother's soft voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Amber, Paul, and Dark next to me. Amber had her hands on my chest as Paul held my brother by the shoulders. When I fully opened my eyes, I began to smile.

"I hate to be a burden but, can I get some help over here." I said in a cheerful voice.

Amber turned her head and stared into my eyes.

"Sha…Shadow." Said Amber softly.

I then looked at my one and only brother who by the look of things, has been crying.

"Why are you crying Brother? I thought you'd be happy to see me alive." I said while attempting to move myself against the tire again.

"Shadow!" Dark screamed out in happiness.

Paul instantly let go of Dark and as soon as he did; Dark came right to my side and hugged me against the truck.

I hugged back in pain because he was squeezing me so hard it felt like if he tried any harder he would make the bullets that were in me pop out by force.

Dark stopped hugging me and rested his hands on my shoulders while looking into my eyes. Dark then began to cry, but this time they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.

He couldn't speak. All he could do was embrace me, and I'll admit. That's all I could do to

him.

Dark pulled away and shouted.

"Don't you ever fucking flat line on me again!" You hear me?

I smiled and began to chuckle.

"It's not like I planned on dying." I said while still chuckling a bit.

Dark smiled then looked at my wounds which began to bleed again. Dark then put his hands on my chest and held down the blood. Paul came rushing over with what was left of his only med kit.

"What happened to the rest of the med kit Paul?" I asked in pain.

"Ahhh…. Well. Forget about it. We need to save you." Replied Paul.

"But that's not going to be able to save me." I said while clutching my arm.

Paul hesitated then looked at Amber who was examining Eggman's dead body.

"Amber what are you doing?" Shouted Paul.

Amber went into Eggman's jacket and pulled out his yellow chaos emerald. Then came rushing over to me and Dark. She quickly stuck out her hand towards my brother.

"Dark theirs only one way we can save Shadow and to do it, I need to have your emerald." Said Amber.

Dark hesitated and I know why. That emerald is the only thing me and him have left of Maria. It was our lucky charm from her; before she died.

"Dark please; if you want him to live, you have to give me it!" Shouted Amber.

Dark looked at me and I nodded. Dark nodded back and went into his back pocket. He pulled out his purple emerald and handed it to Amber.

"I need yours too Shadow." Said Amber.

I nodded again and slowly reached into my jacket. After fighting the pain of moving; I pulled out my red emerald and gave it to her.

Amber put the three emeralds around me and began to call for their help.

"Oh mighty chaos emeralds. Please heed our call."

The emeralds began to glow and spin slowly. Amber stuck out her hands for Dark and Paul to take. They connected hands and then went for mine. I held their hands tightly and waited for it to continue.

"Please; we need your help. Our friend is gravely fighting for his young life. He is an

innocent soul of good will and faith. He has too much to live for in his life. He has friends

and family who want him to carry on in the pursuits of his own goals. But to do that, he

needs not to die, but live. Please mighty emeralds save his life. Do it for him. Do it for us." Amber stopped her chant and waited for the emeralds' response. Nothing was happening until Dark interrupted.

"Please Maria! Save my brothers life. We love you."

The gem's power shot into my body in three different lights because of their color. The power felt great and I swear I felt Maria reach out and touch my soul, but the power suddenly felt dark in a way. The bullets moved up in my body and the blood completely stopped. It felt like everything was perfect. My chest began to close up tightly and so did the other wounds on my arm and the one on my leg. The gems stopped and fell on their sides. Dark put his hand on my shoulder. I stared into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Asked Dark.

I stood up without any pain and hugged him close.

"More then ok." I replied while letting myself cry on his shoulder.

Dark smiled and held my head tightly with one hand as he too cried on my shoulder.

I let go of him about a minute later then approached Amber and Paul.

I instantly grabbed both of them and hugged them both tightly.

"I will never forget this." I said softly.

"You're welcome, Shadow. I'm just glad to see you alive." Replied Paul.

"Yes Shadow. We are both happy you're alive." Added Amber.

I smiled and let go of them then made my way back to my brother who still was smiling in joy.

"Let's go watch this place burn in hell." I said with faith in my tone.

Dark smiled then picked up both our emeralds and handed me mine.

"For Maria." Said Dark with confidence.

I smiled and put the emerald back in my jacket. I then looked back at dark and shouted.

"For Maria!"

Dark smiled again and toke my shoulder and we began to exit the base.

**Overpass 11:59pm**

We found our bikes untouched from where we first left them. We approached them and Dark hung his duffle on the side and got on his, while I got on mine. Amber and Paul stood on our sides and waited for the explosion. I stuck out my hand towards Amber and said with a smile.

"Come on; lets go get a front row seat and watch."

Amber smiled and took my hand as I helped her on the bike.

Dark looked at Paul who stared at the bike.

"Come on Paul hop on, I don't bite." Said Dark in a joking tone.

Paul smiled and got on the bike. As soon as everyone was set, we departed to the top of the cliff and positioned ourselves on the edge. Dark took out the detonator and looked at me.

"Are you ready to end this brother?" Asked Dark.

"We have waited our whole lives to end this." I replied.

Dark smiled and with the detonator reach for my hand. I looked at him.

"It seems right that we both end this together." Said Dark while opening his hand.

I took his hand and we both grabbed the detonator and began to count down.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

We both squeezed on the detonator and turned our heads to see the base brighten into flames below the sky.

We smiled as the base crumbled into dust. The explosion was huge. It came into our area; spraying us with its heat.

I looked into Dark's eyes and we both knew it was over. We avenged her. We ended our

pasts. We can now live our lives the way we want to. No killing, no revenge, no hate. I

swear when I get back home me and dark our going to have a nice long chat about what to

do next with ourselves. I can't wait to see Amy. When I get the chance, I will tell her how I feel about her, about us. Then the last problem that me and Dark will have to deal with is explaining this all to my friends. I hope they'll understand.

Dark nodded and we turned our bikes around and began to drive home with Amber and Paul on our backs. I looked at my watch and it was 12:00pm.


	28. Chapter 28

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 28 – Reminiscing**

**Shadow's POV 2:00am**

As me and Dark were on our way home, Amber and Paul informed us that they were going to get a place up in South End; so that they can escape all the madness around white acropolis. So Dark and I decided it would take too long for us to drive them there, because we were almost at North End. So we were going to drop them off at the local train station so that they can ride there without interfering with me and Dark. It took two hours to get there but we made it without any traffic. Then again it was 2:00 in the morning so of course there would be no traffic.

We pulled into the parking lot next to the station, and helped Amber and Paul find out what train would take them to where they wanted to go. Once that was all done, we escorted them to the train and said our goodbyes. Amber was pretty sad to leave, but Paul seemed eager to go.

"Bye Amber." Said Dark.

"Bye Dark, thank you so much for everything." Replied Amber.

Amber and Dark hugged then she came to me.

"Bye Amber." I said sincerely while dragging her in for a big hug.

Amber began to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Amber looked up at me and replied.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be free of that madman."

"Hey, it's ok. You'll be fine." I said while wiping a tear off her cheek.

Amber smiled and then gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

I let her go and before she bordered the train, she gave Dark the same kiss as well.

Me and Dark stared at each other with past expressions of when Maria always use to do that.

Paul approached us and took my hand to shake.

"Goodbye Shadow." Said Paul.

"Be careful Paul." I replied.

Paul nodded his head then went to Dark.

Paul took his hand as well and said goodbye. Surprisingly Paul didn't seem too happy about leaving. He didn't seem too grateful for us saving his life. I was kind of confused about him. Before Paul bordered the train, I stopped him and said.

"Make sure to protect Amber. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

Paul smiled and gave me small hug.

"Don't worry about it Shadow. We will be fine. You have my word I will protect her if anything should occur." Replied Paul.

I smiled and hugged back gently considering I was still in pain from all the bullet wounds. I let go of Paul and he entered the train. In about a few seconds from them finding their seats, the train pulled out of the station and out of our sight.

I looked at Dark.

"Ready to go?" I asked while walking back to the parking lot.

Dark turned and started walking next to my side and replied.

"Where?"

"My place, you can come stay with me if you don't feel like driving to South End tonight."

"Well I kind of had an idea." Said Dark.

"What?" I wondered.

"I was wondering if I could live with you for now on." Replied Dark.

My eyes widened. I was stunned.

"You want to live with me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, just like old times." Replied Dark.

"Listen Dark; I'd be honored if you'd come and stay with me, but what about your place?" I asked.

"When I get Paul new address, I'll send him my spare key and ask if he can watch the place." Replied Dark.

I nodded my head.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure Shadow. I think this would be a great way to become a family again. I could even enroll in the school there and become I student, just like you. And this way; we can spend more time together and as I said before, this would be a great way to become a family again. Especially since were done with Eggman." Replied Dark.

"I think it would be a great idea." I said.

Dark jumped in joy and said.

"This is going to be awesome. When do I get to meet all your friends, and do they even know about you having a twin brother?"

"No they don't, but we will be able to tell them soon. I just told Amy when I come back to North End I would call her and her and everyone else would meet up and we would talk. I replied.

"Cool. So I get to meet this Amy chick who stole and broke your heart." Said Dark.

"Yeah and you'll probably get to meet her boyfriend." I replied.

"What's his deal?" Asked Dark.

"Sonics' an abusive hedgehog, who gets off on hitting her all the time." I replied. Dark was furious.

"What the fucks his problem! How dare he hit a girl! If I see that asshole; I'm going to fucking kick his teeth in!" Yelled Dark.

"Trust me brother, I already confronted him about that and he promised me and gave me his word that as long as he's with her he would never ever again hit her." I said.

"That doesn't make it alright for hitting her before." Replied Dark in anger.

"I know and I already beat him up for it. Listen."

Dark looked at me.

"He promised he wouldn't do it again, but I told him; if he hits her and I find out, I was going to kill him. If I'm not there and you see him break that promise, you have my permission to kill him. Ok?"

Dark smiled and replied.

"It's a deal."

I smiled back and we continued to walk until we reached out bikes.

When we made it to them, we got on and continued our ride home. I hope I have a place to put Dark, if he's going to live with me for now on.

**Shadow's house 4:15am**

Around 4:15 we finally made it to my place and by then me and Dark were ready to pass out. We parked in the garage and entered the house through there. I lead Dark up to my room and shut the door behind us.

"Nice room Shadow." Comment Dark while picking up the black and red teddy bear Amy got me.

"Thanks and hey be careful with that. Amy gave that to me as a present." I said.

"How thoughtful of her." Replied Dark while putting it back on the bed.

Dark grabbed his side in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got shot back at the base protecting Paul." Replied Dark.

I smiled.

"I got shot five times and for some reason the pains not going away." I said.

"We used three emeralds to seal up your wounds. You should be perfectly fine." Replied Dark in confusion.

"I know, but it feels as if something didn't work right." I said while taking off my jacket.

Dark approached me and looked at my wounds.

"Jesus Shadow. Yeah, something didn't work right." Said Dark.

I looked at the wounds and for some reason the holes reappeared just with no blood leaking. Itwas so confusing.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

"Eww, Shadow. I can see the bullets." Said Dark while feeling the wounds on my chest.

"I'll tell you what; I'm not letting them stay there." I replied while taking out my combat knife.

"Woo, what are you doing?" Questioned Dark.

"I can grab the rounds. All I have to do is open it up and pull it out, and then seal it up." I replied.

"Alright brother, jumping off that building was crazy, but doing this is a bit reckless." Replied Dark.

"So?" I questioned.

"Why don't we just go to the hospital and let them take them out?" Asked Dark.

"Well let's see, if we go there; they will ask us how this happened and the last thing we want is to be arrested for avenging our past." I replied.

"Alright, alright just lets do this carefully." Said Dark.

I nodded my head and lead him to the bathroom. When we were there, I took the knife and cut open my arm. That round was easy to get. After it was taken out Dark used his emerald to seal up the hole.

After the arm was finished, we made our way along the rest of the wounds which were just as easy to get and seal. After we were done, I lead Dark to the guest room which was right down the hall from my room.

"Thanks for the help Dark." I said gratefully.

"No problem brother. That's what family is meant for." Replied Dark while jumping on the bed.

"I hope you find it fitting, because this is your room." I said.

Dark smiled and replied.

"I love it don't worry. Thanks brother. I'll repay you one day."

I smiled and began to shut the door.

"Don't worry about it. Make sure to get some rest because in the morning; me and you are going to the mall to get some new cloths. Also when were done there, me and you are going to pig out at some place to eat."

"Sweet! I can't wait then." Replied Dark.

"Goodnight." I said before shutting the door.

"Night." I heard Dark replied before I closed the door.

After I was done with my brother; I entered my room and got undressed. I thought for a second about the emeralds not healing my wounds. Three of them should get rid of bullet wounds but for some reason they didn't work and I was curious on why that was so. I was too tired to worry about it right at the moment, so I just got on my pajamas and flopped on my bed. I looked at the black and red teddy bear and before I went to sleep I took it and wrapped it around in my arms and held it tight.


	29. Chapter 29

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 29 - The Brothers **

**Shadow's POV**

"Hey Shadow….. Come on brother, I know your awake."

I slowly opened my eyes to find Dark in my face with a huge smile on his expression.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked in a tired tone.

"Are you serious? Theirs about three reasons I'm happy today." Replied Dark.

"So what are they?" I asked.

Dark took a seat next to me on the bed and replied.

"Number one; me and you are back together. Secondly; I'm exited that we're living together for now on, and lastly; we don't have to worry about our pasts anymore. We can live our lives for once and become something more then just partners. We can become a family."

I began to sit up on the bed next to Dark and I still held the teddy bear in my arms.

"You've always been my brother, even back then. Nothing ever change that. We will always be family." I said.

Dark smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Your such a smooth talker." Said Dark while chuckling.

"No I'm not, it's just I usually know what to say in most conversations." I replied.

Dark smiled once again and put his hand on the teddy bear I held.

"You miss her don't you?" Asked Dark.

I nodded my head in approval.

"Don't worry brother; I'm sure she misses you like crazy. Hell, she might have got no sleep last night worrying about you." Replied Dark.

"Maybe but, when I see her; I'm going to tell her how much see means to me." I said with a smile.

"I thought I'd never be able to see the romantic side of you Shadow." Said Dark.

"I'm sure you have a romantic side in their somewhere, you just have to find it." I replied.

"Trust me brother I know where it is, I have used it before on a girl I care about dearly." Replied Dark.

I looked into Dark's eyes and asked.

"Who?"

Dark hesitated and in a few moments replied.

"Shade. Her name is Shade."

"Shade?" I wondered.

"Yeah. I'm not kidding when I say this, but she is one hell of a looker. She's never been into the whole dress thing but still; she is one of the most beautiful girls in the whole world." Stated Dark with a smile.

"We should go see her sometime and maybe you and her can talk." I said.

"I don't know…" I cut him off.

"You'll never know until you take that first step."

Dark looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Alright brother. Next time I go back to South End; I'll look into asking her out." Replied Dark.

"As long as she likes you, you will be fine." I replied.

"Well I said it before beck at the overpass. I don't know if she likes me. I mean; I always liked her but I never had the opportunity to ask her. I was always training and I think that was the reason she never made a move. I was always acting to…well in a way crazy. I was obsessed with killing Eggman and I never let her get to close." Replied Dark in a sad tone.

"Does she know about your past?" I asked.

"No. I never told her. She most likely thinks I'm an obsessed dickhead." Replied Dark

"Were you ever mean to her?" I asked.

"No never!" Shouted Dark.

"Calm down. I was just wondering about why she would think you're a dickhead?" I replied carefully.

"I meant I was always pushing her away. I never let her get close, even if it seemed she wanted to." Replied Dark.

"I'm sure she likes you and now that all this is over, you can make it up to her." I suggested.

Dark smiled and then hugged me.

"See you are a smooth talker." Said Dark.

I smiled and hugged back.

"Maybe." I replied.

As we hugged tightly I began to smell something. Something stinky. I lead my nose to the source and it so happens it was both of us.

"Hey Shadow?" Said Dark.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I think we need showers." Responded Dark.

"Yeah we both need one." I replied.

We stopped embracing each other and began to smell around our bodies and it was certain it was us, but we were not surprise by this fact. After all; we did just crawl our way through woods, mud, and dirt. Also lets not forget about all the blood we came in contact with during the attack. I looked at Dark and suggested.

"How about you get the first one."

Dark smiled and eagerly jumped off the bed towards the door.

"I'll be a while." Replied Dark.

"Take as long as you want, we have a life now and all the time in the world." I said with a smile.

Dark smiled and was about to exit my room before I stopped him.

"Dark!" I shouted.

"What." Replied Dark while turning to look back at me.

"Go get me your shoes. I'll clean them for you." I said with a small smile.

Dark's grin turned into a huge smile.

"Are you serious?" Asked Dark in joy.

"I'd love to." I replied.

Dark instantly ran out the room and came back a few seconds later with his shoes. He approached me and I toke them in my arms.

"Be careful with them. You know how much I cherish them." Stated Dark.

"Hey. Were twins. I know how you feel about the shoes trust me." I replied.

Dark smiled and exited the room towards the bathroom.

I held Dark shoes in front of me and examined them closely. Since we were made by the same guy. He gave us the same shoes basically. Of course we got a little personalization towards them and the difference between Dark's and mine was the fact that he had difference colors. His had black in the center and on the back flap. The metal was blue and the middle color was pure white. He also had the inhibitor rings around the ankles just like me. Dark also put his gloves in here. I took them out and looked around them as well. Again just like mine but his front flap was blue. I felt his inhibitor rings that were attach to the gloves and they were cold. I could tell he has never had a need for using them considering they were perfectly forged to the glove still. If it was used then I would see the brake point. Well I hope he never has to use them.

I put looked back at the shoes and they were covered in dirt and some blood, including the gloves. I looked around my room and went into my closet and pulled out one of my cloths. I then sat back down and I heard the water turn on, I guess Dark's in the shower. I took both the shoes and began to wipe them down. It wasn't hard doing this. We both had to this before when we used to work for Eggman. Hell we always did this. Mud and blood was apart of life for us. But no matter how hard you scrub off the blood it always will remain in more ways then one. It took a good five minutes to clean off Dark's gloves and shoes but as I was cleaning; under some blood Dark craved in on the metal in the back was a name. A name we both loved. Maria. I smiled and put down his shoes then picked up mine which were way worse when it came to blood. You couldn't make out the white on them. It took me a good ten minutes to clean them off but as I said before the blood never fades away. I looked at the back of my shoes and I had Maria's name craved on the back. I smiled and then began to cry. Maria's name is not what I'm crying about this time. It was Roger. I still couldn't believe what we did. I feel like shit on the inside. I ruined a family. Even though Dark shot the man it was still my fault. If I would have took my time and found a way into the communications building without violence. We could have slipped in without hurting him. I sat on the bed with tears rolling down my cheeks as Dark entered the room in nothing but a towel. I didn't hear the water stop so it looks like I'm screwed when it comes to hiding this from him. Dark approached me and sat down next to me on the bed. He put his arm around me. He smelt like shampoo.

"I know." Said Dark in a confronting tone.

"Know what?" I asked while wiping my face.

"I know about Roger. I heard it over the earpiece." Replied Dark.

"We ruined a family Dark." I said sadly.

"I know, and I feel like shit because of it; but we had no idea of knowing." Replied Dark.

"I never want to kill anyone again." I said.

"We won't have to. Its over, and when it comes to Roger; we are always going to suffer for that." Replied Dark.

I smiled and it was true. I was always going to remember that.

"Listen Shadow. Try and forget about it. Just be happy you have Amy and hell, you even have me." Said Dark while slapping my leg.

I smiled and hugged his wet body. Dark put his arm around my back and held me tightly.

When I let go Dark took his shoes and gloves.

"Thanks brother." Said Dark.

"Your welcome…brother." I said realizing I have a brother. I have him again. I have a family and I know he will always be there for me. I smiled and sat up off the bed.

"I'll go get my shower, you just get dried off and dress so we can go out, alright?" I said.

"No problem, and hey Shadow." Replied Dark.

I stopped and turned to look at his face.

"I love you." Stated Dark with a smile.

I smiled back.

"I love you too." I replied.

I shut the door and went to the bathroom. I slowly got undress and entered the shower.

**15 minutes later**

I got done in the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and made my way back to my room to find Dark completely dressed and ready to go.

"Nice to see you dressed." I said.

"I still follow your orders." Replied Dark.

"Hell Dark, we are no longer part of them. You can tell me to go fuck myself if you wanted to now." I replied while chuckling.

"I'll have to remember that." Replied dark

I began to take off my towel.

"Hold on! What are you doing!" Asked Dark in surprise.

"You got undressed in front of me before so I'm doing it now." I replied.

"At least I wore boxers." Said Dark.

"What are you scared of? Afraid I'm bigger or something." I replied in a kinky tone.

Dark smiled and began to laugh.

Dark didn't respond until I was done putting on my pants.

"I'm not worried about that but now I might be. If we ever have sex with anyone, I'll be sure to ask how big you are." Said dark.

I laughed and threw my towel at him. It hit his face and he began to laugh again.

After I was done getting dressed I put on my shoes and Dark handed me my gloves. I put them on and asked.

"Are you ready to go get some cloths?"

Dark stood up and replied.

"Totally."

I lead him into the garage and we got on our bikes. Once we were set, I opened up the garage and we pulled out into the street. It was Saturday so everyone was home and outside. When we pulled into the street everyone stared at us. Especially the girls. We then made our way down the street towards the North End mall. When we reached the lot. We parked and walked into the nearest store that held the clothes we favored. Of course me and Dark our obsessed with our usual look so we got basically the exact clothes we always wear.

Once we were done and paid for, Dark and I entered the dressing rooms and changed clothes. I felt awesome to have a fresh look again. In about a minute; Dark and I left the mall and went back to our bikes.

"So where do you want to go eat?" I asked.

"You choose, I don't really care." Replied Dark.

"I know a place. Come on follow me." I said while putting on my helmet.

We left the lot and went to the one restaurant that had everything me and Dark loved to eat. It was called the North End Pit. Had everything, steak, chicken, ribs, beef, anything you wanted they had. When we got there, we parked in front of the building and found a waitress eagerly ready to guide us. We sat down and it was weird; the waitress winked at me and also knew my name. when she left me and Dark continued to chat.

"How do you know her?" Asked dark.

"That's just it. I don't know her." I replied.

"Then how does she know you?" Asked Dark.

"I have no clue." I replied.

As we were talking, the waitress came back and asked us what we wanted. I ordered steak while Dark ordered ribs. Then the next weird thing happened. This place takes forever to get your food to you, but it only took five minutes for ours. Dark and me were starving so when it came we completely devoured it.

"So Shadow?" Started Dark.

"Yeah? What's up?" I replied.

"When do you want to call Amy and meet up?" Asked Dark.

"In a minute. I have to ask you something important." I replied.

"What's up?" Wondered Dark.

"How did you escape the ARK?" I asked.

Dark quietly replied.

"I had no idea where you were and I tried to find you but I couldn't so I took our bikes from the garage and prepared for a emergency launch. I had to connect to Maria's uplink to get the verification for the launch. She was then shot in the… well you know how that worked and I was launched to earth. Once I landed; Paul contacted me and told me he was close. He also escape the station. Once I found him, I gave him your bike and told him if there was any hope that you survived he was to give it to you." Replied Dark.

I nodded my head and then the waitress came back.

"Was it good?" Asked the waitress.

"Yes. Thank you so much. Here's the money we owe." I replied while handing her the check.

"Oh it's on the house." Replied the waitress.

I looked at Dark and he too was confused by the hospitality.

"Why?" I asked.

"After what you and your brother did, it's the least we can do to repay you guys." Replied the waitress.

As dark and I tried to find the words to continue, a group of mongooses shouted.

"Thank you Shadow so much for killing Eggman!"

I looked at Dark and we stood up and prepared to leave. As we made our way to the exit, me and Dark were pulled aside by a group of cats.

"Do you boy's want to come and see what were going to do to you?" Asked the one cat.

I looked at Dark and pulled him out by the arm. We made it to our bikes and began our ride back to my house. When we got home, we ran to the living room and sat on the couch.

"How do they know we did that?" Asked Dark.

"I have no clue but I hope Amy doesn't know it was us." I replied.

"Yeah I hope Shade doesn't know ether." Replied Dark.

"Alright, I'm going to give Amy a call and were going to meet up with everyone." I said.

Dark nodded his head and I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Amy's number.


	30. Chapter 30

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 30 - Meeting With Friends**

**Shadow's POV**

I waited as the phone rang repeatedly without an answer. I hope Amy picks up. I thought to myself.

Dark looks at me and nodded his head wondering if she was going to answer, I just surged my shoulders in response.

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"Come on Amy; please pick up." I said to myself.

"Hello?" It was Amy.

"Amy, it's Shadow." I replied.

"Shadow! I was so worried. Where are you?" Asked Amy in joy.

"Me and Dark just got back to North End, we are at my house." I responded.

"Wait. Who's Dark?" Wondered Amy.

"Oh ahh… you'll all meet him soon. So where do you want to meet up?" I asked.

"I'll call everyone and we'll come by your place." Replied Amy.

"Are you sure?" I wondered.

"Yeah I'm sure. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Replied Amy.

"Ok, I'll see you guys soon." I said while hanging up the phone.

I looked back at Dark and he was staring at me with curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"They are all coming over here?" Asked Dark.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

Dark pointed towards our gear from last night that we left on the kitchen counter.

"Shit!" I shouted while walking towards it.

Dark stood up off the couch and entered the kitchen with me.

"How do you want to handle this?" Asked Dark.

"We need to hide it. We can't let them find all this." I replied.

We had all our armor except for my vest that Eggman took off and what was left of our guns.

"You take the armor Dark; and try and hide it." I ordered him.

Dark took all the pads and his vest in one load and quickly rushed them upstairs. I looked at the remaining weapons. My M1911 and Dark's MP5 and his M1911's plus both our knives and Dark still had a flash bang.

I took the flash bang and put it in my right pocket. Then I took the M1911's and the MP5 and knives and ran upstairs to my room. As I ran through the hallway Dark past me and stopped me by the shoulder.

"The armors in my room, I hide it pretty well so don't worry." Said Dark.

"Alright, go downstairs and wait for my friends; while I hide the weapons." I replied.

Dark nodded and ran down the stairs. I quickly entered my room and ran to the closet. I threw open the doors and looked around to find a place to put them. Once I got them settled in proper positions; I closed the doors and began to leave my room, but I stopped and went back to my bed. I picked up the teddy bear and for some reason I took off the rose that Amy attached to its chest and put it deep in my back pocket along with Maria's and Dark's picture. I put back down the bear and ran downstairs to find Dark sprawled out on the couch.

"Did you hide them?" Asked Dark.

I nodded my head and moved his legs aside and took a seat next to him.

"Well, that was close. We don't want them finding out we did that." Said Dark in content.

I exhaled deeply and fell back onto Dark's lap. I rested my head. Dark poked me in my red streak. I opened my eyes barely and looked at him.

"You ok?" Asked Dark.

"I'm just extremely tired for some reason." I replied.

"Why?" Asked Dark.

"I have no clue. It just hit me." I replied.

I began to close my eyes and fall asleep. As I was about to drift into sleep, Dark put his hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you always get nose bleeds?" Asked Dark.

"No why?" I wondered.

I felt my nose and then looked at my hand. I had blood all over it. This can't be a nose bleed.

I quickly lifted my head and sat back up. When I lifted my head, blood began to pour down my face. Dark jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, as I held my nose I began to feel something happening to my eyes. They felt evil, like my old form. Dark rushed me with a handful of napkins. I took them in my hands and tried to clean up the blood.

It took all the napkins to clean it all up, but it finally stopped after five minutes. Dark held my head up as I tried to recover.

"Are you ok?" Asked Dark.

"What was that all about?" I replied.

"Nose bleed." Suggested Dark.

"No. I had a nose bleed before and I know that's not one." I replied.

"Then what happened?" Asked Dark.

"I don't know, but lets worry about that later. My friends are almost here." I replied.

Dark nodded his head and took the bloody napkins from me and threw them away in the trash can.

After he was done with that, he took a seat next to me again. How do you feel? Asked Dark.

"My eyes feel kind of weird." I replied.

"Weird?" Questioned Dark.

"Like really weird." I said.

Dark moved my head towards him and looked into my eyes. His face brightened up in fear.

"What?" I asked in a scared tone. My voice!

Dark looked at me in fear. My voice was different. It was my old form's voice speaking.

Dark stared into my eyes with fear. We both knew something was completely wrong.

"Do something!" I shouted in anger.

Dark looked around and pulled out his emerald. He then laid me back against the couch.

"Relax brother." Said Dark.

"How is it breaking free?" I shouted at him.

"I don't know how, but I'm not letting it control you." Replied Dark.

"Nether am I." I replied.

Dark smiled and shouted.

"Chaos seal!"

The emerald's power overwhelmed my body and my old form retreated into my soul once again. Blood began to drizzle down from my eyes and Dark quickly wiped them off with his sleeve. I relaxed and looked into his eyes.

"How?" I asked.

Dark looked at me and replied.

"I don't know, but you scared the shit out of me."

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Me and Dark looked at the door and then at each other.

"I'll get." Said Dark.

"No I'll get." I said while forcing him to seat down.

"Shadow. Let me. After what just happened, it's to soon." Said Dark.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted at him.

Dark's eyes widened and I began to cover my face. I didn't mean to say that. It was my old form still.

"I'm sorry Dark." I said sadly.

Dark understood and I walked towards the door and opened it gently.

Behind the door was Amy, Sonic, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles. Amy looked into my eyes and charged me.

"Shadow!" Shouted Amy as she hugged me to death. My old form wanted to throw her through the window, but I'm not letting that happen. I tried extra hard and hugged her back.

"Please come in." I said while moving me and Amy aside.

Everyone entered my house and stared at me.

Amy looked up at me and asked.

"What have you been hiding from us?"

"Yeah Shadow? What's going on with you?" Added Sonic.

I glared at Sonic and he backed up slowly. My old form wanted to kill him and I kind of wanted to anyway. I took a breath and replied.

"Come take a seat in the living room and we will talk."

Everyone nodded and followed me into the living room where Dark awaited.

I went to the couch and helped Dark up. I then turned him around to face everyone and said.

"I would like you all to meet Dark."

Dark walked towards everyone and stuck out his hand.

Amy took his hand first and asked?

"Your that hedgehog we saw with Shadow before. Why?"

"Me and Shadow had to deal with something for old times sake. So we agreed to meet here and head out from here." Replied Dark.

Amy let go of his hand and Sonic was the next to take it.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Nice to meet you." Said Sonic happily.

Dark's face turned angry and he tighten his grip on his hand.

"You're the famous Sonic my brother informed me of." Replied Dark.

"Wow I didn't think everyone knew me. Who's your brother maybe I know him?" Asked Sonic.

Dark turned and pointed at me. Everyone looked in shock.

Dark returned to my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm Shadow's twin brother." Said Dark.

Silver and Tails rushed us and shouted.

"Your twins! Shadow why didn't you tell us you had a twin brother!"

I couldn't responded the old form pushed back on me. I pushed Dark aside and began to run to my room.

"Shadow! Where are you going!" Shouted Amy.

"I'll be back. Dark will answer what questions you have!" I shouted back at her.

Everyone turned and looked at Dark who was scared because he knew I couldn't beat it on my own, but he was forced to stay there.

I ran into my room and fell onto my knees. My eyes began to bleed again and I couldn't tame it. If my old form breaks free it will kill everything, even Amy. I will not let that happen. I ran to my bed side and picked up my M9 and checked the clip. As soon as I had it loaded I began to lift it to my head. As I clutched the trigger it happened.

I dropped the gun and it landed back on the nightstand. I fell onto the floor and past out.

**Shadow's mind**

I soon as I opened my eyes I noticed I was completely normal. Did my old form take my body and my soul is trapped within, or is something else going on? I looked behind me and he stood before me; but how?


	31. Chapter 31

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 31 - The Old Form**

**Dark's POV**

"Alright! I had enough of his bullshit! I want to know, and I deserve to know what the hells going on! I'm not going to sit here and wait for him!" Yelled Sonic.

Sonic began to make his way to the stairs when I grabbed him by the arm. I quickly dragged him off the stairs and threw his body into the wall.

"What the fuck! Who do you think you are?" Yelled Sonic.

"I'm Shadow's brother and you shouldn't be worried about what Shadow's been hiding, because we both have been hiding it for years! Also Sonic; Shut the fuck up you blue piece of trash. You're probably the only one here right now who doesn't deserve to know what happen! I ought to throw your skinny blue ass out the door! After how you treat Amy; you only deserve a good beating yourself!" I yelled back.

Sonic was furious and began to yell back.

"You listen here you black shit head! I'm Sonic the hedgehog. You have no idea who you are messing with! I don't even know you and you already threaten to kick my ass! That's not a good start when becoming friends! I don't know what your fucking problem is and honestly; I don't care! You may be Shadow's brother, but if you want to fight; then lets do it!"

I was about fed up with this abuser's attitude and it's lucky for him, that Silver friend of Shadow's got between us.

"Calm down! Both of you! Sonic; Shadow said for us to wait for him. In the mean time, we can have Dark here answer what we want to know, and I'm sure he can tell us what they have been hiding. So please, just calm down and go take a seat on the couch."

Sonic looked into my eyes and I could see how hard he was trying not to hit me, but after a good stare down; Sonic pushed by me and Silver and sat on the couch.

I looked at Silver and took his hand.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I said.

Silver began to shake my hand and replied.

"Not a problem. Just come on and sit, so we can start figuring things out."

I smiled and let go of his hand and then walked back to the couch and took a seat next to Amy, who was starring into my eyes. I looked at her and they began to ask questions.

"So what have you and my Shadow been hiding?" Asked Amy.

"Your Shadow?" I questioned.

"Well, we're not dating per say… but we will be." Replied Amy.

"Yeah, Shadow told me how you dumped him." I said calmly.

"I didn't dump him!" Shouted Amy.

"Amy?" Said Silver.

Amy looked at Silver.

"You dumped him." Said Silver.

Amy put her head down and I put my hand on her arm.

"You ok?" I asked sincerely.

Amy looked back into my eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine now." Replied Amy in a lover like tone.

I slowly looked away and back at Silver who noticed Amy's response as well.

"So what's been happening?" Asked this fox with two tails.

"I'm sorry to seem like I'm avoiding this question, but what's all your names?" I asked.

The fox looked at me and replied.

"I'm sorry. I am Tails."

Tails then took the red echidna's arm and said.

"And this is Knuckles."

Knuckles nodded his head and waited for me to continue.

I made myself comfortable and ready my response.

"Shadow told me before that you Silver and Tails and I believe Knuckles were ambushed before by Eggman." I started.

Everyone nodded their heads and listen eagerly.

"Me and Shadow used to live on a space station called ARK. Eggman ran the station as a terrorist found company and he used me and Shadow to do…." I was interrupted by a loud thud from up stairs. Everyone looked up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Asked Amy.

I quickly ran up stairs because I knew what it was. I ran through the hall and bashed opened Shadow's door to find him on the floor next to the bed.

"Shadow!" I yelled.

I quickly ran up to his body and picked him up with my hands. I laid him on the bed and looked around. His eyes were covered in blood and I noticed he had an M9 on his night stand. I picked up the gun and the butt was warm. Shadow was going to take his own life then have the form overtake him, but something didn't work out his way. He didn't shoot himself. He fainted, and I'm afraid the form might have taken his soul.

As I laid on the bed with my brothers body, everyone came up the stairs behind me and entered the room. I quickly slipped Shadow's M9 in my jacket and looked at them.

"Dark what happened!" Shouted Amy.

I didn't know what to say or how to put it so I just sat there and felt my brothers neck. He was alive, just asleep.

"Dark!" Yelled Amy.

"I don't know what happened!" I yelled back.

Amy ran up to shadow's body and sat next to him on the bed.

"Shadow! Why is he bloody dark?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Is he alive?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes he's alive. He's just asleep." I replied.

"That doesn't explain why he's bleeding." Added Sonic.

"I don't know how." I said once again.

Shadow's body started moving. His feet began to twitch, then his chest pumped upward.

"What's wrong with him?" Yelled Amy.

I watched as the form took over my only brother and I could only do one thing. I pulled out my emerald and tried it once again.

"Chaos seal!" I shouted.

Shadow's body stopped flopping, and we grew weary.

"Shadow…."I said slowly.

As soon as I said that, his eyes opened.

**Shadow's POV**

"Your dead!" I shouted.

"Long from it my dear boy." Replied Eggman.

Eggman walked towards me and felt my face.

"It looks like Amber did exactly what I thought she would do." Said Eggman.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My emerald. You know? The yellow one. She used it to save your life back at the base you and your so called brother destroyed. I guess you didn't ask her, where she got it from? That emerald was connected to machine made by my company that allows me to encrypt certain… brain like frequencies into the power it holds. Lets just say that before I took the emerald, I had my top scientist put a virus in the emerald. So when the power was used on you, it would infect your mind and body with a slow disease. It starts with extreme sleep depravation, then bleeding of the nose and eyes, then lastly suicidal temptations. Until the mind and body are taken over by the connection system, allowing full control over the one who has the virus." Said Eggman.

"You mean…..your in control?" I said sadly.

"It must really suck. Knowing that you tried so hard and in the end I still took what I wanted from you." Replied Eggman.

"What about my old form?" I asked feeling hopeless.

"That demon form you and your brother have?" Questioned Eggman.

I nodded my head.

'I'm going to use yours to kill Dark and as I said before, that whore you love." Replied Eggman.

I began to growl.

"You can't stop me now Shadow. It's far to late. All you can do is sit here and wait until your soul perishes with this body." Stated Eggman.

"I won't let you release him!" I shouted.

"You can try Shadow, but in the end it will not save your friends." Replied Eggman.

I then tried to punch Eggman, but his body vanished and I was left alone in this dark place.

"It's show time Shadow! I hope you have fun staling the inevitable." Said Eggman.

"No! get back here! I swear to god if you fucking hurt anyone of my friends I will kill you!" I screamed.

"Goodbye Shadow. Have fun." Said Eggman.

I light flashed in the darkness and I was scared by what emerged. It was me. My old self. The demon form within me. He was walking towards me with his teeth exposed and blood dripping down his chest. He was extremely more muscular then me and his fur was… it was just something too scary looking to come up with the right words to describe it. As he drew closer I readied myself for a fight. He began to smile and then laugh.

"Get out of my way infidel! Our I'll rip your legs off and watch as you crawl around until you bleed out!" Shouted the demon.

"You kill me and you kill yourself!" I shouted back.

"Is that what you think will happen? No, I kill you and it only means that I will kill your normal form. I will be unleashed and free to live again like before." Replied the demon.

"Your not me! Your only a failed experiment meant to kill anyone that opuses you!" I shouted out in angry.

"That's why Eggman decided to betray you and Dark because "WE" were the failed experiments!" Yelled the demon.

"Your not like me!" I yelled back.

"Your eyes have been deluded by the good within you. I am you! I will always be part of you! Nothing can stop what must happen next!" Shouted the demon as he stopped in front of me.

His breath smelled of flesh and bone.

"I will not let you hurt Amy!" I yelled in his face.

"That pink bitch? I wanted to throw her through the window a few minutes ago. When I'm done killing you, I'll be sure to do my way with her. HAHAHA!" Laughed the demon.

I began to growl and the demon stopped laughing and looked into my eyes. His eyes were crimson red with orange around the inner pupil.

"If you think you can take me then try it!" Yelled the demon.

I growled at him as loud as I could then I went in for a punch. The demon quickly grabbed my arm and swung me over his shoulder and slammed me into the ground. He bent my arm back and pulled.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"Does that feel good Shadow?" Asked the demon in anger.

I quickly swung my legs back and feet sweep the demon onto the floor. I got on top of him and punched him in the face. I cut his lip and he began to bleed. I was going in for more when the demon pulled up his legs and connected them to my chest. He pushed up and I was sent sailing into a nearby wall. The place we were fighting in was like a square with only one door that lead out. As I laid on the floor in pain, the demon came up to me and picked me up by the trout, he slammed me into the wall and began to choke me as hard as he could.

"This reminds me of when Sonic was getting this treatment." Said the demon.

I couldn't break free. The demon then growled at me and slammed me onto the floor. He put his foot on my head and shouted.

"I can't believe such a wimp like you was holding me away for so long! How can you protect Amy if you can't even protect yourself!"

I began to turn into a rage and my body grew jet black. My eyes turned pure red and my aura was a black color. My dark form had taken me over.

I forced upward and lifted the demon's foot of my head and then I grabbed his leg and swung him into the wall face first. As he tried to get up I grabbed his neck and began to rapidly beat it against the wall. He began to bleed badly from the mouth.

The demon was madder then ever. He took his hand and punched me in the side. I let go of his neck and he took his advantage. The demon stood up and punched me in the face. I fell onto the floor and he got on top of me again. He then wrapped his hands around my face and began to turn my head. He was trying to break my neck.

He had me about to the point of death when out of nowhere; a bright flash came over us. The demon instantly let go and began to retreat into darkness. Before he vanish he yelled out.

"Your lucky your brother saved your soul. The next time we meet, I'll be sure to end your pathetic life!"

The demon vanished and the door remained closed. My body turned back to normal and I waited for something to happen.

My demon form was just as I remembered. Evil and only wanting to kill someone. Only that time it was me.

As I stood alone in the dark, I began to worry about what Eggman was doing with my body. I had to find a way out of my mind and the only way out was the door.

**Dark's POV**

Shadow's awakened and his eyes were of pure evil. They were crimson red with a bright orange in the inner pupil. I remember those eyes and they were of his demon.

"No…"I said sadly.

"Shadow!" Shouted Amy in joy.

Shadow began to sit up on the bed and wipe the blood off his eyes. As Amy went for a hug.

Amy grabbed him by the shoulders and the demon reacted. He immediately pushed Amy onto the floor. Amy fell back and hit her head on the wall.

Everyone looked in shock. Silver quickly helped Amy up and Amy yelled at the demon.

"Shadow what the fuck was that for!"

The demon began to smile then laugh. The laugh wasn't his though. It was…. No.

Shadow stood up off the bed a looked at me. He smiled and I began to shake in fear.

"Shadow! Answer me!" Yelled Amy.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Screamed the demon.

Amy looked in disbelief at what she thinks Shadow said.

Sonic approached Shadow and shouted.

"What the fucks your problem!"

The demon stood up and walked towards him. Sonic grew scared. The demon then grabbed him by the trout and held him in his face.

"I may not agree with his methods of thought, but I will tell you once so listen up good you blue hog. If I ever see you break that promise we made, be warned. I will kill you." Said the demon.

Sonic nodded his head as fast as he could and the demon let him go.

The demon began to exit the room with everyone behind him. The demon went into the garage and got on Shadow's bike and started the engine. As soon as it started he opened the door and began to pull out into the street. I ran up to the demon before he was going to get away. As soon as I reached him a grabbed his shoulder and he turned to look into my eyes.

"What did you do to him Eggman?" I asked.

The demon began to laugh then replied.

"Shadow is fighting the form and until it breaks free I will control him and there is nothing you can do to stop me. But I need something from you Dark." Said the Eggman.

"What?" I asked while growling a little.

"Come to my base at these coordinates." Eggman then said three numbers.

"57,76,12."

I remembered them and said.

"I'll be there."

Eggman smiled and replied.

"Good and when you get there, I hope you'll be prepared for what lays ahead."

"What?" I asked.

"We will see if you can make the ultimate sacrifice to save him." Replied Eggman.

Eggman then drove off with my brothers body once again and left me alone with everyone behind me, too shocked and scared to say anything.


	32. Chapter 32

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 32 - The Sacrifice**

**Dark's POV**

I stood alone in the middle of the street with everyone waiting for me to say something. I turned around with one thing on my mind and that was to kill Eggman and save my brother, once and for all.

I walked by my new friends and entered the house; once I was inside I found my bike keys in my guest room that Shadow let me stay in. once I got done with that, I went back downstairs and started my bike up. As I prepared to leave off on my mission, Amy ran in and took my arm. I looked into her eyes.

"Dark I'm coming with you." Said Amy.

"Why?" I asked.

"That wasn't my Shadow and I want to help you." Replied Amy.

"Shadow wouldn't want you to go. It's to dangerous." I questioned.

"I don't care! He's my only love in life and I will protect just as he would protect me." Said Amy.

I smiled and everyone else entered the garage.

"Dark, what was that?" Asked Silver.

"Eggman." I replied.

Everyone looked at me in total shock.

"Did you say Eggman Dark?" Asked Amy.

"That's why I think its best you stay here. I need to go alone and handle this." I replied.

"Shadow's our best friend and we're not going to stand by and let you go in this alone." Said Silver.

I put my head to the side. Amy reached out and took my cheek and moved me towards her. I looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Dark, you can't do this alone. If your Shadow's brother then you know what its like to go into every situation alone. Change that and let someone help you. Let us help you." Said Amy sincerely.

I smiled and replied.

"Lets go get Shadow."

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist while getting on the bike. Silver, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic; all ran out towards Sonics' car and piled in then waited for me to led the way.

"Where are we going Dark?" Asked Amy.

I went into the back pouch of my bike and pulled out my GPS. Once I had the coordinates in it popped out the location. Not to my surprise; we were going back to white acropolis. This must be Eggman's last base.

"White acropolis." I replied once I had the GPS settled on my handle bars.

"I've never been there before. What is it like?" Asked Amy.

"Cold as hell and full of scum. So stay next to me at all time, ok?" I replied.

Amy nodded her head and I began to drive off with Amy clutching my waist.

**3 hours and 55 minutes later**

We were five minutes out from the base and for some odd reason, no one was around. No guards at the checkpoint we just passed and no patrols around the base itself.

"I thought you said this place would be full of people Dark?" Questioned Amy.

"It should be." I replied.

I stopped my bike at what seemed to be the garage of the base. The door was closed but I could tell by trucks marks made in the snow. Sonic and the others parked outside the base perimeter, so I was parked pretty close to the base then them. I helped Amy off the bike and she gave me a gentle hug. I didn't bother asking what it was for, I was just to worried to care; but it seems like Amy is really nice or she might be interested in me, considering how she has acted so far in my presence.

Once we were settled I waited for the others by the door leading into the base. They came fairly fast and stopped in front of me and Amy.

"We'll lets do this." Said Silver all eager to attack the base.

"Sorry guys but your going to have to wait here." I said.

Silver, Tails, and Knuckles looked at me with confusion.

"Why!" Shouted Silver.

"I need people to cover the entrance here and someone has to watch the car and my bike." I replied.

"But…. Dark. We can help!" Shouted Tails.

"If you truly want to help, then do as I say and protect the car." I said.

I honestly couldn't care less about Sonics' car. I just don't want them getting hurt. Silver and the others looked at me and nodded their heads and ran to the car. I turned and looked at Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic your coming with me, Amy stay here." I said while putting my hand on the doorknob leading in. Amy stopped me by the arm and drag me back.

"I said this before back at the house Dark, but Shadow's my only love and I'm helping you." Said Amy.

Sonic laughed at her response and I ignored his need to be a asshole.

"Amy, if you get hurt." Amy cut me off.

"I won't be hurt and if you are Shadow's brother then I know you will protect me just like he would."

I looked at her and realized what she said was true. In a way I care for Amy and I will protect her, but mostly because she reminds me of Maria. I guess this is why Shadow fell in love with her. I took her hand and began to walk in with Sonic at my side.

We entered the base to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Sonic.

"I don't know, but be careful it could be ambush." I suggested.

As we were walking down further into the base I pulled out Shadow's M9 I had in my jacket.

Amy looked at it with interest.

"You have a gun?" Asked Amy.

"It's Shadow's." I replied.

Amy smiled and kept next to my side. She had my arm tight. We approached a door and Sonic stood in front of us now. He quickly opened the door and rushed in. I walked in behind him and we were now in a huge room, it was dark and cold. I couldn't really see anything. We walked further into the center of the room and I could feel someone watching us. Sonic was eager to fight, I don't know but it looks like he's trying to impress Amy. I don't know why he would want to considering Shadow said they were dating.

I watched with the gun in my right hand and Amy in my left. I looked around and I noticed someone moving in the darkness. He was fast and agile. He was getting closer and closer by the second.

"Stop Sonic." I urged him.

"We can't stop, we need to find Shadow." Replied Sonic in a fast tone.

"You found him!" Shouted the dark figure.

The figure charged Sonic and punched him straight in the stomach. Sonic opened his mouth in pain as the figure grabbed his back and tossed his body into the darkness. I lost sight on the man and heard Sonic scream in pain.

"Sonic!" I yelled out for him.

I got no response.

"Sonic!" I yelled again.

The room lit up and Sonic was laying against a wall in the corner of the room. Me and Amy ran to him and he was fucked up. His nose was completely broken and his face was busied beyond belief. Blood made its way down his blue jacket and he was unconscious.

I couldn't do anything for him at the moment, so I stood back up and turned around to find Shadow behind. He was turning, the eyes were completely his demon's and his fur was starting to get discombobulated. At least I knew he must be fighting the demon on the inside otherwise it would have already gain full control by now. That means there's still a chance I can save him.

"Shadow stop please!" I begged.

Shadow smiled exposing his razor sharp teeth.

I began to position for a fight. I don't want to fight my brother but I'll do it if I have too.

"Glad to see you came." The loud speaker came online and it was Eggman.

Me and Shadow looked at it.

"Are you ready Dark?" Asked Eggman.

"Ready for what?" I questioned.

"To make the ultimate sacrifice." Replied Eggman.

"What is he talking about Dark?" Asked Amy who still held Sonics hand.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Don't worry about her Dark, it's your brother you should be concerned for." Said Eggman.

"I want him freed!" I shouted.

"That can't be done I'm afraid." Replied Eggman.

"Why!" I shouted back.

"The Demon inside your brother, has taken over and as you can see he wants you dead. I have control over the body but the demon controls the mind now and he has already dealt with Shadow. Even if he somehow managed to hold back the form, its still impossible for him to regain control." Replied Eggman.

"Your lying! You know how to change this!" I yelled.

"Of course I do. I made the damn thing in both of you! Your just lucky I don't have control over yours!" Shouted Eggman.

"Then tell me how to stop it!" I ordered.

"I'll tell you but you have to do something for me." Replied Eggman calmly.

"What!" I shouted.

"I'll let the demon tell you. Goodbye Dark." Said Eggman.

I looked at my brother and he began to smile.

"What do you want from me!" I asked in rage.

"Kill it!" Ordered the demon.

"Kill what!" I asked.

The demon then lifted his arm and pointed behind me.

I turned and he was pointing at Amy. Amy looked at me with fear.

I looked back at the demon and he was laughing.

"What will that accomplish?" I asked.

"You prove to me you can kill her and I will release Shadow. Prove to me your still a demon." Said the demon.

I thought about it and I knew what I had to do. Sonic was passed out and this was my chance. I looked at my brothers gun that was in my right and turned towards Amy.

She began to cowry. I grabbed her arm as she tried to break free. I pinned her body against the wall and put the gun to the side of her head. I moved my head and we connected foreheads. I put my left hand on her cheek and we connected eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy." I said softly as I moved in.

We then connected lips and we began to kiss. I wanted her last moments to be remembered. I pulled back and still starred into her eyes. She began to cry.

"Goodbye Amy." I said while putting my finger on the trigger.

She closed her eyes.

I then smiled and immediately turned back around towards the demon. I caught him off guard and pulled the trigger. His face turned into anger as my bullet went straight into his chest. Amy freaked out and jumped down next to Sonic.

The demon looked up at me and charged. He was too fast. He took my right hand and bent it so I would drop the gun. The gun went across the room because when it fell I kicked it away so he couldn't get it.

I used my left hand and punched him in the face. The demon staggered and I took the chance to wrap his neck in a choke hold.

He quickly bent over and flipped me onto the floor.

I hit the ground hard and when I did the demon clenched his fist and punched me in the nose. I began to bleed. The demon then tried to stomp me but I used my emerald to teleport behind him.

I then kicked him in the back of the leg and he fell down. I didn't want to kill my brother so I went and grabbed him again in another choke hold.

"Your weak Dark! Why don't you just kill me!" Yelled the demon.

"Because I know you can change! We don't have to hate each other!" I replied.

"True ,but I can't help it because of that fat prick Eggman!" Said the demon.

"Then let's go finish him!" I ordered.

"I can't because he's in control! I must kill you!" Replied the demon as he took my arms.

He flipped me once again and my emerald fell onto the floor. The demon then walked over to my brothers M9 and picked it up. As he turned; I was in his face.

I smacked the gun and he lowered it.

But the demon used his other hand to punch me in the side. I Staggered as lifted the gun. He aimed it at my head and pulled the trigger.

I quickly rolled out of the way and began to run. The demon sprayed the handgun at me and connected a bullet.

"AHHH!" I yelled as I rolled onto the floor in pain.

I looked and he shot me in the arm. I began to crawl away but the demon approached me.

He stepped on my back and put the barrel to my head.

"I'm sorry Dark." Said the demon.

I closed my eyes and waited for death.

"NOOOO!"

Me and the demon looked and Amy was running at us. She quickly tackled the demon off me and onto the floor. I began to crawl to my emerald. As soon as I had it in my hands, I looked at Amy who was on top of him.

**Amy's POV**

I looked into this demon's eyes and I could feel Shadow in there somewhere. He didn't try to escape.

"Amy get off me!" Yelled the demon.

"I can't do that Shadow….or whoever you are." I replied.

"Why not?" Asked the demon in rage.

"Because I love you."

I slowly then moved in towards the demons gruesome lips and his gnarly teeth. I slowly connected my lips to his and began to kiss. He didn't hold back. He began to kiss me back and his body began to change. He grew less buff and softer as I lied on his chest fur.

As we kissed; his body began to glow gold with the red streaks exposing. His teeth went back to normal and I could feel his soft touch feeling around my back. In about ten seconds after that, we stopped and looked into each other eyes. His eyes where Pure crimson and his smile was the one I loved. It was the one that belong to the one and the only Shadow the hedgehog….my true love.

**Shadow's mind**

I looked around the dark area and it was certain the demon me was gone. All that remained was the door. I walked towards it and the door had no lock or even a doorknob on it. I began by push it with all the might I possessed. I had to save Amy and Dark and all my friends. The door wouldn't budge and I was growing tired. I pushed as hard as I could. I then began to punch it and kick it hoping the thing would break off the hinges.

As I punch and kicked I remember the scene back on ARK when I was trying to save Maria. I couldn't get through and she died because I couldn't. I began to get angry and I was overwhelmed with a power I never felt before. I began to glow gold and I felt a insane amount of power in my will. I stepped back and charged the door full speed.

When I came in contact with it's wood frame, I went right through it. Behind the door was a bright light. I quickly smiled in hope and ran at it. The further I ran the more it brightened until I was free once again.

**Shadow's POV**

I awakened to find myself starring into my loves eyes, she had happiness on her expression and I had my hands on her back and as soon as we both realized it was truly me we hugged tightly.

She began to cry and so did I.

"Shadow!" Yelled Amy through her tears.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Amy." I said sincerely as we embraced.

"It's ok Shadow. I know you didn't mean to." Said Amy.

I began to attempt to sit up and when I did, I noticed I have been shot in my chest. I looked around to find the gun next to me. I picked it up and looked at the wound. It was bleeding but the pain I couldn't feel because of this form. Inside me I could feel the demon resting in my soul calmly as this super form took over it's place.

"Are you ok?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah for now." I replied.

I looked around this room and found Sonic beat almost to death in the corner. I ran to his body and he was knocked out. I looked around for my brother next and I found him bleeding out against a wall.

"Dark!" I yelled.

Dark looked at me and smiled softly.

I ran to him as he held his arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a panic.

"I say the same thing I said to Paul back at the base. I'm fucking dandy!" Shouted Dark as he began to chuckle.

"I'm so sorry brother did I shoot you!" I asked feeling guilty.

"No….the demon did." Dark corrected me.

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Lets get that fixed." I said while taking out my emerald.

Dark handed me his emerald and I shouted.

"Chaos Control!"

Since it was a small round it came out and the wound sealed shut. Dark smiled and took back his emerald.

I then helped him up on his feet and we approached Amy.

"Are you ok Dark?" Asked Amy.

"I'm perfectly fine Amy, and sorry if I scared you back there." Said Dark with a smile.

Amy then punched his shoulder and shouted.

"You scared the shit out of me! It will take I lot more then "I'm sorry" to fix that!"

"What are you two talking about?" I asked in curiosity.

"We'll tell you later." Replied Amy.

I smiled and thought about it and I was pissed off at Eggman. He was going to die and I know where he is.

I began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Yelled Dark as he went next to my side.

"To end this." I replied.

"Your not going without me!" Shouted Amy.

"No! you stay here and get everyone out!" I ordered.

Amy nodded her head in approval and went to me.

"I love you." Said Amy.

"I love you too. Now go Amy." I said.

Amy turned around and ran towards Sonic who was passed out. I looked at Dark and he said.

"Let's end this."

I smiled and replied.

"That's not the first time we said that."

"But this time it will be finished." Said Dark.

"I hope so." I replied while approaching a elevator in the back of this huge room.

I opened the door and it was empty.

"Eggman's on the top floor and that's where I'm going." I stated.

"I'm going with you." Said Dark while entering the elevator.

I nodded my head but I had other things in mind. I got next to him and clicked the button that read "floor 25". the elevator shut and began to go up.

"Are you ready?" Asked Dark.

"Yes." I replied.

"I can't wait till this is over, we're going home and forgetting about this forever." Added Dark.

"You'll be going home alone Dark." I said sadly.

Dark eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Shadow?" Asked Dark.

"With this form brother, I can see everything up there and it is too much for you to handle, but I can take it. I need you to take this elevator once it drops me off on that floor and go down and get everyone home." I said.

"Your not going to die Shadow!" Shouted Dark.

"No, your not going to die; but I am. I'm sorry Dark, but this is what has to happen." I said.

The elevator reached the floor and was waiting for me to open the door. I looked at Dark and pushed him in the corner of the door. Once he was ready, I looked into his eyes and hugged him.

"I promise Dark, I will see you again one day. I love you and remember brother; when that day comes a rose will greet you." Dark looked into my eyes with confusion. I then opened the door and face the line of armed men.

I looked around the room and they were all holding fire waiting for me to move. I counted around thirty men with Eggman in the back holding something in his right hand. I looked back at my brother and said.

"I love you."

I then walked out the elevator and forced closed the doors with Dark inside. He put his face up to the doors and asked.

"Shadow what are you doing? Please don't do this!"

I closed the doors completely and turned back around to face Eggman and the men.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you had it in you to hold back that demon. But I guess I was wrong. Now tell me Shadow. Now that I'm no longer in control of you; how is this going to play out?" Asked Eggman.

"Your going to die for making me hurt my friends and the ones I love and I don't care how many of you there are, I will finish this." I replied.

"If that's how this is going to work then be my guest and try and keep your word." Said Eggman.

I pulled up my M9 and Eggman yelled out.

"Open fire!"

The men pulled their triggers shooting at me and the elevator behind me.

I used my emerald and teleport between the rounds. As I drew closer the men reloaded their guns. I stopped and started shooting my M9 and because of how much ammo was left I only could kill only seven men. I began to reach into my pocket and pull out Dark's flash bang. I unclipped it and tossed it at the men.

"BANG!"

The men and Eggman were blinded and spraying randomly. I ran at the men and one of them got a lucky shot into my arm. I ate the bullet and pushed forward.

I dropped down behind cover and picked up an assault rifle. I looked over cover and opened fire. Ten more men died by my hand leaving thirteen remaining and Eggman.

By then the men where clear to see me and began to shot at my cover. A round pierced it and hit me in the back. I instantly had blood came up out of my mouth and I fell forward onto the floor as they continued to shoot at me. I slowly crawled to a dead guard next to me and picked up his handgun.

The men began to rush my cover and as I laid on the floor they turned into my sights. One by one the men came and died. About six more bodies hit the floor leaving seven left including Eggman.

I slowly stood up and reloaded my M9 because I found a clip on one of the dead guards.

I began to shoot hitting five in the head. Two guards and Eggman are all that's left. The remaining guards dropped their guns and went next to Eggman who still held that thing in his hand.

I held them at gun point and Eggman began to clap his hands.

"You are good at your job still aren't you Shadow?" Asked Eggman.

"Shut the fuck up you fat shit! Time to die!" I yelled in rage.

"I think you should shut up Shadow. You failed at this mission." Said Eggman.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Eggman lifted his hand and said.

"If I let go of this detonator; this place blows us all to hell!"

I looked behind him and the bomb sat their armed.

"I don't think you can take us Shadow. I mean look at you. Your almost out of power and time." Said Eggman.

"I don't care! Time to die!"

I charged and punched the guard in the face. He fell to the side as his buddy got the same treatment. After they were out of the way I went for Eggman who pulled out his handgun. He shot me in the left leg. I fell in front of him and I was able to take the detonator away from him. Eggman then shot me in the back again and I laid there on the cold floor.

"Don't you even think of moving Shadow or I will kill you!" Yelled Eggman.

"Kill me and the bomb goes off." I replied.

"You'll kill Amy and Dark and all your friends if you drop that Shadow!" Shouted Eggman.

"No I won't, they left." I slowly got on my knees and turned to face the now armed guards and Eggman.

I positioned my self next to the bomb and looked by my enemies to find Dark looking through the doors of the elevator. The look on his face was just to much to bear but I had to by time for him to go. I was hoping he would have left already but he had to see didn't he?

"Open fire and kill him!" Ordered Eggman.

The two guards and Eggman began to gun me down. I was shot another eight times, three time in the chest and five times in legs. I fell back against the window which the bomb was placed against. I smiled and with all I had I shouted.

"Go Dark!"

Everyone turned and Dark made the elevator return downstairs. Eggman looked back at me and quietly said.

"You almost did it my boy, but again you couldn't save them."

Eggman tried to open my hand for the device, but I threw my hand back and made it smash through the window out of the building.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yelled Eggman and the guards.

**Dark's POV**

"Open fire and kill him!"

"Go Dark!" Yelled Shadow.

I quickly smashed the button and the elevator returned me downstairs.

"Why! Why did I have to watch that? I just saw my brother get gunned down in front of me and I couldn't save him!" I yelled to myself.

The elevator opened and I ran through the base as fast as I could till I reach the exit. I knew Shadow was dead by now and I saw the bomb counting down, so I had to rush. I didn't go for my bike. I just ran to the car were everyone was waiting.

"Dark! Where's Shadow?" Asked everyone.

"He's dead! Quickly; in the car theirs a bomb about to go off! We have to get out of here!" I shouted.

No one reacted.

"Move!" I yelled.

Everyone piled into Sonics' car and I drove us about as far as I could from the base as possible before it happened. I turned around just in time to see the base explode into flames. My brother burned into pure ash before my eyes, but so did Eggman. I began to cry and as I looked around so was everyone else. Amy took my hand and rested her head on my chest fur while she cried just as hard as me. We watched until the base finally burned out.

I can't believe my brother's truly dead. He said before he died. A rose would greet me. I looked at Amy and I wondered if he meant her. I vowed to protect her for him for as long as shall live. Shadow also said he would see me again some day, but after that. I know that last promise shall never become true.


	33. Chapter 33

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 33 - Shadow Never Fades**

**Dark's POV**

"Dark; I'm so sorry, but we have to go." Said Amy sincerely as she held my hand.

I looked into her emerald eyes and couldn't stop crying. Just looking at her; made me think of my brother. About how much he loved her and about how much he cared for her.

I then looked back at the destroyed base and pictured what I forced myself to witness.

Why? Why did Shadow do that? I could have helped him. Instead he decided to do it alone. Without his brother. He knew I would always be by his side until the end, but still he decided to leave me behind. At the least I can get some peace about Eggman being dead, but I can feel my mind slipping away in the end.

Without Shadow; I'm nothing anymore. Before when I thought he was dead after the escape, I was always upset. The training took part of my mind off him, but the other part was always leaking my feelings about him. I guess that's why I worked so hard at preparing for Eggman's demise, because I had Shadow pushing me mentally.

But now he's truly gone, and I watched as it happened. The bullets piercing his skin, the blood pouring down his black fur, the pain in his eyes, and the love he had for me and Amy and all his friends.

"What will I do without him? Who will guide me?" I asked myself.

"BANG!"

"What was that?" Asked Silver.

Something hit the car and bounced off into the snow. Something heavy and something metal, because it left a small dent in the hood.

"I'll go see what it was." I replied.

"Be careful Dark." Said Amy in a soft tone.

Amy was still crying and I think she's just happy to have me alive. I can see in her eyes that she is deeply hurt and broken, but I'm more broken and unstable then anyone here right now. I'm just trying my hardest not to unleash my feelings in front of them all.

I opened up the driver side door and stepped out of the car into the cold snow. I couldn't feel the cold, I just knew it was freezing. I slowly walked forward till I reached the front of the car. I slowly peered my head around and witnessed a strange shape made in the snow.

I walked over towards it and got on my knees to get a closer look. The object was completely in the snow, so I would have to dig it out to see what it is.

I put my hands in the snow and felt for the object.

My eyes widened in disbelief when my fingers came in contact with it.

There were two of them and they both felt the same. I began to pull them both out of the snow.

"Oh my god." I said to myself quietly as I stared at the objects.

I lifted them both up to my face to be sure.

Shadow's inhibitor rings. Both of them. Covered in his dry blood. I could barely see the gold. I immediately fell down against the car's bumper and began to cry into my own chest fur.

I slowly looked at the inside of his rings to find the engraving that had mine and Maria's names on it. My rings have his and Maria's names on it as well. We did it in case we lost one of them.

I began to cry harder and harder, the pain was just too unbearable.

As I was crying; I heard Amy and Silver get out of the car and coming towards me.

They stop once they saw me holding Shadow's rings.

Amy began to cry a bit more, she then came to my side and sat down next to me, while putting her hand on mine.

"Maybe he wanted you to have them." Said Amy softly in my ear.

I slowly nodded my head in approval.

I didn't want to expose my true feelings right now, so I just held them in and began to sit up.

Once I was standing I looked down at Amy and offered her my hand. She smiled and took it nicely and stood back up.

I looked at Silver and said.

"I'm going back to the base to go find my bike."

Silver and Amy looked at me in disapproval, but I didn't care. I just started walking back.

"Dark! Don't go, its gone!" Shouted Amy.

I turned and looked back at them.

"That bikes all I got left of my family, I won't leave until I see it for myself." I said.

I began to run as fast as I could towards the base. As I drew closer it was getting obvious that that bomb was meant to kill all of us. Thanks to Shadow that didn't happen.

I stopped myself at what was left of the entrance to the base and looked towards where the garage used to be. My bike was laying on it's side in the snow. It was scorched by the blast and half of the bike was burning hot.

I got on my knees once again and looked around to make sure it was ride able. It was certain the heat would melt me, but honestly; I don't care anymore if I live or die.

I began to reach for my bike when Silver, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles came driving towards me in Sonics car. I turned and looked at them to also see Sonic passed out in the back seat.

"Dark don't touch it!" Shouted Amy.

I just ignored her and started picking up the bike.

"Dark!" Screamed Amy.

The metal was so hot my hands began to bleed and my skin slowly started to melt off piece by piece. Silver covered his mouth at the smell of my burning flesh as Amy ran to me.

I leveled the bike and then just as I was done; Amy grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around towards her. I looked into her eyes with an expression that basically told her how I felt at the moment.

She was honestly afraid of me now. I didn't blame her.

I lifted up my hands and pushed her away from me gently. She backed up with tears on her face.

When she was away from me, I got on my bike and started the engine.

"Dark stop!" Shouted Silver.

I didn't listen. By now I couldn't care what happens to me.

I began to drive off leaving Amy and everyone behind.

**4 hours later**

I drove back to North End. I was planning to go home and rest. At the least I was going to get a shower to take my mind off things; even if it was for five minutes. I parked in the street and walked up to the front door. As I put my hands on the door to open it, I looked and saw a red spot on it. I moved in closer to see what it was and it was blood, but how? I asked myself.

I entered the house carefully incase someone was here. I slowly searched the house room by room and found not a single sign that there was an intruder around. I let down my guard and entered my room.

When I closed the door and went to turn around; I quickly glanced at my bed to find Shadow's teddy bear on it. I looked around the room in confusion and walked towards the bear. The bear didn't have the rose on it from before and that's the first weird thing I noticed. The next thing was the fact that the bear had holes in it. He had one in the arm and five in the legs, also it had 2 on its back and four more in the chest. Around each hole was blood. Fresh blood.

I reached out for the bear and picked it up with both my hands. Once I had it in my grip; Ibrought it close to my face and then looked into its eyes. The eyes were pure crimson and I began to get lightheaded.

I dropped the bear and fell back onto the floor and passed out.

**Dark's Mind**

I sat up and I was in a dark room that felt cold and uneasy all at the same time. I quickly looked around and found a door at the other end of the room. I ran towards it. Once I was close enough I opened it and peered inside.

Inside was another dark room with a table in the center of it. I slowly walked towards it minding my step and looked on the table to find an M1911 on the it with one bullet. I picked up the gun and loaded the bullet. Once I pulled back on the guns receiver, another door appeared at the other end across from me. I walked towards it and opened it up.

Inside was a body on the floor. I ran up to the body and began to shake the person shoulders.

Hey are you ok? I asked.

The body turned and it was Shadow.

Hello brother. Said Shadow.

AHHH! I jumped back and slid myself towards the wall behind us. Shadow stood up and walked towards me.

Why did you let me die Dark? Asked Shadow.

I was scared.

I only want to talk brother. Said Shadow as he clutched his fists.

I was scared for my life and pointed the M1911 at him. He stopped and looked at me.

Are you really going to shot your only brother, Dark? Asked Shadow.

Stay back! I shouted.

I can help you Dark, just answer this question. Said Shadow while moving closer towards

me.

What question? I asked.

Shadow got on his knees and bought his head closer until it connected to the gun's barrel.

Do you want to live? Asked Shadow while putting his hands on my thighs.

I didn't respond. I was too scared.

Well do you! Shouted Shadow while putting his hands on my waist.

I was too scared, I couldn't think.

DARK! Shouted Shadow while putting his hands around my neck.

Yes! I yelled at him.

Shadow began to smile and choke me.

Say it again! Ordered Shadow.

Yes! I yelled.

He began to chock the life out of me.

Louder! Ordered Shadow.

I want to live! I screamed as loud as I could.

**Dark's POV**

AHHHHH!…. I woke up in shadow's room with an M1911 on the side of my head.

I quickly tossed the gun back into the closet and ran out into the bathroom.

I went to the sink and turned on the water. I began to splash myself in the face.

"What just happened? Why did I almost kill myself?" I asked.

I slowly felt someone behind me and looked into the mirror. In the mirror stood…. Shadow.

I quickly turned around and he was gone. I looked back into the mirror and he wasn't there either.

"I'm going crazy! Hahaha. Get yourself together Dark. Don't let it overwhelm you." I said to myself.

I then went to the shower and turned on the water. It felt hot. Especially because of the burns

I have on my hands. I then looked away and got undressed.

My fur was standing on end and I could feel my six pack tensing up. I then took off my black boxers and looked around the room one last time. Everything seemed ok.

I then stepped in the shower and closed the glass doors.

I put my head in the water and my parted hair fell down across my eyes. I turned around out of the water's reach and moved it aside, then went back in.

"Thud!"

I jumped and instantly turned my head towards the glass doors. The door's were punch and began to crack slowly. Whatever hit them wasn't around. I watched with wide eyes as the cracked formed letters. I slowly began to read it to myself as each word appeared.

"Come….down….stairs….Dark."

My heart sank into my chest and my body began to shake with fear. The cracks on the door then instantly faded away back into perfect form, as if nothing ever happened.

I looked at my body and I could practically feel the fear rolling off me, and I swear I got smaller if you know what I mean, when that thud hit the glass.

I quickly hit the water off and exited the shower. I grabbed my boxers and pant's and began to put them back on. As I lifted my head; I looked into the mirror and once again Shadow stood there. This time I didn't turn around, I just stared at him. He began to smile. His face had blood on it and I could make out the bullet holes in his chest.

I continued to look at him and he started to fade away. Once he was gone; I put on my tee and threw on my jacket and walked towards the door. I grabbed the doorknob and started to turn it open. Once the lock clicked someone pushed against the door throwing me back into the glass doors of the shower. I hit it back first and fell down in pain against the shower. I closed my eyes and heard someone walking towards me slowly. The figure stopped in front of me and knelt down next to me. He grabbed my head and forced me up. I opened my eyes and starred into his crimson eyes once again. He smiled and let me go. I leveled myself against the doors and waited for something to happen. We stared into each other's eyes for about a minute then he spoke to me.

"Dark?" Started Shadow.

I looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

"Are you scared of me?" Asked Shadow.

I didn't know how to respond.

Shadow nodded his head.

"I see. We'll it's ok. Just remember, I rose will greet you." Said Shadow.

"What does that mean? Do you mean Amy?" I asked him.

"No, not Amy. When that day comes you'll understand." Replied Shadow.

I looked at him and he began to fade away into thin air.

I regained control of myself and I was shaking.

"You losing it Dark. Shadow's dead. It's just your mind screwing with you." I tried to tell myself.

It didn't help, I was shaking a lot and I was getting pale. I stood up and began to walk downstairs. The second I got downstairs I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened up the fridge and pulled out an apple. I took a bit out of the apple and shut the door.

"Hey Dark!" It was Shadow. He was on the other side of the door.

"AHHHH!" I fell back and my apple fell with me.

Shadow had an apron on and he held a pan in his hands.

"Taste this Dark and tell me if it's good. I was never one for cooking, but I wanted to make Maria something special for her birthday dinner." Said Shadow.

I began to crawl away from him and he began to disappear before my eyes. The apron fell onto the floor along with the pan. It was as if he was a ghost.

I turned around while trying to stand back up and when I did, Shadow was in the living room sitting on the couch in front of me with the remote in his hand. He stared into my eyes and said.

"Come and sit Dark, your favorite show is coming on; we have nothing to do today; so I think this would be a great way to bond a bit."

I put my body against the wall and slowly inched my way towards the front door. Shadow watched me the entire time until I opened up the door. Then he disappeared and the remote hit the floor. I quickly took my keys out of my pocket and started to run for my bike.

I was so scared and disoriented that I tripped as soon as I reached my bike and fell and hit the handlebars. I cracked my head open and began to bleed out on the road next to my bike.

"Ahhhhh….God. Get up Dark." I forced myself up and on my bike. I slowly put in my keys and started the engine up. As soon as I got it running I heard someone next to me. I looked over to my side and Shadow was on his bike with the engine started.

"Come on Dark, you rushed me out here; don't waste time. We have to get Eggman." Said Shadow.

I began to giggle to myself realizing I 'm truly going mental.

Shadow faded away again and hopefully for the last time. I started to drive down the road and out of town into its outskirts.

I was most definitely insane and hopeless. If this is how my life is going to be now that he's gone, then I don't want to live at all. This might be the blood loss talking , but I think I know what I have to do.

The outskirts of North End was just woods and cliffs leading down into the river below.

"Ring!"

I looked around and it was my phone going off in my pocket. I reached in and pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It was Amy. "But how did she get my number?" I asked myself.

"Ring!"

I slowly answered the phone and brought it close to my face.

"Hello…?" I said slowly.

"Dark, it's Amy. Are you ok?"

"How'd you get my… number?" I asked while ignoring the previous question.

"You won't believe it but, we found Shadow's cell!" Replied Amy.

"Where…?" I asked slowly once again.

"It was in the snow next to the place where you picked up his inhibitor rings. We were going to give it to you, but you drove off too fast. Anyway; we looked in the contacts list and you were the only one in there so I added it to my phone along with Silver, Knuckles, and Tails who all did the same as well." Replied Amy.

"What do you want Amy?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"I want to know where you are and if your ok?" Replied Amy.

"Just leave me alone Amy, you can't help." I stated.

"What are you talking about Dark? Are you ok?" Asked Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy. I have to go. I have to go visit Shadow." I replied.

"Wait, what! Dark what are you doing?" Shouted Amy.

My blood began to roll into my eyes.

"Dark!" Yelled Amy.

"I tell Shadow that you love him Amy." I said while beginning to lose control over my bike.

"Dark! Please don't do anything crazy! You need help! Please stop and tell me where you are so I can help you!" Pleaded Amy.

"Goodbye Amy…"I said while driving off the road.

"Dark don't!" Screamed Amy.

I was heading towards the cliff and before I could reach the drop, my bike hit a huge log and I was sent through the air towards the edge. I rolled and rolled closer and closer to the edge and finally I fell over.

"Dark!" I heard Amy scream my name through the phone that was still in my right hand.

When I rolled off the edge I lost my grip and my phone fell into the river below hitting the boulders sticking out of the water.

I held onto the edge with my left hand. The second I started to roll I realized what I was doing and I was now desperate to stop myself.

My left hand was slowly losing it's grip on the edge and just as I was about to fall Shadow approached me and knelt down in front of me.

"Take my hand Brother." Said Shadow as he reached out for me.

I smiled and using my right hand I reached for his hand and to my demise, it went right through his.

I completely lost my grip and fell off the cliff.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed all the way down till I hit a flat boulder.

"SMACK!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed louder then I have ever done before in my life. My back cracked on impact and my legs which hit feet first snapped and left me on the boulder alone and unable to move.


	34. Chapter 34

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 34 - The Apparitions Request**

**Amy's POV**

"Dark!" I screamed his name as loud as I could once I heard that crash.

I was lying in bed. Me and everyone else just got home from white acropolis. We dropped Sonic off at his place. When he woke up he was scared and was wondering what had happened. We told him everything and he began to laugh at the ending to our story. I don't know what his problem is, but I don't care about him right know. I need to go and save Dark.

I quickly rolled off my bed and got on my nightgown. Once I was dressed; I ran downstairs and out my front door. I started running as fast as I could to Silver's house. As I ran down the street in a panic, I saw Tails and Knuckles walking towards me. Once they were close enough they tried to stop me.

"Hey Amy…!" I quickly pushed by both the boys and kept running to Silver's.

"Amy what's going on! Wait for us!" Shouted Knuckles and Tails.

I heard the two start running and they were trying to catch up with me.

I quickly turned into Silver's driveway and ran up his front stairs. When I made it to the door I started banging heavily.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

I heard Silver shout from behind the door.

"I'm coming, calm down!"

When he opened the door, I immediately started to beg.

"Silver please I need your help!" I shouted.

"What's the problem?" Replied Silver.

Just before I was about to reply to his question, Tails and Knuckles came up behind me.

"Amy what the hells going on!" Shouted Knuckles.

I looked back into Silver's yellow eyes and shouted.

"I think Dark just tried to commit suicide!"

Silver's eyes widened in shock.

"What!" Shouted Silver.

"I called Dark to make sure he was ok, and he sounded completely different." I replied.

"His brother just died tonight! Of course he's different!" Yelled Knuckles.

"Let me finish!" I ordered.

"Knuckles, let Amy continue." Said Silver calmly.

"What happened next Amy?" Asked Tails.

"He started to talk about how I couldn't help him, then he said he was going to visit Shadow….the last thing he said was he was going to tell Shadow that I love him." I began to cry.

"Oh fuck!" Shouted Knuckles.

Silver instantly took everyone inside his house and ran up to his room.

"Where are you going?" I yelled.

"I have to get my boots and my keys!" Shouted Silver.

I nodded and looked back at Tails and Knuckles.

"Where did you two go? Shouldn't you guys be in bed, we have school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Knuckles is teaching me how to fight at the gym." Replied Tails.

I looked at Knuckles.

"The little guy needs to know how to defend himself, and the gym's always empty around this time of night; so it would be perfect to teach him." Replied Knuckles.

"Don't worry Amy, Knuckles is a great teacher." Said Tails.

Knuckles smiled and then Silver came running back down to us.

"Come on let's go!" Shouted Silver.

We all ran out of the house and into Silver's car.

"Where is he?" Asked Silver in a rush.

"I don't know the last thing I heard from his end of the phone was a splash." I replied.

"A splash!" Questioned Silver in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. Why? Where is he?" I asked in confusion.

"The only place water is around North End. The cliffs." Replied Silver in a sad tone.

"You don't think he jumped do you!" Shouted Tails.

"No he didn't jump. I heard him crash." I replied.

"He was driving?" Yelled Knuckles.

"Shit, if he drove that bike off the cliff he's sure as hell is dead." Stated Silver.

I instantly turned and slapped Silver in his face. Knuckles and Tails looked at me in shock, as Silver stared into my eyes.

"Don't you dare say that! We just lost Shadow and I'm sure as hell not about to lose his brother too!" I screamed at him.

Silver looked away and started the car. We began our drive to the outskirts of North End.

**Dark's POV**

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

My blood was spilling all over the boulder, and the crack in my head was pouring down my face. Every time my heart beats more and more blood comes through. I had to have lost at least three pints by now and I'm still going strong.

"Why? Why won't I just die!" I asked myself.

I realize now that I didn't want to commit suicide, but now that I tried I just want the pain to end, but for some reason death wouldn't claim my soul. Why!

I'm trying to move my legs, but I landed nearly feet first and I heard the bones crack. I think their broken, but I still have some movement in them. Not enough to stand though. On the other hand my back hurts like hell. It took most of the landing. My spine feels intact, but barley. At the least I could maybe roll over on my other side, but the pain would be too much to handle. I think I would die if I tried.

As I laid on my death bed, I slowly closed my eyes. I was getting sleepy or maybe that's just me dying. I'm afraid to close my eyes and try and sleep. If I do I might not wake up. I just began to blink to try and keep awake.

"Dark." I heard a voice say softly

I opened my eyes completely and slowly moved my head to look on my right side.

"Why?" It was Shadow again.

I looked at him and he was knelt down beside my body looking into my eyes.

"Why what…?" I asked

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Asked Shadow.

"Your dead….I have no reason to want to live without you." I replied.

Shadow put his hand on my face. All I could feel was the pure chill of his touch.

"Is that truly what you think?" Asked Shadow.

"I saw you get gunned down in front of me and the bomb…!" I was cut off.

"Eggman couldn't kill me, Bullets couldn't kill me, a bomb is sure as hell not going to be able to kill me." Said Shadow.

"But…..I saw you, and I have your rings." I said in pain.

"Dark you should know by now I will never die without a fight. As long as your alive and Amy's alive I will never go away." Stated Shadow.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"That's not important. What's really important is that we get you home." Said Shadow.

"I can't….I'm not going to be strong enough." I said.

"What did Maria say when we always said that to her?" Asked Shadow.

"She said." I started.

"It doesn't matter." Continued Shadow.

"How strong you are." I said.

"What matters is that." Continued Shadow.

"You accomplish your." I continued.

"Goal." Me and Shadow both said that at the same time.

I smiled and so did Shadow.

"Are you ready to go home Dark?" Asked Shadow.

"How?" I asked back.

"Take out your emerald and heal what you can." Ordered Shadow.

"I'll try." I said while reaching into my jacket.

"AHHHHHH!"

I stopped instantly and looked up to find Amy looking at me.

**Amy's POV**

We reached the outskirts of town and we were searching all over for any trace of Dark.

"I don't think he's around here." I suggested.

"He didn't jump in a pool so he has to be around here somewhere." Replied Silver.

"Wait stop!" Shouted Tails.

Silver stopped the car and we all looked at Tails.

"What is it Tails?" I asked.

Tails pointed outside the car window towards a small trail leading of the road in front of us.

"Those are bike marks." Stated Silver.

"Let's get out and follow them." Said Knuckles.

Me and Silver nodded and exited the car. We ran up to the bike tracks and began to follow them into the woods. We eventually came across the source.

We stopped in front of the bike.

We stood in silence while staring at the intact bike.

Silver eventually approached it and looked at the back pouch.

"This is defiantly Dark's." Stated Silver.

"How can you tell?" Asked Knuckles.

"DTH is written on the back pouch here." Replied Silver.

"Then where's Dark?" Asked Tails.

I began to follow the trajectory of the bike and found a cliff with fresh blood leading off the edge. I slowly approached it and noticed a hand print on the edge of the cliff. I slowly peered over the edge and saw my nightmare.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Amy!" I heard Silver yelled out.

I put my hands over my mouth and began to pour tears down my face as Silver grabbed my shoulder.

He knew what I saw and he didn't have to guess what it was, but he had to be sure.

Silver slowly looked over the edge with me and he instantly fell on his knees and punched the grass in anger.

Tails and Knuckles came next and knew too what we found and began to cry with us when they looked over the edge of the cliff.

Dark was covered in blood and the boulder held his still body in place. Protecting him from falling into the current. His eyes were open but not moving he died coldly.

I lost the only two people that ever cared about me and protected me. I lost my love Shadow the hedgehog and now I lost his twin brother Dark the hedgehog. Shadow died protecting his friends and Dark died because he couldn't protect Shadow.

I slowly turned around and began to run back to the car with Silver behind me.

"Amy please stop." Begged Silver.

I reached the car and put my hand on the latch to open the door. The second I touched it, Silver stopped me by putting his hand on top of mine and forcing it down.

I turned my head and looked into his yellow eyes.

"Amy, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, but please don't beat yourself up over this." Said Silver softly.

I took away my hand and said.

"I will beat myself up over this, there dead Silver and they were they only two guys on earth that truly loved me and protected me."

Silver placed his soft hand on my arm.

"Your wrong Amy." Stated Silver.

"About?" I asked in a quiet tone.

Silver then took me by the waist and brought me close. He then closed his eyes and moved in for my lips. We slowly connected lips and began to kiss. His soft lips and chest fur were so overwhelming it made me relax. As I kissed him I began to realize what I was doing. I quickly pushed Silver away and put my head to the side. Silver put his hand on my shoulder and I looked back into his in canting yellow orbs.

"What's wrong Amy?" Asked Silver.

"I can't Silver this isn't right." I replied.

"What's not right about it?" Asked Silver in a confused tone.

"I can't just turn away from my love for Shadow and start dating you. I still believe he's out there somewhere, and until I get solid proof that he's gone forever; I will not break his trust that he has in me." I replied.

"You think he's alive?" Questioned Silver.

"I think he wouldn't just leave us like the way he did." I stated.

Silver took a moment to regain control over himself then he began to nod his head.

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" I asked.

Silver nodded his head faster and replied.

"Yeah, well not at the moment; I mean were really close friends, but I was going to ask her to the dance. Then maybe we would be like a couple. I didn't mean to kiss you like that; it's just that….I don't know." I then stopped Silver and put my hand on his chest fur. He looked into my eyes with confusion.

"Thank you Silver, but please continue pursuing the girl you truly love." I then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and entered the passenger side closing it behind me.

Silver stood there speechless for a few moments then continued by waiting for Tails and Knuckles.

In about five minutes Tails and Knuckles came back to the car with red faces begging for Silver to drive them home. As soon as Silver was set he came along side the car and jumped in the drivers seat, while Tails and Knuckles got in back.

Me and Silver didn't mention our interaction to Tails and Knuckles because we didn't want them freaking out over it. Instead we sat in silence. Silver a few moments later took out his cell phone and said.

"I'm going to call the cops, they need to take care of Dark."

We all agreed and Silver began to dial 911.

**Silver's POV**

"North End police department. What's your emergency?" Asked the operator.

"One of our friends just committed suicide by driving his motorcycle off the cliffs." I said.

"Where are you exactly sir?" Asked the operator.

"Were at the outskirts of town just by the limits sign." I replied.

"We'll send an officer and paramedics immediately sir." Replied the operator.

"Thank you." I said.

I then hung up my phone and looked at Amy.

"The ambulance will be here soon." I said.

"Alright good job Silver." Said Tails.

"Can we go home now?" Asked Knuckles while yawning.

I smiled and replied.

"Is everyone ready?"

Tails and Knuckles nodded their heads and then I looked at Amy.

She nodded and I started the car.

**Dark's POV**

Shadow disappeared as I reached for my emerald. As soon as I got it out, he appeared next to me again and said.

"It's time to go brother, the police are coming."

I nodded my head as best as I could and then shouted.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow then put his hand on the emerald.

The emerald's power turned into a gold color and shot straight into my body. The power felt amazing. Whatever Shadow was doing was making the power stronger. I felt as my leg's bones cracked back into place and I heard my spinal cord snap back into place. My other wounds like the gash on my head sealed up instantly and I began to feel stronger.

The emerald's power stopped and I began to slowly stand back up. I was lightheaded still from losing so much blood. As soon as I made it back on my feet Shadow stood up and gave me a faint smile.

"Are you able to move Dark?" Asked Shadow.

"I feel perfect. How did you do that with just one emerald?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything Dark. You did that on your own." Replied Shadow.

I was confused , but I had to find a way off this river.

"You going to swim?" Asked Shadow.

"I don't know, does it lead out?" I asked.

"I'm sure you'll improvise." replied Shadow.

I nodded my head and started to jump boulder to boulder till I reached the edge of the boulder field. I looked back and Shadow shouted.

"Good luck! Don't die on me!"

I smiled and leaped into the river.

"Ahhh…. Ahhhh….ahhhh…"I was taking breaths between strokes. I was looking all around for a way back onto land and I found a collapse cave with a large field of boulders leading from the bottom of the river to the top of the cliff. I guess people were doing some digging and someone made a miscalculation with some dynamite and it brought down the exterior.

I climbed out of the water onto the first boulder and began to climb the felid. I eventually made it to the top and rolled onto the grass, I was extremely tired and I had to get back home. I stood back up and started to run back to my bike. It was stuck between the log and I had to force it free. Once it was out I sat on the seat and started the engine and turned around towards the road. I began to hear the sirens coming my way and I had to get going. I quickly drove onto the road and went as fast as I could back to North End.

**Ten minutes later**

I drove by Amy's house and all her lights were out, I guess she went to bed. I didn't blame her, she had a rough day. She just lost my brother and know she thinks she lost me. I can't wait till tomorrow to see her.

I pulled into the garage and entered the house through there. Once I was in I put back the pan and apron and threw away the apple that was on the floor. I then went upstairs and entered my room. I picked up the teddy bear and took it back into Shadow's room and rested it on his bed. Lastly I entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

My face was a mixture of dirt and blood and my hair was all around my face do to the water. I smelt like garbage and fish. I took off all my cloths and turned back on the water. I glanced in the mirror to find Shadow sitting on the toilet behind me. I quickly put on a towel and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, how are you feeling?" Replied Shadow.

"Not broken, but really tired and lightheaded." I stated.

Shadow nodded his head and then stared into my eyes.

"Are you getting a shower or what?" Asked Shadow.

"I'll get one if you promise not to watch." I replied.

Shadow began to chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not gay Dark. I'm not going to be eyeing your body through the glass as you clean off all that shit." Replied Shadow.

I began to laugh then I took of my towel and jumped into the shower.

As I cleaned my fur, I noticed Shadow starring into space.

"What's wrong brother?" I asked.

"Amy." Replied Shadow.

"What wrong with her, she misses you dearly, just like me and everyone else." I stated.

"That's the problem, I'm worried while I'm gone she'll find someone else." Replied Shadow.

"She wouldn't do that to you." I said.

"Do you like her Dark?" Asked Shadow.

I hesitated at my answer.

I mean I kind of like Amy, she reminds a lot of Maria and she's really nice to me. I thought to myself.

"She's a sweet girl brother, but she's yours and I plan not to get between you two, even if she thinks your dead." I finally said.

Shadow smiled and I stepped out of the shower.

"Thank you brother." Said Shadow in a nice tone.

"If you don't mind me asking; why are you being so nice now?" I wondered.

"What you have to understand Dark is that I'm only being nice because your mind wants me to." Replied Shadow.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Never mind, you should probably get dressed and go to sleep. It's your first day of school tomorrow." Stated Shadow.

"I have no cloths Shadow, all my stuff is trashed." I replied.

"You can wear my cloths." Responded Shadow.

I nodded my head and left the bathroom towards my brother's room. Once I got there I opened up the closet and found a pair of pajamas and found an outfit to wear to school tomorrow. I also found that M1911 I almost killed myself with. I picked it up and examined the clip. It only had one bullet in it. I dropped the gun and shut the closet doors and headed back to my room. I shut the door behind me and got into the black pajamas. Once I was comfortable I flopped onto the bed and rested on one of the pillows.

In about a minute Shadow appeared next to me on the bed.

"I have one last thing to say to you brother before I go." Said Shadow.

"What?" I asked.

"I need you to go to school tomorrow and watch out for Amy. Make sure no one hurts her and protect her with your life if you have to. Just do this for me until I return to North End." Said Shadow.

"I promise brother I will make sure no one touches her and if someone does I promise they will never do it again." I replied.

Shadow smiled and began to fade away.

Once he was gone I turned back towards the pillow and started to fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a weird day for everyone and I hope to god no one especially Sonic decides its alright to hurt Amy, because if they do; I promise for her sake, my sake, and Shadow's sake. I will kill him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 35 - Alike**

**Amy's POV**

Silver dropped all of us at home around midnight. I was tired and not looking forward to school tomorrow. When I got home I completely locked myself in my room, I was just sitting on my bed and thinking….well thinking and crying. There's no way tonight I will be able to get to sleep. After all; I killed Shadow and Dark. It's my fault there dead. I miss them so much it's unbearable. If I could just see Shadow or Dark one last time; I would just put my face in their fur and cry. I would cry and never let them go ever again. Eggmans the reason they fought for me. Fought to protect me and the ones they loved. I'm happy they killed him, but my life will never be the same again with out them.

"Ring!"

I looked through my tears and onto my nightstand. My phone was going off and it was an urgent call. I looked at the number and it was Silver. I slowly picked up my cell and answered.

"What's wrong Silver? I told you I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore tonight when you dropped me off."

"I'm sorry Amy, but the police just came to my house and fined me!" Shouted Silver.

"What! Why?" I asked in confusion.

"They went to where we told them Dark's body was and they said they couldn't find any trace that he was there!" Replied Silver.

"What!" I shouted in shock.

"They said that there was no sign that a suicide ever happened and that I was in big trouble for lying about it." Replied Silver.

"You didn't lie!" I shouted.

"I told them I didn't, but who believes me?" Questioned Silver.

"What about the bike they couldn't have missed that!" I Suggested.

"Not even a track." Replied Silver.

"Is it possible Dark could have survived and left?" I asked.

"It's not possible, Dark was dead when we saw him. No one can survive that kind of a drop." Replied Silver.

"If Dark's alive then we have to find him?" I shouted.

"Amy stop! Dark's gone and I'm sorry if I'm beginning a rude person right now, but it's just not possible for him to have survived." Replied Silver.

I instantly hung up the phone and threw it across my room into the wall. The screen cracked on impact and the battery came flying out.

I sat on my bed in anger. I know he's alive and I want to see him. I looked at my clock and it was 12:30. I had to get some sleep and I knew even if I left right now to go find him, I wouldn't know where to start. I just began to lay back on my bed and think about Dark. He reminds me so much of Shadow. I hope he's ok; if he's alive.

**Dark's POV, 7:00am**

"Ahhhh…."I woke up in a confident mood. I knew my goal for today and that was to protect Amy. No matter what happens I will watch out for her. I'm doing this for my brother. I use to believe he was dead, but after what had happened yesterday; I have full faith in the fact that he's alive and out there somewhere. I will do as he said and protect Amy until he gets back home.

I got out of bed and went into Shadow's room. He said I could wear his cloths and I already have one of his outfits waiting for me on his bed. I entered the room and picked up his cloths. While I was getting into his jeans and tee I looked at the clock and I realized I was late for school. Not good for my first day, but I don't care. I'm only there for one reason until my brother gets back.

I lastly picked up Shadow's famous black jacket and put it on. It fit perfectly and I kind of like the dark look. Huh, the "dark" look. I'm such a stupid hedgehog.

Once I was done I looked back into Shadow's closet and took out that M1911 from last night. I put it under my pants and covered it with the tee. I know I'm not setting a good example by taking a gun to school, but I just have a feeling I'm going to need it. The last thing I did before I decided to leave my brother's room was to take his book bag and ipod with me. I didn't have time to buy my own. I then left the room shutting the door behind me. I took my time going to mybike next, it's not like anyone expecting me.

In about three minutes I entered the garage and got on my bike. I looked into my pouch and pulled out my picture of Maria and Shadow. I always had one of her, me and Shadow both. I always carried one of him too. It reminds me what to fight for. I smiled at the photos and put them in my front pocket for safe keeping.

Once I was ready I started the engine and opened the garage doors. I looked around and noticed a school bus driving by the house. I quickly put on my helmet and drove up behind it. Mostly because I wanted to see who was on it. I pulled along side the windows and almost all the kids were staring at me in awe. I looked in the back seat of the bus and Tails and that red echidna knuckles were sitting there, talking to each other. I carefully punched the side of the bus and they turned their heads to look me in the face. I slowly moved my helmet visor up and looked at them. Their faces let up in shock and I just waved at them as I drove faster down the road. The bus was soon behind me and I was nearly at the school.

Once I arrived at the school I noticed every girl staring at me making seductive faces. I pulled into the parking lot and stopped my bike near the back. Once I came to a stop. I took off my helmet and rested it on the bars. I pulled out my keys and put them in my pocket then took Shadow's book bag of the back and rested it on the side of one of my shoulders. Once I was good I began to approach the school's front doors with everyone watching me in complete interest. I slowly walked up the front stairs and pushed open the doors. I looked around and I could remember the basic layout from the last time I was here. While I was scoping out the area; the school guard came and approached me with two pieces of paper.

"Hello." Said the guard.

I put out my hand for him take and he accepted my offer.

"Hello." I replied.

"Your new here right?" Asked the guard.

I nodded my head and he handed me a clipboard.

"I need to know who you are so I can find out what schedule to give you here." Said the guard.

I took the board and pen and began to write my name. I looked at the name above me and it read,

" Shadow The Hedgehog." Once I was done writing out my name I handed back the clipboard to the guard.

"So your Dark?" Questioned the guard.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Not at all, here's your class schedule." Said the guard while handing me a piece of paper.

I looked at it and I had Mr. Shepherd as my homeroom teacher. I then quickly glared at the guard and he gave me a surprised look.

"Something the matter?" Asked the guard.

"When did my brother Shadow sign this clipboard?" I asked.

"Your brother?" Questioned the guard.

"Shadow The Hedgehog." I replied.

"He's your brother, Dark?" Asked the guard.

"We're twins." I replied.

"So that's why you look familiar." Stated the guard.

I nodded my head in approval.

"Well to answer your question, Shadow signed this about a week ago." Replied the guard.

"Thank you." I said while walking away towards my homeroom.

As I was making my way through the halls, I noticed a group of girls following me. I turned around and looked at them. They stopped in their tracks and just gave me stupid smiles.

"Is there a reason you ladies are following me?" I asked the bat who stood in front of the group.

The bat approached me and put her hand on my chest fur.

"You just look really damn hot and in a way very familiar. Are you new here?" Asked the bat.

"Yes, this is my first day to North End High." I replied.

"What homeroom do you have sweetie?" Asked the bat.

"I have Mr. Shepherd's room." I replied.

"You have the same homeroom as me. Isn't that fate or what?" Replied the bat.

I took her hand off my chest and wrapped my arms.

"Do you have something else to say or can I go now?" I asked.

"What's the rush? Its not like school going to end anytime soon, and by the way my names Rouge." Said the bat while offering her hand.

I took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss then replied,

"My names Dark."

The bat blushed and said.

"You sure know how to treat the ladies Dark the hedgehog."

I smiled and let go of her hand.

"I get it from Shadow." I replied.

The bats face lit up.

"You know that beautiful hedgehog?" Asked Rouge in joy.

"He's my twin brother." I replied.

"Are you serious?" Responded Rouge.

I nodded my head at her.

"That explains why you look so damn sexy." Replied Rouge.

I smiled and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rouge.

"I have to go see someone. But thanks for the warm welcome Rouge." I replied while winking at her gently.

Rouge smiled and started talking to her friends again who were completely amazed by what just happened.

I then reached the door to my homeroom just as the bell rang. As I was about to open the door, I turned to see Tails and Knuckles running at me in a hurry. They stopped in front of me too shocked to see me alive. I smiled and opened the door.

**Amy's POV**

I sat in my seat with Sonic trying to talk to me. He just wouldn't let me rest. I told him I had a really rough night and he still wouldn't let it be. I looked over towards the classroom door and I noticed three figures behind it. I could make out two of them. The first was Tails and the second one was Knuckles, but I couldn't make out who the third one was. His back was towards the door. All I could make out was his back jacket. That jacket looked so familiar. The man turned and opened the door and began to walk in.

My eyes widened in shock and utter happiness. In walked a black furred hedgehog wearing a black jacket with a black tee, he also wore blue loose jeans and he had his shoes. I thought it was Shadow and by god was it close, but I was just as happy to see him. I immediately got out of my chair and rushed him. He looked into my eyes and just as I was about to hug him, he stopped me by putting his hand in front of him. I connected to his palm and he held me in place. I stopped and looked into his purple eyes in confusion.

He smiled once again and let me go. Once he put his hand down he started walking towards the back of the class and took a seat by himself in the corner. Me, Knuckles, and tails; looked at him in confusion. He just pushed me away.

"Why?" I asked myself.

"Alright class take your seats and lets get ready to go to our classes." Said Mr. Shepherd. I had no choice but to sit down, but I never took my eyes off him. He sat in his seat listening to Shadow's black ipod.

Dark wasn't acting like himself, he was different. I noticed whenever he opened his eyes he was always watching Sonic.

"Was he making sure he wouldn't do anything to me?" I asked myself.

Sonic kept trying to get my attention, but I didn't reply once to his annoying voice.

I was too busy wondering on why Dark was alive and how he survived. Something's not right, and I'm going to talk to him once this bell rings.

**Dark's POV**

I was watching Sonic like a hawk. I was going to make sure he wouldn't touch Amy. I just wished I could have let her hug me, but I promised Shadow I wouldn't get between there love. I had to keep her at a distance.

My brother at the least had good music to listen to on this ipod of his.

I had to come up with a full proof way of protecting Amy. I don't care about school I'm only here for that one thing. I figured I would between classes use my emerald to go somewhere more private and follow Amy from a distance between classes. I know I seem like a stalker but I'm watching out for her. I'm like a guardian angel. I also think I shouldn't eat lunch it would only slow me down. And I guess when it come to classes I will go when the late bell rings. The way I travel won't make me late.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

The bell rang and I put my hands in my pockets. I took my emeralds and thought about something happy. That's how me and Shadow can teleport with our emeralds in hand. All we have to do is think about something that can make us happy and focus it on the emerald. The power will flow and boom, were gone. I thought about Maria and it was too easy, I instantly vanished and went to the roof of the school.

**Amy's POV**

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

When I heard the bell go off; I Immediately stood up and started walking towards Dark. I noticed he put his hands in his front pockets and then out of no where he vanished.

"Where did he go?" Asked Tails.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"How can he teleport?" Asked Knuckles in a shocked tone.

Tails didn't even know how to answer that question because teleporting is impossible.

"Where do you think he would go?" Asked Knuckles.

"I have no clue but I'm sure its somewhere away from us." I replied.

"You kids better get going before your late for first period." Said Mr. Shepherd.

"Don't worry Mr. S; Amy has me and I'm the fastest in the school. She'll be at her class before that bell rings, I promise." Assured Sonic.

Sonic then took my arm and started to guide me towards the door. I surged him off and replied.

"You use to be the fastest in the school."

Sonic grabbed my arm tighter and started to drag me along with him at a speed I couldn't keep up with.

**Dark's POV**

The roof of the school was a perfect place to keep an eye on Amy from. It was big and the school is a square with a big courtyard in the center that has paths that lead to each side of the building. I figured that Amy would be coming through this way because it was the fastest way to walk between classes.

Not to my surprise I was right. Amy came stumbling along the paths with the only person in this school that I hated. Sonic.

I watched closely and noticed Sonic was basically jogging and that's like running to Amy. She couldn't keep up with him and it looks like from this view Sonic was dragging her by the arm. I could make out the redness on her.

I wanted to know why she's with him right now. I swear she better not be dating him again, but if she's not and Sonic just doing that to get her to want to date him again I will hurt him. But not now it's too early and I want to see if he'll try to hit her.

Looks like I won't see now though because Sonic took her to her first class, and from what I can make out its gym. I quickly looked at my schedule and to my surprise I had gym too. Lucky me.

I grabbed my emerald and focused on Shadow and if he's alive. In an instant I teleported to the gym.

**Amy's POV**

"Sonic let go of me!" I shouted as we entered the gym.

Sonic just nodded and let go of my arm. I immediately turned around and took my place on the bleachers. As I sat down by myself I realized I was sitting in the same spot when Shadow protected me from Sonic. Just this time there was no Shadow.

"Alright class roll call! If your not here then don't say anything!" Shouted Mr. Simons.

"Amy?"

I put my hand up. Simons looked at me and realized I was upset. Normally if you don't respond you get marked absent, but he was being nice and didn't ask why I was sad.

"Sonic?"

"I'm here sir!" Shouted Sonic.

Simons glanced at Sonic and marked him down as present.

"Shadow?"

Simons looked next to me when he got no response.

"Amy, where's Shadow?" Asked Simons.

I began to cry. Simons panicked and looked at Sonic.

"Shadow…. Shadows gone sir." Said Sonic.

"On vacation?" Questioned Simons.

Sonic looked at me and I pleaded for him not to mention Shadow's death.

"Shadow's dead sir." Replied Sonic.

My eyes widened and the class freaked out. Sonic glanced at me and smiled.

"What a fucking asshole! Why would he say that!" I asked myself.

Simons looked around the class and yelled.

"Calm down! I'm sure it was a lie! Right Sonic?" Asked Simons.

"Sorry sir, but Shadow's life was ended yesterday." Replied Sonic.

"Your serious aren't you?" Asked Simons.

Sonic nodded his head.

Simons put his head down in sadness, but after a few silent moments he raised it again and tried to continue roll call.

"Looks like I have a new student." Said Simons.

"Dark? Dark the hedgehog?"

Simons again got no response.

He quickly nodded his head and said.

"Not a good start to his first day, looks like I get to write him up for cutting."

Simons was just about to mark him down as absent then out of no where he appeared next to the gym entrance.

"Here sir!" Shouted Dark.

Simons and the class looked at Dark in surprise. Dark walked forward towards Simons and said.

"Sorry if I'm late I got held up. You know how it can be being the new guy."

Simons smiled and looked Dark up and down.

Dark looked into his eyes with curiosity.

"Something wrong sir?" Asked Dark.

"You look like Shadow. What are you his fan boy or something?" Asked Simons with a smile.

Dark smiled and looked at Simons attire.

"No I'm actually his twin brother, and what are you the guy from Dodge ball?" Replied Dark.

The class began to laugh as Simons stared into Darks eyes.

"Hahahah!" Simons began to bust out laughing.

Everyone looked at Simons in shock. I thought Dark just dug his own grave when he mocked Simons.

"You know what son you have some balls to be saying that on your first day. I like you, and I'm so sorry for your brother." Stated Simons while shaking Darks hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but what are you talking about?" Asked Dark.

Me and Sonic, and Knuckles looked at Dark in confusion he's not dumb but how can he not remember Shadow dieing? I asked myself.

"I heard your brother ahhhh….kicked the bucket." Said Simons.

Dark glared at Sonic in a pissed off expression and looked up at Simons.

"No sir, Shadow's alive; he's just on vacation." Replied Dark.

Simons turned at gave Sonic a wicked look that meant he was pissed off.

Sonic put his head to the side and looked at me. I glared at him also.

"I'm sorry I said that Dark." Stated Simons.

"It's ok sir. I at the least know people like to make rumors up about my family." Replied Dark.

Dark then started to walk away and towards the bleachers. He approached me and sat down in the same spot Shadow sat at before.

I looked into his purple eyes and he smiled at me. My heart turned into a flame.

"Alright class, now that everything's being resolved lets began. First up is the rope climb."

Everyone got off the bleachers and started walking towards the rope. Dark walked next to me and kept his eyes on Sonic.

"First up is Amy then Dark. Go!" Shouted Simons.

"Of course I would go first its always my luck." I said to myself while taking the rope.

I looked at Dark and he smiled at me. I smiled back and waited for the go ahead.

"Go!" Shouted Simons while starting the timer.

I climbed as best as I could and tried to reach the bell. It was so hard and the rope is so old and it hurts my hands.

"Smack!"

I hit the bell and climbed back down the rope slowly.

"Great job Amy your time is 30.576 seconds." Said Simons.

For a girl I guess that was ok. I walked next to Dark and he nodded his head in approval that I did do a good job.

"Your turn new guy!" Shouted Simons.

**Dark's POV**

Amy smiled at me and I took the rope in my hands and waited for the go order.

"If you don't do well I will give you a retry just so you know Dark." Said Simons.

I nodded and Simons shouted.

"Go!"

I jumped up and started to climb. Me and Shadow did this kind of an exercise when we were little kids this is like a walking it so easy.

"Smash!"

I let go of the rope and fell down towards the floor.

The class began to scream, then I used my emerald to teleport me to the floor next to Simons.

"How'd I do?" I asked Simons.

Simons jumped and looked at me.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Simons in confusion.

"How'd I do?" I asked a second time.

Simons looked at his stopwatch and replied.

"7.896 seconds."

I shrugged my shoulders at him and walked back next to Amy who was still looking into my eyes.

"Sonic your up!" I heard Simons shout as I moved my head behind Amy's.

"I could have done better. "I whispered into her ear.

Amy smiled and went for a hug. I held her back again and she asked quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Shadow wouldn't want you to do that, not while he's away." I replied.

Amy looked at me in confusion.

"Shadow's gone dark, what are you talking about?" Asked Amy.

I walked away without replying to her. "She won't understand. She'll think I'm crazy or something." I said to myself.

"Dark get back here! You have to wrestle!" Shouted Simons.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sonic." Replied Simons.

I smiled and turned around towards Simons.

"Just point me in the right direction." I said.

Simons pointed towards the mats.

"Go wrestle while I finish the class here." Ordered Simons.

Sonic looked at me and I could tell he was determined to beat me.

We both jumped on the mat and got into position.

Amy came to my side and asked.

"Do you want me to count down?"

I nodded at her and she started.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

Sonic and me charged each other and the key is to gain the advantage by getting your opponent on the floor. We locked arms and he stared into my eyes.

"Your going down Dark." Said Sonic.

"Your outclassed." I stated.

"I saved the world! I'm better then you and your dead brother!" Shouted Sonic.

I glared into his green eyes and growled. Sonic started to smile.

Sonic then went and tried to kick me in my balls. I stopped him by grabbing his leg. He looked into my eyes in shock.

"Your so dead." I said quietly.

Sonic grew scared and tried to free his leg. I held it tight. I used my last hand to grab him by the trout and I then used my shoulder to lift him up and I power slammed him into the ground.

"AHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain and coughed up some blood on my face.

I got on top of him and looked at Amy. She was smiling at me and she rushed the mat and got on her knees.

"One! Two! Three!" Shouted Amy while smacking the mat.

The whole class turned to look at us and I put my hands on Sonics face. With my left hand on his left cheek and my right on his right cheek; I moved his face towards mine and he looked into my eyes with fear. I moved my face closer to his and tilted it to the side.

"Don't you ever talk about my brother like that again….and the next time you decide to lie about him being dead, you better hope I don't overhear it… and lastly Sonic….Don't you dare breath that promise."

Sonic looked at me and I pushed his head back into the mat.

Simons approached me and Amy and stuck out his hand.

"Nice job Dark." Said Simons.

"Thank you sir." I said while taking his hand.

"You have some blood on your face." Said Simons.

I wiped it off and looked at Amy.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

I smiled and teleported back to the roof.

**Amy's POV**

"How does he do that?" Asked Simons.

I nodded my head in confusion then looked at Sonic who was struggling to get up off the mat. After he regained control over his spine he walked towards me.

"Come on Amy, lets go." Said Sonic.

"I can get to my second period alone thank you." I said while walking towards the door.

As I approached the door, I noticed Sonic in the reflection the glass gave off.

He was holding his side and crying a little.

I smiled and exited the gym. "I hope he got the point." I said to myself.

**Dark's POV**

I sat on the edge of the building and pulled out my picture of Shadow.

I began to cry on it. I miss him so much.

I slowly looked up and saw Amy walking by herself. I guess Sonic was too hurt to accompany her this time. I looked away knowing that she was safe. I looked at my photo again and said to it.

"I'm doing what I promised brother, in return you better hold on to your end of the deal." I smiled and put back the photo.

I then pulled out my gun and unloaded the chamber releasing the only round it had. I looked at the bullet and thought about how this was almost in my head last night. I quickly reloaded it into the gun and put it back under my jacket.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

I looked at my classes again and I had math. I teleported once again and I was standing now at the front door to the class. I opened it gently and as soon as I entered the class all the girls turned to stare at me. I looked away and found Tails and Silver signaling me to come to them and take a seat. I didn't want to sit next to all the girls so I had no choice but to go to Silver and Tails. I sat down and looked at Silver who was checking me over.

"I told you Silver, you never listen to me!" Shouted Tails.

"Told him what?" I asked.

"That you were here today for school." Replied Tails.

I looked at Silver again and he was shocked and for some reason I felt like he was hiding something important from me. He was shaking.

"Are you ok Silver?" I asked calmly.

"I'm just…..how are you alive?" Replied Silver.

"Luck." I replied.

Tails and Silver began to laugh.

"That's one way of putting it, but what happened?" Asked Silver.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Why did you try and kill yourself." Replied Tails.

I ignored them and turned around.

Silver put his hand on my arm. I glared at him and he let go in fear.

I looked back towards the teacher and she began roll call.

"I start of by asking; where's my new kid? I want to see him."

I raised my hand and she approached my desk.

"My names Mrs. Simons and you are my dear boy?" She asked while reaching for my hand.

"Dark." I replied while taking her hand. "Dark the hedgehog." I gave her hand a gentle kiss.

She smiled and started to giggle.

"Your such a gentlemen. Well it's great to have you here. I hope you find it fitting." Said Mrs. Simons.

"It's perfect; thank you for asking." I replied.

"No problem, hey wait do you have a twin?" Asked Mrs. Simons.

I was going to answer her when she stopped me.

"Shadow! He's your twin correct?"

I smiled and replied.

"You catch on better then my last teacher I just had first period."

"Who'd you have?" Asked Mrs. Simons.

"Mr. Simons." I replied.

"My husband! Well I'm not surprised. Wow you have both of us this year, that's fun for you. Haha!" Laughed Mrs. Simons.

I smiled and she went back to the front of the class and continued.

I looked at Silver and Tails who were laughing about me kissing her hand.

I chuckled at them and looked back at Mrs. Simons.

**83 Minutes later**

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

I looked at Silver and Tails and teleported to the lunch room. I said I didn't want lunch but after thinking about it; I would be waiting a while for third period to ring so why not?

I was the first in line and got my lunch. The food was horrible just by looking at it. It reminds me of the space stations food. Too much money and not worth the swallowing.

I teleported back to the roof and sat on the edge with my food in hand.

**Silver's POV**

"Did I miss something, since when can he do that?" I asked in surprise.

Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm confused on why he wouldn't talk to us." Said Tails.

"Something's not right with Dark." I said.

"What do you want to do about it, he's not going to tell us anytime soon." Replied Tails.

"True, but I know he probably told Amy. So she knows and me and you will find out for ourselves." I stated.

"We don't see Amy today." Said Tails.

"Just because we don't see her in school doesn't mean we can't see her after." I replied.

"When do you want to go to her place?" Asked tails.

"Right after school ends. We'll go to her house and ask." I replied.

Tails nodded in approval and we started to walk to the cafeteria.

**Amy's POV**

My second period was pretty boring, all we did was watch a movie about the history of music.

I was so happy when I heard the bell ring off and I rushed straight out of class towards the lunch room. But no matter how fast I ran Sonic still manage to catch up to me.

"Hold up Amy!" Shouted Sonic.

I stopped and he went in front of me.

"What Sonic?" I asked.

"Lets get lunch together." Offered Sonic.

"Are you serious?" I shouted at him.

"What?" Replied Sonic.

'After how you acted during gym class, why would I ever have lunch with you?" I asked in anger.

"I don't know, but I wanted to make it up to you." Replied Sonic while scratching behind his ear.

I exhaled and continued to walk towards the cafeteria. Sonic went to my side and accompanied me.

**Dark's POV**

I sat on the roof with my trey in my lap. The food was horrible. I knew it wasn't worth the money. Once I was done eating this slop I put my trey to the side and looked in my pocket. I pulled back out the picture of Shadow and this time I took out the picture of Maria

I looked at Shadow's first and I smiled.

"I miss you brother….you know Shadow, this day has being so weird and fun in ways….Sonic is already spreading false rumors about you being dead and Amy…..well lets just say Amy's being overwhelmed the past couple of days…..I'm not surprise and I bet you wouldn't be ether….its just when I first saw Amy today its like she has this certain look in her eyes towards me….it only started when you left us….I promised I wouldn't get between you and her, but I'm kind of worried she might….well…you know…I'm worried she might ask me out or something….I'd be so confused on what to say to her…I've never being asked out by a girl before…I'm sure it was weird when she first asked you out, but honestly I want my first time to be with Shade. I don't know brother…you have my word I won't date her while your gone, but all I'm trying to say is its getting hard. I love you Shadow."

After I was done talking, I put the photo back in my pocket and looked at the one of Maria. Her smile says it all. It say's "Dark, don't you ever think your alone, you have me and your brother besides you and if not in person; you'll have us in aura."

I smiled and gave the photo a gentle kiss, then I slowly slipped it back in my pocket.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

I looked down into the courtyard and saw students making there way to third period. I looked at my schedule and I had History.

I took my emerald and teleported to room 155. I appeared at the front door and slowly made my way inside. Inside I saw Tails and that bat what was her name….Rouge that was it.

"Dark come over her baby!" Shouted Rouge.

I looked at her and her friends also wanted me to come a sit with them, I then looked at Tails and he was smiling at my luck. I smiled back and exhaled deeply then started to walk towards Rouge and her friends.

Rouge smiled widely and she already had a seat for me and what do you know its right next to her. I took off my brother's book bag and set it down next to me while at the same time sitting down in the desk.

I slowly looked over into Rouge's teal eyes and she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just admiring how handsome you are." Replied Rouge.

I smiled slightly and turned my head back towards the board.

Rouge then grabbed my arm and dragged me towards her face.

"What do you want Rouge?" I asked in anger.

"We'll I was wondering if you and I could hang out after school and talk?" Asked Rouge in a seductive tone.

I thought for a response while Rouge keep pressuring me. She started to toy with my hair and blow in my face. I blushed and kept looking in her eyes.

"What do you say?" Asked Rouge calmly.

I grabbed her arm and slowly brought her towards me. Our faces came close and my nose touched hers, I then slowly went in for a kiss, but before I was about to touch her lips I said quietly.

"No."

Rouge's face light up in shock and her friends were stunned. I slowly pulled away and picked up my bag and walked over towards Tails who had his mouth wide open in surprise.

I slowly took my seat and looked at Tails. He tried to find words to start.

"I know that was harsh Tails, but I had to get it through to her somehow." I said.

Tails began to smile then he started to laugh.

"Alright class lets begin, I see we have a new student as well, hello." Said the teacher.

"Hello." I replied.

"What's your name?" Asked the teacher.

"Dark." I replied again.

"Well welcome Dark. My name is Mr. Henderson."

I nodded my head and he began to teach.

"Today we're going to learn about ARK. Does anyone know anything about it?" Asked Mr. Henderson.

I raised my hand while chuckling a bit. Tails looked at me and waited for the teachers response.

"Dark? Listen son your new here today and I just want you to listen up ok?" Said Mr. Henderson.

Tails jumped up and said.

"Don't worry Mr. Henderson, Dark here is an expert on that subject; I'm sure he knows more then you maybe."

Henderson looked at me in surprise.

"Alright son. Tells us about it." Asked Henderson.

I stood up and approached the front of the class.

Once I was ready I began.

"ARK station was an Eggman Incorporate faultily that was used to create and perform high risk terrorist experiments at the cost of self gain for their sole leader Eggman." I stated.

"Correct Dark good job. Next what can you tell me about it's history?" Asked Henderson.

"The history of ARK wasn't a good one, but it did make some things that helped in the goals of general warfare. The faculty was made to as I said before pursue goals made by their leader. The scientist's did everything they could to make the best tools that would help Eggman acquire said goals. About a month ago the faculty was destroyed in an attack when everyone on board was killed by G.U.N forces when they found out about the doctor's true intentions for the tools he was making. Eggman escape and I believe he was found dead about a week ago." I Stated.

Henderson began to clap and so did the class.

"Great work so far Dark! I might have underestimated you. Last question what can you tell me about Eggman?" Asked Henderson.

"He's a cold hearted leader who ran his workers hard and killed any that disobeyed or failed to meet his expectations on certain assignments. He also killed any living experiments that he deemed incapable of aiding him any further in his goals and he tag these people as "useless assets". I replied.

The class continued to clap and I began to cry. Henderson stopped clapping and rushed to my aid.

"What's wrong Dark?" Asked Henderson.

I couldn't tell him. Then Tails stood up and rushed us, he took my hand and looked at Henderson.

"Dark's father used to work at the station and he was killed for not being able to perform his duties." Tails lied right through his teeth.

Henderson looked at me and said.

"I'm so sorry Dark, if I knew that; I wouldn't have kept pressuring you to continue." Said Henderson sadly.

I nodded my head in approval.

"Tails can you take Dark to the bathroom to get cleaned up?" Asked Henderson.

"Yes sir." Replied Tails.

Tails started to take me out of the room and with my bag in hand I threw it on my shoulder and wiped my eyes.

Tails and me entered the boys bathroom and I quickly looked at Tails in happiness.

"You ok?" Asked Tails.

"Yeah, but why did you lie?" I asked.

"Its what friends do. I lied for Silver before, so why not you?" Replied Tails.

"Thanks." I stated.

"No problem, and I knew you were getting too into the conversation back there when Henderson asked you about Eggman." Stated tails.

"I'm happy you did. I owe you one buddy." I said while putting my hand on his head.

I quickly messed up his hair and he began to laugh.

"Your just like Shadow. He always does that to me." Said Tails.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Time for fourth period Dark." Stated Tails.

I used my emerald and went straight back to the roof. I plan on not going to forth period because I had enough of this for today. I'm going to wait and see what Amy does after school. I'll be sure to protect her if needed.

**Amy's POV**

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

Thank god schools over, I want to go home.

I had do deal with Sonic for forth period and I'm getting sick and tired of telling him; I'm not and I will never go out with him again. He's just so damn headstrong he can't seem to understand it.

"Oh god! Here he come's." I said to myself.

"Hey Amy! Come on I want to talk with you for a minute." Said Sonic while approaching me.

"What do you want Sonic?" I asked.

"I just want to talk to you in private for a moment." Replied Sonic.

"About?" I asked again.

Sonic took my arm and flung it over his shoulder and then used his other hand to wrap under my legs and lift me into his arms. He then with me against his body ran out the front door to school towards his car waiting in the parking lot. I looked around I noticed Dark's bike parked all the way in back, that means he's still around here somewhere. Sonic let me go by the passenger side door of his car and he started to talk in a soft caring voice.

"Amy I wanted to talk to you about us?" Started Sonic.

"What about us? There is no us anymore?" I added.

"Exactly and I want to change that again. I want you to reconsider going back out with me?" Asked Sonic while smiling smoothly.

"Sonic, it's over between us! I've been telling you this all day! I no longer want to be with you!" I shouted.

"No you do! You just can't see it like I do!" Shouted Sonic.

"How do you see it?" I asked in anger.

"I see me and you dating, getting married, having kids. I see us living together in our dream home, and dieing together in happy bless." Said Sonic romantically.

"Sonic your crazy! I don't love you! Honestly Sonic, I don't know who could ever love someone like you! Your mean! Your immature! Your abusive! Who would ever love something like you!" I asked in a rage.

"Please Amy! Don't say things like that!" Ordered Sonic while grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"No! Not till you admit the truth! You love me!" Shouted Sonic while moving in for a kiss.

I immediately swung my hand at his face and smack him as hard as I could.

Sonic moved his head to the side and I noticed his face getting red. He tightened his grip on my arm and held me as if he wanted to rip it off.

I looked at Sonics' hand and he turned it into a fist. He then let go of my arm and used that same hand to grab my hair. He quickly pulled it down and lowered my face towards his chest.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Screamed Sonic.

He then brought his fist up as hard as he could and swung it at my face. I closed my eyes in fear and just about as it was going to connect; he stopped. I opened my eyes and Sonics fist was being held by…!

"Don't you dare touch Amy!" Shouted Dark while squeezing Sonics hand.

Sonic looked at Dark with anger.

"Let go of me you fucking punk!" Ordered Sonic.

Dark then bent his hand back and swept Sonic off his feet knocking him onto the ground.

"AGHHHHH!" Yelled Sonic in pain.

Dark stared into his eyes with anger.

"You were going to hurt Amy! I won't let you!" Stated Dark.

Sonic looked into Dark's eyes and spit in his face.

"You think you can protect her! Shadow couldn't protect her! Hell he died and you couldn't even protect him! What makes you think you can protect Amy!" Yelled Sonic.

Dark then grabbed Sonic by his trout and lifted his head towards his.

"My brother died Saving not only Amy but you as well! How dare you talk about him like that!" Yelled Dark.

"Your brothers a weak minded emo freak, who's only blessing in life was watching your two's only friend die!" Screamed Sonic.

Dark let go of Sonic and Sonic stared into his eyes.

Dark began to turn jet black and his eyes turned pure crimson. His teeth became razor sharp and began to stick out of the side of his mouth as he growled in the most gruesome tone I have ever heard in my life. His body began to grow more muscles then I ever knew he had. I was behind him watching as he prepared to end Sonic's life.

"You broke the trust me and my brother put in you. You broke the only thing in life I had left to hold on to, and that was my sanity, and now you broke the number one rule. NEVER! EVER TALK ABOUT MARIA AS IF SHE WAS NOTHING!"

Sonic began to stand up and run towards the street.

"NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE!"

Dark instantly charged at Sonic and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Dark immediately tossed him back towards his car and Sonic hit the door leaving a full body dent in it's side. Sonic didn't get up after that impact. Dark approached us and picked him up by the neck.

"I promised I would protect Amy while Shadows away and I promised him that if you broke that promise you made with him, I would end your life." Said Dark in rage.

Dark then Smash Sonic into the pavement and stepped on his back so he couldn't move.

Dark then reached under his jacket and pulled out a handgun. He put to Sonic's head and held the trigger tightly.

Goodbye Sonic." Said Dark while beginning to squeeze the trigger.

"NOOOO!" I screamed and grabbed Dark from behind. I wrapped my arms around his cold body and held him tight.

"Don't Dark!" I shouted.

Dark looked at me using one eye and then looked back at Sonic who had blood coming out of his mouth.

Dark then lowered his gun and put it back under his jacket.

"Your lucky Amy was here. Don't make me regret this." Said Dark.

I let go of Dark and he turned to face me. His body turned back to normal and he looked me in the eyes.

"Come on Amy, I'll take you home." Said Dark while reaching for my hand.

I smiled and took his warm hand. Dark and me left Sonic by his car and walked towards his bike. He slowly sat on its seat and then helped me on next.

Once we were set he started the bike and we pulled out into the street.

I held Dark tightly by the waist and started to guide him to my house.

**Dark's POV**

Amy was holding my waist tightly, I hope she's ok. I didn't want to turn dark form in front of her like that, but Sonic pissed me off.

"Here's my place Dark." Said Amy.

I pulled into Amy's driveway and she got off the bike and walked towards the garage door. She clicked a button on her keys and the door opened up.

"Just park inside, it's suppose to rain we don't want your bike getting rusty." Said Amy.

I smiled and drove into her garage. Once I was in and parked; I got off and looked at Amy who was shutting the door to the garage.

"Come on in Dark, I'll get you something to drink." Offered Amy while taking my hand.

"I'm alright Amy, but I really must go." I said.

"Oh don't be silly. After what you did for me, its the least I could do to repay you." Replied Amy.

Amy then took me into her house and into the living room. She sat me down on the couch and went into the kitchen.

I sat on the couch with a red face and I was getting nervous.

"Don't worry Dark she's just getting you a drink. Nothing to be worried about." I said trying to stay calm.

Amy came back into the living room with two glasses.

"Here you go, it's ice tea. I hope that's fine with you." Said Amy while handing me a glass.

I took it in my hands and replied.

"It's not a problem, I love ice tea."

Amy smiled and I took a sip out of the glass then looked back at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Amy sat down next to me on the couch and replied.

"I'm fine. Sonic didn't hurt me thanks to you."

I smiled and said.

"I wasn't going to watch an innocent girl get abused right in front of me."

Amy's widened her eyes.

"So you were watching me." Stated Amy.

"I was just making sure you wouldn't get hurt, for Shadow's sake." I replied.

Amy moved closer to me.

"You said back out in the lot that you promised him you would protect me. When did you make that promise?" Asked Amy while putting her glass down.

"Ahhh…" My face began to turn beat red. Amy smiled and began to giggle.

"You don't have to say anything Dark, I understand." Said Amy while getting right next to my side.

"Understand what?" I asked while getting hot.

"I understand you just said that to get on Sonics nerves. "Replied Amy.

"But I wasn't lying….!" Amy stopped me by putting her hand on my leg.

"Shhhhhhhh Dark…. Just relax." Whispered Amy. While getting closer to my face.

"Amy I ahhhh….!" Amy stopped me again by putting her finger on my lips.

"Dark, do you like anyone?" Asked Amy.

I began to tense up and I couldn't figure out what to say. I mean sure I like Amy but she's with my brother. I could tell her I like Shade, but then that would be a lie because I have no clue even if she feels the same towards me.

I looked into Amy's eyes and replied.

"I never really thought about it, I mean sure people are usually into me, but I never had a relationship to speak of. I guess you can say I'm inexperienced in love for someone."

"Do you love me?" Asked Amy while taking her finger away from my mouth.

I began to get really red and nervous.

"I ahhhhhh….!" Amy cut me off.

"Shhhh…. Don't say it, just show it."

Amy then moved in and connected her lips to mine. She began to slowly kiss me while putting her hand on my jacket and going downward.

Her lips were so soft and moist, they felt so good and tasted amazing. She then began to stick her tongue in my mouth. I never received I kiss like this before, it felt great.

Amy stopped kissing me and she looked into my eyes.

"How was that?" Asked Amy.

"Amy thank you, but I really can't do this." I replied while standing up off the couch.

Amy immediately grabbed my shoulders and forced me back into place.

"Don't worry Dark, there's nothing to be scared of, we're both virgins here. I won't care if you mess up." Said Amy while putting her hand on my jeans.

I began to sweat as she grabbed the button.

"Amy please, we shouldn't be doing this." I stated.

"Stop worrying Dark, I'm only trying to help you relive stress." Replied Amy.

"I relive my stress by fighting." I said.

Amy looked into my eyes and slapped me across the face, I turned my head back towards her and looked into her eyes.

"Then let's fight." Said Amy.

Amy then undid the button and pulled down the zipper to my pants.

I watched as she tugged and pulled down my jeans. Amy then looked at me and got on her knees between my legs. She slowly moved up towards my face and began to kiss me again. As we kissed she began to feel under my boxers. My face turned red as she grabbed it in her hands.

She slowly retracted from my lips and asked.

"Are you ready?"

"I….I don't know I never did this before." I replied.

"Just relax and let me start it off ok?" Stated Amy.

I nodded at her and she pulled down my boxers.

Amy then moved back downward and started rubbing it.

My face turned redder and redder as she went on.

After a minute she stopped and looked into my eyes.

She smiled and I smiled back. Amy then looked back towards my penis and began to suck on it deeply.

I began to moan in pleasure as she went faster.

I've never thought in my life this would happen to me and especially by my brother's girl. I wanted to stop her, but it felt so good I couldn't speak up.

Amy stopped and looked into my eyes. She slowly stood up and took off her dress. I never seen such a beautiful girl in my life, it was amazing.

"Your ready by the look of things Dark." Said Amy.

I couldn't help myself any more, just looking at her made me melt.

I slowly stood up and took of my shirt and jacket, I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to feel her butt, she giggled and stared into my eyes with the most gorgeous smile ever. I moved in and began to kiss her as best as I could. I slowly lifted her up and laid her on the couch. I got on top of her and she readied herself.

I stared into her beautiful emerald green eyes and began to slip myself inward.

Just as I was about to end both our virginities, The front door opened and in walked our two friends Silver and Tails.

"Hey Amy, we wanted to asked you…!" Silver stopped in shock. As Tails stood there with a open mouth.

I jumped off Amy and began to pull my pants back up. Amy looked at Silver and Tails and screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Amy got off the couch and quickly threw back on her dress.

"I'm so sorry Amy me and Silver didn't know that you two were….ahhhhh." Said Tails.

Silver approached me and put his hand in front of my chest.

"We didn't think you two would be doing that!" Shouted Silver while pointing at certain places on our bodies.

I looked at Amy and she approached Silver and said.

"I'm sorry Silver we didn't think you two would come over."

"Well it's a good thing we did come over; after you Dark got done beating up Sonic!" Shouted Silver.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"We watched as you kicked that assholes teeth in. He dissevered it trust me, but you two are lucky we interrupted your love fest going on in here, because wasn't it you Amy who told me you didn't want to date anyone after Shadow died yesterday?" Asked Silver.

"Silver yes I said that, but you don't understand what I was thinking." Replied Amy.

"What were you thinking?" Asked Silver.

Amy looked at me and started.

"When Shadow died I lost everything and when Dark killed himself yesterday I truly lost everyone I cared for. I was sad and when Dark came to school dressed in his cloths and doing some of the same stuff Shadow used to do, I guess I was overwhelmed and I started to connect Dark to him and I guess I took it to far after he saved me from Sonic."

Silver nodded his head slightly and looked back at me.

"What's your reason? Don't you think Shadow would be mad if he found out his own brother was having sex with his love?" Asked Silver.

"I know what I did Silver and I wish I could take it back. Trust me Silver I tried to stop it but it…!" Amy cut in.

"He did try to stop me Silver it's just that I kept pressuring him and he…!" I interrupted again.

"It became too much and we started to like it and well we couldn't stop it by then."

Silver looked at both of us and I could tell he had more on his mind.

"Next question Dark. How are you even here? We saw you die! Today you said it was luck, but I think it was something else." Said Silver.

I exhaled and replied.

"Shadow saved me."

Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Silver.

"After the base blew up, I began to see him everywhere and when I drove off the cliff he rescued me and he told me in return for saving my life I had to make sure Amy wouldn't get hurt while he was gone and I promised him I wouldn't get close to Amy." I replied.

"Looks like you got a little too close almost." Said Silver.

"So Shadow's alive!" Asked Amy in hope.

"That's what his ghost told me. You probably think I'm crazy don't you?" I asked while putting down my head.

Amy lifted my head and I looked into her eyes.

"Not at all, when I saw you today; I knew if you were alive I could believe my Shad would be alive as well. I don't know where he is, but I'm sure he's alive somewhere." Replied Amy

I smiled then looked back at Silver.

"If your Shad's alive, then when he somehow returns; how are you going to tell him you almost has sex with his brother?" Asked Silver.

I looked at Amy and she looked back at me.

"I'll tell him." Replied Amy.

Silver looked at me for approval and I quickly looked at Amy again.

"No Amy, I'll tell him. It would sound better coming from me." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Asked Amy.

"If anyone knows Shadow, it's me. I'll make sure he knows when he returns." I replied.

Silver nodded his head and threw me my shirt and jacket.

I caught them and looked at Silver.

"Let's go get something to eat, it's not like Shadow's coming home anytime soon." Offered Silver.

I looked at Amy and we smiled at the idea.

I quickly threw on my cloths and Amy put on what was left of hers. Once we were dressed we followed Silver and Tails outside and Amy opened the garage up for me to get my bike.

"I'll go with Dark, we'll follow you guys. Just find a place and we'll be right behind you." Stated Amy

Silver and Tails nodded and went back towards the car. Once we were set, Amy wrapped her arms around my waist and we followed behind the two people I'm happy that stopped what we almost did.

"Shadow's going to kill me." I thought to myself.


	36. Chapter 36

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 36 - Near Death**

**Shadow's POV**

"NOOOOOOO!"

Eggman looked at me with rage as the detonator fell to ground floor. I smiled faintly and began to laugh in his face. Eggman's face turned red and full of rage. He instantly grabbed me by my jacket and leveled me with his face. I smiled some more and said quietly.

"Looks like you die here….hahah."

"I won't give you the quick death with no pain Shadow, I'm going to give you what you deserve. I one way ticket to your friend Maria!" Screamed Eggman.

Eggman with all the strength he possessed threw me right through what was left of the window.

I slowly closed my eyes as Eggman shouted.

"Fuck you Shadow!"

I smiled one last time and waited for the cold floor to finish me.

As I waited I remembered something Maria taught me. I quickly put my right hand in my jacket and took out my emerald. I quickly thought about her and the emerald did the rest.

I was probably ten feet from smashing into the ground when the emerald's power teleported me into the snow.

At the least it was a softer landing.

I slowly reopened my eyes and I couldn't believe I survived that drop. I guess luck was on my side, once again.

"Aghhhhhh…..!" I slowly lifted up my head and looked around my body. I was bleeding out. I could feel my life slipping away once again. I couldn't move, I didn't have the strength and there's no way the emerald will heal all this. "Hahah….looks like I'm screwed."

"Hahahah!" I laughed one last time enjoying every last second I had. I felt it coming. I put my head to the side and a huge amount of blood come out from mouth. It spilled onto the snow and my teeth were completely covered. I moved my head so I was looking straight into the sky and it began to snow again, but this time the snow was gentle and soft. It felt weird as if something was different about it. The sun began to get really bright and it overwhelmed my eyes for a few moments.

**Shadow's mind**

"Shadow!" I heard a familiar voice call to me.

I opened my eyes and I was standing in white room. I looked around and the walls were

covered in colorful wallpaper. I also found a door at the end of the room.

"Shadow!" I heard the same voice again.

I quickly ran to the door and above the knob was a id code. It said.

EI/MJ Shadow.

I quickly grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Shadow please help!" Pleaded the voice.

I ran out into a hallway and it was empty. I looked to my left and it was a dead end. Then I looked to the right and it lead down further into wherever I was. I immediately made my way down the hall and found the person who was calling me.

A small girl was being drag at gunpoint by a G.U.N solider. I quickly remembered and shouted out.

"Maria!"

The girl and solider looked at me and the man began to drag her faster.

"Shadow!" Screamed Maria.

I charged as fast as I could at the man and leaped towards him.

The solider released Maria's arm and defended himself.

He blocked my punches and then he countered by grabbing my right arm and flipping me over his shoulder. I hit the ground face first and turned to look at the man. He pulled out his combat knife and lunged at me. He was too fast and I couldn't stop him. I put my hand in front of my face and the blade went right through,

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

The guard smiled and pushed on the blade. I held him back as best as I could then the blade went further into my hand. Almost the whole thing went through.

"AHHH!" I yelled out in pain again then my adrenaline took over.

I used my free hand and punched the solider straight in his mouth. He let go of the knife and stood back up holding his face. I immediately got back on my feet and used my same hand to punch him again in the side of his head.

The solider fell down and I lifted up my left hand which had the knife in it completely.

I used my right hand and grabbed the grip of the blade and began to pull.

I shut my eyes tighter and tighter as the pain increased in size.

"Ahhhh!" The blade slipped right through my skin and out of my hand. I instantly flipped the knife into my good hand and approached the solider who was laying on the floor.

He looked up at me and screamed.

I brought the knife down on his chest and started to rapidity stab him again and again. The man screamed louder and louder as each stab pierce an organ. I pulled out the knife after the tenth stab and smash it into his eye. The blade went clean into his pupil and he stopped screaming.

I slowly stood up and shouted at the corpse.

"Don't you ever touch Maria!"

From behind I felt someone take my hand. I looked to my side and Maria held me tight.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded her head in approval then pointed at a door at the end of the hall.

I took her by the hand and we ran to the door.

When we stood in front of the door I looked at the id code, it said.

EI/CPT Dark

I quickly opened the door and me and Maria walked inside.

It was another white room and inside was a body on the floor.

"No Dark!" I screamed.

I let go of Maria's hand and ran to him.

I got on my knees and flipped him over on his back. At least I thought it was him.

It was me. I was laying on the floor with bullet holes all on my body. I had four in my chest and one in my arm, I then looked at my legs and found three holes in my left leg and two in my right. I then ran my hand under the backside and felt the two holes placed in my spine.

I lowered the body and looked at the face. My eyes were closed and my teeth had been covered in red blood.

I let a tear hit the floor and it splashed next to my clone's face.

As soon as the tear hit the ground the floor turned into snow, and Maria approached my side. She rested her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Shadow, you know I love you right?" Asked Maria.

I smiled as tears poured down my face.

"Of course." I replied.

Maria then looked behind us and the soldier's body was there.

"Shadow, you stronger then you think, even after all that has happened, even though I'm gone; you still kept your promise and protected me from danger. You protect the ones you love and that's what I always liked about you and Dark." Said Maria as she pinched my ear.

I smiled and stood back up.

"Are you going to lay there and let your future slip away?" Asked Maria.

I looked at my body that was in the snow and then said.

"I'm not strong enough Maria."

Maria put her arms on my shoulders and brought me towards her. I looked into her eyes as she smiled in mine.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, what matter is that you accomplish your goal." Stated. Maria.

"But….!" Maria reached down and put her fingers on my lips and squeezed them shut.

"Shadow you are strong enough trust me. Look right there." Said Maria while pointing at the soldier's body.

"You stopped him from hurting me, someone you care for." Maria then took my left hand.

"You did what you had to do to stop him even though the pain was unbearable." Maria then pointed at my chest.

"You are strong enough to accomplish your goals Shadow. All you have to do is trust in yourself and the one's you fight to protect. Me…Dark…Amy." Stated Maria.

I smiled.

"Your strong enough Shadow, I love you. Now please; wake up." Said Maria.

Maria then lowered herself down towards me and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and then Maria and the soldier's body disappeared.

I turned back around and looked at my body laying in the cold snow. I stared into my closed eyes and then I was overwhelmed by another bright light.

**Shadow's POV**

"AHHHHHH…..!"

I opened my eyes and looked around the snow. Under my mouth was a pile of blood and I noticed a few chunks of guts. I closed my mouth and felt around. Inside all I could feel and taste was chunks of blood. I shouldn't be alive and I know it for a fact.

"Go Shadow." I heard Maria's voice call out to me.

I lifted my head up and slowly pushed myself until I was on my feet. My body was torn and useless, but I kept pushing.

I looked up at the top floor of the base and saw Eggman looking down at me.

I slowly lifted my hand and gave him a gentle middle finger. He was furious.

I looked down next to my feet and found the detonator blinking in a red fury.

On the side was a timer and it was counting down, it was at fifty seconds.

I had time to get my bike out of the base, I just don't know if I had the strength.

"Your strong enough Shadow. You can do it." I heard Maria's voice call to me once again,

I smiled and a few drops of blood came out. I bent down and took the detonator in my right hand.

I then tried as best as I could and began to jog my way towards the garage.

Every step I took my wounds pumped out more and more. When I finally made it I found Dark's bike at the entrance. I ran up to the bars and it had no keys in the ignition. Dark must have them on him.

I quickly looked at the detonator and I had thirty five seconds left.

I looked next to my side at the garage door and it was closed, but not for long.

I readied myself next to Dark's bike and raised my left hand.

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted.

The garage blew open and my bike was parked all the way in back. I quickly maneuvered my way through all the trucks and car's parked in the area and finally grabbed it's handlebars.

I looked at the detonator and I only had left twenty five seconds.

I slowly threw my right leg over the side of the seat and set myself on. I put the detonator in my pocket and took my keys out. I quickly put them in the ignition and started the engine. I used what leg movement I had left to push on the gas. I drove up to the entrance to the garage and I stopped in front of Dark's bike. I knew if I didn't do something the motorcycle would be destroyed. I put my hand on the gas tank and I'm sorry Dark, but I pushed it over onto it's side. Once it landed onto the snow, I drove as far as I could away from the base.

I found a small tree line alongside the base that I finally managed to reach without collapsing. I stopped my bike by the side of one of the trees and slowly got off. Once I was stable; my body began to give way, my legs weren't responding well. I fell down and landed back first on the tree into a sitting position.

As I sat there I took out the detonator and lifted it to my lap. I smiled and began to countdown.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One."

I dropped the detonator in the snow and watched as Eggman and what was left of his followers burn away in the fire's blast. The blast came to the tree line and scorched my fur with it's heat. The fur on my face and some on my chest began to burn and some of it turned into ash.

Once the blast was over, I looked around. The snow I was sitting in was turning redder and redder as my wounds spilled. My fur was hot and my chest fur was almost gone due to the extreme heat wave. Some of my red streak's have also begun to fade away. I looked back up and watched as the snow attempted to put out the fire. In about a minute I began to feel cold again and tired. My head began to slowly fall into my chest as my eyes began close. I didn't want to die and with what I had left I tried to shout.

"Chaos Control…"I closed my eyes and passed out.

**1 hour later**

"Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and in front of me stood Maria.

I smiled at her, as I began to drift away once again.

Maria approached me and put her hand on my chest.

I slowly lifted my head up and looked into her eyes.

"Everyone counting on you." Said Maria.

"Who…?" I asked quietly.

"Me, your brother,….Amy." Replied Maria.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"I want you to go find help. That emerald I gave you can only do so much. If you want to live you have to go now." Replied Maria.

"But…I'm not…strong enough." I stated.

"Stop saying that! You are strong enough! If you weren't then you wouldn't have made it this far already! I swear your such a stubborn hedgehog!" Shouted Maria.

I was getting angry. I slowly sat back up and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not stubborn you hear me! I'm always opened minded to anyone that needs me! I help everyone that's in need! I protect everyone I care for! I even have a girlfriend and a brother who love me till the end! Don't you tell me I'm stubborn!" I yelled at her.

"Look at you Shadow! Your laying her like a new born pup with a broken legs! Your worthless and you know it! You couldn't save yourself even if you wanted to! I thought you were the ultimate life form! I guess your just not what I tried to get you to be, a hedgehog who makes his own choices and decides his own destiny!" Shouted Maria.

I was furious. I stood back up and pointed at her in rage.

"You look at me and you look at me good! I'm the only one that decides my path! Not you! Not Dark! Not even Amy! I'm not worthless! I am the ultimate life form! You tried to keep me from turning into another slave and I heeded your words throughout my life! I'm stronger then you! I'm stronger then Dark! I'm stronger then anything anyone can imagine! I have a reason to want to survive! Her name is Amy, Amy the hedgehog! I fight and I live to protect her and my brother I will not die here! You just watch!"

I began to take out my emerald and I looked back at Maria.

"I'm proud of you." Said Maria as she faded away.

I smiled and shouted.

"Chaos Control!"

**South End**

I used every little bit of energy I had left to teleport me to the one place I knew where to find help from people I can trust. I was transported to South End's limits sign. I looked around and got on my bike. The emerald somehow managed to stop most of the bleeding but my legs were getting useless. I tried my hardest and started to drive down into the towns perimeter. As I drove down the road it was clear to everyone I was in severe pain. I had to find Paul and Amber. The only problem is I have no clue where they found a home around here.

I stopped my bike along side the sidewalk and called out to a man who was looking at me with complete amazement.

"Hey you! Come here!" I ordered him.

The man looked around to make sure I was talking about him.

"Yeah you! Please help me!" I pleaded.

The man ran to my bike and stopped once he saw the blood coming out from under my tee.

"I need to find two people who just came to South End a couple of day's ago. They bought a place around here and I have no idea where they live. There names are Amber and Paul. Do you know where they live?" I asked while holding my side.

"Ahhh….yeah I know them there really cool. Ahh. Are you ok?" Asked the man.

"No! I been shot! I need to find them and fast!" I shouted while almost falling off my bike.

The man caught me on my side and helped me back up.

"Shit what did you do Shadow!" Asked the man.

My eyes widened and I asked in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Everyone in South End knows about you killing Eggman. Your basically famous around here, thanks to Paul." Replied the man.

"I …ahhh…never mind please, where are they?" I asked.

"Down the road last house on the left." Replied the man.

"Thank you." I said with graduate as I started the bike again.

I left the man behind and quickly drove down the road with blood beginning to spread across my face, because of the wind blowing up the blood from my chest wounds.

I was getting dizzy again and I was losing my will to keep going on. I reached the house and stopped my bike out front next to the sidewalk. I tried to get off my ride but I collapsed onto the grass.

"Get up…I have not…come this far…to die now." I said to myself as I pushed myself to keep going. I barely got to my feet and I approached the door.

"Bang! They better be home." I said to myself.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" I knocked as hard as I could.

Behind the door I heard.

"Calm down I'm coming!" It was Amber.

She quickly flung opened the door.

Her eyes widened, in complete shock. She was terrified.

"Shadow!" Shouted Amber.

She looked me over quickly and I knew how bad it must look.

All the bullet holes, all the burns, my chest fur almost gone, and my red streaks where almost completely covered by black burns. I was bleeding on the steps in front of her.

"Please…help me….aghhhh." I fell down as Amber quickly caught me by my chest.

"Paul!" Screamed Amber.

Amber immediately dragged me in the house and into the kitchen. She threw off everything on the table and leveled me with the table itself.

"Shadow stay with me! Paul!" Amber screamed as loud as she could.

Paul came running into the room.

"Amber what's wrong? Shadow!" Paul panicked and rushed me and Amber.

"Shadow what the hell happened?" Asked Paul in shock.

"Eggman…and control….Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain and my eyes began to close completely.

"Shadow Don't do this to us! Stay awake!" Shouted Paul.

Amber and Paul quickly laid me down on the table and took off my cloths.

Amber covered her mouth too scared to touch me, while Paul looked me over.

"Jesus Shadow…I don't know if I can fix this!" Stated Paul.

Amber reached into my pocket and took my emerald and handed it to Paul while also getting her yellow one she stole from Eggman.

Paul took them in his hands and begged me to say the words.

I could barley say them but I managed it.

"Chaos Control…ahh." The emeralds power went into my wounds and did there best to heal me. Once the power stopped Paul took his emergency med kit and got his scalpel and a couple of cloths to hold back the blood. My eyes began to shut again and this time it was the one.

"Shadow!" Screamed Amber.

"Stay awake!" Yelled Paul.

I couldn't I moved my head to the side and blacked out.


	37. Chapter 37

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 37 - Shock**

**Shadow's POV**

I opened my eyes and realized that I was somehow alive. I was laying in a soft bed in a house I never seen before.

I slowly lifted up my left arm and started to rub my head. As I was rubbing my head I felt my red streak and when I put my arm down I had ash on my hand.

I forgot about what happened to my fur. I then checked my chest and the sight of seeing most of my chest fur gone was enough to get me to tear up.

I began to cry with no one to comfort me. The only thing that was good about looking at my chest fur was that the four bullet holes had been extracted and sealed. They still hurt like hell, but at least there gone.

I slowly lifted back my left arm and looked at where it had been shot, this round too had been taken out and sealed. Next up was my back, I slowly used my right arm to feel my backside and because I wasn't wearing any cloths except my boxers it wasn't a problem feeling them out. The two rounds that were in my back had also been sealed. Thank god.

All that was left was my legs. I quickly grabbed the cover to the bed I was laying in and just as I was about to take them off Paul and Amber entered the room.

"Shadow!" Amber shouted out in joy.

"Hey." I said in pain.

Amber came running quickly and tightly grabbed me by the waist and began to hug me.

"Alright! Alright! Please can you let me go!" I asked in pain.

Amber smiled and let go then looked at Paul who was standing in the doorway.

"Your one lucky son of a bitch. You know that, right Shadow?" Asked Paul.

I smiled then Paul came over to my side.

"How do you feel?" Asked Paul.

"Sore like hell and happy that I'm alive." I replied.

"The emeralds did all they could Shadow." Stated Paul.

"Hey, two of them where able to get all the bullets out and sealed so I'm not upset about it." I replied.

Paul and Amber both looked away from me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

Amber slowly took a seat on the left side of me while Paul did the same on my right. Amber put her hand on my chest and began to smile. I smiled back.

"I'm so sorry Shadow." Said Amber.

I stopped smiling.

"What wrong?" I asked.

Amber couldn't say it, she just looked at Paul.

"Shadow, as we said the emeralds did all they could, and yes they got most of the bullets out and sealed; but…" Paul hesitated.

"But what?" I asked.

"The bullets that went into your legs were too severe and big." Replied Paul.

"What are you saying?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"The emeralds couldn't get the bullets out, I had to extract them manually." Replied Paul.

"So what's the problem?" I asked again.

"The bullets pierced too far into your muscle and nerves. I got them out Shadow and used the emeralds to seal it, but the damage preformed by the bullets caused your legs to lose control." Replied Paul.

"What…are you…" Amber stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked back at Paul and he had a tear in his eye.

"Shadow….your legs are paralyzed."

My eyes widened in shock and I could feel the tears coming. I immediately threw off the cover and felt my legs. The were cold and I couldn't feel them. I tried my hardest to move them, but they wouldn't budge. I was forcing them as hard as I could to show me some sign of movement, but I was getting nowhere. I began to cry as hard as I could. My tears dropped onto my legs and I couldn't even feel there wetness on my skin. Amber then took me by the chest and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder as hard as I could.

"I know Shadow. I'm so sorry. We did everything we could." Said Amber while beginning to cry with me.

Paul took me away from Amber and looked into my eyes.

"Shadow there is good news." Stated Paul.

I continued to cry, but managed to ask.

"What?"

Paul looked at my legs and then back up at me.

"It's not permanent." Replied Paul.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I did a test using your brains nerves system. I injected you with high voltage electricity while you were asleep. I injected it to your legs. If your legs were completely paralyzed; then when the electricity would hit the nerves they wouldn't react, but when I injected it to your nerves; the voltage reacted and your legs began to jump and move. We saw toe movement and you even bent your leg. That means they will recover over time." Replied Paul.

"So I will be able to walk again?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know how long maybe around two or three mouths, but yes Shadow; you will be able to walk again, and hell knowing you and your luck you'll be able to run like normal." Stated Paul.

I began to cry again.

"What wrong?" I thought you would be happy. Asked Amber.

"I'm happy. It's just I don't know how to thank you two for saving my life." I replied.

Paul took my shoulder and I looked into his eyes.

"Its on the house. We owed you for getting us away from Eggman. So consider this our thank you gift." Stated Paul.

I smiled and then asked the important questions.

"What am I going to do for three mouths? And what about Dark and Amy? And you two can't always be there to help me, so who's going to watch me?"

"Dark and Amy can wait. You'll see them again, but we don't want them to worry about you. You need to focus on recovering." Replied Paul.

"How?" I asked.

"Dark sent me his spare key to his house here in South End." Said Paul while showing me the key.

"When?" I asked.

"He sent it to me tonight. He called me over his cell, he was at a restaurant with Amy and your two friends Silver and Tails. I didn't tell him about your condition. I didn't want him to worry. For some reason he seemed really upset about you when I asked if he knew what had happened. He said you somehow managed to blow yourself up killing Eggman again." Replied Paul with sarcasm in his voice.

"He thinks I'm dead?" I asked stunned.

"I'm pretty sure they all do." Replied Paul.

"Didn't you tell them I was with you?" I asked in anger.

"I said I didn't want to make them worry. Plus when you go home I'm sure it will be a big surprise when you see them." Replied Paul.

I put my head down.

"Amy must be so upset." I said to myself.

"Dark's with her, I'm sure he's making sure she not having a nervous breakdown." Stated Paul.

I nodded my head in approval.

"So your going to be staying at his place for the time being. When we get there I'll give the person who will be taking care of you the plan for your recovery." Said Paul.

"Who?" I asked.

"One of your brother's closest friend's. Her name's Shade." Replied Paul.

I began to smile.

"What?" Asked Amber.

"Dark mentioned Shade to me. He said they were pretty close." I replied.

"Not like a couple Shadow. Dark always pushed her away, and he was always too busy training to pay any attention to her." Stated Paul.

"I'll be sure to change that don't you worry." I assured him.

"As long as your nice and open with her, I'm sure you two will be best of friends." Stated Amber.

I nodded my head.

"Alright Shadow, time to get you to Dark's house." Said Paul.

Paul and Amber both took one of my arms and helped me out of bed. I can't stand on my own, that's for sure. As Paul held me up Amber was able to slip a robe on me so I could cover up a little. After it was on me, Amber took my original cloths and my shoes and followed me and Paul down to the car.

"What happened to my bike?" I asked Paul.

"I took it to Dark's house already and put it in the garage. By no reason Shadow you are allowed to ride it. Your not ready and you'll get hurt." Stated Paul.

"I understand." I replied.

"Good." Said Paul.

Paul opened up the driver side door and managed to put me in the back. Once we were set Paul began our drive to Dark's place.

**5 minutes later**

We arrived at Dark's house and dark wasn't lying when he said it looked just like mine. It was a Victorian and it was painted Gray mainly with white siding.

Paul and Amber helped me out of the car and managed to get me up the stairs to the front door.

Amber took the key and unlocked the door. Once it was unlocked she opened it and Paul started to drag me to the stairs.

"Alright Shadow, lets take this real carefully. I need to get you in bed. You need all the rest you can get." Said Paul.

"Alright lets do this." I replied.

Paul and me carefully went up the stairs and into the hallway. I swear my brother completely copied my house. Everything's the same. The same layout just all different decorations.

Paul and me approached Dark's room and pushed open the door. When we entered inside all I could see was a shit load of exercise equipment. I guess Dark wasn't kidding when he said all he did was train.

Paul carefully walked me towards the bed and gently laid me down under the covers. I rested my head on Dark's soft pillow and looked over at Amber who was watching me from the doorway.

"You ok Shadow?" Asked Amber.

I nodded at her.

"Alright Shadow since it's around midnight, me and Amber are going to go home and go to bed. Shade will be here in the morning to take care of you, ok?" Asked Paul.

I nodded my head again.

"Also Shadow, please don't worry about Amy and your brother. All that matter's is that you get better. Shade will always be there for you if you need her. I have full trust in her. I'm sure you will be well protected by her. Promise me you will not push yourself. We can't let you get hurt, because if you fall it could paralyze you for the rest of your life." Stated Paul.

"I'll be fine Paul. And thank you, for saving my life I mean." I replied.

Paul put his hand on my chest.

"Your welcome and if it make's you feel any better I wouldn't' worry about your chest fur or those red streaks; they will come back and I'm sure they will be as good as new before you have to return home." Stated Paul.

"You don't understand how relived I am." I replied.

Paul smiled and started to exit the room. He took Amber by the hand and before she left my sight she waved goodbye and said.

"Goodnight Shadow. Feel better."

I smiled and waved backed slowly.

Once I heard the front door close and lock behind them I began to cry.

"Why did this have to happen to me! I can't walk, I can't do anything on my own! Everyone thinks I'm dead! Amy probably doesn't know what to do now that I'm gone and Dark he's in more trouble then anyone! He might hurt himself or worse! The last thing I want is to see Amy and my brother hurt because of me!" I shouted to myself.

I continued to cry loudly and the last thing I said to myself was.

"I trust Amy and I know for a fact that she would never break the trust we have for each other, even if she thinks I'm dead. I'll be home soon Amy please don't give up on me for anyone. I don't know what I would do if she forgot about me for someone else."

After I said that, I rested my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep I felt a tear roll down my face.


	38. Chapter 38

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 38 - Shade The Hedgehog**

**Shadow's POV**

"Shadow. Wake up sleepy head." I heard a soft voice calling to me.

I slowly opened my eyes to find this dark figure covered in front of me by all the blurriness coming from my eyelids.

The figure reached towards me and gently wiped the gunk off my eyes. When I was clear for seeing; I reopened my eyes to see this beautiful gray hedgehog sitting on the side of my bed. Her smile was happy it brought a sort of warmth to my heart. She wore all black, black skin tight pants with a long gray belt going around her waist. She also wore a black tank top to cover her breasts. I'm sorry to admit it, but there bigger then Amy's. she also wore white gloves with a black cuff. Then there was her hair, it was black of course and it was long but evenly spread across the sides of her face. Lastly was just her body, and just by looking at her I could tell she could kick someone's ass if she needed to. Her muscles were a little bigger then Amy's. Her eyes are pure crimson red just like mine, and her just about everything else told me why Dark likes this girl.

"Well good morning Shadow. How do you feel?" Asked Shade.

"To put it into two words. Like shit." I replied.

"Well I'm here to change that. I'm sure Paul told you I was going to be helping you." Stated Shade.

I nodded my and began to sit up.

"Hold on Shadow let me help you." Said Shade while putting her arms around my chest to help lift me up.

Her face was so close to mine. I stared into her eyes the whole time she helped me up. She smelt like a gorgeous flower.

Once I was up, Shade stood up to expose her true height. She was as tall as me; around five foot nine. I think she might be as tall as Dark as well.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't thank me just yet, I have another little surprise for you." Replied Shade.

Shade walked over to a shopping bag she had set next to the door and brought it over to the bed. She went inside.

"Last night before Paul and Amber went home they stopped by my house to tell me some things about you. They first told me you had no cloths and Amber gave me your old one's to throw away. I went to the store this morning and by looking at what you like to wear it told me you dress a lot like me. So I got you these." Said Shade while taking the cloths out.

"I got you a black tank top, because tee's Shadow are so old, I think you'll look better in this anyway." Stated Shade while putting it on my lap.

She reached back inside the bag.

"I also bought you a pair of those blue jeans you like and I even got you one of those black jackets you seem to love wearing." Stated Shade while putting it back on my lap.

Shade put the bag aside and reached down on the end of the bed. My eyes widen when she pulled them up.

"I also took it upon myself to clean those shoes of your Shadow. They were completely covered in red paint and ash. What were you doing?" Asked Shade while putting them on top of the cloths.

"Paul didn't tell you how I got hurt?" I asked in confusion.

Shade nodded her head in disapproval.

"I was shot multiple times in an attack that went completely wrong. There was a bomb that went off and I was caught in its path; that's why I'm missing a lot of fur. I barley made it out alive and if it wasn't for an old friend I would be dead." I stated.

Shade face was full of surprise and shock. She slowly looked at my shoes again.

"So that red paint was…" she heisted.

I nodded in approval.

"Ewe!" Shouted Shade.

I began to laugh.

Shade looked at me.

"Don't laugh, I had to clean that!" Shouted Shade.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

Shade then put her hand on my chest. I looked into her eyes.

"So you were shot?" Asked Shade.

"Yes." I replied.

"How many times?" Asked Shade.

"Twelve times." I replied.

"How'd you survive?" Asked Shade in shock.

"Emeralds and Paul." I replied.

"Emeralds?" Asked Shade.

"The chaos emeralds, I have a red one and Dark has a purple one." I replied.

"Dark! You know Dark!" Asked Shade in surprise.

"I'm his brother." I stated.

"Oh my god! No way! I didn't know he had a brother!" Stated Shade.

"We're twins, but after what happened to me we got separated." I said.

"Do you know where he is?" Asked Shade.

"North End." I replied.

"What's he doing there?" Asked Shade.

"He's watching out for a close friend of mine." I replied.

"That's sweet of him." Replied Shade.

I smiled and began to attempt to stand.

Shade immediately went under my right arm and helped me gain a sense of balance.

"Thank you." I said again.

"Your not even suppose to be standing by now." Replied Shade.

"What am I suppose to be doing right now?" I asked.

"Paul gave me you recovery plan. Its in my front pocket, hold on for a sec." Said Shade while reaching into her pocket.

Shade then pulled out a piece of white paper.

"Your suppose to be sleeping for about a week, before attempting to stand." Stated Shade.

"Sleeping isn't my thing when I'm hurt." I replied.

"I can tell. Your like Dark." Stated Shade.

"He never liked to sleep?" I asked.

"He was always training and he rarely stopped to rest even when I was there." Replied Shade.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

"It was always his thing to never pay any attention to me and whenever he did; it was only for a few moments." Replied Shade.

"When did he decide to leave South End?" I asked.

"About a week and a half ago." Replied Shade.

"I tell you what Shade." I started.

Shade looked into my eyes.

"When I found Dark, he mentioned you." I stated.

"Really!" Asked Shade in shock.

"He spook highly of you, he was always interested in you." I stated.

"Interested?" Questioned Shade.

"He would kill me if I told you this Shade, but my brother…loves you." I finally found the courage to say.

Shade's eyes widened and I felt her arm squeeze my shoulder.

"He loves…me?" Asked Shade.

"He was always busy he said and he thought that since he always pushed you away, he thought you hated him for it." I replied.

"Hated him? Shadow….I…I." Shade stopped.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I said that to you. I didn't want to make you sad." I said.

"No. it's ok Shadow. At the least I have you with me." Stated Shade.

"I'm happy to say the same." I replied.

Shade and me looked into each other's eyes and I felt a small spark.

"Well what do you want to do?" Asked Shade.

"I thought we were following the list there." I said while pointing at the paper.

"Paul's not hurt he can't force you to do this crap. You have the right to make your own choices Shadow. So you tell me. What do you want to do?" Asked Said.

I smiled and replied.

"I would like a shower."

Shade looked at me with kinky eyes.

"I can manage that." Stated Shade.

Shade then helped me over to the bathroom across from Dark's room. The bath room was just like mine. Shade set me down on the toilet so that she could open the glass shower doors. Once they were open she approached me.

"Alright Shadow, take them off." Ordered Shade while pointing at my boxers.

I looked into her eyes with surprise.

"I'm all for being naked Shade, but we just meet." I stated.

Shade looked at me with a smile.

"Your just like Dark. Don't worry Shadow I might come on sexual, but I don't plan on making a move unless you do." Replied Shade.

I smiled back and tried to take them off, but I couldn't.

Shade watched as I failed at it, then came to me and took them in her hands.

I looked into her eyes with a red face.

"Ahh…Shade?" I said in a confused tone.

Shade looked into my eyes and began to blush.

"If I'm going to be helping you for three mouths then I might as well start big." Stated Shade.

I smiled and Shade took off my boxers. Then took me again in her arms.

She carefully sat me down in the bathtub and turned on the hot water.

"Since you can't stand to well your getting a bath just like when you were a little baby." Stated Shade.

I smiled.

Shade shut the glass doors and before she was about to leave she said.

"When your done call me and I help you out."

Shade then shut the door.

I sat in the tub while the water filled above my body. Once it was set I turned off the water and relaxed.

**10 minutes later**

"Shade!" I called for her help.

Shade came into the bathroom with a fresh towel in hand and opened up the glass doors. I reached out for her and Shade picked me up carefully. Once I was up on my feet, Shade wrapped the towel around me and tried to help me out.

I lost my balance and fell forward into her. Shade fell back and onto the floor while I fell onto her skinny body. Thank god the towel stayed on.

We both looked at each other as we laid on the floor. My wet fur dripped onto her face as we blushed madly. Just looking into her eyes turned me on, she reminded me of Amy in many ways.

"Are you making the move?" Asked Shade softly.

I blushed some more and slowly got off her. Shade stood up and held me in her arms.

"Lets go get you dressed." Said Shade.

I agreed and we went back into Dark's room. Shade slowly helped me into my new cloths.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Now we get you back on your feet." Replied Shade.

I gave Shade a confused look.

"Up Shadow." Ordered Shade while pointing at Dark's closet

I looked over at it and there was a pull up bar attached to the door. I looked back at Shade.

"Up now Shadow!" Ordered Shade.

I was surprised by Shade's new attitude.

"Dark forgot to mention that I was his personal trainer, even if he didn't use me and since you're his brother I'm going to train you. And besides we both know you want to get better fast. So why don't you show me what you got?" Asked Shade.

I smiled and she helped me approached the bar.

"I'm not like Dark, I know how to handle girls like you. So by all means; lets do this." I

insisted.

Shade smiled and replied.

"I think you and I will be best friends soon enough."

Shade then lifted me up onto the bar and I looked down at her.

"I thought we were already." I stated.

"We have three months together Shadow, I'm sure we'll be." Replied Shade.

I smiled and Shade began to spot me as I lifted myself up. As she kept count, I sometimes looked at her through the corner of my eye realizing, this is why Dark loves her, I know these next three months with her will be amazing and the best part about Shade is she's letting me heal my way. I'm sorry Paul, but fuck your recovery plan. I'm the ultimate life form. I'll get better my way and I'm glad I have such a beautiful girl beside me, helping me ever step of the way.


	39. Chapter 39

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 39 - First Month**

**Shadow's POV 1 month later**

The first month of my recovery was hard and painful. Shade had me working till I was broken and I'm glad she did. I have no clue why Dark would ignore such a capable trainer. Shade is better then most of the trainers that use to work with us on ARK, and she's not a hard ass about it. She actually had a great idea earlier today. Since I'm getting my legs under control me and her decided to go out tonight and go get dinner. I'm going to pay for it as a little thank you gift. Shade had to go home and get ready and now that I can stand and walk she left me alone to get ready myself. Everything is going great in all but the weird thing is that we haven't heard from Paul or Amber for a while. I wonder what there up to.

**Amber's POV**

"I don't like this Paul!" I shouted at him.

"Do you think I enjoy this! All I want is the money! We finish this and we get paid!" Shouted Paul back.

"This isn't right!" I yelled back.

"I know it isn't! Operation Decisive is still in play!" Yelled Paul back.

Paul approached me on the couch. He sat down next to me and took my hand.

"I know it will be hard, but it has to be done. This is what we do." Said Paul calmly.

I looked into his eyes.

"Did you have any luck finding him?" Asked Paul.

"I found leads on his whereabouts, but nothing solid." I replied.

"Keep looking. He survived. If you do come in contact with him, tell him to call my cell." Stated Paul.

I nodded my head in approval.

"Amber?" Said Paul.

I looked back into his eyes.

"It will be ok." Said Paul.

I smiled then went back to work at finding our asset.

**Shadow's POV **

I was finally dressed and ready to go and still no sign of Shade. I wonder what's taking her so long. Dark had a nice suit in his closet so I took it and saw if it fit. It was perfect, and after a month some of my fur grew back and my red streaks were starting to show again. I felt much better with my appearance.

"Knock. Knock. Knock."

I heard the door and walk downstairs. Once I approached the door I took the doorknob and gently opened it. Behind the door was….wow.

"Hi Shadow!" Shouted Shade as she come in for a hug.

I hugged back gently.

During this whole month Shade only wore workout cloths and her usual black look. I thought Dark said she wasn't a girl for dresses, but wow is she wearing one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. It reminds me of the one Amy wore when we first started dating.

"Wow Shade. You look…wow." That's all I could say without melting on the floor.

Shade blushed and giggled at my response. Then she took my hand.

"Well I had to look good. It's intimidating to go out in public with someone as famous as you." Replied Shade.

"Oh come on Shade, I'm not that popular." I stated.

"Are you kidding? Everyone in South End has been on a panic trying to find you!" Replied Shade.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"As I said; people love you and for what you did to end Eggman incorporate." Replied Shade.

"Shade? When I told you yesterday me and Dark took down Eggman, I didn't think it would influence you to dress like this for me, I don't dissevered it." I stated.

Shade then took my hand. I looked into her eyes.

"You may not think you're a hero to people Shadow, but you must understand you deserve something for your effort." Said Shade softly.

"You?" I questioned.

Shade smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Every hero needs a damsel Shadow." Replied Shade.

I smiled back.

In my head though I already have a damsel, Amy.

"You ready to go Shadow?" Asked Shade.

I nodded.

"Well then here you go." Replied Shade while handing me my bike keys.

I took them in hand and looked at Shade.

"I think your ready. Come on lets go." Said Shade while taking my arm.

I smiled and escorted Shade to my bike out on the sidewalk.

I helped her on first then I got on and inserted the keys turning on the bike.

I hesitated at pushing in the gas. Shade wrapped her arms around my waist and I looked into her eyes. Our faces were close and she rubbed her nose with mine.

"You can do it Shadow." Said Shade softly.

I smiled and pushed in on the gas. The bike began to roll down the road smoothly and I grew back into the feeling. I started to drive with confidence as Shade guided me to the restaurant.

**5 minutes later**

"There Shadow!" Shouted Shade as she pointed at the building.

I smiled at her and drove into the parking lot. When we parked I took the keys out and put them back in my pocket. Shade helped me off the bike and once I was stable I took her arm and we walked to the entrance.

Once we made it to the door, I held it open for her.

"Thank you Shadow." Said Shade.

"Your welcome." I replied.

When we entered; the place was packed and full of conversation. I guided Shade to the sign in sheet and we waited for the waiter. Once he came he looked at us with anticipation.

"Hello and welcome. Table for two I guess." Said the waiter.

"Yes sir." Replied Shade.

"I see you found yourself a boyfriend Miss Shade." Said the waiter while looking at me.

I blushed as Shade continued.

"He's a close friend." Replied Shade.

The waiter nodded and went for my hand.

"Any friend of Shade's is a friend of ours. Who might you be good sir?" Asked the waiter.

I took his hand and replied.

"My name is Shadow."

The waiter and a few tables around us heard me and when they heard the name everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Shadow the hedgehog?" Questioned the waiter.

"Yes." I replied.

The waiter continued to shake my hand while looking at Shade with a shocked expression.

After a few seconds the waiter stopped and said.

"Well, please follow me sir Shadow and miss Shade."

I nodded and took Shade by the hand. We followed the waiter to our table. Once he sat us down we ordered drinks. Shade and me got nothing fancy. I got coke while she got sprite. The waiter then gave us a few minutes to find out what we wanted to eat.

"How do you feel Shadow?" Asked Shade.

"Much better and I'm glad I can walk at the most." I replied.

"Maybe next month you'll be able to run." Suggested Shade.

"I hope." I replied.

Shade looked at me with caution

"So Shadow." Started Shade.

I took another sip out of my glass and looked at her.

"If you don't mind can I ask you a personal question?" Asked Shade.

"After all you've done for me, I'd be happy to answer any you have in mind." I replied.

Shade smiled then asked a question I knew would come up soon.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I looked at her and replied cautiously.

"I use to, but after being away from her for so long I don't know any more."

"What happened?" Asked Shade.

"This injury is what happened." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shade.

"Well I told how after the attack me and Dark got separated." I started.

Shade nodded in approval.

"My girlfriend was with me and so were some of my other friends. Dark went to get them out while I dealt with Eggman. He succeeded, but she thinks I'm dead and so does everyone else in North End. I've been gone for so long; I think she might have moved on by now." I said with sadness.

Shade reached across the table and put her hand on mine.

"If she truly loves you she wouldn't do that. I'm sure she believes your ok, and coming home to her one day. And I'm sure when you do you'll see she hasn't lost hope." Stated Shade. I smiled and I tear rolled down my cheek. I can't believe I'm losing hope for Amy.

"Your one hell of a girl Shade. It's no wonder Dark likes you." I replied.

Shade smiled then the waiter came back to place our orders.

I got steak and Shade got a large salad.

As we ate I looked at Shade and I could feel us growing closer. She reminds me of Amy and I'm honestly shocked she has stayed by my side for so long. I still have two more months with her. I don't know what to do. It's getting hard to think clearly about my life.

**30 minutes later**

When we finished our food me and Shade waited for the check. It was a surprise when the waiter came out with dessert that we didn't order.

"This is for you sir Shadow and miss Shade." Said the waiter while putting one piece of cake between us with only one fork.

Me and Shade both watched as the waiter smiled and left our table. Everyone in the place stopped and watched us in silence.

I looked into Shade's crimson eyes as she looked into mine. We both began to blush and smile. I looked at the fork and then back at Shade.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to Shadow." Said Shade quietly.

I picked up the fork and cut off a piece of the cake.

"No. I want to." I replied with a gentle smile.

I moved the fork towards her and she opened her mouth and took it gently. She smiled and blushed. Once she was done; she took the fork from my fingers and cut off a piece for me.

Shade smiled with the fork in hand and went closer to my mouth. I smiled back and took the cake into my mouth with a warm feeling of happiness.

I ate it slowly and when I swallowed the whole restaurant began to clap and cheer for us. Me and Shade blushed with embarrassment and stood up slowly from our table. I took her soft hand and escorted her out to my bike. I got on first then with an open hand I offered it to her. Shade smiled and took my hand. Once she was on the bike I drove us back home.

**5 minutes later**

I parked in front of the sidewalk outside Dark's house and helped Shade over to her house right next door. I let her walk up the stairs ahead of me and she slowly opened the front door. When it was open, Shade turned to face me with a bright smile.

"I had a wonderful time Shadow." Said Shade Happily.

I smiled back and replied.

"I had a great time as well Shade. Thank you for a lovely dinner."

Shade smiled and leaned into me. She slowly gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled away, I was completely red and she was smiling with joy.

"No. Thank you Shadow. I'll see you tomorrow." Stated Shade.

"Can't wait." I replied with a smile.

Shade smiled one last time and shut the door gently.

Once I heard it close, I made my way to Dark's house and went up to his room. I got out of the suit and got under the covers of his soft bed.

I was really happy and in a way, really growing attached to Shade. She is a really great friend and I'm confused if it might become more then that.


	40. Chapter 40

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 40 - Second Month**

**Paul's POV**

"Amber! Any luck finding our man?" I asked her.

Amber was on the phone with someone, and not paying any attention to me.

"Amber!" I shouted at her.

Amber looked at me and handed me the phone. I took it in my hands and placed it against my face.

"Hello." I said.

"Nice to hear your voice again Paul." Replied the caller.

"I could say the same." I responded.

"Amber tells me you have a problem you need help with." Said the caller.

"You could say that, but he's your problem as well if I am correct." I stated.

"He's a problem that needs to be dealt with, and since he has my emeralds I'll find it fitting if you tell me where he is so I can get what's mine back." Replied the caller.

"You'll get your emeralds you have my word, but..!" I was cut off.

"But nothing! I've been screwed too many times Paul! I want them now!" Yelled the caller.

"That's the thing. You can't get them now. If you want what's your from him, you'll have to do as I say." I stated.

I took orders from Eggman! I took orders from G.U.N! I'm not about to take them from you!" Replied the caller.

"The target doesn't leave my sight for the next month, you have until then to comply with my demands. I hope to hear from you soon." I stated while hanging up the phone.

I tossed Amber back her phone and gave her a mad look. Then opened the front door to the house and left. I was thirsty and I had to think. I hear the local bar is a good place to clear your mind.

**Shadow's POV**

"Forty nine!" Shouted Shade.

I was doing pull ups again while Shade kept count.

"Fifty!" Shouted Shade.

I let go of the bar and landed on the mat we had set under the doorframe.

"Great job Shadow, your improving at a fantastic rate." Stated Shade.

I took off my black tank top and threw it over my shoulder. I was sweating pretty good and I was extremely hot thanks to Dark's air conditioner breaking, even Shade was shorts and her tank top.

"I feel great Shade." I replied.

Shade approached me and smiled.

You look great too. You got your six pack back and better then before and almost all that fur has grown back, you might even look sexier then before when it all grows in." Stated Shade.

I smiled and replied.

"You think I'm sexy?"

Shade put her hand on my cheek.

"Well look at yourself Shadow and you tell me." Said Shade as she moved me towards the mirror.

I looked at myself with Shade standing right next to me.

"You could do better." I replied.

Shade smiled and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe, but I like who I have right here just fine." Stated Shade.

I looked into her eyes and gave her a tight hug. Shade hugged back while looking into my eyes.

"What's this for?" Asked Shade while holding me.

I looked back into her eyes.

"A better question is. What's it not for? Shade you've done so much for me these past two months I could never repay you." I stated.

Shade began to blush.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her until she was looking at me.

"You have no idea how in debt I am to you. I promise I'll find a way to try and repay you, but no matter what it is I do for you, it will never be enough to thank you." I stated.

"How about we start small." Replied Shade.

I looked at her with a confused expression.

Shade began to move in for my lips. She closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Her lips connected with mine in a matter of seconds. They were so soft and she was so perfect I couldn't resist her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her in tightly. I began to kiss back and then she started to put her tongue in my mouth. I liked it and did the same to her. After ten seconds she pulled away while still holding my shoulders. I looked into her eyes as we both blushed with red cheeks.

"I'll accept that as a small thank you gift. Keep that up Shadow and maybe at the end of the month I'll know how to repay you." Stated Shade.

I began to get hot as I smiled at her wildly.

"How about Shadow; me and you go over to my house and jump in the pool?" Asked Shade.

I smiled at the thought of seeing her in a swim suit.

"Sounds like fun. I'll meet you there." I replied.

Shade smiled and before she left she winked at me. I blushed again and when I heard the front door close I went to find a bathing suit.

Dark had one in his dresser, and I quickly put it on. The trunks were pure black with red flames on the sides. It was pretty cool, I'm just glad it fit. After I was ready I jogged on over too Shade's house and knocked on the front door. No one answered. I knocked again and this time I heard her call to me.

"Shadow I'm in the back yard!"

I smiled and ran around back to find her with her legs in the water of her in ground pool.

"Come and sit Shadow." Said Shade.

I immediately went to her side and put my legs beside hers.

"Ready for some more training?" Asked Shade.

I looked at her again with another confused expression.

"I thought this was a break from training?" I replied.

"Its not going to be the training you think Shadow." Responded Shade.

I gave her a confused face and she stood back up.

"I thought I'd show you how girls like me love to swim with someone they care about dearly." Said Shade.

I watched as Shade went and grabbed the straps to her top and started to pull them down.

My eyes widened, I was completely caught off guard as her top fell onto the ground.

Shade looked at me with a small smile as she took me by the arm. Shade brought me in close and my chest was touching her breasts. I was getting hot again and my body was getting turned on.

"I never went for a swim like this before." I stated.

"We're not done yet." Replied Shade while putting her hands on my trunks.

"What are you doing!" I asked in surprise.

"It's called skinny dipping for a reason Shadow. You have to get naked too." Replied Shade.

Shade then pulled down my trunks and I stepped out of them slowly as they went to the ground next to her top. I began to blush as Shade scoped me out. She looked back into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back with a red face.

"You first." Said Shade as she pushed me into the pool.

I went in back first as Shade giggled in joy. When I pulled my head out of the water and saw my hair completely down from the water, I looked back at Shade with a smile.

She smiled back and then jumped in next to me. When she managed to pull her head out of the water she swam to my side and looked into my eyes.

I waited for her to say something then she lifted her hand out of the water, and in her hand was the lower half of her bikini.

I smiled and she quickly tossed it out of the pool and onto the ground.

I gently took her arm and started to take her around the pool. We swam next to each other not once taking our eyes off the other.

Shade is completely taking my heart.

As we swam we heard a knock coming from the front door of the house. Shade slowly got out of the pool and back towards me, started to put back on her bikini. I watched as she slipped the bottom half on.

After she had it on, Shade took my trunks and tossed them to me.

"You may want to get decent before my friends see you." Said Shade.

"Friends?" I asked.

"My friends Gray and Jane." Replied Shade.

I nodded and quickly put back on my trunks.

As Shade went to the front door, I rested in the pool to await her return. She came back with the two friends she mentioned. I could tell who was who. Jane was a blue cat with black spots and Gray was a fox. He looked like Tails except way taller. Maybe around my height.

I quickly got out of the pool and approached the trio. Jane was eying me interest as Gray smiled.

"This is Gray." Said Shade as she pointed at him.

I shook his hand and he said.

"Hi."

"And this is Jane." Said Shade while pointing at her.

"Hi." Said Jane.

"Who are you?" Asked Gray.

"Oh I'm sorry guys, this is Shadow." Replied Shade.

Gray and Jane widened their eyes and looked me over.

"Sha…Shadow the hedgehog?" Asked Gray.

I nodded in approval.

They quickly looked at Shade with shock.

"How do you know Shade?" Asked Jane. I could sense the jealousy in her voice.

"Shades being taking care of me for the past two months." I replied.

"Two months you've known about this Shade! Why have you been keeping him from us?" Asked Jane.

"Shadow was injured and the last thing he needed was to be bombarded by people." Replied Shade.

"Injured? From what?" Asked Gray.

"I was ahhh…I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it right now." I replied.

"Shadow was paralyzed." Said Shade.

Jane and Gray looked at me in shock.

"How?" Asked Gray.

"He was shot pretty bad when Paul and Amber got him. They asked me to take care of him until he was back on his feet." Replied Shade.

"So that's why you haven't been in school for so long." Said Jane.

Shade nodded her head then took my hand. Jane and Gray looked in surprise.

"Are you two dating?" Asked Gray.

"I don't know Shadow, are we?" Asked Shade while squeezing my hand tightly.

I looked into her eyes and thought about it.

I've been with Shade for two months non stop and I will admit we have grown inseparable. All the time I've spent with her and all the things we've done and accomplished has made my love life confusing. I still like to believe I'm with Amy, but it's been so long away from her I don't know anymore. I do think I'm in love with Shade, but I…I don't know. I don't want to hurt her.

I held her hand tightly and brought her close to me. I slowly gave her a kiss on her lips and she smiled. Jane and Gray watched in shock and I looked in her eyes and shade.

"Maybe." That was good enough for her. She smiled and we looked back at Gary and Jane.

"Ready to swim?" Asked Shade while putting her hand on my butt.

Jane and Gray nodded in approval and we all jumped back into the pool, but this time with swim suits.


	41. Chapter 41

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 41 - The Last Month**

**Paul's POV**

"Ring!"

I woke up from a deep sleep to find my phone going off on the nightstand. I slowly picked up and answered.

"Hello Paul." Said he caller.

"I guess you thought about it if your calling back." I replied.

"Yeah I thought about it and I want to know what I have to do." Said the caller.

"He leaves tomorrow for North End." I stated.

"I can make the trip." Replied the caller.

"You'll want to get him off guard and distracted." I stated.

"How?" Asked the caller.

"He'll most likely attend the school's Christmas dance North End has every year." I replied.

"How does that help me get him?" Asked the caller.

"His date. Lets just say the brother had a little fun with her behind the scenes." I replied.

"That'll piss him off if he found out." Replied the caller.

"That's why she'll probably tell him when he comes home. He'll feel betrayed again, and he'll be completely deluded. He'll most likely leave and that's when you'll have the chance." I stated.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks for the tip. I'll follow him when he reaches the town limits." Replied the caller.

"Just remember, when your done you come see me and make sure you get rid of the body." I said.

I heard the caller laugh and then he hang up the phone.

I closed mine and placed it back on the nightstand. I then rested my head on the pillow and smiled as I fell back asleep.

**Shadow's POV**

"Ahhhh…"I was lying in bed and getting some well dissevered rest after three months of straight training. I can't believe tomorrow I get to go home. After so long, without Amy, without Dark, without Silver and Tails, and I can't believe I'm saying it but I miss Sonic. I will admit this isn't easy at all.

I began to cry.

I'm going to miss Shade so much. It doesn't seem right leaving her after all she has done for me. Three months solely with her. I will admit it's as if she was my girlfriend this whole time. I mean, we've done so much. We went out together, we skinny dipped together, we kissed, and I can't say how many time's we've blushed at each other. Again though, she's Dark's girl. I can't betray him by dating his love no matter what, and deep in my heart I still love Amy. I don't know what to do with Shade at the moment, god I need a sign.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I took off the cover's to the bed and quickly made my way downstairs.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I quickly opened the door to find Shade in front of me covered in tears.

"Shade! What's wrong!" I asked in a panic.

"Shadow…I…!" I stopped her and took her by the arm and brought her into the house. She kept crying and I quickly rushed her up the stairs and into the bathroom. I set her down on the toilet and quickly grabbed a handful of tissues and I gently wiped her cheek. She smiled as I cleaned her and as I made my way up to her eye, she took my other hand. I smiled and she began to calm down. Once she stopped and she was dry, I took her into Dark's room and sat her down on the bed. I gently shut the door and took a seat next to her right side. She looked over into my eyes.

"What's wrong Shade?" I asked calmly.

Shade took my hand tightly and replied.

"I don't want you to go."

I looked into eyes and I could understand why.

"I know. I was just thinking about it before you came." I stated.

"Shadow I think I love you." Admitted Shade.

My eyes widened and she griped my hand tighter.

My heart began to beat fast at the moment she said those words. I don't know how to respond to that.

Shade noticed my hesitation and said.

"I know you must be confused, I understand you love Amy and I know Dark loves me, but I never felt that spark between us. I only felt it between you and me. We've spent so much time together and I feel like I've grown attached to you Shadow. I'm confused don't get me wrong, but I think I'm in love with the other twin. You."

I looked into her eyes.

"I don't know Shade. I've been so confused since the first time we went out to eat. I said I could never repay you for all you have done, but I think my love would be enough for you. As you said though; yes I do still love Amy and I won't stop loving her until I hear from her it's over. All I can say Shade is that yes I think love you, but until Amy says those words, I can't take the chance and be with you. I'm sorry." I said while trying not to crack a tear.

Shade smiled and looked into my eyes.

"So does that mean we still have a chance together?" Asked Shade.

I nodded in approval.

"I don't know if Amy will ever stop loving you Shadow, but I want you to know I'll always be there for you if she does." Replied Shade with a gentle smile.

"I'll always be there for you Shade. Whenever you need me." I stated.

Shade smiled and began to stand up and head for the door. I stopped her by taking her arm.

"Shadow what are you…!" I pulled her in for one last goodbye kiss. She kissed me back and I began to cry as we did it, Shade felt my tears and when I retracted from her lips she began to cry herself.

"Thank you Shade." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome Shadow." Replied Shade as she turned away for the door.

"Shade!" I called for her.

Shade turned and looked at me.

"I'll tell you what. How would you like to come to North End with me tomorrow and come live with me and Dark? I have the room in my place and that way you and my brother can be together." I offered.

Shade's face lit up with utter happiness, and she immediately came and hugged me tightly.

"Are you serious!" Asked Shade.

"He deserves you more then me anyway and as you said I have Amy. I'd love it if you came with me and I'm sure tomorrow when he sees you; he'll die." I replied.

Shade squeezed me harder and said.

"Thank you Shadow!"

"It's a start to repaying you." I replied.

"What about us though? Won't they wonder what could have happened during those three months?" Asked Shade.

"That's why I'm going to tell Amy and Dark, I promised Amy I would never break her trust with someone else and I plan on keeping it. I know she did the same. We never had sex Shade, we never dated. I never broke my promise. I admit it has been difficult to keep it with you around me, but I always keep my word." I said while detaching her from my body.

Shade smiled and said.

"That's why you're the ultimate life form." Replied Shade.

I smiled and escorted her down to the front door.

"I'll see you in the morning Shade." I said.

"Can't wait." Replied Shade.

Shade walked down the front stairs and towards her house. I slowly shut the door and returned back up to bed. I had one hell of a day tomorrow. I better rest up while I can.

**The next morning December 24**

I got up pretty early, it was 8:00am, me and Shade would have to leave in the next half hour if we wanted to have a chance to avoid traffic. Shade came over to my house and all we were doing now was waiting for Amber and Paul to come say goodbye.

"I hope they get here soon." I said.

"They'll be here, oh and Shadow. I almost forgot to give these to you." Said Shade as she handed me two photo's and my rose.

I took them in my hands and it was a shock to see Maria's and Dark's photo again.

"I thought you threw theses out?" I asked.

"No of course not. Amber gave them to me before I tossed your cloths in the trash." Replied Shade.

"Why did you keep them from me?" I asked.

"I didn't know they were that important to you, and when I saw the one of Dark's I had to hold on to it." Replied Shade.

"Weren't you confused when you found his photo in my pants?" I asked.

"Sure, but I wanted to know from you why you had them, and when you said you were his brother then I knew for sure." Replied Shade.

I smiled and put them in my pocket.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Looks like there here." I said while getting up to open the door.

Shade waited for me on the couch.

When I opened the door. Paul and Amber came in with joy.

"Shadow! You look amazing!" Shouted Amber.

"Yeah Shadow, I see Shade took great care of you for the past three months huh?" Said Paul.

"Shade's been great and we had something we wanted to tell you." I replied while taking Shade by the hand.

"Shade's coming to live with me and Dark in North End." I stated.

Amber's eyes widened in shock.

"Really! Are you sure Shade?" Asked Paul.

"Positive." Replied Shade.

"It's your life Shade; if you think this is for the best we won't force you to stay." Said Paul.

"Thank you Paul. I'm happy to go with Shadow, he's like the brother I never had." Replied Shade.

I smiled and we started to walk outside. Amber and Paul followed me to my bike.

"Here Paul." I said while handing him the spare key to Dark's house.

Paul took it in his hand and slowly put it back in his pocket.

I then went and hugged Amber goodbye. She began to cry and she held me tightly. In my ear she whispered.

"Be careful, please Shadow."

"I will don't worry." I replied.

After I was done hugging Amber, Shade took my place while I went to shake Paul's hand.

"You have a safe trip you hear?" Said Paul.

"I will don't worry Paul and thanks again for all the help, I'll make sure to make it up to you someday." I replied.

"I said it was on the house." Stated Paul.

"You still deserve something for your trouble." I replied.

"Don't worry about it, just go." Said Paul.

I smiled and got on my bike as Shade said goodbye to Paul. When I got it started Shade got on and grabbed my waist.

"Thanks again Paul." I said with gratitude.

"No, thank you Shadow." Replied Paul.

"Bye Shadow. Bye Shade." Said Amber.

I smiled and looked back at Shade.

"You ready?" I asked.

Shade nodded her head in approval.

I instantly hit the gas and we started our drive back home. My home. Where the only girl I belong with awaits. Amy Rose.


	42. Chapter 42

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 42 - I Never Fade**

**Shadow's POV 12:30**

We finally made it to North End and right on time. As me and Shade drove past the town limits sign we came across something.

"Hey Shadow what's that?" Asked Shade as we almost drove by it.

I stopped the bike and got off as Shade sat and waited.

I walked up to the town limits sign and it was an advertisement. I read it out loud.

"North End High School's yearly Christmas Dance. Dance starts at 5:00 sharp. Always full of surprises and it's free. Just get your ticket at the front entrance from one of the school's teachers. Merry Christmas North End."

I walked over to Shade and handed it for her to see. She smiled then looked at me.

"Do you think Amy and Dark will be there?" Asked Shade.

"Amy's would go, no matter what mood she's in, and I bet Dark would go to hang out with Silver and Tails, and to make sure Amy had no problems with anyone like Sonic." I replied.

"Do you want to go?" Asked Shade.

"Of course, and it looks like the perfect opportunity to reunite with Amy." I replied.

Shade nodded and I got back on the bike. Once I was stable I looked for the time, because for whatever reason I lost my phone, and my rings would have the time, but I lost them too. Shade noticed and handed me her cell phone. It was 12:45.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem Shadow." Replied Shade.

I then started to drive into town. I had to get ready for the occasion so I was going to take Shade to the North End mall.

"Where we going Shadow?" Asked Shade.

"We need the proper attire, don't we?" I stated.

"You don't have to buy me a dress Shadow." Replied Shade.

"Well since you said that I was buying already then I have to. It's no problem. When we get there just find the one you like and try it on. If it's the one then I buy it for you." I replied.

Shade smiled.

**5 Minutes later**

I parked as close to the mall as I could get. Once we were set, I escorted Shade to the best dress store in North End. Don't ask how I know that.

We entered the store and god was it a nightmare. Shade spent at least two hours trying to find the one she liked. I was waiting by the dressing rooms when she finally did. She gave me her cell so I could watch the time and it was 3:00.

I was about to fall asleep waiting for her, then when the dressing room door finally opened, my eyes widened and I was instantly brought to a standing ovation.

"What do you think Shadow?" Asked Shade while posing for me.

I approached her and replied.

"I think Dark's going to shit himself."

Shade blushed and began to giggle.

Her dress was pure black with gray streaks and I hint of gold linen going around the gown.

"Your such a smooth talker aren't you Shadow?" Replied Shade.

"No, I just usually know what to say in most conversations." I stated.

Shade smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure this is nice?" Asked Shade in worry.

I approached her and wrapped my arm around hers and faced the mirror.

"Look." I started.

Shade smiled and looked back in the mirror.

"Picture me as Dark. I'll act like him for a moment if you don't mind." I continued.

Shade looked in the mirror with laughter.

"Shade, I…ahhh…wow. You look amazing. I can't believe you're here and your holding my hand. It would be an honor to have this dance with you." I stopped and looked at Shade who was smiling with a red face.

I smiled and Shade jumped me with a small kiss on the cheek.

I looked at her in confusion.

"See you are a smooth talker." Stated Shade.

I smiled and replied.

"Maybe."

Shade smiled and we approached the register. While the girl behind the counter rang up the price I got out my debit card.

"Alright the dress will cost one thousand dollars." Stated the girl.

Shade looked at me in shock.

"Shadow please, I didn't know it would cost that much. You don't have to buy it. I'll find another one…!" I stopped her by smacking her lips with my debit card.

"Shhh…. I said I was paying for it. Don't worry that's not much." I replied.

Shade looked at me with surprise.

"Just take it off the card." I told the girl while handing her my card.

She looked at my card and swept it in the machine. I guess when she saw how much money I had she couldn't believe her eyes. Because she immediately looked at me with interest.

She slowly handed me back my card and began to chat with Shade about something

important with the dress.

I slowly began to walk away and put back my card. Then Shade came to my side in her dress.

"Shadow!" Shouted Shade.

I turned and looked at her.

"Where did you get the money to pay for that?" Asked Shade.

I wasn't going to tell her the truth, I didn't want her getting scared. So I just ignored it.

"Don't worry about the money, I'm just glad your happy." I replied.

Shade smiled and then hugged me tightly.

"The dress came with a free hair and makeup kit, so I'll be here for about an hour. You can go find your suit if you want in the meantime." Stated Shade.

"Alright, I'll be just across from this store. Come and see me when your ready to leave." I replied.

Shade nodded in approval and went back into the store.

I made my way to the suit store and I already knew what I wanted. I found it in no time. A black suit with a black vest and a white undershirt. The tie was red and it came with black dress shoes. I got the suit on really quick because by then we were running short on time. It was 4:30.

I approached the register and handed the man my debit card. Again with the strange look by the money on it, he finally managed to ring it up and hand me my card back.

Once I was set I ran on over back to Shade and found her ready to go and completely overwhelmed by my appearance.

"Wow Shadow. You look really handsome in all those fancy cloths, but I'll still tell you that you look better in the pool." Stated Shade as she began to smile.

I blushed and replied.

"Thanks Shade, and I'm afraid to say the same to you, but how about you save that kind of talk for my brother."

Shade smiled and agreed. I looked back at her cell and was 5:00.

"Come on Shade we're going to be late.' I said while offering her my hand.

Shade took my hand gently and we quickly made our way to the bike. I helped her on first then I got on and started the engine. Once we were both set and sure that no clothing would get ruined by the ride, I pulled out of the lot and quickly drove to the school.

**5 Minutes later**

I pulled into the parking lot and parked all the way in the back; mostly because that was the only place left. I noticed Silver's car here and Sonic's car was right next to where I parked and I found this extremely big dent in his driver side door. I wonder what happened to him. Anyway, I helped Shade off the back and before we would make our way inside, I handed her something.

I held her hand gently and slipped it into her fingers.

"What's this for?" Asked Shade.

"Trust me; Dark will know when he sees you." I replied.

Shade quickly attached it to the front of her dress and then she gently took me by the arm.

"You ok?" Asked Shade as we began to walk to the entrance.

"I'm just worried is all." I replied.

"You'll be fine, Amy's in there and she's waiting for you." Stated Shade.

I smiled and we were confronted at the entrance.

"Well holy shit! If it isn't Mr. Shadow the hedgehog! Where the hell have you been? And who is this fine women you have at your side?" Asked Mr. Simons.

I smiled and replied.

"Her name is Shade, and I was away for the past three months."

"Well nice to me you Shade, I don't think I have ever seen you at our school before. Where are you from?" Asked Mr. Simons.

"Originally I'm from the Eastern Front but, I live in South End." Replied Shade.

"Must have been hard on you." Stated Simons.

Shade nodded in approval. Then Simons looked at me.

"Your brother said you were on vacation. Where'd you go?" Asked Simons.

"South End." I replied.

Simons nodded and handed me our tickets.

"You have fun now you hear? Oh and Shadow?" Shouted Simons.

I turned and looked at him.

"Amy's been dieing to see you again." Stated Simons.

I smiled.

"I can't wait to see her." I replied.

Simons smiled and I started to escort Shade into the school's hallways. As we made our way down the crowed halls some of the couples were eyeing me and Shade. I overheard a lot of the boys talking about her as if she was a cheap whore. I swear I was going to beat the shit out of them, but I didn't want to ruin the night.

"I know Shadow." Said Shade.

"Know what?" I asked.

"I don't care about those boys, their assholes that are jealous because they can't have what you have." Replied Shade.

"What?" I asked again.

"Me." Replied Shade.

I smiled and said.

"Your not mine for long, soon you'll be my brother's."

"And I can't wait to have him back." Replied Shade.

I smiled and we continued to walk down the halls. We made it to the cafeteria in time to find the door's closed. I took Shade by the arm and knocked until someone finally answered.


	43. Chapter 43

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 43 - A Rose Will Greet You**

**Amy's POV**

"Come dance Amy!" Shouted Blaze.

"Unlike you Blaze, I don't have a date to dance with." I replied.

"Silver's not that good of a dancer." Stated Blaze.

"Hey, your lucky I'm even dancing with you!" Shouted Silver.

"Your lucky I even went to this dance with you Silver!" shouted Blaze back.

"Oh come on you know you love me!" Shouted Silver as he took Blaze's arm.

"I'll talk to you later Amy!" Shouted Blaze as she was hauled back onto the dance floor.

I smiled and looked around the cafeteria. After that close call with Dark we haven't been talking to much. He's on the other side of the dance floor with Tails and Knuckles. I'm happy he came, but I think he's only here because of me.

I wish I could have a good time. Last year I was with Sonic; now I'm here alone. Without a date by my side. All I could think about was my love. Shadow. I wish he could be here tonight. Dark thinks he's alive, but its been three months since he admitted that. I have no chance in seeing him again. It's over. I just need to tell myself that until it starts feeling true.

**Dark's POV**

"Cheer up Dark! it's almost Christmas!" Shouted Tails.

"Yeah Dark, why don't you just go find a girl and have a good time?" Asked Knuckles.

"I can't guys! I need to watch Amy!" I replied.

"Dude, she's ok! Nothings going to happen!" Replied Tails.

"I'm not taking the chance! Listen why don't you guys go hang out with your dates?" I shouted at them in anger.

"We're just watching out for you bro!" Shouted Knuckles as he got up with his date Julie-Su.

"Don't worry Dark we're going!" Shouted Tails as he took Cosmo's hand.

Everyone was out on the dance floor now, except me and Amy. Even Sonic had a date. He was with Wave and I'm sure Jet wouldn't like that if he was here.

I watched as Amy sat at her table alone. Even though we haven't been talking I still think I should go and talk to her.

I slowly stood up and walked to her table. She looked at me as I approached in silence. I quickly took a seat across from her and started it off.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No Dark! I'm really upset!" Shouted Amy.

"I am too! Listen, I said Shadow was alive and I'm sorry if…!" Amy cut me off.

"Can you just shut the fuck up Dark! I know your sorry and I don't care anymore! Shadow's Dead and he'll never come back! Can you just go! I don't want to be bothered!" Yelled Amy.

I carefully stood back up and went back to my table in silence. I sat back down and looked over at Amy who was crying.

I have no idea what to do, but maybe she's right.

**Silver's POV**

"You suck at dancing Silver!" Shouted Blaze.

"So do you!" I shouted back.

"I'm royalty so I have the right to suck at it!" Shouted Blaze while pushing me away.

"What!" I shouted with a smile.

"Go get me a drink slave!" Joked Blaze.

"Yes my master!" I joked back while leaving the dance floor.

I approached the concession table that the school had set up next to the doors leading into the dance.

As I began to pour Blaze's drink someone knocked on the door.

I quickly put down the drink and danced my way to the door.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I slowly grabbed the doorknob and flung open the door.

When I saw who stood in front of me, I stopped dancing like a moron and my eyes widened in complete shock.

**Shadow's POV**

Silver was the one to answer the door. He's so shocked it pretty funny.

"What's up Silver?" I asked.

Silver looked around to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Then he looked into my eyes and tried to replied to my question.

"Shad…ow?"

"It's ok Silver I know, I told you I don't die easy. May we come in?" I asked the stunned hedgehog.

Silver moved aside and let me and Shade pass without saying a word.

I held Shade by the hand and looked for Dark. I found him sitting by himself facing away from us.

"There he is Shade." I said while pointing at him.

"Let's go." Replied Shade in joy.

"Stay here for a sec Shade. I want to talk to him first. I'll wave for you to come over." I replied.

"Don't keep me waiting." Stated Shade.

I smiled and approached Dark from behind. I slowly rested my hand on his shoulder.

**Dark's POV**

"Tails, I told you I didn't want to dance." I said without turning to look at him.

"Why not?"

My eyes widened at that voice. There's no way in hell. I began to shake. I Slowly turned and to my surprise it was who I thought I'd never see again. His eyes are pure crimson and his face was just like mine. My brother.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." Stated Shadow.

I began to cry in complete shock. I smiled as wide as I could as my heart sore through the

sky.

I instantly jumped at him and took him by surprise. I squeezed as hard as I could and I was never going to let go.

"You fucking asshole! I thought you were dead!" I yelled as I began to cry on his shoulder.

"I told you I would see you again brother. I hope you didn't lose faith of my promise while I was away." Replied Shadow calmly.

"I was beginning to! You left me for three months! Three months without a brother! Three months alone! Three months without anyone by my side! Three months full of pain and sorrow. And now you come back thinking everything's ok! Do you have any idea what I have been through without you in my life!" I asked in anger.

"I know it was hard and I'm here now to make it up to you Dark." Replied Shadow.

"There's nothing in the world you can do to repay me! I'm just fucking happy your alive!" I shouted while still crying on his shoulder.

"No there is. She's waiting." Replied Shadow.

"Who?" I asked in confusion while lifting my head off his shoulder.

"Your old trainer." Replied Shadow as he waved to someone across the dance floor.

I let go of Shadow and he rested his hand on my left Shoulder.

I watched as she approached us in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. How did Shadow get her to wear that? Her smile was gorgeous. Her body was amazing. Her hair was magical, as she stared into my eyes. On her dress was a red rose. A rose. A rose will greet me. Is this what Shadow meant?

Shadow smiled and began to walk away.

She approached me and gently took my hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again Dark." Said Shade.

"Shade…wow. You look amazing." I stated.

Shade smiled and started to turn me towards the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance or talk?" Asked Shade.

"Shade, it would be an honor to have a dance with you." I replied.

Shade smiled and slowly escorted me to the floor.

We settled on the edge of the floor and began to dance.

"How are you and my brother here?" I asked her quietly.

"Shhh…Dark, we can talk about that later. Until then how about you shut up and show me how you feel about me being here with you?" Replied Shade.

"I'm amazed you're here but I have so many questions to ask…!" Shade cut me off.

"Shadow set this up as a thank you gift for his only brother that he has complete trust in. He allowed me to come by his side to this occasion Dark, and I agreed so I might be with you again." Stated Shade as she held me close.

"Does that mean you like me?" I asked.

Shade smiled and replied.

"You may have always been training, but I never hated you, and Dark."

I looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." Said Shade.

I couldn't believe those words came from her mouth. I smiled back and moved in for her lips. We connected lips and began to kiss. It was even more passionate then when Amy…!

I stopped kissing her and she looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asked Shade.

"Ahhh…nothing. I just can't believe this is happing." I replied trying to cover my ass.

Shade smiled and we continued to dance.

"I'm so dead. I forgot to tell Shadow about me and Amy. Shade going to kill me as well now that she's here. What the hell do I do?" I asked myself.

**Shadow's POV**

I smiled as Shade and Dark kissed. Looks like that's one couple dealt with.

I slowly looked around the room and noticed my love Amy Rose sitting at a table all alone and crying with her head down. I knew I waited to long to come back home.

I slowly walked over to her table while at the same time drawing the attention of all my buds. Who watched me in anticipation. I approached Amy's table and sat down across from her as quietly as possible.

"Shadow…"I heard her mumble under her tear filled moans.

I let her continue.

"I miss you Shadow. I wish you didn't have to die. It's all my fault your gone." Said Amy to herself while moving her hand out towards me gently.

I rested my hand on hers as calmly as possible and whispered.

"I missed you too Amy. It's not your fault I was hurt. It was my fault."

"Shadow you don't understand, if you wouldn't have….!" Amy stopped and immediately looked up at me. I gave her a warm smile and waited for her to continue.

"Shad…Shadow!" Screamed Amy in full on tears.

Amy stood up instantly and tackled me with a harder hug then what Dark gave me a few minutes ago.

"I thought you were dead!" Yelled Amy

"I got that from Dark and Silver." I replied.

"Where did you go! Why did you leave me!" Asked Amy.

"I'll explain that to everyone later, right now all that matters is that I ask this question." I replied.

"What?" Asked Amy in confusion.

"Do you still love me?" I asked calmly.

Amy looked at me with shock and replied.

"You've been gone for so long and I missed you everyday non stop! I cried day in and day out morning for you to hold me in your arms! Your the only person in my life that I have ever felt this way about Shadow. Of course I still love you, I will always love you no matter what happens! Do you still love me?" Asked Amy.

"I've been gone for three months and everyday I missed you with all my heart. If it wasn't for Shade, I would have lost hope in our love together, but thanks to her I didn't and I don't know how many time's I have to tell you, but as long as I'm alive I will never stop loving you." I replied.

"Who's Shade?" Asked Amy.

"After I found help and I was stable, Shade took care of me for the amount of time I was gone, I will admit this now Amy. During those three months with her we did get close. And everyday that past I lost more and more hope on me and you being together. She kept me together and I will admit sometimes it did get romantic between us. We kissed and we want out to dinner sometimes to celebrate my recovery, but no matter what happened I tried my hardest to always believe we would be together. Me and her agreed not to date, I didn't want to break your trust because I knew you would do the same for me. She's Dark's closest friend and she's dancing with him now as a couple. I'm sorry Amy if I upset you by what I did." I replied.

Amy looked into my eyes and began to kiss me. Once she stopped she looked backed into my eyes.

"It's ok Shadow, I understand. You must have been confused and I will admit I was lost when you left and I made some mistakes…!" I cut her off with another kiss.

I looked into her eyes and she began to cry on my chest fur.

"How about a dance?" I asked.

Amy smiled and looked into my eyes.

"I'd love one." Replied Amy.

I smiled and she got off me quickly. I slowly took her by the hand and all my friends smiled and moved aside to let us reach center floor. Once we were set, the DJ put on a special slow song just for us and my brother.

"Welcome back Shadow! I hope this song make's your hearts sore!" Shouted DJ Mrs. Simons.

I smiled and everyone but me, Amy, Dark, and Shade left the floor for us.

Mrs. Simons played My Destiny by Donna De Lory. I held Amy by the waist as she smiled into my eyes. I can't believe this is happing. I was expecting her to have found another boyfriend by now and I could have sworn she was going to kill me for kissing Shade, but she understood. This is why I love her, and I know nothing can stop our love.

**Dark's POV**

I held Shade by the waist as Shadow and Amy did the same. I'm so happy they still love each other and at the same time I'm so scared at the thought of telling him about what we did. And even more scared about how Shade would react. I don't know what to do. I'll tell them after the dance, but I hope he'll be fine with it. The last thing I need to hear is he hates me for it.

**Shade's POV**

I thought I'd never hold his shoulders again. I thought I'd never be here. I thought I'd never be able to say the words to him. I love Dark the hedgehog and it's only thanks to Shadow that we're together. I know for now on Dark will never leave my side, and I know he'll never hurt me. I love him so much.

**Amy's POV**

I don't know what to do about me and Dark. Shadow needs to know before it's too late. I love him and he was able to admit about Shade. I need to tell him.

**Shadow's POV**

The song finally came to a stop and everyone cheered and clapped for us. I smiled at Amy and we walked off the dance floor towards our pile of friends and there dates. Dark and Shade were right behind us with the same amount of happiness as us.

"Shadow!" Yelled Tails as he hugged me tightly.

"Hey bud!" I shouted as I rubbed his head.

Tails chuckled and let go of my waist.

"What happened Shadow? We saw you blow up?" Asked Knuckles.

"Call it luck I survived but thank Shade here. If it wasn't for her I would have lost everything." I replied while introducing Shade who was holding onto Dark's hand.

"Where are you from?" Asked Silver.

"South End. That's where I took care of Shadow." Replied Shade.

"South End! What were you doing there?" Asked Silver while looking at me.

"It's complicated but I'll tell you guys later. Me and Amy are going to leave early so we can...catch up." I said while looking at her with a small smile.

Silver winked at me and I smiled back.

"Yeah me and Shade are going to be going too." Said Dark.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tails.

They both nodded and started to leave the dance hand in hand. I took Amy's hand and waved goodbye to all my friends.

"Where are we going?" Asked Amy.

"We'll go to your place. Come on, I have my bike parked out in the lot." I replied.

Amy agreed and I escorted her to my bike. I waved goodbye to Simons and the rest of the teachers and when we finally reached my ride I sat her on and she took my waist tightly.

I quickly pulled out of the lot and drove as fast as I could to Amy's house.

**Unknown POV**

"Shadow's such a easy person to follow, I swear this is going to be too easy once his spoiled rose tell him her little secret." I said to myself.

I looked down next to my leg at my rifle. I quickly checked the clip and it was full and ready to fire.

"Shadow won't know what hit him." I said to myself while preparing for his arrival.

**5 Minutes later**

I pulled onto Amy's curb and carried her to the front door. She giggled and unlocked the door. I kicked open the door and used my other leg to shut it when we were completely through. Once it shut; I ran us up to her room and placed her on the bed gently. Amy looked at me as if she was nervous.

I slowly took off the top part of my suit. All I had left was my pants.

Amy smiled and I moved in for a passionate kiss on the lips. Amy laid herself back on the bed as I got on top of her warm body.

**Amy's POV**

Shadow was into the act and he began to kiss me like how I kissed his brother. I was nervous and getting scared the longer I kept it from him. I can't let him have sex with me until he knows the truth.

Shadow began to slowly take of my dress and once it hit the floor he moved my underwear aside just as slow. He continued to kiss me and he slowly made his way to my neck. God was he good at this.

Once he thought I was ready, he stood up off me and took off his pant's and dress shoe's. Shadow grew over the past three months, in height and in how sexy he looks. I was so overwhelmed by the new him.

Shadow then took of his boxers and got back on top of me. He continued to kiss my neck and I could feel him slowly try and guide his way in.

I had to stop this! I yelled to myself.

I immediately pushed Shadow off me and he fell back into the wall with force.

He looked at me in shock.

"Amy what the hell was that for!" Asked Shadow in anticipation for my response.

I looked at him with scared eyes and tried to come up with a starting response.

"Shadow…I need to tell you something."


	44. Chapter 44

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 44 - Shadow's Demise **

**Amy's POV**

"Shadow…I need to tell you something."

Shadow looked at me in confusion.

"What is it Amy?" Asked Shadow calmly.

I hesitated then Shadow came to my side and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Amy, it can't be that bad. You know you can tell me anything." Said Shadow.

"It's about Dark." I started.

Shadow put his hand on my leg, and I looked into his eyes.

"What about Dark?" Asked Shadow.

I slowly rested my right hand on his.

"After we thought you died, I went home upset." I stated.

Shadow listened with patience.

"I didn't know how upset Dark was about the whole situation, so I called him." I said.

"He must have been sad considering he thought I was dead, even though I told him I was going to see him again." Stated Shadow.

"He was sad. When I got him on the phone it was clear he lost it." I added.

"Lost it?" Questioned Shadow.

"He lost all hope in his life thinking you were gone forever. He told me he was going to visit you." I stopped.

Shadow squeezed my hand gently.

"I tried to get him to stop, but he didn't listen. He drove himself off the cliffs on the outskirts of town." I stopped again waiting for him to say something.

"He tried to kill himself?" Asked Shadow in a sad tone.

I nodded my head.

Shadow began to exhale heavily.

"He somehow managed to survive and the next day he came to school wearing your cloths." I stated.

"He was wearing my cloths?" Questioned Shadow.

"Yes, and he was acting like you perfectly. I was sad because I thought both of you died, and seeing Dark made me happy, but seeing him doing everything you did before to cause me to fall in love with you was just too confusing." I stopped again.

Shadow stood up and put his hand on the back of his head, trying to keep himself calm.

"Later that day Sonic tried to hit me…!" Shadow cut me off in anger.

"Sonic tried to hit you! After he promised me he wouldn't anymore! I gave him a chance to prove himself, but I guess the second he thinks I'm out of the picture; he can just beat you up again!"

I stood up and took his hand. Shadow looked into my eyes.

"Dark stopped him before he could touch me." I stated.

Shadow began to relax.

"Dark beat him up until he was almost dead. I stopped him before he could kill him." I said.

"What happened next?" Asked Shadow.

"Dark offered to take me home and I accepted." I replied.

Shadow began to see where this was going.

"When he got me home; I got him to come inside with me. I first got him a drink then we began to talk." I said.

"About?" Asked Shadow in confusion.

I hesitated.

"About…things like gratitude. I thanked him for watching out for me and then…" I stopped.

"You what?" Asked Shadow. I could feel his anger beginning to boil.

"I asked him if he liked anyone." I replied.

Shadow looked at me and began to exhale deeply again.

"He said he never thought about it and that he was never in any sort of a relationship. He said he was inexperienced with love. Then I asked him if he…loved me." I stopped because I could feel Shadow's anger.

"What did he say?" Asked Shadow while trying to remain calm.

"I didn't let him say anything back Shadow." I replied and looked back into his eyes.

Shadow looked at me and asked.

"What did you do?"

"I…kissed him." I Stated.

Shadow put his head to the side and replied.

"Did he try and stop you?"

"He said he couldn't because he knew I still loved you. But I kept pushing him." I replied.

"You pushed him?" Questioned Shadow.

"I forced him to kiss me and the more I pushed the more he began to like it. It got to the point Shadow where we started to go deeper." I replied.

"Deeper how?" Asked Shadow.

"I….ahhh…began to take his pants off and I did something I shouldn't have." I replied cautiously.

Shadow was clearly angry and he began to yell.

"You and my brother! You went behind my back the day after I supposedly died and fucked my brother!"

I took his hand and quickly replied.

"Shadow it's not as it seems!"

"No it is! You betrayed me a second time with my own brother!" Yelled Shadow while putting his pants back on.

"Shadow I'm still a virgin! Dark didn't…!" Shadow stopped me by pushing me away and I fell back onto the bed. I looked up at him with fear.

"I don't care what Dark didn't or did do! You lost hope in us! You completely forgot about me and how much I loved you!" Yelled Shadow.

"No Shadow, I didn't forget about us! I just…!" Shadow immediately cut me off while putting back on his suit jacket.

"You just took advantage of my trust and the second I was gone you broke it for my only remaining family member!" Shadow began to cry.

I sat back up and tried to wipe his face but when I went to touch his face he smack my hand away with force. Shadow then turned around and threw open my bedroom door in anger.

"Shadow where are you going?" I asked in tears.

"It's none of your business Amy!" Replied Shadow while going down the stairs.

I followed him as fast as I could.

"Shadow don't go! I'm sorry!" I shouted while grabbing his arm from behind.

Shadow turned and gave me a violent look. A look that Sonic has in his eyes when he want to hit me.

Shadow instantly took my hand and squeezed it till I released.

"Owww! Shadow!" I shouted in pain.

I let go of him and he released my hand.

Shadow then opened my front door and walked outside in rage. I followed him.

"Shadow please don't go! If you would only listen!" I yelled.

"I did listen and it's clear what I heard! You obviously love Dark more then you used to love me!" Replied Shadow while getting on his bike.

"I don't love Dark Shadow! It was a mistake!" I shouted while beginning to cry.

"Yeah, it was a mistake! A mistake to believe you were the one! A mistake to trust you! And a mistake to trust my brother!" Yelled Shadow while starting his bike.

"Shadow you don't mean that! Please just stay and talk this out with me!" I begged.

"Fuck you Amy! If you want to talk, go ask my brother! You two obviously have a knack for scratching each other's backs!" Replied Shadow in rage.

Shadow then pulled into the street and began to hit the gas. I couldn't let him go.

I ran as fast as I could at him and tackled him off the motorcycle. The bike landed on it's side, while me and Shadow rolled into the street. I landed on top of him and he looked into my eyes with pure evil like from before with his demon form.

"Get the hell off me!" Screamed Shadow.

"Shadow please just listen to me!" I begged.

"There's nothing left to say! I can't trust you! I can't trust Dark! I can't trust anyone!" Replied Shadow while trying to break free.

"You can trust me Shadow! I love you and only you!" I shouted.

"I can't trust you because your not Amy!" Replied Shadow.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Your not the Amy I loved! Your not that beautiful pink rose I fell in love with! Your not even a person! I trusted you with everything! I trusted Dark with everything my entire life! I thought you were the one to change my life! I thought I could have a person in my life again who believe in me as much as I believed in them! I was wrong! I was wrong to love you! I was wrong to want a normal life! I'm better off being alone and a monster like I was before! That's all I was meant to be after all this time, it just took one person to prove it to me! Eggman was right! I'm only a demon! I'm not meant for this life! I'm worthless after all! I always believed Maria was right about everything, but I guess this time she was wrong! I'm just nothing! I'm just alone! I'm just dead!" Stated Shadow in more force then I ever saw him in.

My heart was broken in two, and I couldn't move. Shadow then pushed me off him and I fell back down on the pavement.

Shadow stood back up covered in angry tears and slowly lifted back up his bike. Once it was stable he got back on and looked at me one last time.

"Now you can forgot us. I can't live this life anymore. Goodbye." Said Shadow in utter sadness as he drove off down the street.

I watched as my only love broke down in front of me. I watched as he left me one last time. I watched as Shad completely lost faith in me. It's all my fault. I just killed him.

**Shadow's POV**

"I can't fucking believe this! My own god damn brother!" I stopped my bike.

"Why! Why does this shit have to happen to me!" I yelled to myself as loud as I could.

"I can't believe after all I have done, after all I have been through! My own brother and my only love go behind my back like this! I just got home! I thought seeing them again would throw my life back on track! I can't believe after what I did for him, hell I even gave him back his old love Shade! He still looked me in the eyes and didn't tell me about this! I had to hear from her and only because she was scared of me!" I screamed to myself.

I could feel my demon form coming back but this time I was on his side. I wanted him to be unleashed. That's all I am. Just a monster. I'm the beast that can't have a beauty. I'm broken. I'm lost. I have nothing left to live for. Not even Maria.

I continued to cry as I pushed down on the gas. I was leaving North End for good. I never want to see them again. I hope Dark and Amy forget about me. It didn't take too long the first time. It won't take long now.

I approached the outskirts of North End and continued to drive deep into the woods.

What pisses me off the most is that Dark is at my house right now Fucking Shade! He must be so proud of himself to take advantage of me and her.

My tears filled my eyes and I couldn't really see where I was driving anymore. I didn't care. I was just hoping for someone to put me out of my misery.

"Bang!"

My front and back tires popped and I lost control over the bike. Me and the bike slid. I fell underneath it as we began to flip down the road. I guess we flipped around eight times before we came to a stop. I was under the bike and I was looking straight into the pavement as my blood began to drip down from my face. I painfully moved out from under my bike and tried to stand up.

Once I made it to my feet I looked down at my chest and found that a piece of metal logged itself between one of my ribs. I grabbed it with force and yanked it out. Blood began to ooze down my torso, as I heard someone running at me.

I turned around and I was immediately smacked by the butt of a rifle. I fell to my left knee while trying to keep up my balance. The attacker dropped the rifle and grabbed me by my jacket. He then punched me in the side of my face and I was sent into the ground.

I slowly pushed myself up and back onto my feet. Once I was ready the attacker came in for another blow. I grabbed his fist as it came into my face and swung my opposite hand into the side of his face. He staggered and so did I from the pain of losing so much blood.

I fell back onto my knees and he looked down at me. He instantly brought his leg up and connected it to my jaw. I fell down onto the ground while he flipped me on my back. My eyes were covered in blood and I couldn't really see him. He got on top of me and began to punch me rapidly until I was incapable of fighting back. The blood in my eyes ran off onto the ground and I watched him get off me.

His face became clear and I couldn't believe who it was.

"How…did you…!" He cut me off.

"Your not the only one who doesn't die easy! Now go to sleep Shadow!" He yelled as he kicked me in the face.

My head smashed into the ground and before I passed out I heard him laugh. That voice. I thought he was dead, but if I am to die, I'm glad it will be by his hands.


	45. Chapter 45

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 45 - Broken Hog**

**Amy's POV December 25**

Last night killed me. I thought I'd never see that happen. Shadow yelled at me, cursed at me, hurt me, and in the end left me…for good. I continued to cry through the night until I finally pasted out. I would have slept through the day if I could, but Someone decided to call me.

"Ring!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see my phone going off on my nightstand. I reached for it slowly and when my fingers came in contact with the cracked screen I began to cry even more. Not because it looks like that; because of why it looks like that. I broke it for Shadow when I thought he was dead and it just pains me to see anything that resembles him.

I looked at the caller id and it was Silver.

I slowly answered.

"Hello…?" I said in sadness.

"Merry Christmas Amy!" Shouted Silver.

"What do you want Silver!" I shouted at him.

"Wooo! I didn't mean to piss you off. I'll just call back later if you want?" Stated Silver.

I regained control over myself and replied.

"I'm sorry Silver. What did you want?" I asked him calmly.

"I wanted to know if you were coming over to my house for the Christmas party." Replied Silver.

"I don't know Silver." I said.

"Come on Amy it will make you feel better, hell everyone's coming." Stated Silver.

"Who?" I asked.

"Tails, Knuckles, Dark, Shade, Cosmo, Julie-su, and hopefully you and Shadow. Because I tried to call him but I forgot you had his phone with you." Replied Silver.

"I forgot about Shadow's phone!" I said to myself.

I looked by the bed and I had it on the nightstand but it was gone. I guess Shadow took it before he left last night. I don't remember him taking it though.

"He's phone is gone Silver. He must have it with him. I guess he just didn't pick up." I replied.

"Well I'll give him another ring after I'm done with you. So anyway are you coming?" Asked Silver.

"I guess I can." I replied.

"Alright cool. Now the party doesn't start for another hour so you have time to get ready. In the meantime I'm going to give Shadow a call. I'll see you soon Amy." Stated Silver while hanging up the phone.

I dropped my phone onto the floor and thought about how I was going to now tell everyone about the fight with Shadow. I don't want to make Dark mad at me as well. I already lost my love.

I slowly stood up and started to find a quick outfit to wear. I don't really care what I look like now that I have no one to impress with.

I hope Silver can convince Shadow to come to the party, I don't know where he went after the fight, but I'm sure he went to somewhere to relive his stress.

**Shadow's POV**

"Aghhhh. I woke up in some pain. What happened? Where am I?" I asked myself.

I woke up in a small pitch black room, I could feel my hands and legs being restrained by steel chains. I was also in a chair. I slowly looked around my body and I was confused by how my wounds have been sealed completely. Only an emerald can do that. I started to jerk around in the chair that held me, hoping that I would gain some control over my hands and feet.

The chains were completely locked and wrapped around tightly. I felt my circulation going away.

"Nice to see you finally decided to wake up." I heard his voice again coming from the shadows.

I heard him get up and he was walking around me slowly.

"I thought I killed you back at the woods." Said the figure.

"I wish you would have." I replied.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I can't afford to have you dead just yet." He replied.

"I know what you want, and my answer is no." I stated.

"Your answer is no, but not for long. You know what I'm capable of in these kind of conversations." Replied the figure.

"Nothing you could ever do will make me tell you where they are." I stated.

"Well just have to see about that." Replied the figure.

"Stop with the bad cop routine. Turn on the lights so I can see your face Nexus." I ordered.

"Have it your way." Replied Nexus.

Nexus slowly turned on the lights and he appeared in front of me.

Nexus was a pure white hedgehog with a nasty expression. He wore a solid black jacket with blue jeans. He also wore a white tee underneath. He wore a black pair of sneakers with one white line going along the sides. His hair was like mine but he had his spikes down like Sonic's. Nexus was pure evil. He had no demon form, but it was as if he was the devil himself. He was the only person who scared me.

"Oh did I miss that face." I stated.

"Really?" Questioned Nexus in sarcasm.

"I always regretted no benign able to kill you back then." I replied.

"It came close, but did you honestly think I didn't somehow manage to not die?" Asked Nexus.

"At the time. No. I thought you burned away with the rest of those murders." I replied.

"If there is anyone who is a murderer here, it is you. You were sent to kill me for Eggman's personal gain." Replied Nexus.

"You know if there was any other way I wouldn't have done it." I stated.

"But you did! You accepted the fact that I was to be eliminated so that you could complete your mission!" Replied Nexus.

"Eggman said you were going to use them to kill Maria! I had no choice but to stop you!" I stated.

"He said I was going to kill her! I never in all my life thought about hurting her back then! It show's how easy you are to believe the impossible! Even if it is against one of your own!" Shouted Nexus.

"If you weren't going to kill her, then what were they meant for? Why were you collecting them?" I asked.

"It over Shadow! I'm done! You ruined my plan! What does it matter!" Asked Nexus in anger.

"It means everything! It's the reason we were all betrayed!" I replied.

"Eggman started too early! That's the only reason you and your brother made it out alive!" Replied Nexus while walking over to a table he had set on my right side.

"I survived because of Maria!" I shouted.

"Watch your tone Shadow, if you yell at me one more time; I will cut your tongue off!" Shouted back Nexus.

I immediately fell silent.

Nexus is one of the best interrogators that worked at ARK with me and Dark. Whenever we needed to find something out from someone we always called Nexus, because he always did what was necessary to get them to talk. No matter if they lost a finger or a leg, sometimes Nexus would go too far and would wined up killing them first. I never wanted to be near the hog during after hours; even then he was pure evil.

"That's better Shadow. Now; I'm going to start simple." Said Nexus while picking up a sowing needle from the table.

Nexus then approached me with the sowing needle in hand.

"First question. Where were you going in such a hurry last night?" Asked Nexus.

"That wasn't an important question, so I'll answer it." I thought to myself.

"Leaving North End to get away from my new life." I replied.

"You don't like your new life? I thought it was what you and Dark always wanted?" Stated Nexus.

"I guess I wanted the wrong thing. It's not what I thought it would be like." I replied.

"You mean it's not like Maria always said it would be like." Corrected Nexus.

I nodded my head in approval no matter how much it hurt to accept the fact that he was right.

"So far so good Shadow. Next question. I hear you have a girlfriend named Amy Rose. I little pink hedgehog always wearing those exposing dresses. Walking around as if she can take on the world. Is that true?" Asked Nexus.

"I HAD a girlfriend, until I found out she was going behind my back with Dark." I replied.

"I heard those two went bump in the night. That must make you mad. Your true love fucking your one and only brother. Her moaning his name. Dark! Dark!" Shouted Nexus.

I tried to jump at him, but the chains kept me restrained. Nexus doesn't like benign threatened. He instantly stabbed my hand with that little needle of his.

I closed my mouth in pain as he smiled in joy from my suffering.

Nexus let go of the needle and left it in my hand for fun.

I dealt with the pain as he continued.

"Your lucky, that was fuck up one. You mess up two more times and your dead." Stated

Nexus.

I watched as he grabbed the needle slowly and ripped it out of my hand.

Blood began to drip onto the floor.

Nexus then tossed the needle onto the floor and walked back over to the table.

"Lets give this one more try." Said Nexus to himself as he raised up a pair of jumper cables that was attached to a battery.

My eyes widened as he slowly attached them to my ankles.

After they were in placed, Nexus grabbed his chair and brought it up to me. He slowly sat down and positioned the battery next to his left leg.

I looked straight into his eyes with fear as he waited like a crow.

"Its not fun begin on the receiving end for once is it Shadow?" Asked Nexus.

"No it's not." I replied.

Nexus brought his arms under his chin and asked.

"No smart ass comments so far. I'm kind of curious Shadow. What's the problem?"

"There is no problem. I'm done with fighting the inevitable. Sure I'm good at it, but it always gets me in the end." I replied.

"I think it goes a bit deeper then that. What is it truly that's bothering you?" Asked Nexus.

I hesitated.

Nexus started to move his hand towards the battery. I quickly replied.

"Dark."

Nexus stopped and rested himself again.

"Let me guess you want to hurt him because he fucked your girl." Said Nexus.

"I want to do more then that. I want to kill him so bad." I replied.

Nexus widened his left eye a little.

"That's a little dark of you to say, is that the demon talking or do you mean that?" Asked

Nexus.

"I have never felt this betrayed before Nexus. It hurts to think I use to love them." I began to cry.

Nexus looked at me in confusion.

"I gave them everything I could! I let Dark live with me! I protected Amy from everyone that tried to hurt her! I even got paralyzed for them! I went through three months of pure hell to hope I would ever be able to see them again! Then they go behind my back! It hurts Nexus! I just want you to kill me now! Please!" I begged in tears. Nexus looked at me in shock and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Your broken. Your mind is in hell. You truly want me to kill you, don't you?" Asked Nexus calmly.

"Nexus, that's all I want now that Amy fell in love with Dark. I want to die and I want you to do it. After all you deserve it more then anyone." I replied.

Nexus nodded his head in approval. Then lifted my head up so that I was looking into his eyes.

"I can't kill you, and you know it. At least not yet. You still need to do me a favor then I'll do what you asked." Replied Nexus.

"You know I won't tell you Nexus." I stated.

"And you know I won't hesitate to get my answers by force." Replied Nexus.

Nexus looked at the battery.

"Where are they Shadow?" Asked Nexus.

I didn't reply.

Nexus put his hand on the battery while moving his face towards me.

"Where are they?" Asked Nexus again.

I immediately spit in his face.

Nexus instantly hit the power and the electricity began to go through my body. I couldn't move and the pain was unbearable. My ankles began to smoke and turn black from the burns. Nexus stood up and walked towards the table while letting the power stay on.

Nexus picked up his combat knife off the table and slowly walked towards me with a small smile.

He gently sat down and flicked off the power.

I instantly lowered my head as my ankles burned beyond belief.

Nexus began to chuckle.

I looked up at him with a small smirk.

"You ready to talk?" Asked Nexus.

"I've been talking." I replied.

"You fucked up twice. You have one more chance. Or me and my little friend here are going to get a little bit more touchy." Stated Nexus while holding up his blade.

I watched the blade as he twirled it in hand. That knife had cut off limbs and heads so many times the stainless steel is no longer stainless. I watched back on ARK Nexus cut off a prisoners arm all the way through the bone without stopping. The man gave us what we wanted, but only because he was dieing from the pain.

"Where are they Shadow?" Asked Nexus while getting in my face.

I hesitated and Nexus came close to my face with that blade.

"Ring!"

My phone went off just as Nexus connected the blade to my fur. He slowly lowered the knife and reached into my jacket. He pulled out my cell and looked at the id.

"Someone named Silver is calling you Shadow." Stated Nexus as he showed it to me.

"I think we will just ignore him." Said Nexus as he rejected the call.

A split second after he ended the call my phone beeped, signaling a text message.

Nexus rolled his eyes and looked at the message. He read it out loud.

"Hey Shadow, its Silver. Me and Amy wanted to know when you were going to be here for the Christmas party. Call me back when you get this message."

Nexus began to chuckle as he tossed my phone on the table.

He approached me again with the knife and asked.

"Do you want to go to the party?"

I slowly gave him a smile and replied.

"No. They wouldn't want me there anyway."

"Whys that?" Asked Nexus.

"I'm unstable and I think if I go I would kill Dark." I replied.

"Understandable." Stated Nexus.

As I waited for him to continue I was wondering if anyone knew I was gone.

**Amy's POV**

I made it to Silver's house in time to wait for the rest of the guests.

As I sat on his couch, I was contemplating weather or not Silver was able to convince Shadow to join us.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Silver stood up and ran to the front door.

"Hey Silver!" It was Dark and Shade hand in hand.

I turned away in disgust.

"How was it last night?" Asked Silver.

Shade quickly kissed Dark on the cheek.

"We had a good time." Replied Dark.

"I'm glad you got my message because your brother hasn't replied to me yet if he was coming." Stated Silver.

"He's probably getting ready." Said Dark.

Silver nodded and welcomed them into his home.

Dark and Shade immediately came to me and sat down on the couch.

"He Amy, where's your boyfriend?" Asked Dark.

"Your brother. I have no idea." I replied.

"You ok?" Asked Shade.

I didn't reply.

"Was Shadow that bad?" Asked Dark.

"Screw you Dark! We didn't even get to do it!" I yelled at him.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at me in surprise.

"What's wrong Amy?" Asked Silver.

I began to cry and I looked at Dark.

He knew what I did.

"You told him without me!" Shouted Dark.

"I had no choice! I couldn't have sex with him without letting him know I almost fucked his brother!" I yelled.

Knuckles and Julie-su looked at us with shock.

"You two almost had sex?" Asked Knuckles.

We both nodded.

"Aren't you mad?" I shouted at Shade.

"Dark told me last night. I took it pretty well considering me and Shadow almost had a few close calls." Replied Shade.

Shadow mentioned that. I replied.

"Where is he?" Asked Dark.

"I don't know. He left after breaking up with me last night." I stated while crying.

"He broke up with you!" Shouted Dark.

"He yelled at me Dark…and he hurt me. He said he was just a monster and he couldn't trust us anymore. He left after saying he never wanted to see me or you again." I cried to him.

"Did you tell him we never penetrated?" Asked Dark.

"I tried but he didn't want to hear it. He pushed me away hard and drove off." I replied.

"That's not Shadow. Something's wrong. Where did he go? "Asked Shade.

"I don't have a clue." I replied.

"I'll give him a call." Said Dark while pulling out his phone.

We all watched as he waited for him to answer.


	46. Chapter 46

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 46 - Black Soul**

**Shadow's POV**

"So Shadow…do you remember a man named Roger?" Asked Nexus while taking a seat in front of me.

"How do you know about him?" I asked nervously.

"I only ask because I'm curious if you feel any regret for ruining his newborn's life." Replied Nexus.

"We had no way of knowing." I stated.

"I understand, but does it hurt to know that you killed a family in the making?" Asked Nexus.

"Of course it hurts. It hurts me everyday of my life. Even now I feel like shit for what me and Dark did." I replied.

"Do you know that the police came to her house and had to tell her that her husband was dead and they had no idea who it was?" Asked Nexus.

"I imagine it was like a knife to the heart." I replied with sadness.

"Did you also know that the wife was shocked to find out her love worked for our old boss?" Asked Nexus.

"No." I replied.

"She was embarrassed. She never knew her true love was capable of working for a man like Eggman. She actually ended her own life about a week after the attack." Stated Nexus.

My heart felt like it was being stabbed rapidly.

"Now that child is left alone in an orphanage, with no mom and no dad. She's all alone." Stated Nexus slowly.

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek and Nexus caught it with his blade.

"Don't cry Shadow. In the end it wasn't your fault. She ruined the life of the daughter. Not you." Stated Nexus.

Nexus wiped off my tear and brought the blade to his mouth. He slowly licked it. Enjoying every taste bud.

I watched as he slowly took the blade off his tongue and brought it back towards me.

"I love watching you cry Shadow, mainly because I never thought I would." Stated Nexus.

"I thought this would never happen to me, but look now." I replied.

Nexus nodded his head while skinning me with his blade.

"Your fur is so soft Shadow." Stated Nexus.

"Ring!"

We both looked back at the table to find my phone going off again.

Nexus stood up and approached the table, he slowly then grabbed my cell and looked at the id.

He began to laugh. He approached me with the phone in hand and whispered into my ear.

"I let you get it this time, but don't say anything stupid or I will hurt you."

Nexus then went behind me and wrapped his right arm around my neck with the blade across my trout. He used his other arm to flip open the cell and he gently put it against my ear.

I took a deep breath to try and relax myself.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Shadow we need to talk!" It was Dark.

My anger began to come back and I was pissed.

"What do you want Dark?" I asked in anger.

"Shadow I can understand why your mad, but please listen…!" I cut him off.

"No, you listen Dark! You went behind my back and had sex with Amy. I would never do that to you with Shade! What kind of brother are you!" I asked in rage.

"I'm a brother who is trying to tell you the truth." Replied Dark.

"I heard it from Amy, and its…!" Dark stopped me.

"You hurt Amy! You broke up with her! You didn't even let her explain! You just assumed!"

"Tell me then! What happened?" I asked.

"We never had sex! Sure Amy did give me oral, but nothing else happened because Silver and Tails walked in on us!" Replied Dark.

"And what if they didn't! You would have went all the way admit it!" I yelled at him.

Dark didn't respond.

"Admit it!" I screamed at him.

"Yes! I would have! Listen brother, I know what I did was wrong and I regret it completely! I know your mad, but…!" I cut him off again.

"I'm more then mad! You don't understand how broken and betrayed I feel! I want to die Dark because of you and Amy! I can't trust you! I can't trust anyone! I'm just a tool to all of you! You use me till I'm no good then you throw me away! Your not my brother anymore!"

"Shadow you don't mean that! Your letting the demon control you!" Shouted Dark.

"No I'm not!" I replied in anger.

"You are! Listen to you!" Shouted Dark.

"If anything Dark I want him to control me, because of you I realized I'm nothing! I'm worthless! I'm…going to kill you!" I yelled out in pure anger.

I heard Dark beginning to cry.

"Do you really want that?" Asked Dark in tears.

"I don't know what I want! The only thing that's clear to me right now is that I'm going to pay!" I shouted.

"What?" Asked Dark in confusion.

I felt Nexus tense up on the blade.

"Forget about me Dark! I'm long gone! I never want to see you again! Maybe you'll see my body on the news!" I shouted.

"Shadow I know Amy told you I almost ended my own life before when I thought you were dead, I understand how you feel right now and please just come home and talk this out with us." Pleaded Dark.

"I'm finished Dark, I'm done talking, I'm done living for nothing." I replied.

"What about Maria?" Asked Dark.

"She means nothing to me. She can't save me. She can't stop what he's about to do." I replied.

"Who?" Asked Dark in confusion.

Nexus began to choke me and I coughed into the phone.

"Shadow who's there! Are you in trouble?" Asked Dark in surprise.

"No more then usual!" I replied.

Nexus instantly brought up the knife and cut into my right ear

The blade went completely through. I began to scream.

"AGHHHHHH!"

Nexus immediately hung up the cell phone as he finished with my ear.

Blood began to pour down the side of my head as half of my ear fell onto the ground.

Nexus stopped once the blade came out the other side.

I held my ground from the pure pain as Nexus licked the blood of the blade. He then smiled with it in his mouth and gently picked up the part of my ear.

I began to slowly pass out from blood loss and Nexus knew it.

"Stay with me dumb ass! Can't have you falling down on the job!" Shouted Nexus as he pulled out his clear Chaos Emerald.

Nexus quickly used Chaos control and sealed the opening. The blood stopped and Nexus looked me in the eye.

"Can you hear me?" Asked Nexus as a joke.

"You only cut off the tip! You fucker! I can hear you as good as ever!" I yelled at him.

Nexus smiled and let that comment slip.

He smiled and walked over to the table. He tossed my ear on it and my cell phone. Then he looked around for something. He eventually found it. Nexus turned to me with a hammer. He smiled as he took a seat again in front of me.

"You look woozy Shadow are you ok?" Asked Nexus.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Same as before. Where are my emeralds?" Asked Nexus.

"I'm not talking." I replied.

Nexus shrugged his shoulders and brought up the hammer. He used all his strength to bring it down onto my thumb.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed.

The hammer instantly broke the bone and blood began to ooze out slowly.

I began to breath heavily as Nexus repositioned himself.

"I'll keep going. every time you refuse to answer, you lose another finger." Said Nexus.

I waited as he smiled at me with his blood covered teeth. Covered in my blood.

"Where are they?" Asked Nexus again.

I wasn't going to break.

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

Nexus once again smashed the next finger in the line up. My index finger. The bone shattered and I screamed again.

"AGHHHHH!"

Nexus began to chuckle at my pain.

I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Last chance Shadow. Where are they?" Asked Nexus.

"You'll have to do a lot more then that to get me to talk." I replied.

Nexus grew mad and smashed the rest of my fingers. My left hand was completely broken.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my blood quickly dripped onto the floor.

Nexus was completely mad and he toss the hammer aside and grabbed me by the neck. He began to choke me.

"Tell me where they are!" Shouted Nexus.

I didn't reply and after a few moments of him squeezing the life out of me; he finally let go and tried to relax himself.

Nexus looked at his watch and then at me.

"Your stubborn, I'll say that." Stated Nexus.

"I get that a lot." I replied barely.

Nexus began to head to the door leading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Why do you care?" Asked Nexus back.

"Its not like you to leave this sort of a thing empty handed." I replied.

"If this was my operation I would be staying, but I need to report my progress." Stated Nexus.

"Report to who, who's making you do this to me?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Asked Nexus.

"If I'm going to die soon, then yes I would like to know who's it is who's doing this to me." I replied.

Nexus took a deep breath and turned back towards me.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you anything you want to know." Stated Nexus.

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

"If you promise to tell me where they are, then yes it is a promise." Replied Nexus.

"You got yourself a deal then." I stated.

Nexus smiled and replied.

"Good. I'll be gone for a few hours so just stay here and relax. When I get back we'll talk."

I began to pass out from all the blood I lost and all the pain I was still feeling. I gently put down my head and drifted away.

**Nexus's POV**

Shadow finally pasted out. I smiled as he closed his eyes.

After I knew he was asleep I walked towards the door and just as I was about to close it I said.

"Sweet dreams cousin."

I locked the door and started to make my way through the abandoned warehouse. Once I made it outside I found my motorcycle out front. I love my bike, it's better then that low rider him and Dark drive. My bike was a GSX-R 1000. Pure white with black detail. I bought this bike after the fuck up on ARK.

I quickly started the engine and I had a long ride to South End.

Once I was ready I drove off down the street towards the freeway.

**4 Hours Later**

I looked at my watch and it was getting close to 2:00pm

I pulled into Paul's driveway and they waited at the door. I put down my helmet and approached them slowly.

"Did you get them?" Asked Paul.

"He's begin a pain with giving me answers, but I made a little deal with him and when I get back he promised to tell me what I wanted to know." I replied.

"What did you promise him?" Asked Paul.

"In return for my info I would tell him anything he wanted to know before I would kill him." I replied.

"You make sure you kill him. The last thing we need is him somehow escaping knowing that we've been behind this." Stated Paul.

"Won't be a problem. I'm going to enjoy killing him after what he almost did to me back on ARK." I replied.

"Back then we almost did it. Thanks to Shadow we failed." Said Amber.

"I have no clue where he hid those three emeralds but when I find them what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You'll come to the base in the Eastern Front and will finish collecting." Replied Paul.

"What about Dark?" I asked.

"He has one emerald, we can deal with him after Shadow's out of the picture." Replied Paul.

I nodded my head.

"Are you ok with him?" Asked Amber.

"Dark's not a problem, I'm just surprised I got Shadow the way I did." I replied.

"Only because of us." Assured Amber.

"Of course, I don't know how you guys got all that info on there operations but it sure came in handy." I replied.

"Doesn't matter, just get those emeralds!" Shouted Paul.

"Fuck you! I will get them!" I yelled at him.

Paul instantly punched me in the face and I fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare yell at me you piece of shit! You'd be dead if it wasn't for us!" Yelled Paul.

I slowly stood up in anger and wiped my bloody lip.

"Go get my emeralds! Now!" Ordered Paul.

I gave him a pure look of evil and quickly walked back to my bike.

Once I was ready I stared at Paul one last time and began the drive home.

"No one treats me like that." I said to myself.


	47. Chapter 47

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 47 - Demon Unleashed**

**Dark's POV**

I stood in the center of the living room with tears dripping down my cheeks. I didn't have Shadow on speaker, but he was yelling at me so loud everyone heard clearly what he said.

I never thought in all my life I would hear my only brother talk to me like that. I know what I did must have hurt him, but I never thought about how deeply it broke his faith in me. He doesn't trust me, he doesn't want me as a brother. He even said he was going to kill me. I understand the demon might have been controlling him, but he sounded perfectly normal. I can't think he meant it. I just can't.

I stood there in tears with my mouth wide open in shock. I was completely hurt and wounded on the inside. My heart slowly formed cracks as I looked around at everyone witnessing my depression. I looked at Amy and Shade and I tried to say something, but I couldn't; my tears wouldn't let me speak.

Amy slowly stood up as I looked away towards the door. She gently rested her hand on my shoulder and I quickly looked at her in pain.

"Amy…I…I don't know what to do…Shadow…he." I stopped when Shade stood up and took me in her arms. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Dark." Said Shade softly.

"Did he mean it?" I asked in confusion.

Shade looked at Amy then at me.

"No. He couldn't have. It was that demon talking Dark. Not your brother. Shadow loves you. He loves all of us. He's just upset and angry over what you and Amy did. Give him some time, I'm sure he'll come around." Comforted Shade.

I gently pushed away from Shade and began to head for the door.

Silver quickly jumped in front of me as Amy took my left arm tightly.

"You can't go Dark." Stated Amy.

"Why!" I shouted in anger.

Amy looked at Silver and I looked back at him.

"After what happened before when you were this upset you almost tried to kill yourself. Understand Dark we're your friends and we're only trying to help you." Replied Silver.

I looked at him in extreme anger as he began to fear for himself. Amy may hold my left arm, but I still have my right.

I curled my hand into a solid fist and Silver looked at me in a scared expression.

I quickly swung at Silver connecting it straight into his stomach.

Silver instantly fell to the floor and grasped his stomach in pain as Tails took me by the waist and Knuckles took me by the free arm.

"Dark stop!" Screamed Amy.

Shade ran up to Silver in shock and confronted him while he was in pain.

"Stop Dark Silver didn't do anything!" Yelled Shade.

I immediately filled with anger and put my head down while shutting my eyes tightly.

Everyone held me tightly as Silver managed to get back on his feet.

Silver looked at me and sincerely put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dark I'm sorry, but please listen to us. It's Christmas. You're here with all your friends and we all care about you. Please Dark. Just relax and enjoy the day." Pleaded Silver.

I was very mad now that he said that.

I immediately raised my head and looked straight into his eyes.

Silver instantly was frightened and began to retreat to the front door slowly.

My eyes were purple with orange in the pupil.

"Relax!" I yelled in rage.

Amy and everyone grew scared and released me as Shade ran to safety.

"How dare you tell me to relax!" I screamed as I moved Silver back towards the door.

"How can I relax and enjoy Christmas when my own brother wants me dead!?" I shouted.

Silver came to an end and hit his back against the door.

"Shadow hates us! He said he could never trust us! He said he was broken and he wants to just die because of me! My only brother wants to kill himself!" I shouted.

I reached Silver and with all my anger I grabbed him by the neck. Silver began to turn red as I lifted him into the door frame. I then slammed him into the door and began to choke him tightly.

"My brother is your best friend and you don't give two shits about the fact that he wants to end his own life! Your telling me to enjoy Christmas when I know he's on the verge of ending it all! I will not sit here and let that happen even if he truly wants me dead! Shadow can kill me once I know he's safe! I'm not going to end my life! I'm going to save the life of the only thing I have left and that's Shadow!" I yelled into his face.

I choked Silver for a few more seconds and then dropped him onto the ground.

Silver immediately tried to catch his breath as Shade moved him aside from the door.

As soon as he was aside I opened up the front door and walked over to my bike. I got on slowly and closed my eyes in hopes of sealing away my demon for a little bit longer. I can feel him getting close to breaking free.

I was successful and my eyes turned back to normal pure purple.

I took my time and started the bike when I was ready. Just as I was about to leave the driveway, Shade came to my side.

"You can't convince me to…!" Shade charged my lips and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she kissed me passionately.

I kissed back in confusion. When she finally stopped I looked into her eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You're my love Dark and I just wanted you to know what you have in your life now that I'm your girlfriend. Please don't do anything reckless, I love you." Stated Shade.

I smiled and replied.

"I love you too."

Shade smiled and I pulled into the street while glancing over at my friends.

Silver looked at me without anger and waved goodbye gently.

As I drove down the street I realized they understood. I'm sorry I had to hurt him, but again I had no control.

As soon as I was done beating myself up; I thought about the important thing and that was to find my brother.

I know Shadow and I guess he would have left North End. On the phone he sounded long gone, but I had to hope he was near by.

I proceeded to the outskirts of town and Shadow was defiantly near.

I stopped my bike in shock as I stared at the wreck.

Shadow's bike was totaled and by the look of it Shadow was severely injured in the crash.

I slowly got off my bike and approached what was left of his.

My eyes widened as I looked around the tires.

The tires didn't pop, they were shot and by judging the hole size I can guess the caliber of the round was 5.56. Mostly likely the weapon used was an M4A1. Shadow didn't crash on his own, this was an ambush.

I stood up and looked at the trail the bike made. It was a good 60 feet at best. Shadow must have flipped the bike and went with it because along this trial I'm noticing blood along with each hit the bike made into the ground.

I quickly looked back at the bike and found a huge blood pile underneath it. The thing about this is it continues a few feet down the road. I'm guessing Shadow managed to get up on his feet and walk a little before he collapsed. I can guess he fell down again because of the next blood pile on the road.

I examined it closely and again I looked in shock. The blood is splattered not dripped or spilled. If it was dripped then Shadow just went down without a fight, but someone caused it to splat like this. If this was an attack then the attacker must have charged Shadow and beat him into the ground. I can make out a lot of Shadows quills on the floor in the blood. Who did this? I asked myself.

I looked closer at the blood and then this attack started to piece itself together. There was a small trial leading off the road. I stood off my knees and began to follow the trial towards a pair of bushes.

I turned into the bushes and I found all the evidence I needed to figure out this attack.

I found first off the weapon used to make Shadow crash. It was inside the bushes and I was right it was an M4A1with an ACOG sight. I picked it up and checked the clip. Only two shots were used and the carriages laid right next to my leg.

I stood up and followed the last part of the trial. It ran into a pair of tire tracks. Not car tracks, but motorcycle tracks. I don't understand who else but me and Shadow owns a bike. I examined around the tracks and then I found out who it was that attacked my brother.

I found white quills next to my brother's blood trail. They were a hedgehog's and I only know one white hedgehog besides Silver who sheds his quills this much.

I took one last look and stood up.

With the M4 in hand I reloaded the clip and pulled back on the receiver.

Once the receiver pulled back into firing mode I said.

"I'm coming for you Nexus."

**Shadow's POV**

I was about to fall asleep when Nexus came back smashing the door as hard as he could.

Nexus quickly glanced at me and walked over to the table. He quickly picked up his M9 and took a seat in front of me while putting it under my chin.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Nexus put the gun down and began to laugh.

I looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Shadow is that the big man thinks he's better then me." Replied Nexus.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Why!" Shouted Nexus while putting the gun to his head.

"Because he thinks he can step all over us! He thinks just because I'm a little late with his emeralds he has the right to hit me!" Replied Nexus while letting the gun rest back.

"He hit you?" I questioned.

"Because of you!" Shouted Nexus.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Your sorry!?" Questioned Nexus.

I watched as nexus flipped the gun and smacked me against the cheek with it's butt. Blood began to drip out of my mouth as he sat back down.

"Don't ever tell me your sorry! I just want to hear where my emeralds are!" Shouted Nexus.

"I thought they were his emeralds." I questioned.

"Not when I get my hands on them! I'll have yours, mine, and the three you have hidden from me! I'll have five Shadow! He only has one! And once I get to your brother and kill him for his I'll have six! He won't be able to do anything! I'll take over Operation Decisive!" Replied Nexus in rage.

"What's that?" I asked.

Nexus smiled and put the gun against my head again.

"Since we made that deal cousin I'll tell you what I know." Stated Nexus.

I gave him a small smirk to continue and he did without moving the gun.

"Operation Decisive is a plan to take over the world and the galaxy. It all started the day you were sent to kill me for my emeralds. Eggman as you said sent you to release me of them and you did it because he told you I was going to kill Maria. It was a lie. I worked for Eggman as we always did and he betrayed me for the emeralds when I said I wouldn't hand them over. He used you to get them for him, but he realized you and your brother wouldn't like his intentions of there use. So he deicide he was going to kill you and Dark and Maria so you wouldn't get in his way later and you each had an emerald thanks to her. So double the reason. Eggman failed at betraying you. He started too early and it all happened the moment you attacked me. The plan after you escaped was plan B. which means two people close to you were sent in as agents to relive you and your brother of the emeralds. The big man was close to you and was perfect for the job, he was assigned to gain your trust again and stab you in the back when you weren't looking. His partner's job was to basically be his bitch for what she's worth at that. They found me after the escape and hired me once again to collect the emeralds, but this time for them after you killed Eggman. The big guy decided to use them for himself and now he's hired me to get them from you. He gave me you info, your bio, your story, where you were after you left that pink whore, and what to mention during this interrogation. He's being playing you all this time and you and your brother have been fooled completely. I'm suppose to give the emeralds to him after you tell me where they are, but after how he treated me I will teach him who he is messing with." Replied Nexus while taking the gun off my head and resting it on his lap.

I slowly put my head down in complete shock. I didn't know what to do. This whole time I was being used by the two people I thought I could trust.

I slowly raised my head and looked Nexus in the eyes.

"Amber and Paul?" I asked.

Nexus stood up and replied with a nod of his chin.

"Yes Shadow. Those two were behind everything that happened to you after you killed Eggman."

"Why would they help me so much if they wanted me dead?" I asked.

"As I said it was to gain your trust." Replied Nexus.

I lowered my head again and shut my eyes in rage.

Nexus looked at me and said.

"I know it's hard Shadow to realize how gullible you are, but don't worry when I'm done here I will make sure they suffer." Assured Nexus.

"What about my brother?" I asked in a angry tone.

"So that backstabbing cheater is now your brother again?! Well after I get those emeralds I'm sure I'll run into Dark one way or the other." Replied Nexus.

I didn't respond I was just to mad.

Nexus took his seat once again in front of me.

"Maybe after that I'll go and visit that girl he's dating. She has a fine body. I just want to do some nasty things to. Maybe even Amy will join us! She sure seems open to fucking your relatives and I'll be sure she gets hers. Maybe I'll give her a baby and all. She'll want to name it after you more then likely, but I think Paul or Amber sounds just fine!" Shouted Nexus.

"I can't let you do that." I stated through my anger.

Nexus stood back up and looked down at me.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Replied Nexus.

I felt the demon coming up into my body once again. Its as if his soul pushed mine and there standing beside one another. My teeth took control first and began to sharpen in my mouth as I growled like a demon wolf. Nexus took a step back in confusion as I continued to lose my body to the demon.

My quills left there sleek form and turned out into a discombobulated mess, as my muscle began to grow at a rate that felt astronomical. My gloves ripped clean exposing my sharp claws that could tear through bone without a problem. My shoes ripped off as well showing my grown feet with there claws at the ready to chop if I needed them to. I looked around and my vision went pure orange for a moment which I can guess turned my eyes as well. Nexus began to walk back to the door leading out of the room.

I looked at my broken and clutched my fist snapping all the bones back in place without pain. Nexus opened the door while pointing the gun at me.

I roared at him and he panicked and fled the room.

I quickly snapped the restraints and charged the door. Nexus was fleeing to his bike across this warehouse we were in. I roared again and Nexus looked back in fear. I smiled and quickly ran after him. Nexus got on his bike and started the engine. He tried to pull away, but I approached him and before he could hit the gas I swung at him and drilled him straight into the cheek. He was tossed of the bike and sent rolling into the parking lot some more.

I approached him as he tired to get back on his feet. Nexus looked over at me and he had blood dripping out of his mouth. I tossed his bike aside and it flipped twice on it's side. Nexus got on his feet again as I drew nearer. He quickly lifted up the M9 and started to pull the trigger. He shot me twice then I smacked the gun out of his hand wit my lift arm. He followed the handgun as it slide a few feet away from us. He quickly looked back at me and I grabbed him by the neck with my right arm. I began to choke him and I could kill him if I wanted to, but I wanted to make him suffer for all he has said and done to me. I tossed him back toward the warehouse and he was sent once again rolling into the building. Nexus immediately got back up and ran for the stairs leading onto the catwalk. I walked towards him as he panicked up the through the warehouse.

Blood dripped out of my mouth as I smiled at him in a maniacal expression. Nexus began to fear me as he reached the stairs. I was right under the catwalk itself as he stopped halfway up the stairs and began to yell at me.

"Stop cousin! You can't stop what's to come!"

I laughed as he continued up the stairs.

I waited till he was up them and just as he was about to look at me again I continued to laugh.

Nexus looked at me in anger and I made my move.

I jumped from ground floor up onto the catwalk in front of him.

Nexus was scared and angry all at the same time. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his combat knife. I looked at it with joy.

Nexus charged me with anger as he yelled.

"Die you fucking monster!"

Nexus swung the blade at me and I grabbed his right arm before it could make any contact.

Nexus looked at me in shock as we fought over the blade.

Nexus began to try and push inward towards me, but I held his arm with little use of my true strength. I smiled and began to twist his hand around towards him. Nexus widened his eyes realizing he couldn't do anything, but accept his fate. I pushed harder on his hand and the blade went clean into his stomach. Nexus instantly coughed up blood as I released his arm. Nexus fell to his knees and slowly looked up at me. I smiled and reached out towards him. Nexus was scared as I slammed him into the railing. Nexus was bleeding all over his chest.

I quickly leaned in towards him and said in an extremely evil tone.

"You thought I was just going to sit back and let you carry out your plans? You thought I was just going to roll over and let you kill me without a fight? You were right then, but now things have changed Nexus. You gave me a reason to want to continue my life. I will kill you and once I'm done I will kill Amber and Paul for all the crimes they have committed to my family. I will not let anyone hurt my rose or my brother. I accept the fact that I was stubborn for what they did to me, but I won't let it consume me like this form. Nexus…you always were a crazy hedgehog and I loved you like brother. You may have given me a reason to live cousin, but you also gave me a reason to accept what I am. I'm a demon. I'm a killer. I'm a assassin with one last thing that needs to be done. I have three targets left before I quit my old life of evil and mistrust. Amber…Paul…and now…you!"

At that exact moment I pushed nexus over the rail and he was sent over screaming.

"AGHHHHH!"

"SMACK!"

Nexus hit the floor hard face first and his blood began to spill all around him.

I smiled at the satisfaction and began to walk back down the stairs towards the room I was once held in. My emerald was sitting on the table that held nexus's tool. I quickly took it and shoved it into my pocket. I also took my cell phone back from the table and began to leave the room. As I exited the room I looked into my back pocket to find my pictures of Maria and Dark still present with me. I gently pushed them back into my pocket and started to walk out of the warehouse. As I was about to exit the building I stopped next to Nexus who was still fighting for his life. He looked at me unable to speak or move. The blade was nearly all the way into his stomach and if it were to be pushed all the way it would kill him. I smiled as he slowly lifted up his right hand for me to take. I grabbed it with ease and using my leg I connected it to butt of the blade. I smiled and kicked down on the blade with no regret. Nexus's eyes widened in pain as he bleed out onto the floor. He gently slipped from my grip and started to fade away into death. Before he closed his eyes for good Nexus slowly went into his jacket and took out his clear emerald. He held it in his hand unable to lift it towards me. He rested it next to his side and waited for me to take it. I got on my knee and softly took it from his hand. Nexus smiled slightly and without shutting his eyes he died coldly on the floor in the pile of his own blood. I looked at his still face and swept my hand across his eyes. I closed them gently and when it was done I walked away without looking back. I walked over to Nexus's bike and due to me throwing it aside I was unable to get it running. I had no choice. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my brother. I hope he still cares for me even though I'm a monster.

"Ring!" I waited for a response.

"Shadow!" It was Dark.

"Hello Dark." I replied.

"Where are you Shadow? Are you ok?" Asked Dark.

"I'm hurt to say the least brother, but I need your help." I replied.

"With what? Where's Nexus?" Asked Dark in a hurry.

"Nexus is dead Dark. He won't be bothering us anymore." I replied.

Dark didn't respond.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No." replied Dark.

"I'm sorry brother." I stated.

"For what?" Asked Dark in surprise.

"For all I said before. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just so blinded by my anger I couldn't hold anything back. I love you and Amy and I hope you haven't lost hope in me as a person." I apologized slowly.

"You're my only brother Shadow, I will never lose hope in you. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it. I was so confused after I called you I had to find out where you were. I found your bike and Nexus's ambush point. I was going after him to save you, but I had no idea were to look. Where did Nexus take you after the attack?" Asked Dark.

"The Eastern Front. I'm at a warehouse." I replied.

"I'm almost at the limits sign to the Eastern Front. What warehouse is it?" Asked Dark.

I looked around the building and found a sign on the side.

"I'm at a warehouse called Henry's Mechanical Service. It's being abandoned. I can tell by the eviction notice on the sign here." I replied.

"I'll be there in five minutes brother." Stated Dark.

"I'll be waiting." I replied while hanging up the phone.

I slowly walked back over to Nexus's body and sat down next to him while resting my hand on his head. I slowly swept across his head streak slowly as I waited for dark.

I have no idea how to tell him Amber and Paul betrayed us. He won't believe me. If it comes down to that though, I will have no problem going after them alone.

**Five minutes later**

Dark drove by Nexus's bike and found me inside sitting next to his corpse. Dark park right out front and approached me with an M4 in hand.

He looked at me in shock and utter surprise.

He slowly sat down next to me resting the M4 on it's butt while holding the barrel with his left hand.

I looked at Dark and he looked at me. I went in for a gently hug and he accepted softly.

"How did this happen?" Asked Dark while referring to my demo form.

I let go and we stared at one another.

"Nexus made this happen. He said things that made me very mad." I replied.

"Like what?" Asked Dark.

"He said he was going to kill you after he got done with me. He said he was going to have sex with Shade and Amy after we were gone." I stated.

Dark looked at Nexus's body in anger.

"He said he was going to give Amy a baby and name it after Amber or Paul." I stopped and looked into my chest. The bullets that hit me earlier didn't pierce because of my form. Only a burse was left. The was to small to penetrate me.

Dark looked back at me in confusion.

"Why did he say he was going name it after them?" Asked Dark.

I looked at him with seriousness and replied.

"Because Amber and Paul did this."

Dark eyes widen in shock.

"What!" Shouted Dark.

I stood up and replied.

"I want to talk about this at home. It would be better. Please brother." I said while holding out my hand for him to take.

Dark looked at me with confusion still, but took my hand and stood back up.

We took one last look at Nexus's body and turned away towards Dark's bike.

Once we were set Dark started the engine again and we started our silent drive back to North End.

**\**


	48. Chapter 48

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 48 - The Last Problem**

**Shadow's POV**

Dark and me drove back to North End in silence. I could tell just by his aura he was confused and angry with me about what I was trying to say about Amber and Paul. I don't care he'll know when we get back to my place and then he can make his choice of who he allies himself with.

"We're here!" Shouted Dark as he pulled into our driveway.

I slowly got off as Dark pulled out the key to the engine and put it into his front pocket.

I approached the front door and opened it quickly while holding it for Dark who was coming along just as fast.

"You first." Insisted Dark.

I nodded and let him take the door. I slowly entered the house and waited for him to say something.

Dark slammed the front door with force and took me by the arm. He quickly dragged me upstairs and into my room. He shut the door behind us and pushed me onto the bed.

He looked into my eyes with anger as I stared at him with curiosity.

"What are you hiding about Amber and Paul?!" Asked Dark in force.

I took a deep breath and replied.

"Nexus agreed to inform me of who it was that ordered his services to find out where my emeralds where before I died. He told me Amber and Paul were the one's who informed him of my ware bouts after the fight with Amy last night. Nexus also said…!" Dark cut me off with rage.

"Your saying that the two people who we trust and who have helped us, especially you; are the cause to what happened to you last night!?"

I stood back up and Dark turned away.

"Nexus said…!" Dark once again cut me off.

"Your believing what that crazy psychopath told you!?"

"Nexus doesn't lie! He my have been crazy, but he never lied to us!" I shouted in response.

"Nexus attacked you! Nearly killed you and he has confused you!" Shouted Dark.

"Confused me?!" I questioned.

"He's trying to get you to turn on them! Shadow; Paul and Amber were the one's to save your life back when we killed Eggman! They supported you when you were hurt!" Yelled Dark.

"No! Shade was the one to help me!" I replied in anger.

"Don't bring her into this!" Ordered Dark while getting into my face.

I pushed him back and he stood his ground a few feet away from me.

"Amber and Paul, were hired by Eggman for something called Operation Decisive! Eggman planned to kill us back on ARK when I was sent to kill Nexus! He planned…!" Dark interrupted me.

"You were sent to kill Nexus when we use to work for Eggman?! How come I didn't know about this!?" Yelled Dark in rage.

"Eggman wanted me to go alone! I know we always did our missions together brother, but Eggman said there was no time to get you!" I replied.

"I was with Maria! How wasn't I able to go?!" Asked Dark in confusion.

"Nexus was collecting the remaining emeralds! Eggman said he was going to use them to kill Maria!" Dark stopped in shock and I continued to lay on the pressure.

"I was to devoted to keeping her safe back then and once I heard that, I ran straight off to kill him! The problem was Nexus didn't want to kill her, he was collecting them for Eggman!" I shouted.

Dark looked at me in confusion.

"But you said..!" I cut him off.

"I said it was all Eggman's intentions! He used me to eliminate a future threat to the corporation! I was suppose to get back with the emeralds and then I was to be killed on sight along with you and Maria! Eggman started to early and we managed to escape! Operation Decisive was Eggman's back up plan! He knew we wouldn't agree with his true intentions so he decided to have us killed when we weren't looking! Once we escaped with his emeralds plan B came into play! Paul who we both trusted survived the attack on ARK and Eggman hired him to find us, gain our trust, and stab us in the back once he found a way to get the location of the emeralds out of me! Amber, was his partner. She's one of his top spies in the corporation! Just another pawn for Eggman! Once Paul and Amber disposed of us and had the emeralds they were suppose to give them to Eggman, but we managed to kill him before that so Paul decided to take over the plan as the ruler with Amber as the queen! Amber hired Nexus to find me and kill me once he had the emeralds, he was going to kill you next for yours, but Paul pissed him off and Nexus was going to use them for himself! Once I knew this I couldn't let it happen! I killed Nexus and now only those two remain! I will find them and kill them for playing us from the very beginning! With or without your help!"

I waited for Dark to respond.

Dark began to shake and then he grabbed me by the shoulder extra hard.

"I don't believe you!" Shouted Dark.

I smacked his hand off me and replied.

"Then I'm on my own."

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the bottom shelf. Inside I had a special lock mechanism with a keypad. I typed in the five digit pass code and the top opened up exposing my old gear and my emeralds.

Inside I had my old combat duffle bag and I took that out first and put the three emeralds inside safely. Dark watched in confusion.

I glanced at him and slowly pulled out my old uniform from Eggman incorporate. Me and Dark use to be special ops for Eggman's Military forces. I had everything in there from after the attack.

Eggman always had us in control and everyday we were in the demon form during a mission. These cloths were only meant fore that form. I quickly took off all my cloths except for my boxers and began to get dressed.

I first put on the clothing, my black BDU with black Cargo pants outfitted for fast mobility. Also was my black socks nothing special about them at all. Once I was dressed I grabbed the armor and first threw my body armor on the bed along with the pads. The last piece of clothing was personally my favorite. My old bandana. Pure black to cover my face. I tossed that on the bed and went deeper into my shelf. All that was left was my weapons. I kept all my old guns luckily somehow after the escape. First was my M9 with it's custom suppresser and pure black paint finish. Then came my combat knife along with two flash bangs and two grenades. All that was left now was my primary. I gently took it and raised it to my face. It was an MP5 with a holographic mil dot sight along with an suppresser. This baby killed plenty in its lifetime. I attached it's old sling and held it under my shoulder as I turned back towards Dark who now was looking at me in shock.

I smiled and said.

"You never thought I got rid of this stuff did you?"

Dark didn't reply.

I ignored him and tossed on my body armor and leg and knee pads along with my shoulder and elbow pads. Once I was set I started to walk to my door. Dark jumped in front of me with anger.

"Your not leaving Shadow!" Yelled Dark.

"Out of my way Dark; Now!" I ordered.

Dark refused and replied.

"I won't let you hurt them!"

"This is your only chance brother to move or I will hurt you." I said calmly after taking a deep breath.

Dark didn't move or reply.

I grew tired and lifted my gun towards him. My MP5 pointed straight at his gut as he looked at me with shock.

"Your really going to hurt me aren't you?" Asked Dark.

"If you don't move in the next three seconds I will." I replied.

Dark smiled and stated.

"I'm not moving and I know your better then that! If you want to leave then drop the gun and the armor and move me like the hedgehog I know you are!" Shouted Dark.

I thought about it and I really was threw with his time consuming. I let my MP5 hit the floor and I quickly tossed off my pads.

Dark lowered his guard as I got undressed.

I smiled with my gnarly teeth and once my last pad hit the floor I turned back around towards him and shouted..

"Have it your way!"

Dark couldn't react fast enough in his normal form. I charged him and a hard as I could I punched him straight into the stomach. Dark opened his mouth in pain and I back up and let him roll onto his side while grasping his stomach tightly.

I smiled and began to walk by him towards the door. Just as I was about to reach for the knob Dark grabbed me by my ankle and pulled me off my feet. I hit the floor face first and Dark got on top of me while trying to hold me down.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I won't let you hurt them!" Shouted Dark while holding my arms down.

"I'm sorry as well. Sorry that you can't see what I have seen. Sorry that you weren't there to hear Nexus for yourself. I'm sorry your defending the one's who are trying to kill you!" I shouted as I raised my arm.

I elbowed dark in his mouth and he was sent across my room into my bed. As I got on my feet so did he. Dark then charged me with all his force and swung at my cheek. I grabbed him by the arm and he looked at me in shock. I smiled and twisted his hand back and he screamed in pain. A split second after his scream I kneed him straight in the balls and he bent over in severe agony. As soon as he bent into me, I raised my right knee and brought it straight in this face as hard as I could. Dark's head was sent into the air from the blow and I released his arm and he was sent stumbling backwards. Dark took a few steps back and I went in to end this. I clutched my right hand and swung with all my strength. Dark looked and it was too late. My fist connected into his cheek and he was sent into a mid air spin into the ground. Dark lied there with blood coming out of his mouth. I took one last look at him and turned towards the bed. I grabbed all my gear again and then walked towards the door. I began to turn the doorknob and just as I was about to open it I heard Dark.

"Shadow!" Shouted Dark as he struggled to get on his feet again.

I looked at him with sadness and rested my gear on the floor next to me.

Dark got on his knees.

"I won't…let you…hurt….them." Dark stumbled his words as he began to raise to his feet.

I shook my head in disapproval and began to walk towards him. Dark had blood on his chest fur and he looked like he was completely done. I knew he was finished, he couldn't keep going and he knew it.

Dark didn't try to attack as I approached and once I was close enough I used all my power to drill him one last time in the stomach. This time Dark coughed up blood over my shoulder and fell into my fist. His body fell into me and I grabbed him and place him on the bed gently.

I slowly leaned into his face and whispered.

"I know your holding back. Your stronger then this. You won't hurt me and I know it's not because I'm your brother. You won't hurt me because your unsure about why I would hurt you."

Dark took a deep breath and replied.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me unless you were completely sure about this. I'm just confusd. Why would Amber and Paul betray us?"

I took a deep breath and replied.

"The same reason Eggman did. Power. Only few people can handle it brother and Paul and Amber are not one of the few."

"Are you sure?" Asked Dark.

I reached for his arm and started to lift him back up until he was leveled with me.

"This is the first time I was sure about anything, except for when I met Amy and I knew she was my true love." I replied.

Dark smiled and wiped the blood off his face.

"I trust you Shadow more then anyone and if you think this is true then I will help you get them." Stated Dark.

I stood back up off the bed and reached for his arm.

"Then lets end this." I said.

Dark took my arm and he stood back up in front of me.

"Lets end this." Replied Dark.

I looked at my wall clock and it was 7:30pm. I quickly looked back at Dark and asked.

"Where's your gear?"

"At my house in South End." Replied Dark.

"Lets go get it." I suggested.

Dark nodded his head and I handed him the duffle bag with the emeralds.

"You hold on to them during this." I ordered.

Dark nodded again and flung the bag over his shoulder.

Dark turned towards the door and began to walk towards it. He stopped because I wasn't following.

"You coming?" Asked Dark.

"I need a minute to get my stuff in order. I'll be downstairs in a few. You can wait for me." I replied.

Dark nodded and began to head downstairs.

Before he could leave I shouted.

"Don't call any of our friends and tell them about this! We don't need them to worry we can tell them everything later when we get back!"

Dark nodded and went downstairs.

I looked to my gear once again and began to put it all back on. Once I was ready I found my shoe's next to my bed. Shade must have put them there last night after the dance. I really hope her and Dark didn't do it in my bed. I sat back on my bed and began to put on my shoes.

**Dark's POV**

I walked down the stairs and waited in the living room for Shadow to get done whatever it was he was doing up their.

As I sat on the couch I thought about what Shadow told me not to do and I couldn't do something like this without letting my love know I might die today.

I quickly looked at the stairs and Shadow wasn't there. I then pulled out my cell phone and dialed Shade's number.

"Ring!"

"Hello." It was Shade.

"Hey babe." I replied.

"Dark! Are you ok? Where's Shadow?" Asked Shade.

"He's fine I found him." I replied.

"Dark found Shadow guys!" Shouted Shade to all our friends at Silver's house.

I heard everyone cheer in joy and someone ran up to Shade.

"Dark is he ok?" Asked Amy.

"No not really, but he's alive." I replied.

"What's wrong is he hurt?!" Asked Amy in shock.

"We both our in a way. Listen I called to let you know me and Shadow are going to be leaving North End for a while." I replied.

"What?!" Asked Shade and Amy in surprise.

"It's something we have to do. I'm sorry we have to leave on Christmas, but its really important and I need to let you know the dangers." I replied.

"What are you talking about Dark?!" Asked Shade.

"Me and Shadow could not be coming back." I stated.

I didn't get a response.

"Listen, me and Shadow will be leaving his house soon. I'm sorry if I upset you. I love you Shade and I promise this is the last problem we will ever have to face." I stated calmly.

Out of no where I heard Amy.

"Your at Shadow's house?"

"Only for a few more minutes." I replied.

The next second after I said that I heard Shade take me off speaker. I didn't know I was on speaker. Then the next thing I heard was them hang up the phone. I hope I didn't upset her.

I slammed my phone down on the couch and rested my head on my lap. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

"I understand." I heard a voice come from behind me.

I turned and to find Shadow behind me sitting on the stairs.

I wiped my face off and asked.

"How long have you been listening?"

"I heard everything." Replied Shadow.

I didn't respond.

"I knew you'd call her don't worry. It was a test." Said Shadow.

"A test?" I questioned.

"I wanted to see if you would call her even though I said not to. I had to know if you truly cared about her. You do and I'm proud of you brother." Replied Shadow.

I smiled and approached the stairs while he still sat there watching me.

"I love her Shadow." I stated.

"I know you do and I love Amy. I always will no matter what." Replied Shadow.

"What do you think our chances are of doing this?" I asked.

"Not good, but we can't let the odds stop us." Replied Shadow.

"Do we even know where Paul is?" I asked.

"No." Replied Shadow while standing up.

"Then how are we going to find him?" I asked again.

"We'll go to South End first and search his place for clues, after that we'll get your gear from your place and continue our search." Replied Shadow.

I nodded my head then someone surprised us.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

I jumped as Shadow stared at the front door.

"Get it." Ordered Shadow.

I listened and opened the door slowly.

Shade pushed her way by with the rest of our friends behind her.

"Shade!" I shouted in surprise.

Shade immediately hugged me and kissed me tightly. Once she let go she looked into my eyes softly.

"What's going on?" Asked Shade calmly.

I didn't reply and when I didn't Amy came to me along with Silver and Tails and Knuckles.

"What going on Dark?" Asked Amy.

I didn't know how to reply and Shadow knew it.

"Our last mission is at hand." Stated Shadow.

No one but me knew Shadow was sitting on the stairs and everyone looked up at him in shock.

Shadow slowly stood up in all his gear and in his new skin and started to walk down the stairs.

Everyone but me began to back up. Only because the last time Shadow was like this he tried to kill us.

Shadow got to the bottom of the stairs and looked at Amy softly.

"It's ok Amy, the demon took over my body, but my soul has not been pushed out yet. In a few hours if I don't seal it I will be gone forever and my demon will have control over everything I say or do, but because I only turn about an hour ago I'm still in full control but I process all his power. Its not like before. I'm still me." Said Shadow.

Amy looked at him closely then she slowly approached him.

"Shadow…how?" Asked Amy.

Shadow looked at me and I nodded my had in confusion. Shadow looked back at all our friends and said.

"Come take a seat we have to talk." Stated Shadow.

Everyone followed Shadow into his living room and Shadow pointed at the couch. Everyone found a seat as I sat next to Shade and Shadow continued to stand.

Shadow took a few seconds to started but he started on a high note.

"Amy, me and Dark are not who you all think we are."

"What do you mean?" Asked Amy.

"I told you before we used to leave on ARK right?" Asked Shadow.

Everyone nodded.

Shadow began to pace himself around the room.

"I don't know if I also told you how we were made." Said Shadow.

"Made?" Questioned Amy.

"Me and Dark have no mother I guess that's why we love Maria so much, but me and Dark are experiments." Stated Shadow.

"What?" Questioned Shade.

"Dark and I were formed by an DNA strand in a lab on ARK. Dark and I are perfectly alike…twins. Eggman made us back when he was good for what it is worth. He designed for us to be the ultimate killers." Stated Shadow.

"Why?" Asked Amy in confusion.

"Its what we were meant to do. Eggman wanted us to be the Ultimate assassins for his military forces. He took us from the moment we were made and trained us to be the best, the most fearless, the most ruthless monsters in the world. He designed this form into us. Called our demon form. When we were old enough Eggman found a way to have us in this form whenever he wanted us to. He sent us on missions, very high risk assassinations. We were used to kill anyone that opposed his cause and at the time it was to save the world. We didn't learn about his true intentions until I was sent on a solo mission to kill my own cousin." Replied Shadow.

"Your cousin!" Shouted Amy in shock.

"Eggman said he was collecting the chaos emeralds to kill Maria. I went to stop him but to only learn Nexus was collecting them for Eggman. He worked for him like always but Eggman wanted me to kill him so he wouldn't have to deal with him later. After I was suppose to kill him I was going to give the emeralds to Eggman and then I was going to be killed along with Dark and Maria herself. Eggman knew we would disagree with his true intentions and he had to get rid of us to prevent any future problems. But he started the attack on us to early and me and Dark managed to escape. Maria was shot saving us. Eggman killed her. That was the reason we went after him and finally killed him." Shadow stopped and everyone was staring at us in shock.

Amy stood up and approached Shadow. Shade looked at me.

"So your assassin's?" Asked Shade.

"Always were." I replied.

"So that's why your so strong." Added Silver.

"We never had a childhood. No school only boot camp since birth we were always around adults I knew saw another kid on ARK but Dark." Stated Shadow sadly.

Amy stopped in front of him with tears in her eyes as Shade looked at me the same way.

"Why hasn't your form taken you Dark?" Asked Shade.

"It will soon. It's been held too long." I replied.

Shade began to cry and I held her in my arms.

"Will I lose you?" Asked Amy in tears.

Shadow gently took Amy in his arms and held her tightly.

"I promise I won't let that happen my love." Relied Shadow.

Amy smiled and Shade slowly retracted from my arms with a smile.

"I promise you won't lose me ether." I stated with a smile while staring into her beautiful crimson eyes.

Shade smiled widely and Silver looked at me in approval.

Amy retracted from Shadow's body armor and asked.

"Is this your uniform?" Asked Amy.

"Yes. Me and Dark are going to South End to get his. Then we have to go and finish off our pasts." Replied Shadow.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tails.

"I was attacked after our fight Amy, my cousin hurt me trying to figure out where I hid those emeralds I took from ARK that he had in his procession." Shadow pointed at me and I opened up the duffle exposing the three emeralds as everyone looked in surprise. I then pulled out mine and Shadow took out his and Nexus's. Shadow looked at me and said.

"We have six of the seven emeralds. The people we are going to kill have the last one and once this is over we're going to use all of them to seal away our forms for good."

I nodded and everyone looked as we put all the emeralds back in there places.

Amy smiled once again and grabbed Shadow by the head and brought him in for a kiss. As they kissed we all smiled until Amy felt around his ear. Amy immediately screamed and back up scared. Shadow frowned and said.

"I know."

"What happened!?" Shouted Amy.

"Shadow moved his quills aside exposing his ear or what was left of it. Me and Shade looked with widened eyes as Silver and Tails and Knuckles looked in shock and awe. Amy stared at him with confusion.

Shadow covered up his ear again and replied.

"Nexus cut it off trying to get me to talk."

"Are you ok?" Asked Silver.

"I'm fine. I can hear just as well as before and don't worry it's nothing big." Replied Shadow again.

"I'm sorry Shadow I never should have let leave last night. None of this would have happened. Its all my fault." Said Amy sadly.

Shadow approached her and kissed her gently.

"It's not your fault and I'm sorry for hurting you; I didn't mean anything I said during that fight." Stated Shadow.

Amy smiled and let Shadow go gently.

"Come on Dark we better go." Said Shadow while walking away towards the door.

I nodded and looked at Shade.

"Go Dark, I'll be here when you get back." Said Shade in approval.

I smiled and kissed her one last time.

Once she let go I said.

"I love you."

Shade smiled and replied.

"I love you too."

I then stood up and followed Shadow out the door with everyone behind us.

Shadow started the engine and I got on back. Amy approached us one last time and gave Shadow a passionate kiss goodbye.

"I love you Shad. Please come back for me. Both of you." Said Amy.

"I will." Replied Shadow.

Shadow pulled away into the driveway and looked back at Amy.

"I love you too Amy. Goodbye." Shadow then hit the gas and we were off to end this. Everything ahead of us was going to be force, killing, no regret. I put my hand on my heart and I could feel the demon coming; he would be here soon. I don't know if I can control him.


	49. Chapter 49

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 49 - A Partners Fall**

**Shadow's POV 11:30pm**

This Christmas was suppose to be a different tale. It was suppose to be all my friends and my brother with both our beautiful girlfriends together enjoying the break from school, but instead this has turned into a finally chance for some closure. I don't plan to find any evidence at Paul house and if I don't I won't know where to go next. We'll be searching for a ghost. It was late when we arrived at South End. Everyone was asleep except for me and Dark. The street lights were on at the least. We were getting closer to Paul place when my brother tapped my shoulder. I quickly looked back to find him changing. His teeth had grown pointed like the tip of knife and his eyes had only but a little orange in the center. He was getting close but he still had time before it consumed him completely.

"How much longer can you hold on?" I asked.

Dark held his stomach in pain.

"Not much longer." Replied Dark.

His voice was changing as well. My voice already changed. I'm still in control for god knows how long, but when the forms take a stronger hold over my soul my…well lets just say I'll lose it completely. Same goes for my brother.

I pulled onto Paul's curb out front of his house. There was no cars, but I won't let my guard down just yet. I got off the bike and then helped Dark off. I could tell it was getting worse he was unable to handle it, because he hasn't been in this form for so long. My first time back when I almost killed him was painful for sure. I mean the demon nearly killed me. I just hope when Dark turns he can keep control for a while like me, cause if he can't control it and it takes him right there and then I will have to defend myself.

"Just hold on for a few more minutes brother." I begged while holding him up.

Dark retracted from me and replied.

"I'll try. Lets do this."

I nodded and we approached the front door with caution.

"How do you want to handle this?" Asked Dark.

"Fast and deadly. Breach and clear. Set up." I ordered while getting on the doorknob side of the entrance.

Dark took his position on the opposite side and waited for my go.

I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Before we go take this." I said while handing him my sidearm.

Dark took it and we breached.

"Go!" I shouted.

I quickly backed up and kicked in the door. The hinges broke and the door hit the floor. Dark swept left while I went and cleared the right. I entered the kitchen and it was clear the only thing that was weird was I found the fridge slightly open.

"Clear!" I shouted.

"Clear!" Shouted back Dark.

"Check upstairs Dark! I'll get the basement!" I ordered.

"Got it!" Replied Dark while heading up the stairs.

I continued to search the kitchen for a few moments and found that Paul had a fine selection of kitchen Knives and I looked it over with curiosity.

"Shit!" I shouted while turning around towards the stairs.

One of the knives were missing.

**Dark's POV**

I ran up the stairs as Shadow commanded to find all the doors open. I slowed down with caution and swept the rooms one by one. First I entered Paul's room and no one was there. Next was Amber's room, again it was normal no one was in there. All that was left was the guest room and the bathroom. I walked into the guest room and it was empty as well. I turned around and made my way towards the bathroom. As I approached it I was beginning to wonder if Shadow was telling the truth. I can't imagine Amber committing such betrayal.

I entered the bathroom with Shadow's M9 at hand. It was empty. I walked into the bathroom and tried to turn on the lights but they were out as if the power had been out. But that can't be; the street lights were on so that must mean the power was cut. I said to myself as I approached the sink.

As I looked up I realized this was intentional. This was a trap.

I looked into the mirror to find someone behind with a knife. My heart jumped and I immediately turned around to find Amber in my face. She swung the knife as fast as she could and I instantly grabbed her arm to stop her. I began to push the blade back an Amber began to worry. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers, I could see how much she wanted to kill me.

I pushed her hand hard enough for her to release the blade. The knife went across the room hitting the wall and landing onto the floor beside us. Amber then raised her foot and she brought it up with all her strength. Her foot connected straight into my nuts and I fell onto my knees in pain.

"Why does everyone do that to me?" I asked myself while getting back on my feet.

As I tried to raise up again Amber went for my gun that dropped onto the floor when I went to stop her knife from coming down on me.

She reached down for it and I quickly leaped to knocked it away. Amber immediately kicked me in the chest and I grabbed onto her leg. She tried to shake me off until I swept her off her feet. Amber fell back first and hit her head against the wall. I stood up and went to her. I quickly took her by the neck and tossed her through the shower's glass doors. The doors broke on impact and Amber landed on the floor amongst the glass. I still felt my balls pain and quickly grabbed my stomach to keep it from getting any worse.

Amber took her chance and got back up slowly. I'll give her credit for taking a beating.

She approached me and I raised back up to face her. Amber attempted to punch me but I countered by grabbing her arm and flipping her on her back over my shoulder. When she hit the ground I didn't turn around I was in too much pain from all the low blows.

I heard Amber crawling away towards the corner and I turned back around to find her back towards me. I slowly approached her and went to grab her. Amber turned extremely fast and stabbed me in my side with that knife she had. I forgot it was on the floor.

My eyes widened and I quickly stumbled back towards the shower door's or what was left of them. I looked down and the blade was completely in me. I began to cough up blood and I slowly looked back at Amber in shock as she smiled in satisfaction. I took one last breath and just as she got back on her feet I fell down onto the glass that remained on the floor.

**Shadow's POV**

I ran up the stairs as soon as I heard the thud. I looked around quickly and ran up to the bathroom door. I stood in the door way to find my brother laying on the ground with that missing blade in his side. He wasn't moving and he was bleeding all over with some blood dripping out of his still mouth. My heart stopped and I quickly looked at the killer.

Amber looked at me in surprise as she tried to go for my M9 that was next to her.

I felt my rage come past its boiling point and this was the last straw. "No one kills my brother!" I shouted to myself.

Amber bent over to get the gun in her hand and before she could turn I was already charging her in all my force.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed at her. I immediately tackled her back first into the sink and sink itself broke on impact. As soon as it broke I grabbed her by the neck and tossed her at the doorway behind us. Amber was sent through the doorway into Paul's room. I looked at her and she didn't move. I then held my rage and looked back at my brother.

"DARK!" I shouted as I approached his body.

I fell to my knees and put my hands on his face. He was cold and not breathing.

I quickly panicked and preformed CPR on him. I opened his mouth and breathed into him as hard as I could. Nothing was working. I looked at the blade and it was all the way in. I went to grab it and as soon as I began to pull it out more blood then I could handle came out from the slit. I let go leaving the blade in him and looked towards my side. Amber dropped the M9 when I tackled her. I quickly grabbed it with one thing on my mind. I stood up and walked into Paul's room to find her gone.

I quickly looked down the stairs to find her heading for the exit.

"No you don't you bitch!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs after her.

Amber looked back and fled to the right of the house. She had something in her hand I couldn't make out what it was. I turned off the bottom of the steps and chased her to the basement entrance. Amber turned to see me in her face.

"Take this!" I shouted as I swung at her face.

My fist connected straight into her stomach and Amber was now bent over in front of me. I smiled and with all my strength I raised my leg and kicked her in the chin. Amber was sent backwards through the air and her body hit the basement stairs. She began to roll in force. I caught my breath and watched as she didn't move. As soon as I was ready I walked down after her. Amber began to push herself up and look at me. I got to the bottom of the stairs and stared into her brown eyes.

I went to grab her and she countered that boldly.

Amber pulled out that thing she had in her hand and connected it to my side. It was a taser.

I immediately stopped and she applied the voltage.

"Sit down Shadow." Said Amber into my ear gently.

She released the taser and I fell to my onto my hands and knees.

Amber smiled and again stuck it into my back. I fell onto my face as she continued to shock me ruthlessly. After ten seconds of pure electricity Amber took my gun from my hand and used her foot to roll me onto my back so that I was able to see it coming.

She slowly raised the gun to my head and I stared into her eyes as she smiled in joy.

"Don't worry Shadow; Dark and Maria will be waiting for you. It will be like one whole Shadow family reunion." Said Amber calmly.

Amber clutched the trigger and I waited for the bullet to end me.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBING BITCH!" Screamed Dark as he charged Amber.

We both turned to see him in our faces.

"FUCKING DIE!" Shouted Dark.

Amber panicked and tried to turn the gun towards him.

Dark was too fast and in a split second of him screaming he tackled her.

Dark had Amber on his shoulder as he ran towards the basement wall.

"SMACK!"

Amber's back cracked on impact leaving a gapping scar in the wall. She fell as Dark backed up a few steps. As soon as Amber looked up at him Dark swung his new claws at her chest.

Amber's eyes widened in pain as his hand went clean into her body.

I slowly stood back up and began to approach my him.

Dark lifted her up on the wall while holding her by the rib cage. Blood poured out of her as she tried to use her taser to effect him but she was too weak to lift it into his neck. Amber dropped the taser on the floor and Dark readied his opposite claw.

"Time to die bitch!" Growled Dark in anger.

Dark brought his fist back and prepared for launch. I quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

Dark turned to look at me in surprise.

His eyes were pure orange like mine.

"She can tell us where Paul is." I said calmly.

Dark nodded and we both looked back at the dieing traitor.

"Where is he?!" Asked Dark in anger.

Amber began to put her head down.

"Where is he you stupid fucker?!" Shouted Dark.

Amber raised her head and looked at me.

"I didn't want this to happen." Said Amber through her upcoming death date.

I put my hand on her cheek.

"Why?" I asked.

"I had no choice. Eggman hired me to work for Paul and when you killed him me and Paul dreamed about all the money and power we would have if we accomplished. It was too good to think about and all I knew was that you two were in our way of it. I guess I was broken by greed. Replied Amber while beginning to cry.

"Where is he Amber?" I asked.

"He left me here about on hour ago to rot. Paul betrayed me. He said he was the only one who dissevered the power. He said I would get in the way. He used me to kill you two." Stated Amber.

"Where is he?" I asked again calmly.

"The…Eastern Front. He left after he heard Nexus was dead." Replied Amber.

I looked at Dark in shock.

"He has to go through North End to get on the freeway to the Eastern Front!" I shouted in worry.

Dark looked at me with fear and then back at Amber who was dying on his hand.

"What does he plan on doing?!" Asked Dark in fear.

Amber put her head down and said.

"He wants to make a deal."

Amber completely shut her eyes and fell onto Dark's arm.

Dark slowly released her rib cage and Amber's corpse hit the floor.

I looked at Dark who turned and stared into my eyes.

Dark was in his demon form. He looked just like me and he had full control.

"We have to get back to North End!" Shouted Dark.

We both knew what Paul had in mind and I swear he better not do it.

"Lets go!" I shouted at him.

Me and Dark ran back upstairs and out the front door. We quickly got on his bike and drove off as fast as we could back to North End.

**Amy's POV 5 minutes after Shadow and Dark left**

"I can't believe this." I said softly.

"What that both our boyfriends are biologically enhanced assassins?" Asked Shade who sat next to me.

"I never would have thought that my Shadow and your Dark were this alone." I replied.

"I can't believe ether of them didn't tell us sooner." Stated Shade.

Silver and the rest of our friends watched us.

Silver approached us.

"They'll be fine girls. How about we go back to my place and wait for them. We can enjoy Christmas still." Comforted Silver.

"You guys can go ahead we'll be there in a few minutes." I replied.

Silver nodded and began to head to the front door of Shadow's house. Tail's and everyone else went out behind him.

Shade and I remained on the couch too confused to move.

Shade began to cry slowly.

I quickly took her by the shoulders and hugged her softly.

"Dark will be fine Shade. He loves you and if he's anything like his brother he promised he'd be back for you. Shadow always keeps his promises. Dark will too." I said quietly into her ear.

Shade tried to stop and when she finally gained control she retracted from me and stared into my eyes while wiping off hers.

"I know he will." Stated Shade in confidence.

We both smiled and out of no where someone knocked on the door.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

We both looked at the door and Shade stood up.

"I'll get it." Assured Shade.

Shade then walked over to the door as I continued to watch.

Shade grabbed the doorknob gently and slowly opened the door.

Behind the door was a man. He was huge compared to me and Shade. Shade widened her eyes and Shouted.

"Paul!"

The man quickly punched Shade straight in the face and she was sent to the floor rendering her unconscious.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in shock and fear.

The man quickly ran into the house towards me and he had a knife in his right hand.

"Come here Amy!" Shouted the man.

"How does he know my name?" I asked myself.

Paul approached the couch and leaped for me. He fell over onto my side missing my dress and I panicked again and ran straight up the stairs to Shadow's room.

I quickly opened his closet and found one of Shadow's combat knifes. I took it in my right hand and heard that man coming up the stairs.

"Where are you, you little pink whore!?" Shouted the man.

I feared for my life and jumped into the closet shutting the doors tightly. I waited as the man search the rooms.

"Come on out you whore!" Shouted the man.

He checked all the other rooms then entered Shadow's.

"I know your in here Amy! I know a lot of things! Like you go to North End High and that you get a hard on for abusive blue hedgehogs! I also know you had sex with Dark opps my bad, only oral!" Shouted the man.

He was trying to lure me out. My anger was building as he neared the closet. I stared at his face as he looked at me through the crack in the door I was looking through.

"I know your important to Shadow and I know you'll be one hell of a game changer!" Shouted the man as he opened the closet doors.

I instantly lunged at him with the knife and stabbed him in the arm.

"AGHHHH! You fucking bitch!" Yelled the man as he ripped the knife out of his arm.

I screamed and ran back down the stairs. Shade was still unconscious. The man was right behind me charging down the stairs in rage. I ran through the living room into Shadow's kitchen. I was trapped. I quickly looked around for something to defend myself with. I found one of Shadow's kitchen knives. The man stopped in the doorway and stared me down.

"Your mine now you little shit!" Shouted the man.

I looked on his left side to mine a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall.

I looked at the knife I held and raised it in my hand.

"I hope this works." I said to myself.

I tossed the knife and the man covered his body. The blade missed him and hit the extinguisher.

The man looked at me and laughed.

"Nice try little lady." Said the man as he approached me.

As soon as he took his first step the extinguisher exploded sending him into the nearby wall.

I quickly turned towards the sink to find a window leading into Shadow's backyard.

I couldn't get it open and it was my only way out.

I quickly grabbed the pan that was sitting in the sink and smashed through the glass. The man got back on his feet as I climbed through.

He tried to grab me but I fell into Shadow's yard. The grass softened the fall.

I immediately ran for Shadow's wooden fence and began to climb. I made it to the top and just as I was about to get away the man shot me in the back. He must have ran around. He held a G17 handgun and the smoke coming from the barrel blew off into the sky.

I coughed up blood and tumbled back into Shadow's yard. The bullet hit me right in the back and as soon as I hit the cold grass the man approached me with a small smile.

"It was a nice try Amy, but this time there is no alternative."

The man then raised his leg and kicked me in the face. I instantly smashed my head back into the ground and blacked out.

**I told you this was going to be one hell of a trip. I want to make this one hell of an ending and this only made things crazier. The next chapter is were this all comes to an end but don't worry the last chapter is to come and I promise to make it as good as always. Crazy with a touch of love from mT Shadow**. **I'll save everyone a seat on the ride. And as always please review. I'm expecting a tone of reviews for this one so please let me know how you felt. And remember if you're a guest you can still review. And just to make everyone mad I typed up the final chapter and I cried. Was it a good cry or a bad one? Who knows. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Past Secrets**

**Chapter 50 - The Twisted Truth**

**Shadow's POV 3:30am**

As we rushed home we both realized we forgot Dark's gear back in South End. We couldn't get it. We quickly approached my house to find the front door open. I parked in the driveway and me and Dark both ran right inside to find blood at the entrance to my door.

Me and Dark both feared and started to panic.

Amy! Is shouted.

Shade! Shouted Dark.

I found a small blood trail on the stairs and nudged Dark to follow. He came behind me as we ran up the stairs. All my doors were wide open and the blood lead into my room. We cautiously entered my room to find the closet open with one of my blood covered combat knives on the floor. I ran in and picked it up and gripped the butt and it was cold. Dark also checked the blood and it was cold as well. I grew angry and threw the knife on the ground and pushed by Dark to go back downstairs. Dark stood up and followed me into the living room. The couch was a mess with the pillows on the ground. The blood trail we followed before also lead into my kitchen doorway. I stopped with Dark at my side. My fire extinguisher exploded, all the white foam was splattered around my kitchen . Someone was fighting Paul during this. I walked threw the foam and found my kitchen window smashed open. I quickly looked out the window to find a body imprint made in the grass. I could tell it was Amy's.

I immediately leaped out the window as Dark did the same after I landed. I followed her footprints that lead to my fence. To my worst fear I found another imprint of Amy but this time it was covered in her blood. I stood speechless with revenge as the only thing on my mind, that and finding my rose. Dark looked in shock and he was just as mad cause he knew how I felt.

Shadow! Shouted Dark.

I looked up at him and he was holding a note he got off the fence.

What's that? I asked in anger.

It's from Paul. Replied Dark.

I approached him and ripped it out of his claws and began to read it out loud.

If you got this note Shadow then that means you have something I want and I have something you and Dark want. I will admit Shadow that pink slut of yours put up one hell of a chase unlike Shade who just blacked out from one punch. I stopped and looked at Dark.

Dark was furious and took the note from my hands and continued to read.

I want my emeralds. Come to the Eastern Front and find us in the warehouse district. Don't worry Amy and Shade are alright, Shade at the least. I had to shoot that pink bitch of yours to stop her. She won't live long on only one emerald Shadow. You better come save her. I'll see you soon and if you try anything I swear I'll kill them. Dark stopped and dropped the note on the ground while we both held our anger. Stage two of our demon forms took over both our bodies turned more muscular and our hair changed colors. Dark's turned jet black as if he was in his Dark form. While mine turn jet black as my red streaked turned from crimson to blood red. Our teeth grew more and our claws expanded in size. We both felt the rage of the demon within. If we pass this form too early we'll be gone forever at the demon's will.

We both turned our heads and looked at each other in rage.

We growled and knew what we had to do. We immediately without a thought turned and ran to the bike. We both got on as fast as we could and drove off to the Eastern Front. Only one thing was now clear.

We. Will. Kill. Him.

**Amy's POV**

I woke up with my arms and legs tied together. I tired to look behind me and Shade was laying there tied up just like me.

Shade! I shouted trying to wake her.

Shade lifted her head and looked over at me.

What's going on? Asked Shade.

I don't know Aghhhh! I shouted in pain.

Don't move too much Amy you might make that wound worse. I heard a voice coming from behind us.

We both looked and it was that man who attacked us.

Shade was mad I could tell.

Why are you doing this Paul!? Shouted Shade in rage.

Shadow and Dark want to kill me that's why. I'm just improving my odds by having you two as my ace cards. Replied Paul.

Your never going to get away with this! I shouted.

I already have Amy. If I don't kill you the pain will. I used my emeralds to hold death back a bit longer until they arrive, but if Shadow takes too long or refuses to give me all his emeralds you will bleed out and die. Replied Paul.

Dark's going to fucking kill you! Shouted Shade.

Paul approached her with his gun in hand.

Shut up you bitch! Shouted Paul as he smacked her with the gun.

Shade was hit so hard her head spun completely to the side and she passed out on impact.

Shade! I yelled.

Paul approached me and couched down in front of my legs. He began to feel me up.

Now that we're alone Amy, maybe you and I can make a deal. Stated Paul as he felt my thigh.

What are you talking about? I asked.

You want your friend to live then you better help me convince Shadow to hand over the emeralds. You do that for me and I'll let you go free along with Shade. Replied Paul.

What about Shadow and Dark? I asked.

We'll see what hand they play. Replied Paul while reaching my underwear.

I instantly head butted him in the nose causing him to bleed. Paul stood back up and said.

Your lucky I need you otherwise I would have killed you a long time ago.

Paul wiped his nose and grabbed me by the hair. He quickly and roughly dragged me away leaving Shade by herself.

**Shadow's POV**

We made to the Eastern Front without any traffic. I was driving as fast as this bike could go. We made it to the warehouse district in record time to find we had a ton of warehouses to search in order to find Amy and Shade.

We left our bike at the entrance and I looked at Dark.

Lets split up. If you find him shout for me. I ordered.

Dark agreed and went off to the right as I searched the left.

Warehouse by warehouse each one was empty. I searched and searched until I finally came across one with it's front garage door closed. I immediately lifted it up and looked in the black darkness of the interior. I slowly walked inside and began to walk down the corridors of machines.

I got to the last turn and I slowly peeked my head around the corner to find that teddy bear Amy bought for me laying on the ground.

What the…! I slowly grabbed the bear in my hands and turned it towards me. My eyes widened at its surprise. There was a C4 charge planted on its stomach. It was a booby-trap.

I immediately dropped the bear and tried to run away but the bomb went off too fast.

BOOM!

I was sent sailing threw the air into the warehouse walls. I landed on my back and realized I somehow survived. My fur was covered in residue as I slowly stood back up. Once I stood up I realized something was terrible wrong. I looked down at my stomach and there was a long metal wire sticking all the way through me. I guess one of the machines blew up and hit me with the back blast. I quickly grabbed it and started to yank it out.

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The wire slowly went threw my stomach while going threw my intestines. Once I got it out completely I tossed it to the floor and began to walk out of the warehouse.

I held my wound tightly and found another warehouse with the door opened and this time the lights were on. I walked in to find a person on the ground in the middle of the warehouse. I quickly ran up and it was Shade.

Shade! I shouted while shaking her shoulder's.

Shade opened her eyes and looked at me.

Dark! Shouted Shade.

I turned around and he was standing in front of me. I looked up and it was Dark. Dark swung and hit me straight in my face. I fell down and as he grabbed me by the neck. Dark lifted me back onto my feet and slammed me into one of the machines. My back cracked as I screamed in pain. Dark quickly tossed me aside letting me land next to Shade.

Dark was in his third and final demon form. I lost him.

Dark smiled and approached us. He quickly kicked me in the head and I hit the floor hard. He chuckled and grabbed Shade by the neck. He slowly lifted her up and began to choke her.

Stop Dark! I begged. Dark looked down at me and released Shade letting her land on the ground.

I got on my knees and Dark already made his move. He connected another kicked to my face and I turned around and landed on my hands and knees. Once he was satisfied with his work he came up behind me and took me by the back of my head. He raised me into the air and readied his claw. I looked into his eyes and he began to smile.

Well isn't this great! I heard a voice shout from our side. Me and Dark both looked up and found Paul on the catwalk along with Amy.

I get to watched one brother kill the other! I love it! Shouted Paul.

Dark smiled again and looked back at me as Amy and Shade watched in shock and Paul watched in extreme excitement.

Dark readied his claw once again and swung it at my face. His claws came within millimeters of doming me when he stopped.

Dark released me and said.

Shadow I'm sorry….I can't control it…it's too strong!

I looked at him and replied.

You can! You always could brother! Your stronger then that monster! He's just a creature with no heart or feelings, you're the live one with the strength to overpower it! You can control it!

Dark put his hands over his eyes and began to growl in agony.

He fell onto his knees as I rushed to Shade's side. I quickly untied her and held her back from him.

Dark had to beat it on his own.

As Dark fought for control Paul grew tiresome.

I don't have time for this! Shouted Paul as he began to shoot at us. I quickly grabbed Shade and slid behind one of the machines next to us as Dark remained in the middle of the floor.

Paul hit Dark once on his side and Dark immediately turned his head and looked into his eyes.

I'm going to kill you! Shouted Dark as he leaped up to the catwalk.

Me and Shade watched as Paul smiled in joy.

Dark landed in front of them and charged.

Paul took out his emerald and shouted Chaos Control!

Dark's body froze and Paul took out his knife. Paul instantly brought it into Dark's stomach and left it there. He gently took off the duffle bag that remained on his shoulders and then once he was set he pushed Dark over the rail.

Dark fell all the way down and hit the floor as soon as the Chaos Control wore off.

I looked in shock as Shade screamed.

I held her back and forced her down.

Shade sat back down and I charged around the machine towards Paul.

I quickly leaped up and landed right next to him. Paul tried to use control on me but I smacked the emerald out of his hand. The yellow emerald fell next to Shade and she quickly took it in her hands.

Paul looked at me and went in for a punch. I stopped his arm and used my other hand to take him by the neck. I turned his body towards the rail and began to push. Paul countered and used his weight to send us both flying over the side. Paul landed on me and punched me straight in the mouth. He quickly got off and ran after Shade.

Run Shade! I shouted while spitting out some blood.

Shade looked in fear and ran for the exit.

I quickly went to Dark's side and he was still alive.

Get up. I said.

Dark chuckled and replied.

I can't….it's all up to you.

I nodded my head in disapproval and helped him on his butt. I pushed him against one of the machines and he rested calmly.

Go get Shade. Ordered Dark.

I nodded and ran after Paul. Shade was running through the warehouse machine after machine with Paul right on her tail. I found her running by a turn and I charged connecting to Paul's side. I rammed him into the nearest wall and he elbowed me in the head. I looked back up and swung at his face. My claw missed because he dogged and kneed me in the balls. I widened my eyes and Paul pushed me aside. He tried to run after Shade but I took him by the leg and pulled him back down. I quickly glanced and Shade was running up to get Amy untied. Paul turned with a huge right hook and sent me to the ground. He quickly got on top of me and began to punch me hard. After four punches I was nearly out of it. Paul got off me and ran for Amy and Shade who now made it to Dark's Side. I tired to move but couldn't.

**Dark's POV**

Shade managed to get Amy untied and they ran to my aid. I was barely lost there for a second. The demon almost had me.

Dark! Shouted Shade as she held my wound.

Where's Shadow! Shouted Amy who was bleeding down her back.

I didn't reply.

A few seconds later we heard someone approaching us.

Paul turned the corner with his G17 in hand. He quickly charged us and pistol butted both Amy and Shade out of his way. The emerald hit the ground next to me and I took it in my hands while leaning against the cold machine.

Paul stared at me and lifted the gun.

Hand it over! Ordered Paul.

Go fuck yourself. I replied.

I killed plenty of punks like you Dark! I killed assassins! I killed women! I killed children! I killed Maria! I have no problem killing you! Shouted Paul.

My eyes widened in shock.

You killed her! I shouted.

Paul nodded his head while stilling holding me at gunpoint.

That bitch wasn't worth the life she was given. I gave her peace by putting a bullet in her head. She died for you and your brother. I killed her to free her. She was just a problem. Now its you turn Dark. Goodbye. Said Paul while clutching the trigger tightly.

NOOOOOO! I heard a voice shout from my left side.

Paul pulled the trigger and the bullet hit. It didn't hit me though. It hit my brother. Shadow took it to the head and his body rolled multiple times as his Brain oozed out onto the floor. I looked in shock as his body finally stopped and his face was looking at me. His head was pierced with a bullet hole and his eyes were closed. He was bleeding all over the floor as Paul laughed in joy.

I looked at him with all my rage.

He always was stubborn Dark! Maria was freed by a bullet to the head, Shadow was freed by a bullet to the head, now all that's left it you! Stated Paul as he reaimed the gun at me.

I waited for the round once again when Paul was tackled off his feet. Paul slammed into the wall and dropped the gun onto the ground. I turned and looked to find Sonic holding Paul against the wall.

Get up Dark! Shouted Sonic as he punched Paul in the stomach.

I quickly grabbed the blade that was in me and yanked it out with all my will. The blade hit the floor and I quickly ran to Sonics aid.

I grabbed Paul by the neck and tossed him into the nearby machine. I looked over at Sonic and shouted.

Get them out of here!

Sonic listened and took Amy and Shade and rushed them outside leaving me with Paul.

I held Paul by the trout and choked him as hard as I could. Paul began to turn red as I moved in towards him with anger.

You killed my only brother! You will die for this! For everything you have done to ruin our lives. You killed Maria! You killed Shadow! And now you killed me! Your going to rot in hell for all you have done and tell Nexus when you get there that Shadow sends his regards!

I lifted my claw and swung it with everything I had at the man. My claw went straight into his head killing him instantly. Paul's body slowly swung on my hand as I roared in his face. Once he was truly dead I unclipped my hand from his brain and let his body hit the floor. Paul's brain fell onto the floor and I growled in satisfaction. I slowly bent down and took back the duffle bad and turned towards Shadow.

I fell onto my knees and rested my head on his. I began to cry my eyes out and as I cried I heard someone come up behind me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and said.

I'm sorry Dark.

I looked up at the blue hedgehog and he too was covered in tears.

I slowly ran my hand across Shadow's cold quills and waited for something to happen.

Sonic knelt down next to me and took my hand.

It's over Dark. Said Sonic.

I looked back at him and replied.

I don't know what to do without him.

Sonic put his head down not knowing what to say as I bumped my hand against the duffle bag.

I quickly looked at it in shock and my heart raced as fast as a horse.

The emeralds! I shouted while beginning to take them out.

Sonic looked as I pulled out all seven of them.

Where did you get them?! Asked Sonic in surprise.

That doesn't matter! All that does is that I can use these to bring him back! I replied.

Sonic looked at me with worry.

Are you strong enough? He asked.

It doesn't matter how strong you are, all that matters is that you accomplish your goal.. I replied while setting them around us.

Sonic stood back up and exited the emerald circle. I quickly remembered Amy and Shade and shouted.

Get Amy and Shade to a hospital Sonic!

Why? Asked Sonic.

Amy's been shot! And Shade needs the help! Please just leave and get them to safety! I begged.

What about you? Asked Sonic.

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now go! I ordered.

Sonic didn't waste time. He ran out of the warehouse with Amy and Shade in his arms just like he always dreamed of.

I looked back down at my brother and began.

Please Chaos emerald's heed my call.

The emeralds began to spin and light up to there corresponding color.

I need your help. I'm on the verge of dieing and my only brother is almost gone. Please Chaos emerald's help us. Bring my brother back to life. We've been through so much shit in the past few weeks I need something to go right. Please bring Shadow back to us and seal away our demons forever. I stopped and the emerald's power shot into me and Shadow's bodies. Both of us began to glow gold from the power and our wounds healed completely even the one's from before all this. The power hit my inner soul and I felt my demon scream. I started to turn back to normal and this black cloud came shooting out of me and Shadow. I felt there evil as they vanished into thin air above us. The power stopped flowing through me and it focus on my dead brother. The bullet in his head came shooting out and the whole began to repair itself. After few seconds all the power retracted from him and the emeralds fell on the sides. I looked at Shadow's body and he wasn't moving. Did it work? I asked myself while moving into his face.

I didn't think it worked so I quickly opened his mouth and went to perform CPR. Just as I was about to connect to his lips I heard.

Don't you even think of kissing me.

I looked and stared into his crimson eyes.

Shadow began to smile.

I smiled back in utter happiness and I immediately hugged him as hard as I could.

Shadow hugged back tightly as I cried on him.

I thought I told you to never fucking flat line on me! I shouted.

Shadow chuckled and replied.

It's not like I planned on dieing.

We both began to laugh and after a few moments I helped him up on his feet.

Shadow was really lightheaded when he went to stand, but after taking a headshot I would be too.

What happened? Asked Shadow.

Sonic came and saved the day. I replied.

Sonic was here? Asked Shadow in surprise.

I was surprised as well. He got Paul off me and I killed him. I stated while pointing at the body.

Shadow and me walked over to the dead man and looked him over.

So it's over. Said Shadow calmly.

I nodded my head and replied.

It's over.

We both looked into each other's eyes and turned away from the real demon.

We collected the seven emeralds and tossed them back in the bag. Once we were ready we took one last look at Paul and left the building towards our bike.

Where's Amy and Shade? Asked Shadow while getting on back.

Sonic took them to the hospital. There safe. I replied.

Shadow smiled and I began the short drive to the hospital.

**Shadow's POV**

We pulled into the Eastern Front hospital parking lot and ran inside to find Sonic waiting for us.

There in here. Said Sonic while guiding us to the room.

Sonic looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and entered the room with Dark behind me.

I approached Amy's bed side and she was smiling at me.

Is it over Shadow? Asked Amy.

I smiled and leaned in.

Yes, it's over my beautiful rose.

Amy smiled softly and we connected lips. We kissed as if there was no tomorrow. It was passionate and it had the one thing I loved. I meaning. From that moment on I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and that was my Rose; Amy Rose.

**Epilogue Shadow's POV**

After all this time I never knew what having a life would be like. After the incident with Paul and me almost dieing, I spent everyday along with Dark along side Amy and Shade in the hospital tell they were better. After they were released we committed our lives together. High school at North End was amazing. Everyone found out what Dark and me did and we were basically famous. We didn't let the fame get to us we were just the two normal guys we always wanted to be. Dark told me the day after we killed Paul that he was the one to the one to kill Maria and I will admit I was mad, but it was kind of funny in a way. We spent so much time and effort on killing Eggman who we thought the whole time killed Maria when actually it was his lackey. It felt great knowing we avenged Maria and our pasts, but I still laugh to this day knowing we killed Eggman for the wrong reason, but whatever I'm just glad there gone. After high school me and Amy decided to get married along with Dark and Shade. We had the wedding on the same day. It was a hard choice but I choose Sonic to be my best man along with Silver and Tail's. Sonics a great guy and he has changed completely after high school, he married Sally Acorn a new girl he met on an online dating site. It was a good thing Sonic found the note Paul left us in my backyard because he never would have saved us if it wasn't for that sole reason. Sonic said he was passing by taking a late run and he saw us leaving in a hurry. Sonic said after he saw that he was curios and started searching. He came across the note and he said once he read it he left immediately to help us. I'm glad he did. A second sooner and dark would have been dead. Speaking of Dark he moved back to South End with Shade and they started a family. Shade got pregnant about eight mouths ago and we're all waiting for the new baby. Dark loves his new life and he is actually South End's defense leader. I couldn't think of who else was better for the job. For the rest of our friends I'll make it short. Silver married Blaze and they just had there first kid along with Tails and Cosmo who just gave birth a week ago. Knuckles married Julie-su and their debating at the moment of wanting offspring. Besides that everything else has gone great for them. I wrote this book as a sort of life experience to others so that they will know the tale behind Eggman Incorporate and the two hedgehog's who beat the odds. I make it sound so dramatic. It's a nice hobby while I'm taking care of my daughter. Oh her she comes now. Come here Maria. Aghh your heavy. Well I hope you learned something from this book. This is Shadow and Maria signing off and remember it doesn't matter how strong you are what matters is that you accomplish your goal.

**THE END**

**That's it for my first series everyone. I almost cried writing the ending. I hope everyone one of you guys and gals enjoyed my story and please let me know how you feel in a review. I will be spending my birthday tomorrow spell checking this part so if anyone has any questions or maybe if you just want to wish me happy birthday please feel free to private message my account. I will be restarting the poll again and just so everyone knows SHADAMY won the vote and I will have the next series going on August 1****st**** the day after my birthday. Please as always read and get ready for the next series. Thank you everyone and I'll see you guys soon. **

**Written by - mT Shadow **

**Note- All characters belong to SEGA and I thank them for allowing me to use them in this series and all the others I will have. **

**Note-The only characters in my series that belonged to me where= Dark The Hedgehog, Shade The Hedgehog, Nexus The Hedgehog, Gray The Fox, Jane The Cat, and lastly Paul and Amber The Humans. If anyone wants to use any of my characters please ask me for permission. **

**Thanks again to all my loyal Fans. I couldn't have done this without you. Get ready for the Next series I promise it will be one hell of a ride.**


End file.
